La Bêtise de Peeves
by Myinahla
Summary: " Harry , Ron et Hermione rentrent dans leur 7eme et dernière année à Poudlard . Malheureusement , ils seront non seulement confrontés aux Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort , mais aussi à une épidémie de grossesse à Poudlard ..."
1. Le Début

_**1er Septembre : **_

Des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves se pressaient devant la voie 9 ¾ de la gare King 's Cross, des plus anciens aux nouveaux, tous avaient hâte de monter dans le train.

Différencier les plus jeunes des autres était extrêmement facile car les plus jeunes regardaient partout avec un sourire béat sur le visage pendant qu'ils détaillaient l'agitation qui régnait sur ce quai tandis que les plus anciens se regroupaient déjà en petit groupe.

Parmi les plus habitués à prendre le Poudlard Express, le plus flagrant était les clans qui s'étaient reformés dès leurs passages du mur séparant le monde Moldu du monde des sorciers.

10h55. Les élèves commençaient à se bousculer pour accéder à un compartiment du train.

11h00, à la seconde près, le train partit et les élèves firent un signe de la main à leurs proches encore présents sur le quai.

Tous les wagons étaient pleins, ou presque.

Mais un petit groupe composé de 6eme et 7eme années en prirent possession.

Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les canapés et discutaient tranquillement.

Hermione et Ron durent rapidement s'éclipser car ils avaient rendez vous dans le compartiment des préfets.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes de zigzag entre les élèves hors de leur wagon et le chariot de bonbons qui passaient à cet instant & le Retour de Ron le Glouton qui avait du dévaliser le chariot sous l'œil désespéré d'Hermione, ils arrivèrent devant et se stoppèrent devant la porte spécialement décorée. On aurait cru que Luna avait passé ses nerfs dessus.

Ils passèrent la porte et furent comme pétrifiés à la vue des autres préfets …

Ceux de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient assez sympa mais ceux de Serpentards …

- **Des vrais cons ! **

**- Qui a eu l'idée de choisir, Mr SuperEgo & son bouledogue ?** Chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- **Aucune idée … Dumbledore avait du forcer sur la bouteille ce soir là.** Dit Hermione à voix haute.

- ** C'est sûr, pour mettre Weasmoche et la Sang-De-Bourbe je-sais-tout en préfet, il a du boire beaucoup.** Dit Malefoy.

- ** Alors Malefoy, on a acheté un chien ?**? Demanda Hermione, se moquant visiblement de lui.

**- Qu'est ce que t'as à la ramener, Sale Sang-De-Bourbe ? L'une des filles les plus moches de l'école a été nommée préfète. ..**

**- C'est bien, tu as remarqué aussi que tu étais moche !** répondit calmement Ron.

**- Weasmoche, t'en mêle pas !**

**- Tu lui parle pas comme ça, le clébard !** siffla Hermione.

**- Jpréfère être un clébard qu'une sale chienne.**

**- Tu te rends compte du non-sens de ce que tu viens de dire ?** souri Notre Lionne Favorite.

**- Tu nous dois du respect, Granger, du respect.** S'énerva Malefoy.

**- Ha bon ? Du respect à une bande d'incapable ! Plutôt mourir !**

**- Comme tu veux !** Cria Parkinson.

C'est à ce moment que choisit Madame MacGonagall pour entrer dans la pièce.

Le spectacle montré n'était pas reluisant pour l'image de l'école : Pansy brandissait sa baguette vers Hermione qui s'apprêtait à sortir la sienne tandis que Ron et Drago étaient en pleine joute verbale.

-** Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?!** Dit d'une voix calme le Professeur.

-** Professeur, cette Sang-de-bourbe …**essaya d'expliquer Pansy

**- STOP ! Pas un mot de plus. ** Ordonna MacGonagall

**- Mais …** Commença Drago

**- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre cette expression raciste, c'est compris ?**

**- Oui, professeur.** Dirent les deux Serpentards avec un regard mauvais pour les Gryffondors.

**- Bien, maintenant, rangez moi ces baguettes et écoutez attentivement. Cette année, vous avez tous été désignés comme préfets et dans une semaine, deux d'entre vous deviendrons Préfets-en-chef. Ces deux élèves seront choisis par le corps enseignant et moi-même. En attendant, je veux un comportement IRREPROCHABLE de la part des préfets. Vous devez montrer l'exemple.**

**- Bien professeur.** Dirent les 8 en chœur.

**- Maintenant, je vous demanderez de vous tenir tranquille et d'aller voir si les élèves respectent le règlement. Aussi, une fois arrivés, vous devrez mener les 1eres années vers Hagrid. Vous avez des Questions ?**

**- Professeur, j'en ai une.**

**- Oui, miss Granger.**

**- Est-ce que nous pouvons retourner voir nos amis ?**

**- Bien entendu. Tant que j'y pense, rendez vous au soir dans mon bureau pour discuter de ce qui vous attend, en tant que préfet. Bonne journée.**

**- Au revoir professeur. **

MacGonagall partit en laissant un silence qui en disait long. Ron er Hermione sortirent du wagon pour retourner auprès de leurs amis mais, en chemin, ils eurent un peu de travail entre les 1eres années qui sautaient et criaient partout, les 5eme années qui s'amusaient à claquer des pétards dans le train et ceux qui se lançaient des sorts. Certaines filles en étaient venues aux mains.

Sans surprise, c'était une Gryffondor et une Serpentard qui se battaient.

Hermione eu un peu de mal à les séparer et enleva cinq points à Gryffondor et Serpentard pour non respect du règlement.

Une fois arrivés à leur wagon, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les sièges qui les attendaient et Ron, Harry et Neville commencèrent une partie d'Echecs version Sorciers, tandis que Ginny et Hermione parlaient et que Luna lisait « Le chicaneur ».

Une heure et demi plus tard, le train s'immobilisa non loin de Poudlard et tous les élèves se bousculaient pour sortir et les premières années se dirigèrent, non sans mal , vers Hagrid aidés de tous les préfets … Enfin presque . Les serpentards étaient restés avec leurs amis.

_Bande de fiers culs !_ * pensa Hermione.

Ils montèrent dans une calèche tirée par des Sombrals et se laissèrent transportés vers leur Seconde Maison, Poudlard.

* * *

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! _

_Voici le 1er chapitre de ma toute première fiction écrite en 2009 ^^ _  
_Je l'ai écrite en un peu plus de 3 mois... _  
_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _  
_Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! _

_Bonne lecture :D _

_Myinahla _


	2. Le Rendez-Vous

Les élèves de la 2eme à la 7 eme année assistèrent à la répartition des 1eres années et ensuite attendirent la fin du discours de Madame MacGonagall (que l'estomac de Ron trouvait particulièrement long à en juger les hurlements qu'il poussait) pour pouvoir (enfin) manger.

La salle était d'humeur festive : les blagues fusaient, les rires s'accumulaient quand soudain, la très chère directrice de Poudlard se leva et jeta un regard aux préfets qui comprirent qu'ils devaient aller au rendez vous.

Les préfets avaient la manie de ne traîner que par deux, car ils se méfiaient des autres.

La tension était palpable quand Ron et les autres préfets, à l'exception d'Hermione qui montrait leur salle commune aux 1eres années, arrivèrent devant la statuette de l'entrée pour aller au bureau de MacGonagall.

**- Hum …** Commença Ron.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda la préfète de Poufsouffle.

**- Il y'a un problème.** Dit le préfet de Serdaigle.

-** Lequel ?** Demanda le préfet de Poufsouffle.

- **Bah, on a pas le mot de passe. ** Avoua La préfète de Serdaigle.

-** QUOIII !** Cria Malefoy.

-** Vous … Vous n'avez pas le mot de passe !** s'écria Parkinson.

**- Bah non …** Dirent les 5 autres préfets, dépités.

-** Oh, intelligent ! Bravo Weasmoche , c'est de ta faute !**

**- Pourquoi de ma faute, la fouine ?!** Dit Ron qui virait au rouge tomate

-** Parce que c'est forcément de la faute d'une personne qui a trahi son sang. ** Répliqua Parkinson.

-** Le bouledogue, tu la fermes.**

**- Oh le rouquin, tu la fermes toi-même.**

**- J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une personne qui ressemble plus à un chien qu'a un humain !**

**- Et moi, j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ….**

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase quand elle vit Ron pointer sa baguette sur elle.

- **Tu n'oserais pas, Weasmoche !** Hurla-t-elle.

**- Je vais me gêner !**

**- Ron, Range ta baguette. Tu ne vas quand même pas te faire punir à cause de CA.**

Tous se retournèrent et virent Hermione arriver tranquillement. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Pansy et se retourna vers Ron.

**- Q'est ce que vous faites là ?**

**- On attend …**

**- Le dégel surement.**

**- Ya pas de dégel, parce qu'on est en été !**

**- Pansy, y'a des fois ou tu ne devrais pas parler.** Dit Drago, agacé.

-** Mais mon Drakichou …**

**- Haa nan ! Tout mais pas ca !**

**- Malefoy , désolée de couper votre passionnante dispute, à toi et au bouledogue , mais vous ne m'avez pas répondue .**

**- Répondu à quoi, Granger ?**

**- Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?**

**- Je t'explique vu que t'as pas l'air fut-fut. On attend MacGonagall .**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Elle a dit qu'on devait directement rentrer dans son bureau … Haaa mais je vois.**

**- Tu vois quoi, La mocheté ?**

**- Le bouledogue, tu ranges tes crocs avant que je te les rétrécisse et tu m'écoutes. Un peu plus de culture te fera aucun mal.**

**- Parle, Hermione. **Dit Ron, qui avait rangé sa baguette.

- **Vous n'avez pas écouté MacGonagall quand elle vous l'a dit !**

**- Mais non … C'est pas du tout ca … Tu te trompe … Ouai … Bon, j'admets.** Dit Ron dont les oreilles avaient pris une couleur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-** Le mot de Passe est « Dumbledore ».**

**- Mais si, je le savais … C'est juste que …** Commença Drago.

**- Malefoy ?**

**- Oui, Granger ?**

**- Ferme-la ! **

Ils actionnèrent la statue et frappèrent à la porte du bureau. Hermione passa en premier suivie de Ron puis les autres s'assirent sur les poufs qui étaient apparu comme par enchantement.

MacGonagall prit la parole :

-** Bien, vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que vous aurez des responsabilités en tant que préfets.**

**- Quels genres de responsabilité ?** Demanda la préfète de Poufsouffle.

-** J'y viens, attendez. Vous devrez, par équipe de deux, vadrouiller dans les couloirs. Mais attention, les groupes, je les veux différents …**

**- C'est-à-dire ?** Risqua Hermione.

-** C'est-à-dire que pour éviter toute mutinerie …**

**- Genre, nous on va faire des mutineries …** Dit Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

-** Genre TOI, tu feras des mutineries ! ** Dit Ron.

**- Qu'est ce que t'as …**

**- Les garçons, arrêtez vos bêtises. On n'est pas là pour ca !**

**- Merci, Miss Granger. Je reprends donc où j'en étais. Cette année, J'ai décidé de former les groupes d'avance.**

**- Vous nous mettrez en groupe ?! ** Répéta Ron qui n'était pas sur d'avoir compris.

**- Quelle Horreur !** S'exclama Pansy.

-** D''habitude, j'aime pas être d'accord avec elle mais là … Elle n'a pas tort.** Risqua Hermione.

**- Merci Granger ! Quoi que ton avis, je m'en fous.**

**- Crois bien que je m'en fous du tien aussi, à toi et à ton écervelé.**

**- Miss Granger, un peu de tenue s'il vous plait.** Dit froidement la directrice.

**- Désolée … Alors, vous les avez déjà formés ?**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Quels seront-ils ?** demanda la préfet de Serdaigle .

-** J'ai fait des groupes filles-filles et garçons-garçons. Mais je changerai les groupes quand les deux préfets en chef auront été désignés. **  
** Alors : Parkinson( Pansy ) avec Granger( Hermione) / Abbot ( Hannah) avec Patil ( Padma) / Malefoy (Drago) avec Corner ( Michael) et enfin Weasley ( Ron ) avec Finch-Fletchley ( Justin) .**

A la suite de l'annonce, il y eu un grand silence. Chacun semblait assimiler la nouvelle avec plus ou moins de mal. La réaction la plus vive fut celle d'Hermione qui sortit les autres de leur torpeur.

**- Enfin professeur, c'est impossible !**

**- Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?**

**- Vous avez du vous tromper ! Moi avec … Elle !** S'exclama Hermione en pointant du doigt la personne concernée.

**- Non, je ne me suis pas trompée. Un problème avec la liste ?**

**- Et pas un petit !** Couina Pansy.

-** Et bien, sachez que c'est temporaire et que vous êtes OBLIGES de vous y tenir. La semaine prochaine, cela changera. Des questions ?**

**- ****Non professeur …** Dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Hermione fut la plus rapide à sortir du Bureau de MacGonagall . Elle était furieuse et tempêtait contre toute personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Harry paniqua quand il la vit arriver aussi en colère. Cela lui rappelait lorsqu'en 3eme année, elle avait collé son poing dans la figure de Malefoy qui doit en avoir un souvenir cuisant.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermy ?**

**- CE QUI SE PASSE !** Hurla Hermione.

**- Notre très chère directrice n'a pas trouvé mieux que de la mettre avec Parkinson lors des patrouilles du soir.** Dit Ron, qui essayait de calmer Hermione .

**- Elle a perdu l'esprit !** Dit Harry d'un ton compatissant.

-** Mais Hermy, c'est pas grave, comme l'a dit MacGonagall , c'est temporaire. Après, tu n'auras plus à la supporter …**

**- MEME ! CA NE CHANGE RIEN A LA SITUATION !**

**- Hermy, baisse d'un ton , tu vas ameuter toute l'école .**

**- Puisque vous ne comprenez pas, je m'en vais.**

**- Mais nan, Hermyyyyy …**

Hermione avait tourné des talons et était partie comme une furie jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors . Les garçons restèrent à parler un peu puis montèrent à leur tout dans leur salle commune.

Apparemment, Hermione avait hurlé aussi sur la Grosse Dame pour lui avoir demandé ce qui se passait. Ron lui dit **« Notre Hermy est … Légèrement susceptible. » **

L'année promettait d'être longue …


	3. 1ere Journée En Tant Que Préfet

Le lendemain, Ron et Harry retrouvèrent une Hermione un peu plus calme, mais ils sentaient qu'il fallait encore éviter le sujet « Préfets et responsabilités » pour le moment. A la moindre allusion, elle montait sur ses grands chevaux, ce qui n'est vraiment pas pratique.

Pendant l e petit déjeuner, le gouffre nommé Ron avalait des croissants à la pelle accompagné de tasses de chocolat chaud. Ses deux acolytes étaient abasourdies de tout ce que Ron pouvait avaler en un repas, eux qui devaient manger moitié-moins que Ron, mais à la même vitesse.

Les discussions du matin passaient de leur emploi du temps, au Quidditch et à l'année qui les attend dans la bonne humeur. Mais cette bonne humeur se gâta quand ils se rendirent voir leur professeur préféré, j'ai nommé le professeur Rogue qui ne manqua pas de les bassiner avec les ASPICS qui approchaient et que la plupart des élèves échoueraient.

*_Très optimiste, ce prof_* pensa Harry. * _On va lui prouver qu'il a tort_ *

Ron semblait s'être assoupi sur sa table pendant le blablatage du professeur, ce qui ne lui échappa pas et il s'approcha lentement du Gryffondor, s'empara d'un livre et … BOUM.

Un coup sec à l'arrière crâne qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Ron et le faire tomber de sa chaise.

- **Alors, Mr Weasley , on dort pendant mon cours ?**

**- C'est une question piège ?**

**- J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence.** Dit il avec sur les lèvres ce qui ressemblait à un sourire sadique.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron puis à Rogue, sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte :

Ron murmura :

-** J'y suis pour rien si son monologue était si … Passionnant. **

**- Ravi qu'il vous ait plu, Mr Weasley. Maintenant taisez vous sinon, c'est la porte. ** Dit Rogue qui s'était faufilé entre nos deux préfets.

Pendant toute l'heure, Rogue rabaissa les Gryffondors autant qu'il le pouvait, sous les rires des Serpentards qui étaient, comme d'habitude, épargné par le sadisme de leur directeur de maison.

C'est avec joie que les Gryffondors accueillirent la fin du cours de potions avec joie et se ruèrent hors du cachot pour se rendre au cours d'enchantement, ce qui « enchantait » déjà plus les élèves car ils le partageaient avec les Poufsouffles et plus les Serpentards.

Le professeur ne leur demanda pas grand-chose et leur fit part de son habituel discours de début d'année puis commença les révisions des sorts appris lors des années précédentes.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent à vitesse grand V et c'était déjà l'heure préférée de Ron : le repas. A peine arrivé à sa table, il se rua sur son assiette comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours. Hermione mangea un truc en vitesse car le fait de devoir partager une ronde avec Parkinson le soir lui coupait l'appétit. Elle se rendit alors à la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir de Potion (4 rouleaux de parchemins sur les méfaits d'une potion d'amincissement).

Elle eu à peine commencé d'écrire qu'elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle était à présent à la moitié de son devoir quand elle entendit :

** - Les livres sont tes seuls vrais amis, Granger ?**

**- Malefoy, contrairement à toi, je sais lire. Et j'ai des amis.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec eux, alors ?**

**- Parce que je n'ai pas faim.** Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

**- Range les griffes, Granger.**

**- Donne-moi une raison de le faire.**

**- Hum … Je viens juste te dire bonne chance.**

**- Bonne chance ? Et Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour avoir à supporter Parkinson et aussi, pour le poste de préfet en chef, car je sais que ça, au moins, ça ne t'es pas acquis d'avance.**

**- Hé bien, merci Malefoy.**

**- Mais de rien, Granger.**

Il partit quelques instants après, laissant une Hermione perplexe devant ce qui vient de se passer.

Elle décida de l'ignorer et repartit vers sa salle commune pour prendre ses affaires de cours de l'après midi, mais au passage, elle enleva des points à trois Serpentards et un Serdaigle pour avoir fait exploser des pétards dans l'enceinte du château et avoir martyrisé un tableau qui ne demandait rien à personne … En fait si , puisque c'est le tableau qui chante comme une casserole au 5eme étage. Une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle s'excusa auprès d'elle pour son comportement de la veille et monta directement dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires de Runes Anciennes, Etudes des Moldus et Arithmancie puis alla rejoindre les garçons dans le parc en profitant du soleil et de l'ombre des arbres. Ils étaient bien jusqu'à ce que l'heure les rappela à elle et les força à se rendre en cours.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cours furent finis et les élèves se hâtèrent de rentrer dans leur salle commune pour y travailler, pour les plus sérieux, ou s'amuser, pour les élèves comme Ron et Harry. Hermione était assise sur une table à l'écart, pour mieux travailler quand elle entendit une voix lui dire :

-** Mione, arrête de réfléchir, tu vas perdre tes cheveux sinon !**

**- Ginny ! Comment ca a été cette journée ?**

**- Plutôt pas mal, et toi ?**

**- Pas mal aussi. Dis-moi, c'était quoi cette colère, hier soir ?**

**- Ho … Hum … c'est juste que je vais devoir faire mes rondes du soir avec Parkinson.**

**- Oh, désolée, je compatis à ta douleur !** Dit une Ginny compatissante.

**- Merci Gin', t'es la meilleure.**

**- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit !** Rigola cette dernière.

-** Ca va tes chevilles ?** Demanda une Hermione mi-amusée mi inquiète.

- ** A merveille ! Elles te remercient de t'en soucier !**

Après ces paroles pleines de bons sens, elles explosèrent de rire. La moitié de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors s'étaient retournée pour regarder les deux filles hilares. Quelques minutes plus tard, les filles se calmèrent et firent leurs devoirs ensemble puis lurent « Sorcière Hebdo » en faisant les tests genre : « Quelle Sorcière es-tu ? ». Les seules rubriques qu'elles aimaient vraiment étaient celles nommées « Parchemin du Cœur » ; « Magic music » et « Illuminator ». Cette dernière rubrique mettait en avant les défauts d'un Sorcier Célèbre pour bien montrer que personne n'est parfait.

Aujourd'hui, les filles riaient car l'Illuminator s'en était pris à Gilderoy Lockhart. En clair, à l'usine à défauts.

L'heure tournait malheureusement et les filles durent aller manger en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron. Hermione rit beaucoup pendant le repas à cause des blagues d'Harry.

Malheureusement, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin.

Après une heure de fou-rire, Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, se dirigea vers son dortoir er déposa deux-trois affaires puis alla jeter un coup d'œil à Pattenrond qu'elle caressait d'une manière distraite en lisant un énorme bouquin et elle partit faire sa ronde.

Mais de préférence le plus loin possible de celle qu'elle surnommait affectueusement : Le Bouledogue. Malgré tout ses efforts pour rester loin d'elle, Parkinson s'approcha de notre Gryffondor et elles commencèrent la ronde dans le calme total, mais avec leurs yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Toutes deux détestaient la décision de MacGonagall mais elles prirent leur mal en patience en se répétant comme une litanie : « **Une semaine, Une semaine, Une semaine … **».

Une fois arrivées au couloir du 3eme étage, elles entendirent un bruit suspect, mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Au bout d'un moment de silence des plus révélateurs, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Les préfètes accoururent à l'endroit du Boum et Pansy, en bonne Serpentarde , couina à Hermione d'avancer car , même si elle ne l'avouait pas , elle était morte de trouille . Hermione passa devant, la baguette brandie et ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et entra dans la pièce.

Elle murmura un « ** Lumos** » et une forte lumière jaillit de sa baguette et s'approcha de la chose qui avait provoqué un tel vacarme. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger et des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient.

*_Décidément, le courage & elle, ca fait deux_ * Pensa notre Gryffondor tandis que l'autre préfète était partie en courant. *_ Plus que moi et cette chose_ *.

Elle s'approcha du lieu présumé de la provenance du bruit quand elle entendit un rire familier.

Elle comprit tout de suite qui était derrière tout ça.

Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui …


	4. Préfet-En-Chef

Evidemment, ca ne pouvait être que lui … Peeves.

L'esprit le plus farceur et borné que Poudlard ait jamais hébergé.

Hermione alluma la lampe et trouva Peeves « assis » en haut d'une armoire en train de la fixer avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

**- Jpeux savoir ce que tu fais ici, Peeves ?**

**- Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ?**

**- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, s'il te plait !**

**- _« Miss-je-sais-tout est de retour _**

_ **Mais je vais lui jouer un mauvais tour.**_  
**_ Moi, je la connais Hermy _**

**_ Elle n'est rien sans ses amis. » _**

**- Peeves, si tu continues, je …**

**- Tu vas faire quoi ? Partir en pleurant ?** Sourit l'esprit farceur**.**

**- Non … Je vais aller voir le Baron Sanglant et lui raconter.**

**- T'oserais pas ? ** Dit le fantôme devenu extrêmement pâle.

**- Jte montre ?** Sourit Hermione qui avait toujours un regard froid.

**- Non … S'il te plait … Hermione …**

**- Va t'en Peeves et ne te fais plus remarquer aujourd'hui !**

Peeves sortit de la pièce, un immense sourire moqueur accroché sur ses lèvres translucides.

Hermione eu à peine le temps de remettre les choses en ordre que MacGonagall arriva suivie d'une Pansy apeurée. MacGonagall regarda Hermione d'un œil interrogatif tandis qu'Hermione dit simplement un mot.

**- Peeves, Madame.**

**- Toujours ce maudit fantôme …** Soupira MacGonagall . **Bien, il est tard, vous pouvez disposer.**

**- Merci professeur.**

Et nos deux préfètes se rendirent dans leur dortoir respectif pour dormir.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'incident « Peeves », il ne fit plus de coup-bas quand il savait qu'Hermione était dans le coin.

Elle avait obtenu une sorte de respect de la part de l'Etre translucide, et elle en était ravie.

Le jour tant attendu d'Hermione arriva enfin : aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin savoir si elle était désignée comme Préfète-en-chef et enfin cesserait cette mascarade avec Parkinson de silence lourd et de regards noirs à la pelle.

Hermione fut ravie quand la directrice vint la voir pour lui annoncer que le soir même, après le diner, elle serait fixée.

La journée se passa calmement et même Rogue et ses Serpentards Chéris n'altérèrent en rien la bonne humeur de la jolie Gryffondor.

Etant donné qu'on est mercredi, les élèves finissaient les cours à 16h ce qui leur laissait le temps de se reposer un peu et de s'amuser. Hermione quand à elle, passa son temps après 16h le dos contre l'arbre juste en face du lac en admirant les sirènes dont les écailles reluisaient grâce aux reflets du soleil en compagnie de Ginny. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien, se satisfaisant de la présence de l'autre. Elles le savaient, elles se complétaient.

Elles étaient très souvent ensembles et étaient comme des sœurs d'âme, des sœurs de cœur.

Des confidentes à toutes épreuves. Ginny lisait « Sorcière Hebdo » et lisait quelques passages à Hermione.

- ** Mione, tu savais que le groupe de rock « Les Elfes Déchainés » allait se séparer ?**

**- Nan, ce n'est pas possible ! J'adore leur chanson : « Les Hippogriffes dansent » !**

**- Moi aussi ! C'est trop triste !**

**- Ouai ! Entièrement d'accord ! ** Soupira Hermione.

Elles continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'installe et elles coururent se réfugier à l'intérieur du Hall du château puis montèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors tout en continuant à discuter de choses et d'autres.

20h sonna et Hermione se précipita dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall et se stoppa net devant la statue représentant un Aigle. Elle prononça le mot de passe et frappa à la porte.

Quand elle entendit un « ** Entrez **» autoritaire, elle entra puis s'installa au siège proposé par la directrice. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était la deuxième à être arrivée, après Padma Patil.

Pendant qu'elle attendait les autres préfets, elle vit que les professeurs principaux s'étaient installés de part et d'autre de la directrice en regardant les préfets arriver. La pièce était somptueusement décorée comme à l'époque de Dumbledore . La pensine trônait toujours sur une armoire et Hermione prit le temps de regarder les tableaux des différents directeurs de Poudlard dont la plupart était endormi et d'autres la regardaient d'un regard perçant. Dumbledore la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Son regard s'attarda aussi sur le choixpeau qui était installé sur une étagère.

Pendant qu'elle regardait les tableaux, quelques autres préfets étaient arrivés.

La dernière arrivée, Hannah Habbot s'installa avec un regard d'excuse auprès de la directrice et des autres préfets car elle était en retard de vingt minutes.

La directrice se leva et les murmures cessèrent. Elle prit la parole :

- **Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Deux préfets parmi vous ont été désignés comme les Préfets-en-chef. Bien, chaque professeur vous dira ses deux choix personnels et il vous expliquera pourquoi. Bien. Madame Chourave, commencez.**

**- Alors, les deux personnes que je vois le plus en préfets sont Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Finch-Fletchley . Miss Granger pour son acharnement à vouloir tout réussir et Mr Finch-Fletchley pour son esprit d'équipe et pour son sérieux à toute épreuve. **

**- M. Flitwick. A vous.**

**- Bien … J'ai personnellement choisi Miss Habbot et Mr Malefoy. Miss Habbot pour sa persévérance et Mr Malefoy pour son intelligence.**

A ces mots, Hermione manqua de s'étouffer. Malefoy intelligent ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

Un Serpentard n'a que l'intelligence du Mal. Il est stupide en toutes circonstances.

Le professeur a du boire un peu trop d'Hydromel de chez Rosmerta avant de venir …

- **M. Rogue.**

**- J'ai personnellement choisi Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy car ce sont les deux élèves les plus aptes à garder un sérieux constant et à pouvoir gérer les responsabilités.**

**- Et vous, Minerva, qui avez-vous choisi ?** Demanda Fitwick de sa petite voix fluette.

-** J'ai personnellement choisi Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy car Dumbledore souhaitait la bonne entente des maisons entre eux et nous savons tous que les maisons Griffondor et Serpentard sont les plus grandes rivales depuis toujours.**

**- Mais Minerva, n'est ce pas une opération suicide ?**

**- Que sous-entendez-vous, Flitwick ?**

**- Je sous-entends que deux maisons qui ne peuvent pas se supporter mises en cohabitation pendant un an, c'est dangereux.**

**- Excusez-moi Professeur, vous avez bien dit en cohabitation ?** Demanda Hermione, très inquiète par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

**- Hé bien oui, Vous et Mr Malefoy avaient été désignés par nos soins pour être les deux Préfets-en-chef et vous devez partager un appartement dans la château. Ensemble.**

**- A moins que vous préféreriez tout de suite démissionner, Miss Granger.** Dit Rogue avec espoir.

**- Non, je devrais tenir …** Répondit Hermione, pas très ravie de devoir partager un appartement avec ce fils à papa mangemort.

**- Bien … Dans ce cas …**

**- Minerva, ces deux élèves risquent de passer plus de temps à se chamailler qu'à aider à faire respecter le règlement.** Dit Chourave.

-** Je prends le risque. Vous deux.** Dit MacGonagall en pointant Hermione et Drago. **Restez. Les autres, vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches.**

Les autres préfets sortirent. La déception se lisait sur le visage de certains mais le soulagement était présent sur tous les visages des sortants.

Les professeurs sortirent à leur tour et ne restèrent dans le bureau que la directrice et les deux nouveaux préfets en chef, assis l'un à l'opposé de l'autre.

**- Je sais que ça vous dégoûte d'être l'un à coté de l'autre, mais à ce point …**

MacGonagall, d'un coup de baguette magique, avait rapproché les deux sièges l'un de l'autre comme deux aimants. Les deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef se regardèrent avec une expression mêlée de surprise et de dégoût puis détournèrent leur regard respectif vers la directrice.

**- Bien. Durant cette année, vous serez tout deux les préfets en chef. Donc, je vous demanderez de ne pas vous entretuer pendant ce temps et de laisser votre rancœur au placard le temps d'une année. Ou, si ça vous est trop dur, faites le au moins pendant vos rondes nocturnes. Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation d'élire deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef, ce qui m'ennuierai au plus haut point. Donc je ne veux de vous pas grand-chose : Que vous fassiez respecter l'ordre et que vous ne vous entretuiez pas. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?**

**- Oui, Madame.** Dirent-ils en chœur.

**- Bien. Maintenant suivez moi.**

La professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau, les deux préfets-en-chef derrière elle se contentaient de la suivre, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

La professeur continua plus loin dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un homme et une femme se jetant des regards noirs sous un ciel orageux. Les deux préfets furent stupéfaits de voir ce tableau si … Représentatif de la réalité.

La directrice leur donna le mot de passe et leur annonça qu'ils devraient passer toute l'année ensemble, ce qui n'enchanta ni l'un ni l'autre. La directrice après leur avoir tout expliqué, partit en laissant les deux préfets-en-chef hébétés et gauches. Finalement, Drago s'avança vers le tableau et dit le mot de passe. Hermione le suivit et ils entrèrent dans une pièce magnifique aux couleurs des deux maisons que représentent les préfets. De magnifiques canapés dont un vert et un rouge étaient installés près d'une cheminée dont le feu crépitait déjà. Deux bureaux étaient installés l'un à l'opposé de l'autre chacun dans un coin de la pièce et il y'avait un escalier de colimaçon qui donnait sur la chambre …

Hermione eut une sorte de bug …

**- Malefoy, viens voir !**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Granger ?** Dit-il en montant les escaliers mais il se stoppa net en voyant une seule porte aux deux couleurs. **C'est une blague, hein ?** fulmina-t-il.

-** J'aimerai bien.**

Elle entra dans la pièce et y vit deux lits doubles, celui d'Hermione près de la fenêtre et celui de Drago près de la porte. Il y'avait exactement les même meubles mais les meubles du Serpentard étaient Vert et Argent et ceux de la Gryffondor étaient Or et Rouge.

Il y'avait une bougie magique qui était déposée sur chacune des tables de nuit. Les draps étaient brodés en or ou argent et les lits drapés de rouge et or ou vert et argent.

Hermione sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans la pièce d'en face, la salle de bain.

Celle-ci ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à une salle de bain. Une immense baignoire avec différents robinets, était d'une blancheur immaculée. Le carrelage était bleu ciel et un immense tableau représentant une Sirène qui se coiffait les cheveux à côté d'une sirène qui faisait bouger sa nageoire dans l'eau. Il y'avait deux lavabos et deux miroirs séparés de deux paniers à linges sale.

Etant donné qu'il était tard, Hermione alla prendre une douche et partit directement se coucher, fatiguée par une longue journée. 

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Je viens de corriger les 4 premiers chapitres et ... Bon sang qu'ils sont courts !_  
_Et bourrés de fautes ! [heureusement que je les corrige!] _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée..._  
_J'espère que ça ira mieux à présent ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Myinahla _


	5. Le Cours de Botanique

Un mois avait passé. Drago et Hermione s'adoraient toujours autant qu'avant … C'est-à-dire pas du tout. Drago fait tout pour rendre notre Gryffondor préférée en pétard.

Par exemple, quand il est dans le bain et qu'il n'a rien pour faire tenir le gel douche et le Shampooing, il utilise un soutien-gorge d'Hermione pour les mettre. Hermione s'est vengée en se servant des foulards et du bonnet en laine de Drago dont la laine a servi pour la S.A.L.E.

Bref, l'amour fou quoi !

Aujourd'hui est un jour normal dans la vie de nos préfets-en-chef adorés.

Hermione se réveilla la première et se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard et de plus, Drago dormait encore. En gentille petite Gryffondor qu'elle est, elle tira le rideau pour que Malefoy ait le soleil dans la figure et lui dit :

**- Malefoy, debout, tu vas être en retard !**

**- Dégage Granger ! ** Grogna ce dernier.

**- Tant pis, tu l'auras voulu !** Murmura Hermione.

Elle partit deux minutes pour se préparer puis en revenant dans la chambre, elle se rendit compte que ce dernier s'était rendormi. Elle murmura un sort et un énorme seau d'eau se déversa au dessus de la tête du second préfet-en-chef qui se redressa comme s'il était parcouru d'un courant électrique. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air mauvais tandis qu'elle partit tout sourire jusqu'au premier cours de sa journée, c'est-à-dire le double cours de Botanique, laissant derrière elle un Malefoy trempé jusqu'aux os et en colère. Elle descendit jusqu'au Hall d'entrée, sortit en compagnie de Ron et Harry vers la serre de botanique n°3.

Ils attendirent quelques instants les Serpentards avec leur roi toujours en colère, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles . Luna était déjà arrivé et avait salué le Trio. Les 6emes années étaient dans la Serre d'à coté avec l'assistant de Madame Chourave.

Malefoy jeta un regard noir à Hermione qui fit un magnifique sourire moqueur. Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione :

**- Je suppose que tu es la cause de la mauvaise humeur de Malefoy.** Dit Harry.

**- On peut dire ça.** Répondit Hermione, évasive.

-** Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?** Demanda Ron, soudain très curieux.

**- Hé bien Môssieur ne voulait pas se lever ce matin alors j'ai ouvert grand le rideau ... Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si le temps est ensoleillé aujourd'hui **

**- Et ?**? insista Harry.

**- Et je suis partie m'habiller .Quand je suis revenue, je me suis aperçue qu'il s'était rendormi et …**

**- Continue, tu nous intéresses.** L'encouragea Harry.

**- Hé bien, j'ai fait apparaître un seau d'eau qui s'est malencontreusement renversé sur lui.**

Le trio se regarda un instant puis explosa de rire. Le fou-rire fut arrêté quelques minutes plus tard par une Madame Chourave pressée de montrer aux élèves leur prochain travail. Hermione s'installa en face d'Harry et Ron fut en face de Luna.

La professeur commença son cours :

** - Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Roses Magiques. Qui sait ce qu'est une Rose magique ? Miss Granger.**

**- Une rose magique est une plante ressemblant fortement à la rose moldue qui pique. Les différences entre ces deux plantes ne sont pas visibles à l'œil nu. La Rose Magique a des piques qui rendent confus les personnes piquées et dégagent un gaz faisant tomber dans les pommes quand elles se sentent en danger.**

- **Parfait. 10 points en plus pour Gryffondor. Maintenant, suivez-moi.**

A leur plus grande surprise, ils sortirent de la serre et se rendirent dans le parc où les 6 eme années étaient pour étudier le saule cogneur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite parcelle. Des dizaines de roses étaient alignées, toutes de couleurs différentes ; rouge sang, bleu ciel, vert pomme …

Les couleurs les différenciaient des roses moldues car seules les fausses fleurs moldues sont bleues. Ils s'approchèrent tous d'une rose et tendirent une main timide vers elles.

Voyant ses élèves hésiter, Madame Chourave prit la parole :

** - Elles ne vous feront aucun mal ! Regardez !**

Elle tendit sa main vers la plante et la tira d'un coup sec. La plante ouvrit ses yeux, car aussi étonnant que cela était, elle en avait, et n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé, elle était déjà dans un pot de fleurs, avec beaucoup d'eau. Elle semblait sereine.

**- Vous voyez, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Mettez vos gants en peau de dragon. Ce serait plus prudent de préparer le pot de fleur avant de tirer sur la plante. Ensuite, vous devrez la mettre rapidement dans le pot et l'arroser avec le sort : « Aguamenti ». Des questions ?**

**- Professeur, que se passera-il si nous échouions **? Demanda Drago.

-** Vous n'échouerez pas, j'en suis certaine.**

**- Mais professeur, il y'a toujours une chance sur deux qu'on réussisse ou qu'on échoue !**

**- Exact, M. Malefoy , mais pour éviter cela , vous allez vous mettre avec Miss Granger . M. Weasley , allez avec Miss Lovegood .**

Les changements furent effectués avec des grognements. Drago s'installa à coté d'Hermione.

**- Ravie de ton coup de ce matin ?** Demanda-il.

**- On ne peut plus.**

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

**- Tout simplement car j'en avais envie et aussi parce que tu allais être en retard. Il fallait que je te fasse réagir.**

**- Réagir ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé dormir et avoir une heure de colle ?**

**- Tu es un Préfet-en-chef.**

**- Et ?** Demanda Drago qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

**- Et tu es censé montrer l'exemple !**

**- Montrer l'exemple ? A qui ?**

**- Aux autres, imbécile !**

**- Miss-je-sais-tout m'expliquera alors depuis quand l'exemple que je donne n'est plus le bon.**

**- Depuis toujours !**

**- C'est parce que tu es coincée que tu ne vois pas mon bon exemple. Tu devrais le suivre, d'ailleurs !**

**- Suivre ton exemple pour devenir la fille que tout les mecs ont sautés ou presque ? La pro-mangemorte !**

**- Comment oses-tu …**

**- J'ose. Et c'est tout ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi. J'ose.**

Après cette phrase d'Hermione, le silence s'installa entre les deux. Hermione avait enfilé ses gants et attendait le feu vert de Madame Chourave pour arracher la plante tandis que Malefoy la regardait, interdit.

Elle avait tapé dans le mille et ils le savaient tout les deux. Il était en train d'assimiler les paroles de la Gryffondor mais ne comprenait toujours pas son geste.

Elle aurait pu le laisser se faire punir pour le plus grand bonheur des Gryffondors … Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Oui, il était conscient qu'il serait puni s'il n'allait pas en cours.

Dans un sens, elle l'avait aidé mais jamais il ne dirait le mot que son père définissait comme « _Mot inutile et ridicule _». Un simple mot qui changerait beaucoup de choses. Merci. Un simple merci changerait la donne.

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par Hermione qui lui murmurait qu'il devait se préparer. Ce qu'il fit très rapidement.

La professeur donna son feu-vert et les élèves s'exécutèrent.

Seulement, une chose que la professeur n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il arrive arriva :

Un évènement surpris toutes les personnes présentes dans le parc : 6emes et 7emes années, Gryffondors ou Serpentards, filles et garçons, intellos et cancres.

La surprise est de taille surtout quand la nature s'en mêle.


	6. La Nature Se Rebelle

Les élèves tentaient de soulever les plantes mais on aurait dit une machination entre elles. Elles ne sortaient pas du sol. Même Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient les élèves les plus costauds n'arrivaient pas à les enlever du sol. Vint un moment où ils durent se mettre à deux pour y arriver. Les élèves arrêtèrent de tirer et décidèrent de se mettre à deux pour tirer sur une plante. Nos deux Préfets-en-chef étaient en pleine bataille avec une seule des plantes. Drago était derrière Hermione et tout deux tiraient la plante de toutes leurs forces. Bien souvent, les garçons aidaient les filles à enlever les plantes et c'est ainsi que Ron et Luna étaient ensemble dans la même position que Drago et Hermione, mais avec le rouge aux joues pour une raison pas totalement inconnue aux deux élèves. Luna tira tellement fort qu'elle tomba en arrière sur Ron.

Ce dernier était totalement surpris de cette chute était aussi rouge de gêne que sa comparse. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne leur prêtait attention.

Bien trop occupés à se battre avec des plantes, les autres élèves ne virent pas Ron tendre la main à Luna qui lui prit et il la releva d'un coup de bras.

Pour le remercier, elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et devint aussi rouge que lui, puis détournèrent leur attention de la personne à côté de soi, ils se remirent à essayer d'attraper la plante.

Tous les élèves se battaient avec hargne. Les garçons refusaient d'avouer qu'ils se faisaient battre par une simple Rose Magique.

Tous les coups étaient bons et les 6emes années, qui suivaient ce challenge de loin, se joignirent à eux pour tirer les plantes.

Tous ensembles, ils auraient du y arriver. Mais non. La plante était toujours dans sa position d'origine tandis que les élèves étaient rouges à cause des efforts qu'ils faisaient.

Les Roses fermèrent les yeux et les élèves tentèrent leur coup à cet instant.

Les plantes furent surprises tandis qu'elles étaient tirées hors du sol.

L'instant de surprise passée, elles étaient dans un pot de fleur lequel était arrosé abondamment par le sort « Aguamenti », sort que Drago connaissait que très bien, étant donné le seau d'eau qu'il avait reçu le matin même.

Les plantes, passèrent d'un calme olympien à une colère noire en l'espace d'un instant.

Elles voulurent donc sortir du pot mais elles étaient retenues par un sortilège assez puissant.

La professeur s'était évanouie quand sa rose lui avait piqué le doigt, ce qui laissait ses élèves seuls face à ces plantes redoutables.

L'autre professeur s'efforçait d'emmener Mme Chourave à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible était parti dans le château et une Madame Chourave lévitant dans les couloirs sous le regard interrogatif d'une madame MacGonagall qui corrigeait ses copies la porte ouverte. Elle suivit l'assistant et ce dernier lui expliqua la situation.

Pendant ce temps, Les élèves évitaient de se faire piquer par la rose qui leur lançait les piques remplis de potion d'endormissement qu'elles créaient.

Les élèves tombaient comme des mouches endormis quand ce fut le tour de Ginny qui aidait Harry avec un sort. Malheureusement pour elle, le sort ne l'a pas protégé.

Harry jeta un sort de protection autour d'eux et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait qu'une petite dizaine d'élèves dont Drago, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

Ils se battaient comme des diables contre une cinquantaine de plantes. Certaines avaient été détruites par piétinement ou par sortilège d'immobilisation.

Luna courait pour éviter les piques des roses en furie mais elle trébucha près du saule Cogneur et Ron eu à peine le temps de sauter pour prendre les piques à sa place.

Hermione s'était cachée derrière un arbre et aucune des plantes ne l'avait repéré, trop occupées à piquer une folle hystérique. Pansy Parkinson. Elle hurlait : « **Drakichoouuuu, vient m'aiiideeerr !** » mais le dénommé Drakichou lui avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il surveillait les plantes et leur lançait le plus de sortilèges possibles pour les étourdir puis les éliminer. Luna avait couvert Ron d'un sortilège protecteur et était retournée combattre les roses avec son habituel air distrait. Ils n'étaient plus que 4. Parkinson et Ron étaient tombés.

Hermione a eu un instant de repos qui ne dura guère. Une plante l'a vu et a envoyé un signal aux autres qui libérèrent Pansy pour s'attaquer à elle. Hermione courut le plus vite possible et lança un sort de protection sur elle-même puis un sort de répulsion qu'elle avait lu dans un livre de la bibliothèque , mais qui fut inefficace malgré la grande connaissance de cette dernière, le sort ricocha contre la rose qui n'en fut que plus énervée . Hermione parut un instant effrayée puis se reprit en main pour se remettre à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise Zabini se défendait autant qu'il le pouvait que ce soit avec sa baguette ou avec ses poings. Pansy était évanouie par terre, son corps truffés de picots.

Elle fut vite rejointe par Blaise qui transforma une branche tombée dans le « combat » en un portoloin et ce portoloin menait à l'infirmerie. Il fit tenir la branche par une Pansy inconsciente et cette dernière disparut quelques instants plus tard.

Drago avait été piqué deux-trois fois mais il était toujours debout par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle. Il s'était caché derrière un arbre mais fut rejoint par une Hermione à court de souffle.

**- Jpeux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?** Murmura cette dernière.

**- Surement la même chose que toi.** Répondit le plus calmement possible le Serpentard.

**- Enfin bref …**

**- Comment on peut les neutraliser ? ** Chuchota Drago.

-** Aucune idée. Le sort que j'ai essayé n'a pas marché.**

**- Zut … Pour une fois qu'on a besoin de toi, Miss-je-sais-tout, Bah t'es pas efficace.**

**- Ferme la, la fouine, sinon tu retrouveras ta face initiale.**

**- N'essaye même pas !**

Et les deux préfets-en-chef commencèrent à se disputer.

Luna qui était plus loin en train d'arroser les fleurs entendit des éclats de voix et se dirigea vers ceux-ci mais fut distancée par un Blaise Zabini un peu mécontent :

-** Bon vous deux, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?**

**- La ferme, Zabini !** Lui dirent en chœur les deux concernés.

Blaise se tourna vers Luna et lui dit : **« Au moins, ils sont d'accord là dessus **», ce à quoi elle inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

Le fait de se faire disputer par Blaise ne fit que renforcer la dispute des préfets en chef qui se stoppa par un cri. Le cri d'Hermione.

Cette dernière avait vu Luna qui continuait à arroser les fleurs mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était encerclée par une troupe de fleurs en furie.

Notre Gryffondor préférée avait hurlé à Luna : «** Non, arrête !** » puis «** Derrière toi ! Attention ! **» .

Elle s'était levée et s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette pour aller sauver Luna mais alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à parcourir, Elle fut retenue par la taille par deux bras puissants et vit avec horreur Luna se faire piquer par la vingtaine de fleurs restantes. Hermione resta un petit moment sous le choc et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et pire, que Drago l'avait empêché d'aller sauver Luna.

Elle se retourna, lui lança un regard d'incompréhension auquel il ne répondit pas.

Elle comprit qu'ils auraient une conversation plus tard. Elle se libéra de l'emprise du Serpentard pour se rendre auprès de Luna et la protéger d'un sort puis demanda à Drago de venir l'aider et les deux derniers Serpentards vinrent à sa rencontre.

Elle leur demanda de battre les roses tandis qu'elle écrivait un mot pour MacGonagall, puis elle lança un sort de locomotion et murmura le lieu de destination puis ouvrit les portes d'entrée du château et ensuite elle se releva et aida les garçons tandis qu'ils étaient en train d'exterminer deux-trois roses d'un sortilège.

Hermione allait être touchée par une rose mais fut poussée par un Drago qui s'est prit les picots. Il était toujours debout mais il chancelait.

Blaise fut le suivant à être touché. Il tourna le dos pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était sous le Saule Cogneur qui l'envoya voler d'un coup de branche. Il ne fut pas touché par les roses, mais à temps car elles changèrent de cibles.

Hermione fut touchée par une quinzaine de piquants mais elle aussi était toujours debout la baguette à la main. Hermione se tourna vers Drago et se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Deux sur la centaine d'élèves que comptaient les élèves de 6emes et 7emes années de Poudlard. Deux contre quinze.

Même si ces deux élèves étaient les meilleurs de Poudlard, ils pensaient n'avoir que très peu de chance pour s'en sortir.

Ils sortirent alors leur baguette respective et pointèrent chacune des fleurs présentes qui furent repoussées dans un violent coup de vent.

Malgré tout, les plantes revinrent à la charge et piquèrent encore plus les deux élèves encore plus méchamment que la première fois. Hermione gémit de douleur et le visage de Drago affichait une grimace.

Hermione se sentait défaillir mais un bras encore un peu solide la retenait. « **Tiens le coup, Granger **» chuchota le jeune Serpentard . « ** Jveux pas me battre seul contre elles **». Hermione sortit de son instant d'étourderie et répondit «** Tu as raison, ca va aller** » et ils continuèrent à se battre comme deux diables.

Environ une heure plus tard et quelques litres d'hémoglobines sur le sol, les deux élèves combattaient contre quatre fleurs malgré leur état de fatigue. Les quatre redoutables comme les appelait Drago.

Pour la première fois de l'histoire, Gryffondor et Serpentard s'étaient alliés contre ces roses malheureusement plus grandes en nombre.

Ils décidèrent de jeter un sort qui leur avait permis d'éliminer deux-trois roses en même temps mais ils pensèrent que celui-ci serait plus efficace s'il était prononcé par les deux préfets-en-chef en même temps.

D'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord et lancèrent le sort. Une grande détonation se fit entendre prouvant que les roses avaient été vaincues.

La détonation était tellement forte que les deux élèves furent projetés en arrière.

Après la détonation, il y'eu un grand silence puis Hermione se dirigea vers Drago et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier hésita un instant puis lui prit la main.

La Gryffondor le releva avec le peu de force qu'il leur restait et se dirigèrent vers le château. Ils se trainèrent jusqu'à la porte qu'Hermione ouvrit d'un coup de Alohamora et entrèrent dans le château. Ils eurent la surprise de voir le ¾ des élèves de Poudlard les regarder avec surprise puis MacGonagall arriva en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh puis aidèrent les deux élèves qui chancelaient à cause des coups reçus et la douleur était on-ne-peut-plus-présente .

On pouvait entendre les élèves murmurer des « ** Oh mon dieu ! **», « ** Je savais que ca allait être dangereux** », « ** Elle est devenue tarée Madame Chourave ! **» et Madame Pomfresh qui murmurait des «** Vous êtes vivants ! Vous êtes vivants ! **» et Madame

MacGonagall qui leur demanda : « **Vous les avez toutes détruites **». Ce qui quoi Hermione dit «**…Oui …** ». Ils étaient tout deux épuisés mais se trainaient jusqu'à la Grande Salle qui avait été aménagé comme une infirmerie.

Les deux préfets-en-chef regardèrent l'infirmerie improvisée dans la Grande Salle.

Ils virent des élèves se précipiter sur eux et quelques instants plus tard, Hermione tourna de l'œil et Drago en fit de même une fois posé sur son lit.


	7. Discussions

L'agitation qui régnait autour des préfets-en-chef était incroyable. Malgré que Madame Pomfresh avait demandé aux élèves non blessés de sortir de l'infirmerie, la foule présente était impressionnante.

Ce qu'ils attendaient ? Le réveil des Préfets-en-chef pour en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était déroulé à l'extérieur.

Mais même le bruit ne fit pas sortir de leur sommeil réparateur les deux « Héros du jour » au grand Dam des élèves qui attendaient.

Pansy Parkinson était devant le lit de Drago où des dizaines de filles éperdument admiratives attendaient son réveil et le regardaient dormir, et disait avec toute la fierté qu'une Serpentarde pouvait avoir que c'était son Drakinouchet d'amoùùùùùr et qu'elle était promise à lui depuis la naissance. Malheureusement pour elle, les Gryffondors n'avaient et n'ont jamais eu la langue dans leur poche :

- **Parkinson, quand un garçon dit « Dégages, tu me soules », ça veut pas dire « Je t'aime pour la vie » !**

**- Tu te permets de critiquer mais tu ne vivras jamais quelque chose d'aussi fort que moi et Drago, Weasley.**

**- Heureusement, je dis !** Répliqua Ginny Weasley.** Désolée mais je ne voudrais pas tuer mon futur mari avant le mariage.**

**- Je vais le tuer de bonheur ! ** Enragea La Serpentarde la plus conne de sa génération.

**- Oh Oui ! il fuit à chaque fois qu'il te voit, il ressent un bonheur profond !**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu es trop conne pour ça.**

**- Entre nous deux, la conne, c'est pas moi !** Répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

- **De toute façon, s'il devait choisir entre nous deux, je suis persuadée qu'il me choisirait.**

**- Oui, on a tous besoin d'un bouledogue chez soi !** Dit Ginny, morte de rire.

La Serpentarde fut vexée puis sortit en courant de l'infirmerie sous les éclats de rire des élèves présents. Elle allait se rendre dans sa salle commune quand elle croisa notre petit fantôme préféré qui venait de mettre le bazar dans une salle environnante.

Elle se dépêcha pour pas qu'il la voit mais elle chuta dans le couloir après avoir glissé sur ce que Peeves s'était amusé à mettre sur le sol.

** - Peeves, enlève-moi ça du sol ! **

Le fantôme ne réagit pas puis se mit à chantonner avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

- **_« Pansy est une abrutie _**  
**_ C'est pour ca qu'elle est sans-amie _**  
**_ Parkinson se la pête._**  
**_ Un jour, on va lui faire sa fête. _**  
**_ Parkinson n'est pas belle_**

**_Elle ressemble à une poubelle _**»

Après ces paroles plus que vexantes envers elle, il partit dans un fou-rire puis partit tout court.

Elle était très vexée et partit en larmes vers son dortoir.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmerie se vidait petit à petit. Mais pas assez rapidement aux yeux de l'infirmière qui expulsait les élèves à coup de pied au derrière.

La journée passa et le soir fut tombé Hermione se réveilla.

Elle commença à essayer de gigoter mais un spasme de douleur la traversa et elle y renonça. Elle se décida à appeler l'infirmière qui arriva en courant et qui fut soulagé de voir la Gryffondor se débattre avec ses bandages.

** - Miss Granger … Vous êtes réveillée !**

**- Oui, mais j'aimerai bien sortir.**

**- Oui, je comprends. Vous pourrez sortir après cet examen …**

Elle sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort puis elle déclara :

**- Vous pouvez sortir à condition que vous preniez ceci pendant une semaine et que vous mettiez cette pommade sur vos blessures tous les soirs. Compris ?**

**- Oui, Madame.**

**- Bien, vous pouvez sortir.**

**- Merci.**

Après avoir salué l'infirmière, Hermione sortit. Mais avant d'atteindre la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans l'infirmerie. La seule patiente.

Elle atteignit la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir quand … VLAM.

Une autre personne a ouvert la porte en même temps. Ginny.

Cette dernière regarda au lit d'Hermione et commença à paniquer.

** - Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh !**

**- Arrêtez de crier et dites moi ce que vous voulez.**

**- Hermione … Elle … Elle est où ?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

**- Je suis là !** dit Hermione.

Ginny se retourna et vit sa meilleure amie, derrière la porte qui se massait le crâne.

Elle lui sauta dessus ne faisant qu'empirer la douleur de sa meilleure amie.

**« Ginny …** Commença Hermione **… Ginny … C'est pas que t'es lourde … Mais tu m'écrases ! **».

Ginny regarda son amie puis l'aida à se relever en se confondant en excuse.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de l'infirmerie et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Hermione apprit que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, inconsciente.

Puis Ginny retourna dans la salle commune après qu'Hermione lui eu fait promettre qu'elle ne révélerait à personne qu'Hermione était réveillée et sortie de l'infirmerie.

La surprise devait être totale.

Elle avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à son endroit préféré. Son havre de paix.

Elle monta un escalier et y ouvrit une porte.

Elle était sur le toit. Elle adorait s'y rendre. La douce brise faisait onduler sa douce chevelure et les étoiles étaient une sorte de berceuse.

Il était aux alentours de 23heures et elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle regardait le paysage calme de Poudlard. Tellement calme.

Hermione entendit un petit bruit, le bruit de la porte.

Elle se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy qui était sur le point de repartir.

Hermione lui dit simplement : «** Non reste, il faut qu'on parle **».

Il l'écouta et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai te dire merci**. **Donc Merci Malefoy.**

**- Merci ? Mais merci pour quoi ?**

**- Merci pour m'avoir aidée …**

**- Comme ça, on est quitte.**

**- Si tu vois ca comme ca, d'accord.**

**- Bien. Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?**

**- Oui … Hum … Pourquoi tu m'as aidée ?**

**- Tu me poses vraiment la question là ?**

**- Non, je fais du tricot … Bah oui, imbécile !**

**- Oh, et depuis quand tu me traite d'imbécile ?!**

**- Depuis toujours !** S'emporta Hermione.

**- T'as toujours réponse à tout toi !**

**- C'est pour ca que je suis miss-je-sais-tout.**

**- Tu es insupportable !**

**- C'est un compliment venant d'un mec qui passe son temps à me casser les pieds et à m'insulter.**

**- Tais-toi un peu pour voir !**

**- Quoi ! Mais c'est toi qui m'énerve !**

**- Oh STOP !**

Elle s'apprêta à riposter quand il lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

Il murmura : « **Quelqu'un s'approche **».

Et il avait raison. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la directrice passa sa tête par la porte.

-** Je savais que je vous trouverai ici. Suivez-moi** ,dit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Ils s'exécutèrent et la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau. Elle prononça : « **Patacitrouille **».

La gargouille se déplaça et ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. La directrice les força à s'asseoir et leur demanda de raconter TOUTE l'histoire sans lui cacher aucun élément, ce qu'ils firent.

Puis la directrice allait ajouter quelque chose jusqu'à ce que MacGonagall soit appelée par Rogue pour un problème. Elle les laissa dans le bureau.

Seuls ? Pas totalement. La pièce était truffée des fameux tableaux. Dont le tableau de Dumbledore qui les regardait à tour de rôle.

**- Si j'ai bien entendu, vous avez battus ces roses magiques … ensembles.** Commença Dumbledore.

-** Oui …** dit Hermione sur la défensive.

**- Depuis que j'attends …**

**- Attendez … C'était juste une exception, professeur !** Dit Drago.

**- Mais vous avez été courageux et c'est face à l'adversité que l'on est plus fort ensemble.**

**- Professeur, vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à ce que je m'entende avec LUI !**

**- Je ne m'attends à rien, Miss Granger.**

**- Mais …**

**- Ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste que face aux roses, vous vous êtes unis et vous les avez vaincus. **

**- C'est un fait, professeur.** Dit Drago, ne comprenant pas totalement ou le vieux directeur voulait en venir.

**- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.** Sourit Dumbledore.

C'est à cet instant précis que MacGonagall choisit de revenir.

- **Bien vous pouvez partir, ** leur dit-elle.

Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre et parcoururent le couloir en silence. Ils arrivèrent devant leur tableau et dirent le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent et Hermione se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Drago, quand à lui, était allé dans sa chambre et réfléchissait. Décidément, l'année est pleine de surprise.

Hermione alla vers la porte puis sortit de la salle commune et retourna sur le toit.

Elle était suivie, elle le savait. Et elle savait aussi qui c'était.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?**

**- Juste, je me posais une question.**

**- Ca t'arrive ?**

**- Plus souvent que tu ne le penses.**

**- Bien, pose la, ta question. **

**- Hé bien, Le vieux fou …**

**- Dumbledore.**

**- Dumbledore a dit des mots sans queue-ni-tête.**

**- Là-dessus, je suis d'accord.**

**- Mais que cherchait-il à dire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

Ils continuaient à avancer puis s'installèrent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Ils cherchèrent des explications aux paroles de l'ancien directeur puis parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Quand l'aube se montra, ils rentrèrent et allèrent se coucher.

Décidément, la vie réserve bien des surprises.


	8. Le Rendez-Vous 2

Le lendemain, Hermione fut comme à son habitude la première à se réveiller. Un œil puis le deuxième, elle se redressa et sortit de la pièce pour aller se laver, profitant du sommeil de l'autre Préfet-en-chef pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle dut passer par la salle commune car une certaine personne blonde un peu marteau avait bloqué l'accès à la salle de bain par la chambre avec une chaise de l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

Elle s'apprêta à entrer dans la pièce quand elle remarqua une note sur la table basse près de la cheminée. Elle avança vers les fauteuils, se jeta dessus et lut le message.

Un air perdu apparut sur son visage et cette dernière alla déposer ses affaires dans la salle de bain, se prépara puis enleva la chaise pour entrer dans la chambre.

La marmotte dormait toujours, et Hermione put donc mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle avança doucement sans bruit vers le lit du Serpentard encore endormi. Elle le regarda dormir quelques instants puis … VLAN ! Elle se jeta sur le Serpentard encore endormi, bien décidé à lui plomber la journée.

**- Bonjour Malefoy !**

**- Ha non, dégage !**

**- Mais ce n'est pas une façon de parler à sa coéquipière, ça !**

**- Fiche moi la paix Granger !**

**- Non, pas envie.**

Il s'était redressé et la regardait avec un vague air d'incompréhension. Elle était contente de son effet. Elle l'avait non seulement réveillée mais elle lui avait trempé son lit avec ses cheveux encore trempés du fait qu'elle sortait de la douche.

Elle dévisageait Malefoy d'un air joyeux. Ce dernier avait les cheveux en pétard et les yeux presque clos. Il venait de passer une nuit … mouvementé, apparemment.

-** Alors Malefoy, on dort mal la nuit ?**

**- Granger ?**

**- Ha non, moi, c'est Hermione.**

**- Bref, écoute-moi bien …**

**- Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.**

**- MOI, je te le dis. Bien.**

**- Mais en plus tu y crois !**

**- Dis Granger …**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu cours combien le cent-mètre ?**

**- Pardon ?**

Il se redressa et elle se mit à courir avec le Serpentard aux trousses qui la coursait.

Ils traversèrent toute la pièce en courant comme des enfants et ils rigolaient.

Comme si il n'y avait plus de différences entre Serpentard et Gryffondor .

Juste deux adolescents qui s'amusaient à un jeu d'enfant.

Hermione courait puis elle fut projetée au sol par Drago qui l'avait rattrapé et qui l'avait immobilisé au sol.

Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire.

-** Ne me refais jamais ça, Granger.** Dit Drago, une fois qu'il était parvenu à reprendre un peu son souffle.

-** Je sais pas, je vais voir !** Rigola t'elle.

**- Bon, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?**

**- Haaa ouii ! On avait un mot sur la table disant que MacGonagall veut nous voir ce soir.**

**- C'est tout ?** Dit-il surpris.

**- Bah oui ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas moi ! … A une surprise super surprenante.**

**- Du style MacGonagall aime danser la rumba.**

**- QUOII ?!** Cria-t-il.

-** Recommence, tu n'as pas encore réveillé toutes les sirènes du lac !**

**- Oh … Désolé !**

**- Un Malefoy qui s'excuse … C'est nouveau !**

**- Granger, tais-toi !**

**- Oh non, mon ptit gars.**

**- Mon ptit gars ! Je suis plus grand que toi.**

**- Je dois te signaler que je m'en rends bien compte puisque tu m'écrases depuis plus de dix minutes.**

Il soupira et se releva. Il alla directement à la salle de bain laissant Hermione au sol.

Cette dernière se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre des affaires de cours quand soudain : « **Haaa Granger ! **».

Drago sortit de la Salle de bain en colère. Hermione le regardait avec incompréhension.

Comme pour répondre à ses questions sourdes, il montra ce qui le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Du parfum.

Hermione ne comprenait décidément rien à ce mec.

**- Tu n'aurais pas aspergé la salle de bain avec ça.**

**- Ca, c'est un parfum, Malefoy.**

**- Merci je le sais. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que ca sent bon contrairement à l'odeur de chien en chaleur que tu laisses dans la salle de bain.**

**- C'est quoi cette horreur ?**

**- De la vanille.**

**- De la vanille ! J'aurais cru que c'était de l'herbe.**

**- Peut être mais ça sent meilleur que ton machin qui fait concurrence à un putois ! **S'énerva-t-elle.

**- Sentir le putois ! C'est une Sang-De-Bourbe qui traîne avec les déchets de la planète qui ose dire ça.**

**- C'est le fils d'un mangemort et surement un mangemort lui-même qui ose me parler comme ça. Dans le style déchet humain, t'es un bel exemple !**

Hermione sentit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Malefoy avait levé sa main et s'apprêtait à la taper quand il arrêta son geste net et s'en alla, furieux.

Hermione quand à elle, était encore sous le choc. Il n'y avait même pas dix minutes, ils riaient à s'en arracher la gorge et là …

Un vrai dé, ce mec ! Un instant il est sympa, ensuite il s'énerve, il devient agressif puis ressort son masque d'indifférence.

Ce serpent est une véritable cause perdue.

Notre Gryffondor prit ses affaires et se pressa avant d'arriver en retard en cours.

Manque de pot, elle avait cours avec les Serpentards et le professeur Flitwick .

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit avec acharnement.

La journée passa rapidement entre regard noir et joutes verbales incessantes.

Vint l'heure du double cours de MacGonagall.

Les élèves s'y rendirent avec le peu de courage qu'il peut rester après avoir passé une heure de divination et une heure de sortilège.

Comme d'habitude, les clans étaient formés et chacun étaient à l'opposé de son ennemi juré. Ainsi les Gryffondors occupaient le côté gauche de la salle tandis que le côté droit était celui des Serpentards.

La professeur continua son cours non sans enlever des points aux deux clans pour avoir perturbés son cours de toutes les façon possibles : Hurlement de Parkinson, Rire malfaisant de Malefoy, Le trio qui discutait tranquillement etc.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, signifiant aux élèves qu'ils en avaient finis avec cette journée de cours. Tous les élèves se précipitaient dehors après avoir ramassé leurs affaires. Tous sauf deux élèves.

Les préfets-en-chef devaient venir voir la directrice et Professeur de Métamorphose qui souhaitait leur dire quelques mots.

D'un geste, elle les invita à s'asseoir et commença :

**- Bien, je vous ai demandé via un papier que vous veniez me voir.**

Devant le silence qui s'était installé suite aux paroles de la directrice, elle continua.

** - Je voudrais un résumé de ce qui s'est passé à de la rentrée à aujourd'hui.**

**- Hé bien, professeur … Ca se passe plutôt bien …** Commença Drago. **N'est ce pas Granger ?**

**- Exactement, professeur. On ne s'est pas encore entretués.**

**- Parfait. Je vous ai aussi demandé de venir pour vous faire découvrir d'autres facettes du rôle de préfet-en-chef.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda Hermione sur le qui-vive.

- **Hé bien, un bal d'Halloween sera organisé le soir d'Halloween. Et ce sera à vous de l'organiser. Je précise bien entendu ENSEMBLE ! Vous me soumettrez vos idées et après je vous ferai découvrir une autre facette de votre statut.**

**- D'accord … Mais … Professeur …**

**- Oui, Miss Granger ?**

**- Quand vous avez dit ensemble, vous vouliez dire …**

**- Non, quand j'ai dit Ensemble, je voulais dire tout les deux. Et pas chacun dans son coin. Vous vous creuserez les méninges à deux.**

**- Bien …** Soupira Hermione. **Pour quand doit-on vous soumettre les idées ?**

**- Vendredi soir, à Six heures du soir dans le bureau de la directrice. Vous viendrez tout les deux. Compris ?**

**- Oui, professeur.**

**- Bien, vous pouvez disposer …**

Ils se relevèrent et se regardèrent en sachant qu'ils pensaient tout deux à la même chose. MacGonagall veut les tuer !

Ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce puis se séparèrent sans un mot après la porte.

Décidément, Le monde entier leur en voulait !


	9. Tâches de Préfet-en-Chef

Après leur entretien avec la directrice, Hermione partit à la recherche d'Harry et Ron mais ne trouva que Ginny, assise dans la salle commune en train de lire un livre à l'eau de rose. Hermione s'approcha avec douceur de sa meilleure amie puis lut à voix haute :

**- La Belle aux Bois dormant … Le prince charmant qui réveille sa belle après l'avoir embrassée.**

**- Ca serait bien s'il existait !**

**- Oui, mais malheureusement, c'est un conte pour enfants moldus …**

**- Et comme tout conte, ils racontent des bobards destinés à nous faire rêver.**

**- Exactement !**! Lui répondit Hermione, avec un sourire triste.

-** Alors, quelle horreur a encore inventé notre directrice bien aimée pour te pourrir la vie, Hermy ?**

**- Saches qu'elle a décidé de nous faire préparer le traditionnel bal d'Halloween … ENSEMBLE !**

**- Quoi ! Mais elle est …**

**- Je sais …**

**- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

**- Bah, je vais devoir faire comme l'a dit MacGonagall mais plus vite ça sera terminé et mieux ce sera pour nous tous.**

**- Tu as raison … N'empêche …**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bah, Malefoy a beau être un Serpentard …** Commença Ginny … **Mais c'est quand même le plus beau mec de l'école.**

**- Arrête, me fais pas rire, s'il te plait !**

**- Bah quoi, c'est vrai qu'il est … Canon !** Dit Ginny qui eut un air rêveur.

-** Arf.**

**- Tu es bornée, Hermione ! Tu t'obstines à ne pas avouer !**

**- Avouer quoi ?**

**- Qu'il est craquant !**

**- Je ne trouverai jamais un fils de mangemort craquant, encore moins les anti-moldus !**

**- Mais Hermione ! On s'en fiche de son statut Social. Dis juste qu'il est mignon.**

**- Non.**

**- Bah si, tu vas le dire …**

**- Et tu compte me le faire dire comment ?**

**- Comme ça.**

Ginny posa son livre et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui la regardait d'un air vaguement intéressée et très curieuse.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione qui recula. Elle bondit sur son amie et la chatouilla. Hermione explosa de rire sous les chatouilles de Ginny.

Elle allait craquer quand Harry lui sauva la mise.

** - Ginny , qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je la torture.**

**- J'avais remarqué … Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Pour qu'elle avoue.**

**- Avouer quoi ?**

**- Un truc de fille, tu peux pas comprendre.**

**- Ha, si tu le prends comme ça...**

Harry s'éloigna et Ginny alla le revoir, laissant à Hermione le loisir de repartir dans ses appartements à bout de souffle.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit Malefoy avec son bouledogue sur les genoux.

Malefoy la vit et lui dit :

** - Bah Granger, tu t'es faite courser ?**

**- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?** Répondit une Hermione soudainement agressive.

**- Range les griffes, j'essaye d'être gentil.**

**- Si tu veux être gentil, casse-toi.**

**- Non, soudain, j'ai plus envie d'être gentil.**

**- Alors fiche moi la paix.**

**- Parfait. Répondit ce dernier avec un mauvais sourire.**

**- Parfait.**

Hermione partit en direction de sa chambre et prit ses devoirs. Elle sortir en quatrième vitesse de l'appartement de préfets, écœurée d'avoir vu Malefoy en plein feu de l'action avec la mocheté.

Elle arriva devant la bibliothèque et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement pour elle, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et fit tomber ses affaires.

Elle s'abaissa pour récupérer ses affaires quand une main le fit pour elle.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Luna. Elle luit sourit et récupéra ses affaires.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir à deux pour faire leur devoir et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant ce temps.

Une heure et demi plus tard, elles allèrent manger après avoir rangé leur affaires.

Luna regarda à la table des Gryffondor et son regard alla dans celui de Ron qui la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ron était en train de manger un peu. Quand il vit Luna, son regard se perdit dans celui de la Serdaigle. Il la regarda s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigle et n'entendit pas Hermione qui lui parlait.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, il enleva son regard de celui de Luna qui lui souriait, sourire auquel il répondit en rougissant puis se retourna vers une Hermione qui riait aux éclats.

** - Bah quoi ?**

**- Ron … tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ?**

**- Moi … Hum … Qu'est ce qui te fait dire de telles choses ?**

**- Ton regard et tes réactions.**

**- Oh …**

**- FONCE !**

**- Hein ?**

**- Va la voir et invite la à sortir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à ta place .**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Ouii !** S'exclama Ginny qui était arrivée en pleine conversation. **Luna est mordue de toi !**

**- Vous êtes sures ?**

**- Ron, soit tu y vas, soit on t'emmène à coup de pied dans le derrière.**

A ces mots, il se leva comme si il avait reçut une décharge électrique sous le regard amusés de Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Il se dirigea vers Luna qui le regardait toujours avec un sourire et de loin, les trois comparses virent Luna et Ron sortirent de la Grande salle et échangèrent un regard entendu.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement quand Ron rentra dans la grande salle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'eurent pas besoin qu'il leur raconte ce qui c'était passé.

Leurs regards en disaient long.

Hermione était d'une humeur extrêmement joyeuse quand elle retourna dans l'appartement. Même voir Malefoy ne lui enleva pas sa bonne humeur.

** - Bon, parlons du bal.**

**- Bien Malefoy . Tu as des idées ?**

**- Une ou deux … Et toi ?**

**- Pareil. propose ton idée.**

**- Bien, je voyais le thème Monstres & Cie.**

**- Oui … Mais c'est un thème récurrent.**

**- Tu as mieux ?**

**- Je pensais à Films & Série d'horreur.**

Il ouvrit des yeux ébahis.

** - Bah quoi ?** Dit Hermione, surprise.

**- C'est que ton idée est … Bonne …**

**- Bonne pour ce que je suis ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Merci du compliment Malefoy. Bon, Je vais voir MacGo pour lui soumettre l'idée.**

**- Je viens avec toi.**

**- Comme tu veux. Tu t'occupes de la sono ?**

**- Parfait. Toi de la déco.**

**- Très bien.**

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice et dirent le mot de passe. Ils transmirent l'idée à la directrice qui accepta l'idée et fut ravie qu'ils aient trouvée aussi vite. Ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement et chacun fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils reçurent un message de la directrice leur demandant de venir dans le bureau.

Ils arrivèrent et virent la directrice les attendre. Ils s'assirent et attendirent.

**- Bien … Vous avez trouvé le thème et vous vous êtes arrangés. Maintenant, je vais vous faire découvrir une nouvelle facette de votre statut.**

**- Continuez professeur.**

**- Maintenant que le Bal est dans à peine une semaine, vous devrez tout d'abord le préparer et vous arranger avec les décorateurs, le DJ et tout.**

**- D'accord … Autre chose ?**

**- Oui … Voila la partie qui vous plaira le moins.**

**- Dites toujours.**

**- Hé bien, il est de tradition que les préfets-en-chef ouvrent le bal ensemble et qu'ils dansent ensemble…**

**- QUOI !** Hurlèrent-ils.

**- Ha non, professeur, là, ce n'est pas possible.**

**- Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça !**

-** Écoutez-moi, tout les deux.** Dit un tableau derrière la directrice qui n'était autre que celui de Dumbledore . **Vous allez danser ensemble, juste pour montrer l'exemple puis ensuite vous pourrez danser avec qui vous voulez mais vous irez officiellement ensemble.**

**- Compris ?** Demanda MacGonagall .

- **Compris …** Soupirèrent les deux préfets-en-chef.

Ils prirent congés et marchèrent quelques minutes en silence quand …

** - Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle nous force à faire !**! S'exclama Drago.

**- Ouai, déjà nous forcer à partager un appartement à deux …En sachant que je ne te supporte pas !**

**- Saches que je ne te supporte pas non plus, Granger !**

**- Parfait on est d'accord. Ensuite, on doit prévoir la soirée d'Halloween & tout. Et de surplus, je dois danser avec toi !**

**- Hé, crois bien que ça ne m'arrange pas non plus.**

**- Pourquoi, tu comptais inviter Potter ?**

**- Non , je comptai ne pas venir .**

**- Mais réfléchis, tu as le meilleur parti de l'école.**

Hermione arrêta de marcher et rigola à en perdre le souffle pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Drago s'arrêta aussi de marcher et lui lança un regard noir.

**- Toi le meilleur parti de l'école ?**

**- Bah oui, toutes les filles sont folles de moi !**

**- Ha Ha Ha !** Rit-elle.** Bon, il est temps de briser tes idéaux.**

Elle s'approcha de Drago et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

**- Saches que tu es juste bien comme mec. Mais les filles sont à tes pieds à cause de la peur que ton nom implique. Et déjà, quelques filles sont dingues de toi … Mais soit elles sont moches, soit elles ont besoin de lunettes parce que je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles te trouvent.**

Pendant l'énumération d'Hermione, Drago eu un sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle s'en rendit compte et elle se tut et le regarda l'air de demander : « **Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?**».

-** Tu es jalouse Granger.** Dit-il avec un sourire.

**- MOI, JALOUSE ! Nan mais j'hallucine !**

**- Oui, je sais. Mais tu ne l'avoueras jamais.**

**- Malefoy, ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités.**

**- Granger … Avoue, allez ….**

**- Avouer quoi ? Que tu as un égo énorme qui te force à croire que moi, je suis jalouse de ces midinettes en chaleur ?**

**- J'ai de quoi avoir un égo. Toi, par contre, si tu quittais un peu tes amis les livres et que tu …**

**- Stop, je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantage ! Malefoy, arrête tout de suite tes délires avant que je te remette à ta place.**

**- Dans quel style ? **

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. «** Dans ce style** ». Il s'approcha d'elle et lui baissa sa baguette.

** - Toujours envie de me remettre à ma place ?**

**- Plus que jamais.**

**- J'ai des doutes …**

**- Moi aucun.**

**- T'es qu'un rat de bibliothèque qui ne connait rien sur rien des relations humaines autres que l'amitié.**

**- C'est faux !**

**- Avoue que j'ai tapé dans le mille, Sang-de-Bourbe !**

Hermione se raidit, son regard toujours dans celui de l'autre préfet-en-chef.

Elle s'avança encore un peu de lui puis … VLAN.

Sa main gauche qui ne tenait pas sa baguette partit tout droit dans la joue de l'autre préfet-en-chef abasourdi.

Après lui en avoir collé une, Hermione commença à partir, en colère.

Elle était au bout du couloir quand …


	10. La Préparation Du Bal

Elle était au bout du couloir quand il la rattrapa et la força à entrer dans leur salle commune. Ils entrèrent puis il la plaqua contre le mur très méchamment.

Il lui serrait les poignets au point qu'elle ne les sentait plus.

Il était plus fort qu'elle et il le savait. Il était très près d'elle et lui faisait horriblement mal. Jamais il ne lui avait autant fait peur qu'à cet instant.

Il n'avait pas son éternel sourire typiquement Malefoy mais son regard bleu-acier était plus froid que d'habitude ce qui arracha un frisson à notre courageuse Gryffondor.

Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour échapper à son regard mais il s'en rendit compte.

Il coinça le bras de la Gryffondor entre eux deux puis lui tourna la tête par le menton.

Son regard entra en collision avec celui d'Hermione qui tentait de faire passer de la colère dans son regard, mais en vain. L'ambiance était électrique. Le temps passait doucement quand Drago prit la parole :

**- Je parie que tu ne regrettes pas ton geste** murmura-il.

**- Absolument pas.**

**- Je suis sûr que tu n'en penses pas un mot.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Tes yeux me disent le contraire.**

A ces mots, elle retenta de se dégager mais il l'écrasait contre le mur. Elle ne sentait plus un de ses deux poignets et tentait de lui coller des coups de poings dans le ventre.

Drago sourit et dit :

** - Calme-toi la lionne, ça ne te servira à rien. Je suis plus fort que toi.**

**- Ça dépend pour quoi...**

Il la regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle en avait marre et voulait juste repartir.

- **Bon, dis tout de suite ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse.**

**- Je veux une tonne de choses.** Dit-il avec un regard pervers.

**- Même pas en rêve !**

**- T'es trop coincée pour ça de toute façon.**

**- Au moins, je ne ressemble à aucune de ces pauvres filles qui te courent après.**

**- T'as de la répartie. J'aime ça.**

**- Ravie pour toi, mais honnêtement, je m'en fous de ce que tu aimes ou pas. Donc tu vas me laisser tranquille tout de suite.**

**- Qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?**

**- Moi, je le dis.**

Un fantôme passa. Il essayait de la sonder pour savoir si elle était suicidaire de lui tenir tête comme ça. Une adversaire à sa taille. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait.

Elle le cherche, c'est sur ! Il lui fit un sourire en coin auquel elle répondit par un regard noir. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et il lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Puis il continua à la sonder et alla dans sa chambre.

Hermione était toute étonnée par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sur, elle lui a tenu tête mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait réagi comme ça. Elle avait été téméraire mais courageuse. Très Gryffondor donc.

Elle était comme tétanisée mais fut très vite réveillée par une douleur aux poignets.

Cet imbécile lui a presque cassé les poignets ! Elle alla se doucher puis alla dormir en se promettant qu'elle irait voir l'infirmière pour ses poignets. 

La semaine passa très vite, ainsi la nouvelle du Bal d'Halloween avait fait mouche. Toutes les filles sautaient de joie (ou presque) et les garçons étaient pour la plupart réticents. Les élèves ont profité de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour acheter leur tenue. On n'a jamais vu autant de monde chez Madame Guipure. Le petit groupe de filles constitué de Luna, Ginny et Hermione se promenait tranquillement entre les magasins. Elles n'avaient pas encore trouvé la robe idéale. Elles décidèrent alors de se rendre au nouveau magasin qui venait d'ouvrir près de la Ménagerie Magique. Elles entrèrent et après une demi-heure d'essayage en tout genre, elles trouvèrent leur bonheur.

Elles payèrent puis allèrent boire une bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais.

Puis vint l'heure de repartir pour Poudlard. Les filles se pressèrent pour arriver à l'heure quand la directrice arriva et prit Hermione à part.

Elle lui demanda d'attendre puis revint quelques instants plus tard avec son homologue masculin. La préfète-en-chef l'ignora royalement en attendant les explications de MacGonagall. Cette dernière leur expliqua qu'ils auraient toute la journée d'Halloween pour mettre le décor en place pendant que la directrice organiserait une sortie avec les autres élèves de la 1ere à la 7 eme année. Une fois quelques détails réglés, les deux homologues partirent chacun dans leur coin.

Deux jours plus tard, soit le Jour J : Les élèves partirent tôt le matin ne laissant que les deux préfets-en-chef ensemble et la directrice ainsi que quelques professeurs. Ils s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse puis descendirent chacun leur tour dans la Grande Salle. La Gryffondor et le Serpentard se répartirent les tâches puis se mirent au travail dans un silence pesant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se regardait. Chacun avait sa petite tâche à effectuer, donc à cet instant, Drago se démenait avec la sono magique tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de placer les tables.

Elle recouvrait les tables de nappes rouges et noires et fit apparaître des couverts noirs sur les nappes rouges et des couverts rouges sur les nappes noires.

Une fois finie, elle s'occupa de la déco. Tout le long des murs, des toiles d'araignées étaient apparues et des répliques en mouvement de monstres de films d'Horreur avaient fait leur apparition. Tout se passait dans le silence total quand Drago arriva avec une figurine animée d'un pokémon. Hermione se stoppa net en le regardant avec un air incrédule sur le visage.

**- Un pokémon. Un Pokémon ? Un Pokémon !**

**- Bah quoi, tu le trouves pas effrayant ?**

**- Comment tu veux que je trouve un Pokémon effrayant ?!**

**- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas peur de ce Pokémon Dragon.**

**- J'ose te dire que ce « Pokémon Dragon » comme tu l'appelle ne m'effraie pas une seconde.**

**- Mais Dracofeu est effrayant !**

La jolie Gryffondor explosa de rire tandis que le Serpentard la regardait avec un regard froid. Il avait compris son message et eut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Son regard changea immédiatement en un regard provocateur qui fit perdre son sourire à son homologue. Elle le fixa en attente d'une quelconque parole de la part de Drago, qui ne se fit pas plus prier.

** - Au fait, comment se portent tes poignets ?**

**- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles…**

**- Arrête de jouer les innocentes. Ça fait une semaine que tu m'évites. Tu n'aurais quand même pas peur de moi ?**

**- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités.**

Il se rapprocha d'elle qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre les arbres du parc.

Le Serpentard était à présent à côté d'elle.

** - Nan, mais tu vas me lâcher maintenant !**

**- Hum … Laisse moi réfléchir … Non.**

**- Écoute-moi bien, tout à l'heure, nous serons obligés de danser ensemble. Mais tu ne feras pas de moi l'une de tes chiennes en chaleur, compris ?**

**- Affirmatif chef.**

**- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!**

**- Un peu oui.**

Hermione était énervée ce qui rendit encore plus fier le Serpentard présent à ses côtés. Elle murmura un « **Argh ! Tu m'énerves Malefoy** » auquel il répondit : « ** Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Granger** ». Et elle s'éloigna de lui tandis que son regard lui brulait le dos.

Une fois la déco finie, Hermione sortit très vite de la Grande Salle. Les autres venaient de rentrer et Ginny & Luna l'attendaient pour qu'elles aillent se préparer, malgré qu'elles avaient quatre heures pour ça.

Elles se baignèrent en maillot de bain dans le grand bain et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois fini, elles s'habillèrent, se maquillèrent et se coiffèrent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles sortirent de la salle commune des Préfets-En-Chef et ne virent personne dans les couloirs pour leur plus grande joie.

Elles savaient que les garçons les attendaient et donc les trois amies se pressèrent un peu.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles sortirent de la salle commune des Préfets-En-Chef et ne virent personne dans les couloirs pour leur plus grande joie.

Elles savaient que les garçons les attendaient et donc les trois amies se pressèrent un peu. Puis elles arrivèrent en haut des escaliers.

Pendant que les filles se préparaient, les garçons aussi se faisaient beaux. Drago était en Dracula tandis que Harry et Ron s'était habillé respectivement en Gomez de la Famille Adams et en Diable.

Les deux membres du Trio d'Or attendaient leur cavalière avec une profonde impatience. Surtout Ron qui ne tenait pas en place plus de deux secondes, toujours en train de remettre un détail de son costume en place ou à enlever une peluche imaginaire de son col. Harry le regardait avec un regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

Drago, quant à lui, attendait en compagnie de Blaise qui était en Dr Jekill& Mister Hyde . Il commençait à s'impatienter à cause du manque de ponctualité de son homologue féminin.

Bien qu'aller à ce bal avec elle ne le réjouissait pas du tout, il était impatient de savoir à quoi cette dernière pourrait ressembler bien qu'il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de costume pour ce bal ...

Mais il changea radicalement d'avis quand il vit les Trois filles arriver en haut de l'escalier.

Ginny, Luna et Hermione, déguisées respectivement en elfe, en sorcière et en diablesse trois tenues très sexy descendaient les escaliers à la recherche de leur cavalier respectif.

La réaction des trois garçons varia selon la personne. Ron ouvrit grand la bouche à tel point que Luna qui l'avait rejoint lui referma doucement avec un regard rieur. Harry était cloué sur place avec les yeux qui brillaient et Drago. Sa réaction fut très surprenante. Il la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, il s'approcha d'elle, lui tendit son bras et lui fit un sourire. Un vrai. Pas le Malefoyien.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Le bal pouvait commencer. 

* * *

_Bonjour, Bonsoir :D _

_La partie intéressante va bientôt commencer ^^ _  
_J'espère que ça vous plaira :D_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Myinahla_


	11. La Bêtise de Peeves

Les élèves entraient chacun leur tour par couples et étaient ébahis devant le travail fourni par les deux élèves. Les professeurs étaient très contents aussi.

Le tour des préfets-en-chef à rentrer était arrivé. En le voyant, certains garçons sifflèrent mais se firent directement grondés par leur partenaire. Certaines filles étaient au bord de l'hystérie et lançaient des regards meurtriers à une Hermione qui ne demandait rien d'autre que la fin de cette soirée. Ils s'arrêtèrent au centre de la piste et se firent face. MacGonagall prit la parole.

**- Il est de tradition que les préfets-en-chef ouvrent le bal ensemble. Maintenant… Que la fête commence !**

Les élèves ouvrirent grand les yeux devant l'attitude de leur directrice habituellement si stricte. Puis la musique démarra et les élèves s'écartèrent de la piste pour laisser les deux élèves danser … ou plutôt lutter.

Etant donné que la danse est une sorte de valse, ils essayaient de s'écraser les pieds ce qui n'échappait pas aux élèves mais les professeurs ne s'en souciaient guère. Etant donné que Malefoy la serrait comme une patate, Hermione lui écrasait les pieds mais aussi enfonçait ses ongles sur sa main et son épaule. Ce qui le fit sourire.

**- T'essaies d'être méchante, Granger ?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas un essai.**

**- Bah si, vu que ca ne me fait rien. **

Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais tandis que d'autres professeurs commençaient à danser autour d'eux puis les élèves s'y mirent. Puis la valse s'arrêta et Hermione s'éloigna le plus possible d'un blond platine qui était entouré de minettes en chaleur, ce qui la dégoutait au plus haut point. Elle alla vers le bar improvisé et se servit un Punch à la citrouille.

Elle fut vite rejointe par Luna qui était avec Ron et ce dernier détestait danser. Bizarrement, ils étaient main dans la main ce qui fit sourire la jolie Gryffondor. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. Elle regarda la piste de danse.

Harry & Ginny s'amusaient comme des fous et le ¾ des chaudasses tournaient autour des garçons. Quand un garçon s'avança vers la jolie Préfète-en-Chef.

- **Salut.** La salua t-il timidement.

**- Salut.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'une jolie demoiselle comme toi fait devant le bar et sans cavalier ?**

**- Mon cavalier est un salop.**

**- Haa … Ça te dirait de danser ?**

**- Avec Plaisir !**

Elle fit un sourire à ce beau garçon qui lui prit la main et allèrent danser.

C'est à cet instant que la sono magique diffusa un bon ROCK et les élèves se déchainèrent comme des cinglés et même Hermione se mit à sauter dans tout les sens.

Une fois la musique ( Maroon 5 : This Love ) finie , La directrice prit la parole :

- **Comme il se fait relativement tard, je demande aux élèves de la 1ere à la 5 eme année de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les autres peuvent continuer à danser jusqu'à 23h30.**

Les élèves concernés par la fin de la soirée sortirent en râlant mais aussi contents de la soirée qui venait de se passer. Les deux Préfets-en-Chefs raccompagnèrent les élèves à leurs dortoirs puis firent demi-tours et retournèrent à la fête. En route quelques paroles furent échangées :

**- Alors Malefoy, tu t'amuses ?**

**- Oui, beaucoup … Et toi, avec Todd ?**

**- Oui, je m'amuse.**

**- Bien.**

**- Bien …**

**- Alors continue à bien t'amuser.**

**- Toi aussi Malefoy.**

Ils hallucinaient. Ils venaient d'avoir une conversation civilisée sans insultes. *_Décidément, sortons le parapluie parce qu'il va pleuvoir des grenouilles_* Pensa Hermione.

La fête reprit son rythme normal quand un groupe fit son apparition.

Mais pas n'importe lequel.

Hermione se rapprocha de Ginny, elles se regardèrent et ensuite :

**- Oh mon dieu ! C'est « Les Elfes Déchainés » ! HAAAAAAAAA !**

Une vague d'hystérie s'empara de la salle tandis que le groupe entamait la chanson préférée d'Hermione : «_ Les Hippogriffes dansent _».

Tous les élèves dansaient aux rythmes des basses et des riffs de guitare ainsi que des paroles de la chanson.

Le groupe enchaînait les hits et les élèves suivaient.

Certains professeurs se mêlaient à la folie générale : La professeur Chourave dansait en rythme avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Varis.

Le professeur Flitwick dansait avec le professeur Trelawney etc.

Les élèves se déhanchaient et tout allait bien.

23h. Le groupe quitte la salle et la musique redémarra dans un slow monstrueux.

Hermione dansait toujours avec son Todd tandis que Drago dansait avec une septième année de Serdaigle. Mais s'ils ne l'admettaient pas, eux deux se surveillaient du coin de l'œil. Le temps passait lentement alors que le slow se stoppa, on entendit un cri strident dans le couloir.

Les professeurs se rendirent dans le couloir le plus rapidement possible et la musique continuait mais très peu d'élèves continuaient à danser. La plupart parlaient du cri et s'inquiétaient. Même des paris étaient lancés.

Les élèves reprirent leur train-train : Ils draguaient, buvaient, chantaient …etc.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, les portes de le Grande Salle se rouvrirent et tout les élèves s'attendirent à trouver une horde de professeur mais ne virent qu'un fantôme. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Peeves.

Peeves s'avançaient dans la Grande Salle et était poursuivi par les professeurs et Rusard qui était furieux. Ce dernier avait un air encore plus miteux que d'habitude et ses joues étaient rouges de colère.

Ce qui inquiéta le plus les élèves, c'est ce que Peeves prévoyait cette fois encore.

Et cette fois, il avait dans les mains une drôle de potion d'un rouge sang.

Les deux Préfets-en-chef se rapprochèrent presque inconsciemment l'un de l'autre et Drago murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione :

**- Qu'est ce qu'il veut d'après toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas mais ça n'a rien d'innocent, sois-en sur !**

**- Tu as une idée ?**

**- Possible.**

**- Dis toujours.**

**- Demande aux professeurs de faire venir le Baron Sanglant.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Fais-le.**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy suivit le conseil d'Hermione Granger. Il se rendit près des professeurs et les convainquit d'aller chercher le fantôme. Les professeurs se répartirent les tâches si bien qu'il ne restait plus que Rusard et les deux Préfets-en-Chef pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

En clair, ça promettait.

Peeves les observait puis caqueta :

**- Alors les jeunes, on fait la fête sans Peeves ?**

**- Peeves …** Commença Drago.

**- Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de m'amuser …**

**- Peeves !** Dit Hermione.

Ce dernier se retourna vers elle. Il fit une grimace.

-** Quoi ?**

**- Dis-moi, que compte tu faire ?**

**- Tu verras Hermy !**

**- Peeves !** Continua Hermione.

**- Avant de te le dire, j'ai une question pour toi.**

**- Va-y. Pose la.**

**- Connais-tu cette potion, Hermy ?**

Il s'était rapproché de la jolie Gryffondor et lui montrait la fiole.

**- Où as-tu eu ça ?**

**- C'était dans la réserve de Rogounet.**

**- Rogounet ?** Demanda Drago à Hermione.

Il l'avait rejoint auprès de Peeves. Les autres élèves avaient stoppés la musique et suivaient l'échange comme un match de tennis avec pour intérêt la conversation.

- **Il parle de Rogue.** Expliqua Hermione.

**- Que comptes-tu en faire ?**

**- Vous verrez.**

Il s'éloigna un peu puis se mit au dessus des têtes des élèves encore présents. Ils se rapprochèrent des autres et au moment où 23h sonna, un éclair traversa le ciel magique et fit sursauter Peeves qui lâcha la fiole. Cette fiole se brisa au contact du sol et une épaisse fumée ocre envahit la pièce. Certains élèves tentaient de se boucher les voies respiratoires mais cela ne servit à rien. Le mal était fait.

La potion commençait déjà à faire effet. Les garçons regardaient la fille qui les attiraient ou qu'ils aimaient et les regardaient avec un regard de convoitise …

Le même effet s'était produit chez les filles. Toutes, sans exception.

Les professeurs arrivèrent à temps et leur demanda de rejoindre les Salles Communes.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les élèves étaient censés être dans leurs dortoirs ou leur salle commune. Hermione était au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle réfléchissait.

Durant un instant, elle avait désiré son pire ennemi. Drago. Peut-être un effet de la potion ? Elle ne savait pas.

Et ça l'inquiétait. Elle se laissa divaguer quand elle entendit un bruit de porte quelques instants plus tard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une personne s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un regard brûlant.

Puis les choses s'accélérèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche lors des douze coups de minuit puis les choses s'envenimèrent, tout ça sous l'effet de la potion.

Toutes les inhibitions tombèrent et Drago & Hermione firent quelque chose qu'ils ne pensaient jamais faire ensemble. L'Amour. 

* * *

_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! _

_A partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire commence VRAIMENT. _  
_Les reviews sont les bienvenues ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Myinahla_


	12. Souvenirs, Explications & Anormalités

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était habillée comme la veille, de sa tenue d'Halloween.

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'arrêta devant sa glace et ouvrit les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Dans sa glace, elle vit une fille avec des cernes sous les yeux, à moitié habillée avec les cheveux en pétard. Si elle s'était présentée au bal d'Halloween comme ca, elle n'aurait pas été décalée. Elle se trouvait Horrible.

Elle partit sous la douche et se prépara. Elle mit une demi-heure à être à nouveau présentable à ses yeux. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, regarda l'heure et vit que si elle ne se pressait pas, elle serait en retard pour les cours. Elle courut presque pour prendre ses affaires et se rendit au cours. Quelle idée d'avoir fait la fête un dimanche soir ! Elle soupira à cette pensée puis se dépêcha de se rendre au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal du Professeur Varis. Avec les Serpentards. Hermione arriva au moment où la porte allait se refermer et s'excusa auprès du professeur.

Elle s'installa entre Harry et Ron qui lui lançait un regard inquiet.

Hermione leur murmura :

- ** Je me suis réveillée en retard !** S'excusa-t-elle.

-** Mais Mione, ça te ressemble pas !** Murmura Ron.

- **Je sais mais ça arrive à tout le monde, tu sais.**

**- Bien sur Mione, tu as raison…** Dit Harry dans un soupir.

Le cours démarra et Hermione se concentra le mieux possible. Mais ses pensées étaient floues. La jeune Gryffondor essayait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle n'avait en tête que des bribes de souvenirs …

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas le professeur lui parler :

** - … Miss Granger ? Miss Granger ? MISS GRANGER !?**

**- Oh … euh … Excusez-moi professeur …**

**- Avez-vous suivis ce que j'ai dit ?**

**- Hé bien … pour être franche … Pas du tout.**

**- Miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure dans mon bureau. En attendant, essayez d'être plus attentive à mon cours.**

**- Bien sur, Professeur.**

Le professeur continua son cours et Hermione balaya ses pensées pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le cours.

Derrière elle, Ron et Harry chuchotaient en surveillant Hermione. Ils étaient inquiets.

Le cours se déroula sans aucun anicroche et une fois les deux heures finies, Hermione alla au bureau du professeur Varis.

** - Miss Granger, vous avez un problème ?**

**- Non, monsieur.**

**- Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous donc pas fait attention au cours d'aujourd'hui.**

**- Je n'en sais rien.**

**- Vous qui êtes habituellement si … attentive … Ça ne vous ressemble pas.**

**- Cela ne se reproduira plus.**

**- Bien, allez à votre prochain cours.**

Et notre Préfète-en-chef sortit de la salle après avoir salué son professeur. Elle comptait se rendre directement à son cours de métamorphose mais une nausée soudaine l'en empêcha. Elle courut vers les toilettes et vomit.

Elle sortit de la cabine des toilettes et se regarda dans la glace en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide. Merlin qu'elle était pale ! Elle entendit un bruit de porte derrière elle et vit Luna, aussi en forme qu'Hermione.

**- Ca va pas toi non plus ?**

**- Non …** répondit Luna

**- Ho, on a du prendre froid hier.**

**- Oui, surement.**

**- Allez, tu viens en cours ?**

**- En route.**

Et elles se rendirent ensemble au cours de Métamorphose, cours auquel elles arrivèrent avec une dizaine de minutes de retard et cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle .

Les deux filles s'étaient installées l'une à côté de l'autre et elles pouvaient sentir le malaise présent. Elles devaient être malade …C'est surement ça … Y'a pas d'autres explications possibles … non ?

Elles réfléchissaient mais se dirent qu'elles devraient attendre d'être au calme pour pouvoir mieux réfléchir.

Les deux filles sortirent de la salle lors de la sonnerie et se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir même, dans le parc après les cours.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et l'heure de leur rendez vous arriva.

Hermione sortit de sa salle de cours et voulut se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Luna, mais en route, elle croisa Ginny qui était tombée dans les pommes. Elle accourut vers sa meilleure amie et au croisement des escaliers du 3eme étage, elle trouva Luna qui l'aida à porter Ginny.

Après dix bonnes minutes de recherches, elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie qu'Hermione ouvrit d'un violent coup de pied. L'infirmière se retourna pour lancer un regard mauvais à la personne qui avait osé troubler la tranquillité de l'infirmerie mais quand elle vit qu'il y'avait plus important à faire, elle abandonna de suite son idée.

Elle s'approcha en vitesse de la pauvre Ginny que les filles avaient déposé sur le lit le plus proche en tirant le rideau.

-** Encore un cas** … Soupira Pomfresh

**- Ce n'est pas la seule à s'être évanouie aujourd'hui ?**

**- Non …**

**- Qui d'autres se sont évanouis ?**

**- Des élèves de 6emes et 7emes années de toutes les maisons.**

**- Ooh !** Dirent Luna & Hermione en chœur.

**- Bien, vous pouvez repasser dans ½ heure que je lui fasse un examen pour savoir pourquoi elle est tombée dans les pommes.**

**- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure.**

Elles sortirent de l'infirmerie et se rendirent ensemble dans le parc.

Le parc à cette heure était seulement balayé d'une brise fraîche et les filles resserrèrent leur veste autour d'elles. Le silence était omniprésent.

Quand elles passèrent devant le parc, Luna dut se séparer d'Hermione car son Ron Chéri l'attendait et elle lui sauta dans les bras …Haa, l'Amour !

Notre petite Gryffondor s'assit au bord de l'eau tout en continuant à réfléchir.

D'après l'infirmière, plusieurs élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années étaient tombés dans les pommes … Pourquoi ?

Qu'est ce que tous ces élèves avaient en commun ?

Était-ce une pure coïncidence ou préméditation ?

Hermione n'en savait rien, mais elle comptait savoir.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles et étaient presque à nu. L'herbe n'était plus aussi verte qu'avant. Le lac commençait à geler et les êtres vivants dans ce dernier s'étaient réfugiés dans le coin le plus chaud du lac, situé près des nappes phréatiques.

Elle regarda l'agitation qui régnait un peu plus loin et vit son homologue se faire courser par une horde de folles en furie. Ces filles la dégoûtaient Elles ne passaient leur temps qu'à essayer d'attirer l'attention de l'un des mecs les plus égocentriques que cette planète aie jamais porté. Malefoy ...

Malefoy … Le bal … La tour d'Astronomie … Peeves …

Tous ces détails qui semblaient lui avoir échappé lui revenait en pleine face.

Ainsi, elle se souvenait du Bal, de Peeves … Oh Peeves ne perdait rien pour attendre … De Malefoy. Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire avec lui ?

Elle se souvenait de son état de demi-conscience … Etat dans lequel elle avait … Oh Merde !

Elle se cogna si fort le crane qu'elle se fit une bosse. Elle avait couché avec Malefoy !

Quelle Horreur ! Voila que maintenant, elle se dégoûtait elle-même.

Elle détourna son regard quand elle sentit le regard bleu-acier se poser sur elle.

Elle entreprit de se lever mais n'en eu pas le courage.

Alors, elle s'aida de l'arbre contre lequel elle s'était appuyée et réussit à se relever. Elle sentit ses membres engourdis par le froid naissant et la Préfète-en-Chef retourna dans Poudlard.

Quand Hermione passa la Grande Porte, elle sentit la chaleur revigorante de ce vieux château. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller.

Elle devait le trouver …

Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers mais fut vite stoppé par un Malefoy qui se comportait de manière … bizarre.

** - Granger … J'ai une question à te poser.**

**- Pose-la.**

**- As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il y'avait dans le flacon de Peeves Hier soir ?**

**- Aucune.**

**- Tu vas où, là ?**

**- Je vais lui demander.**

**- Je viens avec toi.**

Et nos deux Préfets-en-chef se mirent en route pour trouver l'esprit tapageur.

Ils le trouvèrent au bout de cinq petites minutes de marche dans un salle vide en train de renverser tout le mobilier.

**- J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas, Peeves.**

**- Bien sur que si, Grangy.**

**- Tais-toi !** Lui dit-elle de sa voix la plus froide.

- **Peeves ... Maintenant, tu vas répondre à nos questions.** Ordonna Drago.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est moi qui te le dit.**

La froideur de la voix d'Hermione fit frissonner Drago . Là, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas effrayante. Même Peeves avait un air de Stupeur sur son visage. Jamais personne à part le Baron Sanglant n'avait osé employer un tel ton envers lui. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Drago poursuivit :

**- C'était quoi cette potion ?**

**- Quelle potion ?** Demanda Peeves, l'air pas innocent du tout scotché sur le visage.

**- A la soirée d'Halloween, hier.**

**- Bizarre, je ne m'en souviens pas.**

**- Arrête ton char et dis-nous la vérité.**

**- Ou sinon quoi ?**

Hermione fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet. Un sifflet.

Drago la regarda d'une manière étrange. Hermione sourit d'un air conspirateur.

**- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que j'ameute toute l'école …**

**- Il n'y a que les élèves qui viendront.**

**- En es-tu sur ?**

Drago la regarda scotché. Elle savait être persuasive quand elle voulait. Elle avait tapé dans le mille. Peeves était obligé de répondre.

**- C'était une potion de Brouillard intensif.**

**- C'est quoi ?** Demanda Drago, visiblement perdu.

Il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite tandis que Hermione blanchit d'un coup … Il attendit un peu puis secoua un peu son Homologue.

** - Cette potion a pour effet de plonger dans un trouble profond les personnes qui l'ont respiré. Elle … Elle procure la même sensation que si tu avais bu des tonneaux d'alcool. **

**- Oh Par Morgane !**

Il continua à regarder Hermione qui était devenue Livide.

Cette dernière réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Elle entrevit la solution quand un épais trou noir l'emporta.


	13. Surprenante Nouvelle & Alternative

Lorsque la Gryffondor ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle vit un décor blanc et des personnes autour d'elle qui lui portaient tous un regard inquiet. Elle entendit des murmures de voix et une fois que sa tête arrêta de lui tourner, elle perçut une fin de phrase.

**- … Elle avait le regard vitreux puis elle s'est évanouie. J'ai empêché sa tête de se cogner sur le sol.**

**- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry et moi …**

Ron s'arrêta un instant car il perçut un beau regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami, mais continua.

**- On doit te dire … Saches que ça me fait mal quand même de te dire ça …**

**- Bon t'accouche !** S'impatienta Drago .

**- Oh, ca va toi, hein ! ... Merci.**

**- Mais pas de quoi, Weasley.**

Hermione devait encore halluciner. Ron qui disait merci à Malefoy et Malefoy qui l'appelait Weasley et pas Weasmoche. Elle se sentait patraque. Et eut une soudaine nausée. Elle se pencha et vomit dans la bassine prévue à cet effet.

Les trois personnes qui s'échangeaient des civilités se stoppèrent net et se retournèrent pour voir une Hermione pas au milieu de sa grande forme.

Quand elle se redressa, ils virent qu'elle était très pâle et avait l'air très malade.

Elle tenta de parler …

**- De-depuis combien de temps …**

**- Une semaine, Mione.** Dit Ron.

-** Oh …Qu'est ce …**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?** Compléta Harry.

Elle hocha la tête. Drago prit la parole.

-** Tu étais venue avec moi disputer Peeves à cause de ce qu'il a fait au Bal d'Halloween … Tu as réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez … Quand ton regard est devenu vitreux et … Je t'ai empêchée de te cogner le crâne au sol … Et puis Peeves est partit en criant partout que tu étais morte … Bien sur ce n'est pas le cas … Et je t'ai porté ici.**

Drago était assez gêné de tout ça. Il tourna les talons puis sortit de l'infirmerie.

Quand il est partit un certain silence s'était installé … Mais ce dernier fut brisé par l'arrivée en trombe de Ginny. Elle regarda dans son coin et c'est limite si elle ne sautait pas de joie et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras …

-** Ginny …** Commença Hermione.

**- Ginny chérie, arrête, tu l'étouffes !** Dit Harry.

**- Oh … Euh… Désolée Mione.**

**- Bon, bah on va vous laisser, hein Ron !**

**- Quoi mais non ….**

**- Si Ron, allez viens, j'ai une revanche à prendre !**

**- D'accord.** Soupira ce dernier d'un air résigné.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant les deux filles ensemble.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'infirmière qui vint faire un bilan à Hermione ce qui dura un petit moment.

Hermione apprit alors qu'elle pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie dès à présent, ce qui la rendit joyeuse. L'infirmière rouvrit le rideau et Ginny se réinstalla sur le bord du lit d'Hermione. L'infirmière ajouta :

**- Mesdemoiselles, j'ai trouvé les raisons de vos malaises. Je peux vous les dire en privé ?**

**- Pas la peine, nous sommes les meilleures amies du monde ... Vous pouvez nous le dire maintenant. Ensemble.**

**- Bien, si vous le voulez. Miss Weasley et Miss Granger, vous êtes atteinte de la même maladie.**

**- Ha bon ?** S'étonnèrent les deux filles.

**- Oui …**

**- Et laquelle est-elle ? Une gastro ?**

**- Oh non. Ce problème durera un bon moment …**

**- Pourquoi ?** Dit Ginny.

**- Combien de temps précisément ?** Demanda Hermione qui commençait à paniquer.

**- Hé bien, ça dépend des femmes …**

**- En temps normal ?**

**- En temps normal … 9 mois.**

**- 9 MOIS !**

**- Alors, nous sommes … Enfin …**

**- Je confirme miss Granger, vous êtes toutes les deux enceintes.**

**- Mais …**

**- De 8 jours. Je vous laisse. Venez me voir si vous avez des questions. Miss Granger, vous pouvez sortir.**

Les deux filles étaient abasourdies. Elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre.

Elles essayaient de digérer la nouvelle.

Elles sortirent de l'infirmerie à leur tour puis se dirigèrent vers un coin du parc, près du lac. Leur fameux coin.

Elles s'installèrent en silence puis Ginny prit la parole.

**- Alors … C'est vrai … Je veux dire … Nous sommes vraiment …**

**- Je pense …**

**- Waouh ! C'est incroyable mais … J'vais me faire assassiner par Maman !**

Hermione voulait consoler sa meilleure amie mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle enceinte ? C'était la meilleure ! Une miss-je-sais-tout enceinte. Une férue de livre … Vraiment, ça ne sonnait pas vrai. Ce ne devait pas être réel.

-** ... Hermione ! Jte parle !**

**- Désolée Gin' … Tu disais quoi ?**

**- Mione …**

**- Je réfléchissais.**

**- A quoi ?**

**- Madame Pomfresh nous a dit que nous sommes enceintes de 8 jours.**

**- Et ?**

**- Il y'a huit jours, nous étions au bal … Donc ça s'est passé juste après le bal …**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Peeves a brisé la potion de brouillard intensif au dessus de tout le monde lors du bal.**

**- Comment as-tu fais pour savoir ça ?**

**- Je suis allée … Dialoguer avec Peeves.**

**- Haa … Et ?**

**- Donc le soir ou nous sommes tombées enceintes, nous n'étions pas entièrement conscientes.**

**- Oui, enfin …** (Elle rougit).

**- Quoi ! Tu veux dire que …**

**- Harry et moi, bah …**

**- Oh … Donc …**

**- Oui, c'est lui le père.**

**- Okay. Au moins, on le sait.**

**- Et toi, tu sais qui c'est ?**

**- J'ai des soupçons.**

**- D'accord.**

Et elles continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres puis rentrèrent dans l'école.

Une fois dans l'école, elles rentrèrent dans la tour des Gryffondors. Du moins, elles voulaient aller dans la tour, mais une voix stricte et sonore s'éleva alors de nulle part. Comme par magie.

« **_ Toutes les jeunes filles de 6emes et 7emes années sont priées de se rendre dans la grande salle immédiatement. Merci._** »

Alors elles firent demi-tour et s'y rendirent aussitôt. Dans le couloir, elles croisèrent Luna et décidèrent de faire la route ensemble.

Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle ou presque toutes les filles de 6emes et 7emes années étaient regroupées. La plupart était surexcitée à l'idée d'être appelée comme ça. Certaines étaient vraiment inquiètes et d'autres simplement curieuses. Hermione était un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Mais au fond, elle se doutait de la raison pour laquelle elles étaient toutes convoquées. Au bout de cinq minutes, le professeur MacGonagall ouvrit la grande porte et les filles entrèrent dans une grande infirmerie improvisée par Madame Pomfresh.

Une soixantaine de lits étaient installés et chaque fille s'installa sur l'un d'entre eux de préférence par affinité avec les voisines.

Madame Pomfresh attendit un instant après le silence qui se fit très rapidement.

Ensuite, la directrice prit la parole.

- **Bien. Avant de vous expliquer la situation, il faut que Madame Pomfresh fasse une vérification. Ça sera indolore et ça ne prendra que quelques secondes.**

L'infirmière lança un sort et une fumée rose jaillit de sa baguette. La fumée envahit toute la pièce et quand elle eut disparu, le tee-shirt de certaines filles avait changé de couleurs.

La directrice lâcha un oh de surprise tandis que l'infirmière blêmit légèrement.

Les filles regardaient leur tee-shirt et leurs regards dévièrent vers les voisines.

Puis elles regardèrent les deux femmes encore debout, comme des robots bien huilés.

Tandis que toutes s'attendaient à ce que ce soit la directrice qui prenne la parole, ce fut l'infirmière qui le fit.

**- Bien … Les filles … celles dont les tee-shirts sont blancs peuvent partir. Les autres restent.**

Il y'eut un mouvement et une dizaine de filles sortirent. Ensuite les filles restantes se levèrent et les lits disparurent, laissant place à des bancs. Elles prirent place et attendirent la suite.

Deux grandes chaises style chaises de directrice apparurent en face.

Les deux femmes parlèrent entre elles puis l'infirmière prit la parole.

-** Je vous ai demandé de rester car j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer. Bien, d'abord, remettons les choses dans l'ordre. Minerva.**

**- Oui. Bien … Les filles … Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsables … Je sais même qui est coupable. Mais je dois vous dire que vous avez été sous l'effet de la potion Brouillard intensif que Peeves a brisé lors du Bal d'Halloween. Nous l'avons su grâce à nos deux préfets-en-chef qui ont été le questionner. De plus …**

Il y'eut un grand silence et la directrice reprit.

-** De plus, l'incident en début Octobre n'a fait qu'accentuer le risque que Evènement se produise. Annoncez leur, PomPom.**

**- Bien. Les filles … Vous êtes toutes … Enceintes.**

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la salle. Il fallut un temps d'adaptation pour les filles qui ne le savaient pas … C'est-à-dire toutes sauf Hermione et Ginny. Puis il y'eut une vague de panique. Le Professeur MacGonagall intima le silence puis l'infirmière prit la parole :

** - Les roses n'ont eu pour effet que de vous rendre plus … Fertiles. Donc, nous proposons une alternative.**

Les élèves l'écoutèrent avec une attention particulière.

**- Nous pouvons vous envoyer pendant une semaine à Ste Mangouste pour vous faire avorter.**

Le silence était toujours présent.

**- Nous vous laissons deux semaines pour réfléchir. Dans deux semaines, vous passerez chacune votre tour dans le bureau de la directrice ou je vous attendrai aussi pour que vous nous donniez votre choix définitif. Après, je vous convoquerai à nouveau. Vous pouvez y aller.**

Les filles sortirent dans un bruit de banc qui est décalé. Les trois filles repartirent puis se séparèrent pour se rendre chacune à sa salle commune.

Hermione prononça le nouveau mot de passe « **Haine amoureuse** ». Elle ne vit pas que Drago était là. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de Bain et s'enferma dedans.

Elle se fit couler un bain puis se plongea dedans avec la mousse.

Elle réfléchissait. Décidément … cette année promettait …

* * *

_Heyy ;) _

_Voila la réponse ;) Elles sont enceintes . Celles/ceux qui ont bien lu le résumé de la fiction le savaient déja . _

_Réponse à Liyly : J'ai fini d'écrire La Bêtise de Peeves en Octobre 2009 . Après l'avoir commencée en Juillet 2009 . Il y'a une fiction suite qui viendra par la suite qui , elle n'est pas finie . [edit du 9/05/13 : 5 Ans Plus Tard ou Le Destin d'Hermione est finie à présent.]_

_Réponse à Liyly et à Malfoy Funanbule : Bien sur que d'avoir des nausées au bout de seulement une journée , c'est rapide . Mais cela est accéléré par l'effet des piques des roses . _

_Merci de me lire !  
Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Myinahla _


	14. Annonces

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sortit du bain tandis que Drago tambourinait à la porte pour savoir si elle était toujours en vie. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette chaude puis sortit de la pièce par la porte qui menait à la chambre. Elle mit une longue chemise et des dessous puis partit se reposer quelques minutes dans son lit. C'est épuisant autant de nouvelles en une seule journée … Enfin, en une semaine.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était dans la salle de bain et se posait des questions au sujet de l'état de santé de son Homologue. Non pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais c'est juste qu'il en avait marre de faire les tournées seul le soir.

Elle est bizarre depuis Halloween et depuis qu'ils … Arf, si son père le savait …

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête et se prépara pour aller à son entrainement de Quidditch. Il passa dans la chambre puis se rendit compte qu'Hermione dormait paisiblement alors il prit ses affaires et sortit doucement de la chambre, sans bruits.

Cette année, ce dernier avait été désigné pour être capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards, ce qui ajoutait une tâche à faire cette année. S'il savait …

Il se dirigea vers le stade quand un bruit désagréable lui parvint aux oreilles.

« **Drakichouuuuuuuuuu** ». Pansy ou plutôt la casse pied. *_Quelle idée a eu mon père de vouloir me fiancer avec … Ca ! Pff …_*

J'étais à peine dans mes pensées qu'une tête de bouledogue avec des cheveux lisses et un air con sur la figure arriva.

** - Dégage Pansy, tu me soûles.**

**- Mais Drakichouuu …**

**- Non, tais-toi.**

**- Mais …**

**- J'ai dit tais toi !** Ordonna Drago.

Et il continua son chemin en laissant une Pansy médusée mais très habituée. Elle n'en était plus vexée. Elle n'attendait que le moment où elle lui dirait enfin oui pour l'éternité. Elle en rêvait. Drago lui, en faisait des cauchemars.

Il arriva et se prépara afin de gagner la prochain rencontre de l'année. Gryffondor/Serpentard. Il voulait enfin rabaisser le caquet à l'Elu qui était lui aussi capitaine de son équipe. Chaque année, il le battait de peu. Chaque année, ca l'énervait de plus en plus.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, Ginny réfléchissait à comment l'annoncer à Harry. C'est vrai que c'est une nouvelle étonnante et elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils en parlent ensemble. Elle le sentait. Elle devra attendre qu'ils soient seuls tout les deux, sans un Ron pot de colle qui devra d'ailleurs parler à Luna … Un frisson parcourut son dos.

Elle attendit cinq minutes puis s'assoupit sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, mais fut réveillée en douceur par son prince charmant. Il était penché sur elle avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa et lui demanda de s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Il s'exécuta. Elle vérifia que la salle commune était vide puis commença.

-** Harry … Tu vois … J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

**- Oui, je t'écoute.**

**- Bien … Euh … Comment te le dire …**

**- T'es sure que tu vas bien ? Tu as été malade ces derniers jours.**

**- Oui … C'est justement à propos de ça …**

**- Qu'est qu'il y'a ? Qu'est ce que …**

**- Arrête de m'interrompre Harry, sinon je n'y arriverai pas !**

**- D'accord. Désolé !**

**- Bien … Je ne suis pas bien depuis une semaine … Mais … J'ai appris tout à l'heure ce qu'il m'arrivait …**

Harry pâlit et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

**- Tu as un cancer ? Mais Mione aussi n'était pas bien.**

**- Pour elle, tu l'apprendras de sa bouche … Mais pour moi … **

Elle fit une pause tandis qu'Harry la regardait et ne semblait pas comprendre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis :

**- Je me lance … Je suis enceinte.**

Il y'eu un silence très lourd durant lequel Ginny attendit la réponse de Harry. Ce dernier était tétanisé suite à la nouvelle. Il se leva au bout d'un moment et partit.

Ginny voulut le suivre mais Harry lui dit : « **Je suis trop jeune, Gin', trop jeune.** ».

Ginny fondit en larmes et alla voir Hermione. Elle la trouva endormie sur son lit puis en entendant des pleurs, Hermione se réveilla et regarda Ginny.

La préfète-en-chef se redressa et dit à sa meilleure amie de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit deux-places. Elle s'installa et Hermione prit la parole :

** - Tu lui as parlé, hein ?**

**- O-Oui …** (elle étouffa un sanglot)

**- Il ne veut pas de l'enfant …**

**- Il a dit « Je suis trop jeune Gin »** (elle renifla)**… Comme si moi, je n'étais pas trop jeune…**

**- Oh ma p'tite chérie, viens là. **

Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny s'était endormie. Hermione descendit chercher de quoi faire un petit goûter à la cuisine puis revint avec une cinquantaine de pain en chocolat, deux litres de chocolat chaud, et des dizaines de pâtisserie en tout genre. Un goûter pour femmes enceintes.

Une fois de retour après avoir remercié on-ne-sais combien de fois Dobby, Hermione installa les affaires dans sa chambre et d'un coup de baguette, un mur épais fut formé avec un « Défense de déranger » inscrit en gros.

A peine eu-elle posé ce panneau que Luna arriva avec un air bouleversé mais décidé :

** - Ron ne veut pas du bébé.**

**- Non, il est bête. Je donnerai MON avis au professeur.**

**- Tu as raison.**

**- Et toi, tu compte le dire au père ?**

**- Je lui dirai s'il ne comprend pas les indices que j'ai mis dans sa salle commune.**

Et à ces paroles, Ginny se redressa et vint s'asseoir à table à côté de ses deux meilleures amies. Finalement, elles dévorèrent tout et burent tout.

Quand vint la question fatidique, posée par Ginny :

**- Hermione, on a une question à te poser.**

**- Posez la, les filles.**

**- Bien. Tu sais qui est le père de chacun de nos enfants mais …**

**- Toi, c'est qui le père ?** Finit Luna.

- **Je vais vous le dire parce que vous êtes mes meilleures amies ...**

**- Alors, c'est qui ?** s'impatienta Ginny.

**- C'est … Malefoy.**

Les filles ouvrirent grand leur bouche mais la refermèrent aussitôt. Bien que la nouvelle fût surprenante, Luna reprit vite ses esprits …

** - Tu as couché avec Drago Malefoy !** S'exclama-t-elle.

-** C'était un accident …**

**- Mione, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, c'est le plus beau mec du lycée.**

**- Mais c'était à cause de la potion et de Peeves …**

**- Ouai Ouai. A d'autres. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus dans cette histoire, c'est que lui a couché avec toi malgré sa répugnance pour les enfants de moldus.** Dit Ginny.

**- Bizarre …** Dit Luna avec son éternel air rêveuse.

Elles ne parlèrent plus de ce sujet mais parlèrent chiffons etc.

Vers les 19h, elles descendirent manger et une fois entrées dans la Grande Salle, elles se rendirent compte que toutes les filles qui étaient présentes à l'infirmerie improvisée se regardaient d'un air inquiet. Elles pensaient toutes à la même chose.

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent à la table des Gryffondors et Harry et Ron les regardaient d'un air suspicieux. Hermione le savait, la question leur brulait les lèvres.

Mais elle baissa la tête. Harry ne parlait plus à Ginny et elle pensait qu'eux deux, c'était fini. Elles mangeaient en silence puis Hermione les laissa, elle avait encore du travail à faire.

Drago, quant à lui, était épuisé mais surveillait Hermione. Elle mangeait beaucoup, ce qui est bizarre. L'autre point bizarre est le froid présent à la table des Gryffondors. Il vit la Gryffondor se lever et sortir de la grande Salle.

Lui décida d'aller se laver et après, il faudra qu'il s'occupe de ses devoirs.

Il monta dans sa salle commune où Hermione planchait déjà puis sans un mot partit se laver. Il ressortit de sa salle de bain mais se rendit dans sa chambre. Mais au moment où il allait passer la porte, il vit un chou sur son lit. Il le dégagea et ouvrit son armoire.

Ca devait être une blague d'Hermione. Des roses et des choux.

Comme il pensait à autre chose, il ne fit pas le rapprochement. Il s'habilla puis plancha un peu sur ses devoirs.

Une heure plus tard, il rappela à Hermione qu'ils devaient faire leur tournée.

Elle releva la tête de son travail et se leva. Drago passa après elle et ils se répartirent le travail en deux.

Hermione fit les étages supérieurs tandis que Drago devrait faire les étages inférieurs, ainsi que les cachots et les souterrains.

Drago fit son tour tranquillement … Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Blaise, son pote :

** - Hey Blaise, comment tu vas mon pote ?**

**- Arf … Ca pourrait aller mieux.**

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Tu te souviens du bal d'Halloween ?**

**- Bah oui, que je m'en souviens.**

**- Bah, Pansy est bizarre depuis.**

**- Pas à mes yeux. Dit Drago.**

**- Et j'ai découvert pourquoi !**

**- Et ?**

**- Elle est enceinte, mon gars ! Enceinte !**

**- Mais de qui ?**

**- De moi … De moi… Je vais être papa.**

**- Magnifique pour toi !**

**- Merci vieux. Bon, je te laisse, faut que j'aille la voir.**

**- D'accord ! Bye.**

Et il partit. Pansy enceinte ? C'est la meilleure !

Le bal d'Halloween … Hermione et lui … Oh mon dieu ! Il finit son tour en quatrième vitesse et courut rejoindre son homologue.

Une fois arrivé dans son couloir, il cria le nom de la jolie Gryffondor qui surgit d'un coin du couloir.

Il la prit par l'épaule et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide.

**- Tu es …**

**- Je suis ?** Demanda Hermione.

**- Tu es enceinte ?**

Un silence s'installa et Hermione fuyait son regard.

**- Granger, Réponds !**

**- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?**

**- Mais Granger, c'est qui le père ?**

**- A ton avis !**

Encore un silence mais pendant ce silence, Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux ! A son avis, qui était le père ? Elle n'est pas une p*te ! Elle n'a couché qu'une fois … Une seule.

** - Oh Par merlin ... Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?**

**- J'ai essayé de te le dire !**

**- Et comment ?** explosa Drago.

**- Le chou, les roses …**

Il fit un silence. Et lui qui croyait à une blague, le voila servi.

Il reprit :

** - Et … Tu comptes le garder ?**

**- Je … Je pense bien, oui.**

**- Ça remonte au bal, hein ?**

Le ton était calme. Le calme après la tempête. Hermione hocha la tête et le silence se fit. Hermione sortit de la pièce, tandis que Drago était parti dans ses pensées.

** - Une chose est sure, Malefoy …**

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Mon choix, je vais le faire. Avec ou sans toi.**

Et elle partit définitivement.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;) _

_Réponse à Alexoue1993 : - La fiction complète est sur mon PC , tapée et tout . J'ai juste à faire les modifications pour que ca passe bien sur . Donc oui , tu l'auras en entier ;) _

_ - Je posterai un chapitre tout les jours ou tout les deux jours . Ca dépendra . _

_ - Certaines filles n'ont pas été enceintes car elles ont eu le temps de se sauver avant de se faire piquer par les Roses . Ou alors elles n'étaient pas à la fête , mais ailleurs ;) _

_ - Pour le prince des Serpentards , je l'appelle Drago , ou Malefoy ( à la française ) _


	15. Décisions

Le temps passa et l'heure de la décision arriva.

Les filles en pleuraient tellement le choix était difficile.

Les garçons avaient eu différentes réactions en apprenant qu'ils allaient être papa :

Les trouillards avaient soit quittés la fille soit ils l'avaient obligés à avorter.

Il y'avait les mecs qui sautaient de joie à cette annonce et ceux qui réfléchissaient.

Drago, lui, était un peu pommé dans cette histoire. Il pensait à elle et au bébé. Très souvent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait exactement. S'il voulait qu'elle garde l'enfant ou si elle devait avorter. Une chose est sure : sa vie a changé depuis l'annonce d'Hermione.

Certes il était toujours en froid avec les Gryffondors même si elle en était une. Il avait simplement pris des distances avec Hermione. C'était préférable pour eux deux.

Harry ne parlait toujours pas à Ginny et Ron était aussi perdu. Sa sœur et sa petite amie étaient enceintes. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

Les filles quand à elles réfléchissaient avec leur âme et conscience.

Hermione avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dehors. Elle n'avait pas encore mis au courant Harry et Ron pour sa situation et n'en pouvait plus de se taire. Elle avait pour objectif de trouver les garçons puis d'aller leur dire en face.

Elle avait commencé à marcher avec un regard déterminé quand elle entendit des pleurs. Pas des grands sanglots. Des petits pleurs discrets.

Elle tourna sa tête vers l'endroit d'où venaient les sanglots. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir Pansy Parkinson dans un coin sombre en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Hermione n'écouta pas sa raison et alla la voir.

Elle s'approcha et fit savoir sa présence en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Pansy releva la tête et la regarda un instant puis murmura un « **Merci** » qui fit sourire Hermione. Jamais une Serpentard ne lui avait dit Merci. La Gryffondor pensait que ce mot ne leur avait pas été appris. Elle s'éloigna de Pansy et partit en direction du stade de Quidditch où les garçons ainsi que Ginny s'entraînaient.

Leurs mouvements dans l'air étaient souples, et ceux de Ginny aussi gracieux que ceux d'une gymnaste et d'une danseuse classique .C'était assez hypnotisant comme rythme. Elle aimait bien les regarder jouer au Quidditch, elle qui avait horreur de ça. Ce sport leur plaisait vraiment et ça se voyait. Mais le froid se fit quand même sentir.

Les trois tournèrent leur tête vers elle simultanément et firent un grand sourire puis un signe de la main.

L'entrainement dura encore une demi-heure puis tous filèrent dans les vestiaires.

Elle les attendait depuis une petite dizaine de minutes quand ils se décidèrent à sortir. D'abord Ginny puis les garçons.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Ginny qui comprit tout de suite son intention.

** - Les garçons, il faut que je vous parle.**

**- Bien, on t'écoute Mione.** Dit Ron.

**- Oui … Mais pas ici !**

Ils allèrent dans un coin calme du parc et Hermione s'arrêta. Ginny décida de partir en avance. Hermione réfléchit encore et elle décida de parler.

** - Les garçons, c'est super important ce que j'ai à vous dire.**

**- Bien, vas-y.**

**- Jesuisenceinte .** Dit-elle d'une traite.

**- Hermione, je sais qu'on doit avoir l'habitude avec Ron. Mais j'ai rien compris.**

**- Je répète …**

Elle inspira encore plus profondément et les deux garçons étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

** - Hermione, tu as eu une mauvaise note ?**

**- Non …**

**- Tu faisais la même tête disant que c'est grave.**

**- C'est grave ce que j'ai à vous dire !**

**- Vas-y. On ne te coupe pas.** Dit Harry.

**- Ca va vous faire un choc …**

**- Hermione.** Dit Ron d'un air menaçant.

**- D'accord …**

Elle reprit une profonde inspiration, réunit tout son courage de Gryffondor et :

** - Je suis enceinte.**

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les membres du trio d'Or.

Hermione surveillait leurs réactions et ils eurent les réactions qu'elle craignait :

** - C'est qui cet enfoiré ?**

**- Qui ?**

**- Le père du gosse.**

**- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?!**

**- Hermione, dis nous qui c'est qu'on aille lui refaire le portrait.**

**- Hors de question !**

**- Hermione !**

**- C'est mes affaires ! Ça ne vous concerne en rien !**

**- Mais …**

**- J'veux plus que tu viennes m'adresser la parole Hermione Jane Granger ! Pas tant que tu auras ce mioche dans le ventre !** tonna Ron.

**- Parfait !**

**- Parfait !**

Et Hermione partit en courant de l'endroit où elle était. Elle pleurait. Des larmes de tristesse et de rage ravageaient son visage. Elle courut se réfugier dans sa salle commune. Quand elle vit que Drago y était aussi, elle s'enferma dans la chambre.

Comment avait-elle pu avoir des amis pareils !

Et pourquoi leur avait-elle caché le père de l'enfant ? Juste parce qu'ils la prendraient pour une autre de ces chiennes en chaleurs, une autre de ces trainées.

Et elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Même si elle portait l'enfant de Malefoy.

Si un jour, on lui avait dit ça, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne qui lui aurait dit.

Mais maintenant, elle n'avait plus le cœur à rire.

Drago, quant à lui, réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Depuis qu'il avait vu Hermione arriver en pleurs, il en avait déduit qu'elle en avait parlé à ces deux abrutis de copains.

N'empêche qu'il avait fait fort cette année. Il a mis enceinte sa sang-de-bourbe de pire ennemie. Décidément, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il resta là à réfléchir pendant un moment quand il entendit la porte se rouvrir et il tourna la tête, il vit Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour faire ce que font toutes femmes enceintes au début de leur grossesse. Vomir. Il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte pour lui demander si ca allait, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Hermione courut dans la salle de bain rendre son dernier repas et se regarda dans la glace. Elle était toujours aussi pale mais maintenant, elle en connaissait la raison.

Un petit être s'était logé en elle et en sortirai peut être dans neuf mois … Ou pas.

C'est l'un des choix les plus difficiles de sa vie et elle le savait.

Sa décision était prise. Elle ne changera pas d'avis.

Elle se refit présentable et sortit de la salle de bain. Dans le fauteuil, elle vit Drago qui la surveillait.

** - J'ai pris ma décision …**

**- Quelle est ta décision ?**

**- Je suis trop jeune …**

Elle prononça cette phrase d'une faible voix. Faible mais décidée.

La Gryffondor sortit de la salle commune et rendit visite à Ginny qui réfléchissait au bébé. Elle hésitait encore alors qu'elle devait aller donner sa réponse dans une petite demi-heure. Hermione parla de la réaction des garçons à sa meilleure amie.

** - Les mecs sont des cons.**

**- Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire**. Répondit Hermione.

**- Pour coucher avec nous, ce sont les premiers mais pour assumer, il n'y a plus personne …**

**- Exactement.**

**- Tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?**

**- Aller prendre l'air. Tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Non, merci Mione mais je dois faire trois tonnes de devoirs pour demain. Donc pas de sortie. Ne reste pas avec moi, tu me déconcentrerais !** Dit-elle en souriant.

- **D'accord !**

Hermione sortit prendre l'air. Elle parcourut le parc seule et elle profitait des derniers instants avant l'instant fatidique.

Elle respirait l'air pur en sachant que sa façon de penser allait changer selon le choix qu'elle avait choisit.

Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait cette tranquillité, ce moment de pur bonheur à être juste caressée par la brise du mois de novembre.

Pas un autre bruit que quelques rires, des oiseaux qui chantent et le bruissement des feuilles poussées par le vent.

Elle passa devant le lac et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder son reflet.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

La jolie Gryffondor se retourna et vit Pansy Parkinson qui lui tendait son mouchoir.

Elles se firent un sourire et Pansy repartit aussi sec.

Cette journée était très spéciale car c'est la 1ere fois qu'une Serpentard et une Gryffondor se souriaient.

Décidément, il allait pleuvoir des grenouilles.

Hermione regarda l'heure et partit en direction du bureau de la directrice.

Elle passa la porte et croisa Harry et Ron qui lui lançaient un regard noir. Elle leur rendit bien. _*Non mais quels imbéciles !_* Pensa Hermione. Eux aussi ont mis leur petite amie respective enceinte et il n'assume pas.

Après avoir bien réfléchi, Hermione se dit qu'elle était enceinte de son pire ennemi.

C'était encore pire. Mais au moins, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Elle monta les escaliers et en route croisa Malefoy qui lui lançait un regard inquiet.

Elle savait à quoi il pensait mais n'en avait cure.

Elle monta et fit la file d'attente. Une fois que c'était son tour elle entra et en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Elle croisa Ginny et Luna avec un grand sourire.

Elles avaient décidé de garder l'enfant qu'elles portaient.

Elle leur rendit leur sourire ;

Elle rentra dans sa salle commune où Drago l'attendait déjà.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur à son homologue qui poussa Hermione à finir sa phrase de tout à l'heure.

** - Je suis trop jeune … Mais pas assez conne pour ne pas assumer. **

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard ... Flemmardise aigüe , vous connaissez ? _

_Bref . Je posterai le prochain plus rapidement ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_**  
**


	16. Préparation & Surprise

**- Je suis trop jeune … Mais pas assez conne pour ne pas assumer.**

Drago reçut sa réponse comme une claque. Il était très étonné.

**- Je te croyais intelligente.**

**- Si j'étais intelligente, je n'aurai pas couché avec toi.**

**- Si tu étais intelligente, tu n'aurais pas gardé cet enfant.**

**- C'est moi qui le porte cet enfant.**

**- Mais tu vas gâcher ton avenir !**

**- Au contraire, je vais l'embellir.**

Et elle sortit prendre l'air. Elle se sentait étrangement libre. Elle aurait un bébé dans quelques mois. Son cœur bondit de bonheur. Ce petit être, elle l'avait dans son ventre. Maintenant, elle l'aura à vie. Cette perspective la rendit joyeuse.

Au moins, elle ne finira pas seule. Un petit être viendra la soutenir.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Plus jamais.

L'air frais la chatouilla et elle s'installa à son endroit préféré.

Elle réfléchit et admira Poudlard comme elle aimait tant le faire. Elle sentit deux personnes s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Luna et Ginny.

Hermione ne tourna même pas la tête, elle le savait.

-** Tu l'as gardé l'enfant, Mione ?** Demanda Luna.

**- Oui. Et vous deux ?**

**- Nous aussi.**

**- Comment a réagit Malefoy quand tu lui as dit ?**

**- Il a dit que je gâchais mon avenir. Mais il ne comprend pas …**

**- Il ne comprend pas quoi ?**

**- Au contraire, j'améliore mon avenir.**

**- Tu as raison. Maintenant, ces petits êtres sont là.**

**- Ils vont tout changer.** Dit Ginny.

**- Oui, mais ça va être dur.**

**- Avec Voldemort, tu veux dire ?** Demanda Hermione

**- Oui.**

**- Bah, on fera avec. Une fois que Voldemort sera mort, nous vivrons en paix.**

**- Oui, mais si Harry meurt, mon enfant vivra sans son père …**

**- Ginny , Harry ne mourra pas.**

**- Mais …**

**- Ginny , Harry a survécu plusieurs fois à ses coups bas . Il survivra toujours.**

**- Mais pour l'instant, lui et Ron sont trop cons.**

**- Entièrement d'accord** ! Dirent en chœur Hermione et Ginny.

Les trois explosèrent de rire. Le temps commença à se couvrir et pour leur santé, elles rentrèrent ensemble au château. Elles passèrent le Hall d'entrée puis décidèrent de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande.

Elles parlèrent chiffons jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'aller manger arrive.

Elles se dirigèrent donc pour aller manger et s'installèrent à leur table respective.

Ginny et Hermione s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. Elles mangeaient déjà beaucoup plus que d'habitude, mais pas encore comme Ron qui les dépassait de loin.

Elles attaquaient leur dessert quand la professeur MacGonagall voulu les voir toutes les deux, ainsi que Luna et d'autres filles.

Elles suivirent la professeur vers sa salle de classe et chacune des filles s'installèrent à une place. L'infirmière arriva puis la directrice prit la parole :

**- Vous avez toutes choisis de garder votre enfant. Donc les mois à venir seront un peu plus compliqués. C'est pourquoi l'infirmière vous dispensera d'un cours chaque mercredi après-midi et samedi matin pour vous apprendre à élever votre enfant.**

**- Bien sur, certains gestes vous viendront naturellement.**

**- Alors, les filles … Venez demain à partir de 15 heures. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre puis certaines filles sortirent. Quand Hermione voulut sortir, elle se fit interpeller à ce moment là par la directrice.

-** Miss Granger, suivez moi dans mon bureau. Mlle Parkinson, allez me chercher Mr Malefoy et dites lui de nous rejoindre dans le bureau réservé aux directeurs.**

Sur ce, elle partit. Hermione et la directrice se mirent en route jusqu'au bureau puis, une fois arrivées, La directrice demanda à Hermione de s'asseoir puis commença :

**- Miss Granger, vous attendez un enfant. Êtes-vous bien sur de vouloir le garder ?**

**- Absolument sure, professeur.**

**- Ca représente beaucoup de responsabilités … En êtes vous consciente ?**

**- Oui, professeur.**

**- Puis-je savoir qui est le père de l'enfant ?**

**- Je préfère garder son identité secrète.**

A cet instant, quelqu'un tapa à la porte et la directrice l'invita à entrer. Malefoy.

Elle l'invita aussitôt après à s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière évitait son regard, sachant parfaitement qu'il la regardait discrètement.

**- Bien … pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ?**

**- Mr Malefoy, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous apprendre …**

Un silence fut marqué et Hermione le brisa :

**- Lesquelles sont ?**

**- Déjà, Mr Malefoy doit savoir que dans quelques mois, il devra se débrouiller pour les tournées le soir. Car Miss Granger est enceinte.**

Il y'eut encore un silence. Bien entendu, Drago était au courant mais n'eut aucune réaction.

**- Et les autres nouvelles ?**

**- Vous devrez organiser un bal de Noël et de fin d'année.**

**- Et nous devons vous rendre les idées définitive pour ce bal quand ?**

**- Quels sont les délais ?** Demanda Hermione, raccourcissant la question de Drago.

**- Dès que vous avez les idées. Maximum dans trois semaines.**

**- D'accord professeur. Nous allons travailler dessus ensemble.**

**- Voila qui est parfait. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Ils se levèrent, saluèrent la directrice et sortirent.

Dans le couloir, Hermione avançait vite et en silence malgré que son dos brûlait sous les regards de son homologue. Une fois passé la porte de leur salle commune, Hermione s'assit sur son fauteuil et Drago en fit de même sur le sien.

La Gryffondor, excédée des regards incessants du Serpentard, prit la parole.

**- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**- Parce que j'ai des questions à te poser.**

**- Pose-les.**

**- Pourquoi vouloir garder l'enfant ?**

**- Parce que, si j'avortais, je tuerai un petit être qui n'a rien demandé d'autres que de vivre. Autres questions ?**

**- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas révélé à MacGo que je suis le père de ton enfant.**

**- Simplement parce que même si je te déteste, je ne suis pas assez mesquine pour que tu aies des ennuis à cause du bébé.**

**- … Merci …**

**- Y'a pas de quoi.**

Un fantôme passa.

**- Tu sais, je ne te demande rien par rapport à cet enfant. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu poursuis ta vie comme tu l'entends.**

Et elle sortit, en sachant qu'elle allait devoir faire sa tournée. Drago hocha la tête en la regardant de son regard bleu-acier. Puis il se leva et la rejoint.

Ils firent leur tour et tout se passa à merveille.

Une fois finie, La future maman alla directement se coucher, trop fatiguée pour veiller.

Le lendemain se passa normalement.

Arriva l'heure de se rendre au cours pour les futures mamans. Elles passèrent la Grande Salle puis s'installèrent à une chaise. Les chaises étaient en cercle. La préfète-en-chef remarqua alors que pendant cette séance, elles allaient parler. Seule l'infirmière dispensait les cours et la directrice travaillaient dans son bureau.

**- Vous êtes tous ici car vous avez choisis de mener à terme votre grossesse. Bien, j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur chacune de vous. Tu commences.**

**- Je suis Pansy Parkinson et j'ai gardé cet enfant même si mes parents n'en veulent pas parce que je suis promise à un autre.**

**- Je suis Hannah Abbot et moi et mon chéri, nous sommes très heureux que j'attende cet enfant.**

Les présentations passèrent comme ça quand vint le tour d'Hermione :

-** Je suis Hermione Granger et j'ai choisi de garder cet enfant car c'est un être vivant et même si le père ne réagit pas, je l'élèverai. Surement seule.**

Les autres continuaient et le tour passa comme ça.

Ainsi, elles étaient une petite trentaine à avoir gardé leurs enfants.

Le cours se finit sur une Serpentard qui prétendait garder son enfant rien que pour embêter le père de l'enfant.

Tout en finesse dans l'esprit Serpentard.

Le cours se finit et Hermione décida de se rendre dans sa salle commune.

Drago n'y était pas car il s'entrainait au Quidditch . Elle se mit à travailler un peu quand on frappa au tableau. Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Pansy Parkinson qui la regardait sans aucun air malfaisant sur le visage.

**- Salut….**

**- Salut ... Euh …**

**- Je suis désolée, Pansy, mais Malefoy n'est pas …**

**- Ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir … Euh … C'est toi.**

**- Oh … Entre.**

Elle se décala et laissa la Serpentarde s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est qu'elle s'installa sur le fauteuil neutre.

**- Bien, je voulais te faire des excuses … Je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi. Donc, si tu voulais bien qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases …**

**- Waouh … Aucun problème Pansy. A une condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Ne m'appelle plus Granger mais Hermione.**

**- Ca marche, Hermione !**

Elles se firent un sourire et commencèrent à repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Elles parlèrent chiffons quand elle frôla la question qui brûlait Hermione :

**- Tu sais, je ne pleurais pas sans raison, la dernière fois.**

**- Je m'en doute … Mais pourquoi tu pleurais ?**

**- Je pleurais parce que mes parents ne voulaient pas que je garde l'enfant alors que je le voulais.**

**- Oh, j'te plains.**

Elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que ….


	17. Nouvelle Amitié En Cours

Elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que l'heure de manger arrive. Elles descendirent ensemble sous les regards noirs des élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui pensaient qu'elles pactisaient chacune avec l'ennemi.

Même Ginny regardait Hermione bizarrement.

**- Elle s'est excusée pour tout ce qu'elle a bien pu dire sur moi.**

**- Et ça te suffit ?** Dit Ginny, incrédule.

**- Bah oui. T'aurais voulu quoi ? Qu'elle se mette à genoux ?**

**- Quelque chose comme ça.**

**- Ginny !**

**- C'est le minimum après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir !**

**- Je lui ai pardonné. Ca ne vaut pas la peine cette gueguerre.**

**- On verra plus tard si nous aussi, on peut lui pardonner.**

**- Merci Gin'.**

**- De rien Mione, je fais ça pour toi, tu sais.**

**- Allez, viens là !**

Et elles se firent un gros câlin purement amical.

Le mois de décembre était arrivé. Hermione était alors enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois et elle suivait toujours les cours de l'infirmière.

En un mois, elle avait appris comment on nettoie un bébé façon moldue , bien qu'elle le savait déjà, comment on s'habille correctement et aujourd'hui, elle allait apprendre comment on change la couche.

Elle aimait ce cours où personne ne critiquait personne car elles étaient toutes dans la même situation.

Aucun père ne s'était présenté encore car ils avaient peur pour leur réputation. Hermione trouvait ça pathétique.

Elle se rendit toute joyeuse au cours de l'infirmière. Elle passa la porte d'une salle du deuxième étage assez spacieuse où toutes les tables avaient disparues et de tables à langer étaient apparues. Ginny et Luna arrivèrent peu après Hermione se s'installèrent à côté d'elle.

Pansy arriva aussi et s'installa aussi à côté d'Hermione, malgré le regard noir de certaines Serpentardes qui étaient totalement en désaccord avec le choix de la Serpentarde. Mais elle semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première couche.

Elle tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor qui lui fit un sourire auquel elle répondit avec joie.

Le cours commença l'infirmière leur montra l'exemple à suivre et Hermione, à son habitude, s'en sortit très bien ce qui n'était pas le cas de Pansy à coté d'elle.

Soudain, on entendit une détonation.

Luna, très distraite avait sortit sa baguette et fit exploser le bébé, toujours la tête dans les nuages.

Une épaisse fumée s'échappa du bébé, et toutes les filles durent sortir dans le parc.

Les élèves qui étaient présent dans le parc les regardaient bizarrement. Effectivement, voir une trentaine de filles sortir toutes en même temps, ça attisait les soupçons.

Hermione leur lança un regard noir qui les parcourut comme un coup de jus.

L'infirmière retourna dans la salle tandis que toutes les filles attendaient dehors en parlant et certaines lançaient des regards noirs à Luna qui s'en fichait complètement.

La professeur n'était toujours pas arrivée quand les Serpentardes vinrent chercher des noises au petit quatuor.

-** Alors Pansy, on s'allie avec l'ennemi ?**

**- Ferme la, Millicent.**

**- C'est pas très poli tout ça, surtout venant d'une Sang-de-bourbe.**

**- Peut-être qu'elle est une enfant de moldue mais elle a plus de cervelle que toi et tes cruches reunies.**

**- La traitre à son sang à dit quoi là ?**

**- Tu l'as parfaitement entendu. A moins qu'en plus d'être stupide, tu sois sourde ?**

**- Me cherche pas, Loufoca, sinon …**

**- Sinon quoi**, trancha Pansy, **tu la frapperas ? Attention chérie, tu vas te casser un ongle.**

Les Serpentardes étaient surprises et lançaient des regards furibonds au Quatuor qui regardaient Pansy avec un sourire. Elles tournèrent les talons et retournèrent dans leur coin, vexée.

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés, ayant entendu des éclats de voix. Ils éclatèrent de rire face à la tête des Serpentardes et regardaient l'union spéciale de deux Gryffondors, une Serdaigle et une Serpentarde. L'infirmière revint et les filles purent retourner à leur cours, sous les regards curieux de certains élèves de deuxième année.

Les Serpentardes évitaient maintenant le quatuor, mais ses membres s'en fichaient.

Le cours reprit normalement ou presque.

Les regards assassins que s'échangeaient deux clans changeaient la donne.

Elles ne se supportaient pas beaucoup mais maintenant, elles se haïssaient. La tension est palpable, mais l'infirmière n'ose pas agir. Qui sait ce que plusieurs femmes enceintes bientôt frappées par les hormones peuvent faire et dire ?

Donc elle décida de continuer son cours sans prêter attention à ce qui ne concernait pas son cours.

Après une heure et demi de travail, après aussi des noms d'oiseaux qui ont fusés, des mannequin bébé qui tombent, des affaires qui volent, l'infirmière fut soulagée d'annoncer que le cours était fini et qu'elles ne se reverraient qu'après les vacances de Noel.

Des bruits de tabourets qui crissent sur le sol, des conversations, des rires, des bruits de pas puis une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit de porte.

Luna, Ginny, Hermione et Pansy rigolaient ensemble. Chose que personne n'aurait cru possible jusqu'alors. Pansy allait se rendre dans sa salle commune quand une main la retint. Elle fut aussi surprise de découvrir Ginny qui maintenait son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Elle était gênée et tourna la tête vers Luna qui parlait vivement avec Hermione. Luna & Ginny échangèrent un regard d'accord puis Ginny prit la parole :

**- Tu t'en vas déjà ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ca nous aurait fait plaisir … A toute les trois que.. Que tu viennes avec nous faire un tour.** Dit-elle d'un trait.

Pansy ne réagit pas tout de suite, alors que les trois autres attendaient dont deux d'entres elles étaient stressées. Après être sortie de sa surprise, un sourire vrai se dessina sur son visage et elle murmura un « **oui, avec joie** » et après, on entendit des soupirs de soulagement et Pansy éclata de rire. Vraiment, ces filles étaient surprenantes !

Elles sortirent bien couvertes et se promenèrent longtemps. Elles se découvraient, riaient, papotaient. Comme de vraies amies.

Des personnes qui ne les connaissaient pas auraient pu penser que jamais elles ne s'étaient haïes de tout leur être.

Le temps passait et le froid vint tenter d'engourdir les membres des futures mamans qui décidèrent alors de rentrer et de se rendre dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-En-Chef. Elles parlaient chiffons quand le sujet des bébés revint à la surface :

**- Tu crois que c'est quoi ?**

**- Je pense que j'attends une fille.** Dit Pansy. **Et toi, Ginny ?**

**- Je voudrai avoir un petit garçon en premier. Hermy ?**

**- Aucune idée. Et toi Luna ?**

**- Une jolie petite fille.** Dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

-** Dis, Pansy, comment le père de l'enfant a-t-il réagi quand tu lui as dit ?**

**- Hé bien … Hum …**

Elle resta silencieuse un instant quand Hermione réagit.

**- Il n'est pas au courant ?**

**- Non …**

**- Tu sais que tu peux nous dire qui c'est ?** Dit Luna, par curiosité.

**- Vous savez … je vous le dirai … Mais pas maintenant.**

**- D'accord**, acquiescèrent les filles.

Et les discussions reprirent. Elles discutaient vivement en riant quand Drago & Blaise entrèrent dans la Salle commune et se stoppèrent net en voyant les filles ensembles en train de rire. C'était la quatrième dimension !

Les conversations s'étaient stoppées et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

C'était assez étrange comme situation. Les garçons étaient tout bonnement stupéfaits, mais au moment ou Drago s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, Hermione le devança :

**- Tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance.**

Cette phrase résonna dans leurs têtes. Tous savaient qu'Hermione avait raison mais les garçons étaient trop sonnés et trop fiers pour le dire à voix haute.

Les garçons et les filles s'observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un estomac crie famine. L'estomac le plus discret au monde. Celui de Ginny qui était devenue rouge pivoine.

Ils sentirent tous que l'heure de manger était arrivée donc ils descendirent manger un bout. Une fois arrivé à table, Ginny et Hermione virent Harry et Ron arriver, toujours aussi boudeurs mais en plus trempés. Ils revenaient de leur entrainement de Quidditch .

Le repas se passa dans le silence entre les filles et Harry et Ron tandis qu'entre eux, ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Une fois le tour fini, tous montèrent dans leur tour et la préfète en chef travailla car elle ne pourrait pas le faire pendant les vacances. Hermione était invitée pour passer les vacances chez Mrs Weasley. Elle ne savait pas comment cette dernière allait réagir concernant la grossesse d'Hermione et de sa fille mais elle allait y faire face.

Elle était tellement concentrée dans son travail qu'elle ne vit pas Drago qui la regardait travailler depuis un petit quart d'heure.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle sursauta en voyant Drago. Ce dernier rit bien de voir son homologue si surprise de sa présence dans leur salle commune.

Ensuite, un silence s'installa. Drago le brisa avec des simples mots :

**- Il faut aller faire notre tournée, Granger.**

**- Oh … Hum … Oui, bien sur.**

Elle se leva et le suivit. Ils se répartirent le travail comme à chaque fois puis se mirent au boulot.

Hermione, pour une fois, fit les étages inférieurs ainsi que les cachots.

Elle réprimanda deux élèves de quatrième année qui devaient avoir une relation secrète car ils se bécotaient seulement le soir, et c'était toujours les mêmes élèves qu'ils surprenaient. Et ca en était lassant.

Hermione arriva au cachot quand elle vit avec horreur …


	18. Découvertes

Hermione arriva au cachot quand elle vit avec horreur des tas d'affaires éparpillés un peu partout dans le Hall. Craignant le pire, elle envoya un patronus à Drago qui rappliqua quand les minutes qui suivirent et vit ce qui l'avait obligé à venir aussi vite.

Lui aussi avait découvert à qui appartenait ces affaires. Pansy.

Il pâlit un peu puis alla voir. Il y vit Pansy, bâillonnée et attachée à une chaise. Tandis qu'Hermione ramassait ses affaires du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Drago la déligota.

Pansy était inconsciente donc Drago la souleva dans ses bras et l'amena avec Hermione à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie étant fermé, Hermione tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière décide de pointer le bout de son nez en s'apprêtant à les disputer.

Quand elle vit Pansy, elle décida qu'il vaudrait mieux la soigner de suite et les disputer après.

Drago l'allongea sur le lit le plus proche et lui et Hermione s'écartèrent afin que l'infirmière tire le rideau.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef tournaient en rond. Ils étaient aussi énervé l'un que l'autre et Drago essayait de trouver qui a fait ça. Hermione était fatiguée à cause du bébé, s'assit sur une chaise et regarda son homologue tourner en rond. Elle était angoissée pour Pansy et son bébé. D'après elle, le père du bébé n'était pas au courant.

Donc, la possibilité que le père était furieux n'est pas à écarter.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et demanda :

-** Tu sais qui est le père du bébé que porte Pansy ?**

**- Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?**

**- Non …**

Il regarda Hermione dans le blanc des yeux puis ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent puis il sortit de l'infirmerie en trombe, laissant Hermione en plant.

Il se dirigea vers le cachot et dit le mot de passe au tableau.

Il entra et alla directement dans le dortoir des garçons.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte à la volée en réveillant tous les occupants des lits.

Il alla prendre Blaise par les épaules et le tira hors du dortoir.

Ce dernier ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, et était encore à moitié endormi.

- **Drago, c'est pas parce que tu es préfet-en-chef que …**

**- Tais-toi !**

**- Mais …**

**- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Tu es un beau connard !**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?**

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Pansy ?**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Te fous pas de moi, je sais que c'est toi.**

**- C'est moi quoi ? Explique-moi, je ne suis pas.**

**- Ce que tu as fait à Pansy …**

**- Pansy ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?**

**- Tu n'es pas au courant ?**

**- Bah non …**

**- Suis-moi.**

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle commune des Serpentards et montèrent tous deux à l'infirmerie dans un silence pesant.

Une fois arrivé dans l'infirmerie, ils virent Hermione qui tenait la main de Pansy. Pansy était livide mais endormie. Ils questionnèrent la Gryffondor du regard et celle-ci dit :

**- Elle a été attaquée à coup de Doloris.**

Hermione avait des larmes dans les yeux. Drago et Blaise avait pâlit d'un coup.

-** Et … Et … Le bébé ?** Demanda Blaise.

**- On ne sait pas encore.**

Blaise prit la main de Pansy des mains d'Hermione qui s'éloignait de la blessée.

Hermione posa son regard sur les deux mains jointes des deux Serpentards.

**- C'est toi, le père de l'enfant ?**

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

- **Oui. C'est moi qui étais avec elle lorsque Peeves a …**

**- Je vois … Mais comment tu l'as su ?**

**- Comment ça ?** se réveilla Drago.

**- Ben, Pansy m'a dit que le père n'était pas au courant. Elle n'avait pas le courage de te l'avouer !**

**- Quoi ? Elle ne te l'avait pas dit !** S'exclama Drago.

- **Non …**

**- Alors, qui te l'a dit ?** Insista Hermione.

A ce moment là, l'infirmière arriva en ordonnant aux élèves de partir .

Hermione voulait rester mais l'infirmière était contre :

- **Non, Miss Granger. Vous ne restez pas.**

**- Mais si ! Je veux rester.**

**- Miss Granger, vous êtes enceinte d'un mois et quelques jours. Il est hors de question que vous n'alliez pas dormir.**

**- Je tiendrai ! Nous sommes dimanche maintenant. Donc, je pourrais dormir à loisirs.**

**- Et tes devoirs ?**

**- Blaise, allons, c'est de Granger qu'on parle ! Elle a prit de l'avance jusqu'au moins un mois après les vacances !**

**- Malefoy ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tais-toi un peu pour voir.**

Il s'apprêtait à rappliquer quand …

**- Granger … Tu es enceinte toi aussi ?**

**- Oui.**

Il la regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné au loto.

**- C'est Weasley le père ?**

**- Non.**

**- C'est qui alors ?**

**- Je préfère garder son nom pour moi.**

Hermione, quant à elle, détourna son regard de celui de Zabini et demanda :

-** Alors, je peux rester ?**

**- Il n'y a rien pour vous faire changer d'avis ?**

**- Absolument rien.**

**- Alors c'est d'accord. Jeunes Hommes … DEHORS !**

Elle les fit sortir d'un coup de baguette magique et referma la porte.

Ils repartirent tous deux dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef et discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Morphée les prenne dans ses bras.

Le soleil s'est levé et Hermione veillait toujours au chevet de Pansy qui était déjà un peu moins pâle et elle n'aurait des nouvelles du bébé que pendant la journée.

La Gryffondor était fatiguée de l'avoir surveillé toute la nuit, mais elle ne la laisserait pas seule une seconde de peur que la personne qui lui a fait subir les doloris revienne.

L'infirmière surveillait Hermione du coin de l'œil. Il était 6h30 du matin et Hermione n'avait pas dormi depuis presque une journée.

PomPom était consciente qu'Hermione était forte comme fille mais elle observait d'un œil curieux l'amitié entre la Gryffondor et la Serpentarde . C'est une nouvelle à Poudlard.

Hermione luttait contre le sommeil quand Drago et Blaise passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils s'approchèrent du lit et Drago chuchota : «** Va te reposer, Hermione, pour le bébé** ». Elle le regarda avec de gros yeux, du style : «** Et Pansy ?** ». « **Blaise est là pour le surveiller** » .Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis murmura : «** D'accord, Drago** ».

Hermione se tourna vers Blaise qui avait déjà pris la main de Pansy et lui demanda de la prévenir quand cette dernière se réveillera et il accepta.

Elle tenta de se lever de la chaise, fit quelques pas mais manqua de tomber.

Drago la surveillait le plus discrètement possible la rattrapa à temps.

Il dit à Blaise : «** Je crois que je vais la raccompagner** ».

Il fit en sorte qu'Hermione le prit comme une béquille. Ils traversèrent les couloirs vides du château puis arrivèrent devant leur Salle Commune. Ils traversèrent le tableau et furent surpris de voir MacGonagall attendre leur arrivé assise sur le canapé blanc.

La directrice les invita à s'asseoir.

Drago aida Hermione à s'asseoir sous le regard surpris et interrogateur de leur professeur de métamorphose.

-** Granger a surveillé Pansy toute la nuit parce que celle-ci s'est faite attaquée à coup de Doloris. On l'a découverte dans les cachots en finissant notre ronde. Pansy et elle sont devenues amies. Donc …**

-** Oh …** dit la directrice, le visage livide.

-** Que nous vaut cette visite si tôt ?**

**- Hé bien, vous deviez organiser le bal de Noel.**

**- Nous avons déjà tout prévu, professeur.**

**- Bien.**

**- Nous avons tout noté sur un parchemin. Attendez, je vais le chercher.**

Hermione se leva et se tenu au fauteuil avant de se tenir au mur. Quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas avancer plus à cause de sa fatigue, elle murmura : « **Accio parchemin** » et cinq secondes plus tard, elle revint s'asseoir.

MacGonagall lut le parchemin et dit :

-** Bien. Vous organiserez le bal le jour même. Miss Granger, j'aimerai vous parler.**

**- Je peux disposer ?** Demanda Drago.

**- Bien sur, M. Malefoy.**

**- Au revoir, professeur.**

**- Au revoir.**

Il quitta la pièce et alla dans sa chambre. Hermione attendait ce que lui voulait la directrice.

-** Je voulais vous dire qu'étant donné que vous êtes enceinte, vous devrez être au repos à partir de votre 7eme mois. Pour le bal, vous devrez danser avec Mr Malefoy. Est-ce que le bébé de Miss Parkinson va bien ?**

**- On n'en sait toujours rien, professeur.**

**- Bien, allez vous reposer.**

**- Merci. Au revoir professeur.**

**- Au revoir.**

La directrice passa la porte. Au bruit de la porte, Drago repassa la porte et vint auprès d'Hermione.

**- Il est temps que tu ailles dormir, Granger.**

**- Oui, je le pense aussi.**

**- Viens.**

Il lui tendit son bras et elle le prit.

Il la fit aller dans son lit. Hermione jeta un sort et fut directement en chemise de nuit.

Drago murmura : «** Bonne nuit** » et s'apprêtait à partir quand une petite main lui tint le bras.

**- Drago … Merci** …

Il lui fit un sourire et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte doucement.

Hermione quant à elle s'endormit immédiatement après que sa tête aie touché l'oreiller.


	19. Rapprochement & Vengeance

Hermione se réveilla vers les 16 heures. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était seule. Elle passa à la salle de bain, question de passer sous la douche et se coiffer ensuite. Elle se mit devant le miroir et se regarda attentivement.

Elle était toujours pâle mais moins qu'avant, son visage avait l'air moins fatiguée mais très inquiet. Son ventre était un petit peu plus gros que l'habitude mais encore rien de très visible. Ensuite, elle retourna dans sa chambre et enfila une robe puis elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. En sortant de la salle commune, elle croisa Ginny et Luna qui lui sautèrent dessus et la bombardèrent de questions sur Pansy.

Le plus simple qu'elle ait trouvé à répondre, c'est qu'elles devaient aller la voir avec elle.

Elles se dépêchèrent et arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Luna ouvrit la porte et elles se dirigèrent vers le lit où Pansy était encore allongée.

Drago et Blaise étaient toujours là mais ne parlèrent plus à l'arrivé des filles.

**- Bien dormi, Hermione ?**

**- Oui, merci Blaise. Alors, on a des nouvelles ?**

**- Aucune pour le moment.** Répondit Drago, dépité.

**- Haaa , si je connaissais la personne qui a fait ça …**

**- Calme toi, Blaise, calme toi !**

**- Comment tu veux que je me calme sans aucune nouvelle de mon bébé !**

**- Ton bébé ?!** S'exclamèrent Luna et Ginny, perdues.

-** Oui, Pansy attend le bébé de Blaise.**

**- Oh …**

Elles entourèrent Blaise de leur bras. Hermione surveillait Pansy. Cette dernier avait repris un peu de couleur, mais n'était toujours pas réveillée.

La Préfète-en-Chef réfléchissait. D'après elle, qui aurait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux …

Drago la regardait bizarrement. Elle échangea un regard avec lui et son visage changea de couleur. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif mais elle sortit en quatrième vitesse de l'infirmerie. Elle dévala les escaliers et arriva dans le parc.

Certains élèves se retournaient sur son passage car elle allait drôlement vite et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à bousculer quelques élèves au passage qui lui jetaient des regards furieux, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Elle entendit un bout de conversation dont elle avait raté le début. Les filles de Serpentard parlaient entre elles, toutes tournaient le dos à Hermione.

**- Oui, vous avez vu sa tête ! C'était trop marrant !**

**- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait !** Renchérit la seconde.

**- J'espère que son bébé va mourir. Ca ne serait que justice.** dit une troisième.

Hermione étouffa un cri.

-** De toute façon, elle n'est pas digne de servir le Maître. Elle fraternise avec l'ennemi !**

**- Ouaip , avec l'autre Greluche qui se croit supérieure parce qu'elle approche Drago et parce qu'elle est Préfète-en-chef.**

**- Miss je sais tout … Mais elle ne sait rien.**

**- Elle ne mérite même pas notre attention.**

**- Ha, c'est un beau clan : Des filles enceintes jusqu'aux dents dont : une Sang De Bourbe, Une traitre à son Sang, une idiote et une salope.**

**- Elles ne méritent même pas de vivre. Des vraies salopes.**

Ce fut les mots de trop. La Gryffondor s' approcha de la fille au centre, lui tapota l'épaule. Cette dernière se retourna et reçut une gifle monumentale dans la figure :

-** Ca, Millicent, c'est pour Pansy.**

Elle lui décolla un coup de poing dans le nez tandis que les deux autres filles ne pouvaient pas l'aider car Hermione avait pensé à leur jeter le sort d'entrave.

Elles assistèrent impuissante au passage à tabac de leur chef.

Sous l'effet du choc, le nez craqua.

**- Ca, c'est pour le bébé.**

Elle la cogna au niveau des genoux. Millicent tomba à genoux sur le sol.

-** Ca c'est pour les pauvres connes.**

Du sang coulait du nez de Millicent. Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur les deux filles qui se tordirent de douleur. Non, elle n'avait pas lancé de sort impardonnable, ni de doloris.

Elle leur lança le sort de putchin' qui consistait à tordre les bras des filles.

Elles lui lançaient des regards tellement noirs que des personnes normales se seraient enfuies en courant. Mais pas Hermione.

-** Franchement, s'attaquer à un bébé ! Vous m'entendez, un bébé !**

**- Sale Sang de …**

**- Ta g******* (_NDA :censuré à cause de la grande violence de ses propos)_. **Maintenant, si je revois l'une de vous, n'importe laquelle s'approcher de trop près de Pansy, l'injurier ou encore la regarder, je vous ferai connaitre un véritable enfer au point que vous me supplierez de vous gracier, c'est clair ?**

**- Oui …**

**- Quoi, je n'ai rien entendu ?**

**- OUI.**

**- Je préfère ça. Ha et encore une chose … Peut être que vous vous croyez supérieures mais là, vous ne l'êtes pas. Je vous aie à l'œil et je vous jure qu'au moindre faux-pas, je ne vous raterai pas.**

Hermione leur lança à toutes les trois un sort de Pushin' puis entreprit de s'en aller quand elle vit les trois filles pointer leur baguette sur elle et elles lui lancèrent un sort qui par magie ricocha sur elle et les fit tomber toutes les trois dans l'eau.

Elle se retourna et vit Drago, la baguette pointée vers les filles.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui dit merci. Drago l'emmena à l'intérieur du château puis s'arrêta net. Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- **Granger … Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?**

**- Je ne les supporte pas, ces pestes !**

**- Mais avoue qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Viens t'asseoir et explique moi.**

Elle s'assit sur les escaliers principaux qui menaient aux étages supérieurs en laissant une petite distance entre elle et Drago. Elle ne l'avouait pas mais elle avait un peu peur de sa réaction.

**- Je te raconte tout depuis le début et s'il te plait ne me coupe pas.**

**- D'accord. Je t'écoute.**

**- Bien, notre guerre a commencé en 1ere année et ca tu le sais …**

Elle lui raconta alors l'épisode du crêpage de chignon pendant le cours pour les femmes enceintes puis ses soupçons quand à leur attitude face au nouveau quatuor.

- …** Et puis, Pansy et moi, nous sommes amies maintenant et je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes amis. J'ai eu des soupçons à l'infirmerie qui se sont confirmés. Pansy m'a dit que le père de son enfant n'était pas au courant tandis que Blaise a dit qu'il le savait. Donc, c'était forcément un Serpentard. Ensuite, elles nous ont insultées et là … J'ai explosé.**

**- Je vois.**

**- Mais … Tu es arrivé quand ?**

**- Figure toi que j'étais caché derrière un arbre quand tu as commencé avec une magnifique gifle.**

**- Tu m'as suivie dès ma sortie de l'infirmerie !**

**- Oui**. Dit-il avec un sourire.** Je me doutais que tu avais trouvé quelque chose. Donc je t'ai suivi.**

**- Oh …** (Elle rougit)

-** Bon, retournons voir les autres, ils doivent se poser des questions.**

**- Tu as raison.**

**- Je le sais que j'ai raison.**

Elle lui frappa gentiment l'épaule et ils montèrent l'escalier pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'ils ignoraient chacun, c'est que des gens les épiaient et n'avaient pas perdu une miette de leur échange.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lit de Pansy et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Pansy avec les yeux ouverts qui les regardait en souriant.

**- Ou étiez vous passé ?** Demanda Blaise.

**- Oh … Heu … J'avais … un truc à régler.** Dit Hermione.

**- Un truc à régler, Hein ?** Dit Ginny dont le regard passait d'Hermione à Drago.

**- Oui.**

**- Quel genre de truc ?** Demanda Pansy d'une voix à la fois amusée et inquiète.

**- Tu le verras assez tôt.** Dit Drago.

**- Pourquoi tu es partie en courant, Hermione ?**

**- Tu le verras en même temps.**

Hermione se tourna vers Drago dont le regard changea immédiatement.

- **Toi, tu as une autre idée.** dit Hermione.

-** Exactement. Suis-moi.**

**- On revient.**

**- D'accord.** Dirent les autres avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et vérifièrent que les filles étaient toujours dans le parc. Elles avaient réussi à sortir de l'eau mais elles étaient tellement blessées qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à atteindre l'autre bout du parc où était la Grande Porte qui menait au Hall d'Entrée du château.

-** Parfait.** Murmura Drago.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers le bureau de la directrice. Hermione l'arrêta d'un mouvement.

**- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je vais t'innocenter.**

**- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?**

**- Tu verras.**

Ils dirent le mot de passe et la statue pivota pour les laisser approcher la porte. Ils toquèrent et il murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione : « **J'espère que tu es bonne comédienne**. ». Ils entendirent un « **Entrez** » Sec. Ils entrèrent et le Serpentard commença :

-** Professeur, venez vite !** Dit-il d'un ton affolé.

- **Mais, que se passe-il ?**

**- Suivez noous ! C'est urgent !**

Ils sortirent tous trois du bureau et se dirigèrent le plus vite possible du lac.

La professeur cria en voyant les filles dans cet état et ordonna à un élève de première année qui passait d'aller chercher de toute urgence madame Pomfresh.

Pendant ce temps, elle demanda :

- **Mais qui vous a fait ça ?**

**- C'est elle !** Hurla Millicent en pointant Hermione du doigt.

**- Elle débloque.** Dit Hermione.

**- Bien sur que si, c'est elle.**

**- Millicent, réfléchis, si c'était moi, est ce que j'aurais été prévenir Madame MacGonagall ?**

**- Il y'avait aussi … Aussi Drago.**

**- Quoi ?** se reveilla Drago. **Tu débloques complètement. Moi et cette … arf … !**

**- Si on t'écoute Millicent, moi et la fouine on se serait allié pour vous tabasser ?**

**- C'est officiel, tu débloques.**

La directrice était un peu perdue dans cette histoire. A ce moment, l'infirmière arriva et transporta les trois filles à l'infirmerie. MacGonagall repartit à son bureau tandis que les deux Préfets-en-Chef se jetaient des regards très amusés derrière le dos de l'infirmière.

Ils dépassèrent l'infirmière et poussèrent les portes d'entrée de l'infirmerie.


	20. Bonnes Nouvelles & Retenues

Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la petite bande qui semblait bien s'apprécier et qui discutait de tout mais quand les deux élèves revinrent, leur discussion se termina ce qui laissait présager qu'ils parlaient sur leur dos.

Le regard du petit groupe passa de Drago & Hermione aux arrivants.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise tandis que les autres étaient tout bonnement stupéfaits de les voir ici.

Ils attendirent que l'infirmière soit partie après avoir donné une potion aux trois filles pour prendre la parole :

-** Drago !**

**- Quoi ?** Dit l'accusé.

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ca ?** s'exclama Blaise.

-** Tu te trompes de personne à engueuler, mon vieux.**

Blaise fit passer son regard de Drago à Hermione et vice-versa.

-** Hermione ?!** S'exclamèrent les autres.

- **Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute, c'est les hormones !**

Les autres se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Mais leur regard redevint curieux. La petite miss-je-sais-tout coincée avait été tabassé des élèves à cause de ses hormones ? Ils ne préféraient pas savoir à l'avance ce qui allait arriver par la suite étant donné qu'elle n'en était qu'à 1 mois de grossesse.

- **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- Pour me venger.**

**- Comment tu …** Commença Pansy.

-** Je me suis souvenue des menaces lors du cours. Et j'ai fais le rapprochement avec d'autres détails. En plus, ces idiotes en parlaient entre elles en nous insultant …**

**- C'était du grand Art.** Commenta Drago .** Dis, Gran… Hermione, tu finirais bien boxeuse ou catcheuse ?**

**- Mal … Drago, rêves.**

Les autres suivaient leur dialogue avec intérêt.

-** Vous voyez chacun des bleus qu'à Millicent, c'est Hermione qui lui a infligé avec ses mains.** Expliqua Drago.

-** Mais, pourquoi tu m'as défendue ?**

**- Haa, tu ne connais pas encore très bien Hermione toi !** Remarqua Ginny. **Elle serai capable de tuer si on l'ennuie trop ou si on attaque son entourage.**

**- Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas encore tué ?**

**- Non, mais giflé oui.**

**- Je m'en souviens encore.**

**- Désolée mais tu m'avais cherché !**

**- Tu m'as vengée, Mione ! Merci.**

Et elles se firent un câlin amical. L'infirmière revint mais se stoppa devant la scène qui était présenté devant ses yeux. Une Gryffondor et une Serpentarde qui se serrent dans leur bras … Va falloir qu'elle appelle le livre des records.

Elle décida de venir les rejoindre au bout de quelques petites minutes et leur dit :

-** Miss Parkinson, je dois vous parler du bébé. Est-ce que vous pouvez …**

**- Blaise, reste … il faut que je t'avoue un truc.**

**- Dis, Pansy ?**

**- Tu es le père du bébé …**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Blaise qui resta alors avec Pansy pour la nouvelle tandis que les autres sortaient de l'infirmerie.

Drago et Hermione allaient retourner dans leur salle commune mais furent appelés par la directrice de Poudlard dans son bureau.

Ils se regardèrent, l'air légèrement paniqué. Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges indiqués par la directrice et celle-ci commença :

- **Je me doute que vous savez parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes là.**

**- Hum … On a des doutes …**

**- Sachez que vous me décevez beaucoup. Néanmoins, je suis extrêmement surprise de la raison pour laquelle vous avez agit comme cela et aussi pourquoi m. Malefoy a voulu vous empêcher d'avoir des ennuis. Malgré tout, j'ai mes soupçons pour la deuxième partie.**

Elle fit une pause puis reprit :

-** Je sais parfaitement que c'est vous, Miss Granger qui avait mis ces trois filles dans cet état et j'en suis très déçue. De plus, vous êtes une élève exemplaire et vous m'avez menti. Mais il y'a eu des circonstances atténuantes pour votre cas à tout les deux. Je sais parfaitement que vous aviez découvert par qui Miss Parkinson a été attaqué et que vous êtes allée la venger. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure des solutions mais le mal est fait. Comme vous, Mr Malefoy, êtes complice de ses actes, vous allez être puni tout les deux. En conséquence, je retire quinze points à Gryffondor et cinq à Serpentard. De plus, vous viendrez tous les deux en retenue ce soir. Vous pouvez disposer.**

Quand Hermione releva la tête, elle vit un sourire sur les lèvres de la directrice.

Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir quand la Gryffondor posa la question fatidique :

**- Professeur, comment avez-vous su ?**

**- Sachez Miss Granger que les murs ont des oreilles.**

Après ces paroles plus que douteuses, ils sortirent tout deux.

Ils tentèrent à nouveau de se rendre dans leur salle commune quand Blaise sauta au cou d'Hermione qui manqua de tomber. La bonne humeur de Blaise ne faillit pas sous le regard Glacial de Drago.

-** J'ai une excellente nouvelle … Non deux !**

**- Raconte Blaise.**

**- Tout d'abord la plus importante : je sors avec Pansy.**

**- C'est ca la plus importante ?!** S'indigna Hermione.

**- Mais non, bien sur que non Hermione, tu me prends pour qui ! Se rattrapa en vitesse Blaise.**

**- Alors, la deuxième nouvelle ?** S'impatienta Drago.

**- Le bébé est vivant !**

**- C'est super !** s'exclama Hermione**. Excuse-moi mais il faut que j'aille voir les filles.**

Elle sortit de la pièce avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle voulut se rendre en sautillant à l'infirmerie mais le fait qu'elle attende un enfant l'en empêcha. Elle ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde même si elle savait que c'était un très gros engagement, elle était prête à se sacrifier.

Une fois la porte de l'infirmerie fermée derrière elle, elle se rendit auprès de Pansy qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

**- Hermione, je parie que tu as appris la bonne nouvelle …**

**- Les bonnes nouvelles tu veux dire. Lui répondit-elle avec son sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Oh** (elle rougit instantanément).

**- Tu as le droit de l'aimer ! Je ne suis absolument pas contre.**

**- Alors Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Arrête, j'ai vu tes yeux.**

**- Voila. Par je-ne-sais-quel-hasard, MacGonagall a été mise au courant de ma vengeance. Donc je suis en retenue ce soir et j'ai fait perdre quinze points à Gryffondor.**

**- C'est ca qui te chagrine !** Rit Luna.

-** Oui … Je déteste être collée.**

**- Tu as déjà été collée ?** S'étonna Pansy

-** Oui, en première année à cause de Mal… Drago car on avait été faire un tour chez Hagrid en plein milieu de la nuit.**

Elles parlèrent un moment quand l'infirmière leur annonça que Pansy pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie dans la semaine .C'était l'heure d'aller manger.

Elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle et mangèrent toutes de bon appétit.

Il était 19h30 et dans une demi-heure, Hermione et Drago allaient devoir aller en colle. Hermione était remontée voir Pansy avant d'aller à sa colle et l'infirmière prit alors des nouvelles du bébé de Pansy. Le bébé allait bien, et d'après elle, il n'aurait aucunes séquelles de l'attaque des Serpentards.

Le temps passa à une vitesse ahurissante et Hermione dû quitter la Serpentarde pour se rendre à la salle de métamorphose.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte et la voix de la directrice l'invita à rentrer dans la pièce.

La Gryffondor regarde partout autour d'elle. La pièce est d'une saleté repoussante.

Elle va bien s'amuser à tout récurer sans magie.

Elle décida de commencer en prenant le balais et enleva un tas impressionnant de poussières qui avait du s'accumuler avec le temps. Une fois avoir passé un coup de balais, elle prit une serpillère et nettoya le sol jusqu'à ce que le sol reluise.

Elle s'attaqua aux pupitres et rit beaucoup en trouvant des petits mots d'amours envers des camarades mais son sourire se perdit sous les chewing gums.

Il y'avait même des mots insultants envers les autres et aussi plus particulièrement pour la professeur.

22h. Hermione avait enfin finit son travail, elle referma la porte derrière elle et lança un sort pour que les clefs arrivent directement sur le bureau de la directrice puis se rendit dans sa salle commune. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle s'endormit sur son canapé et ne se réveilla que le lendemain très tôt dans la matinée.

La future maman regarda l'heure : 5h50.

Mince, elle n'avait pas fait sa tournée d'hier ! Elle alla voir dans la chambre dans le but de s'excuser pour la veille mais une fois qu'elle eu passé la porte, elle ne pu se résoudre à le réveiller tant il avait l'air serein.

Elle ressortit en douceur de la chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Puis elle décida d'écrire un mot d'excuse à Drago pour la veille.

Elle alla faire un tour en réfléchissant au bal de Noel. Elle passa près du lac qui était glacé à ce moment de l'année. Elle décida de faire demi-tour étant donné que son estomac la rappelait à l'ordre. Le bébé avait faim, donc en toute logique, elle devait aller manger !

Elle se rendit en cuisine étant donné qu'il était trop tôt pour aller à la grande Salle, chatouilla la poire et le portrait s'ouvrit pour la laisser passer.

Aussitôt, deux elfes de maison s'approchèrent d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle repartit quelques minutes plus tard avec deux paniers pleins de nourriture. Mais l'un des deux n'était pas pour elle. Elle retourna dans la salle Commune, posa la panier sur la table et mis le mot au dessus du panier à l'intention de son homologue.

Elle avala quelque chose en vitesse puis repartit faire un tour dans Poudlard.

La phrase de MacGonagall avait attisé sa curiosité.

**« Les murs ont des oreilles »** … Cette phrase était courte mais pleine de sens.

Elle marchait dans Poudlard quand soudain, elle eu une sorte d'illumination en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle s'insulta intérieurement d'idiote puis dévala l'escalier principal pour arriver dans le Grand Hall du château.

Elle s'arrêta quand une voix surgit de nulle part et dit …


	21. Le Bal De Noël

Elle s'arrêta quand une voix surgit de nulle part et dit :

**- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, Miss Granger ? Un souci ?**

Elle tourna sa tête vers le tableau. Ce tableau représentait Dumbledore qu'elle parvint à voir grâce aux faibles rayons de soleil qui commençait à naiîre. Elle se frappa doucement la joue. Mais qu'elle avait été bête de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt !

_-_ **C'est vous qui nous avez vendu à Madame MacGonagall ?**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Simplement parce que de tels actes ne pouvaient pas rester impuni.**

**- Mais, comment avez-vous su ?**

**- Je vous ai entendu en parler à Mr Malefoy. Votre amitié avec certains Serpentards me rendent joyeux.**

**- Oh … D'accord …**

**- Mais j'ai eu vent d'un bruit qui court dans Poudlard . Pourriez-vous confirmer ou infirmer le fait ?**

**- Dites.**

**- Est-ce vrai que vous attendez un enfant ?**

**- C'est exact, Professeur.**

**- Oh, mais c'est merveilleux.**

**- C'est ce que je pense aussi, professeur.**

- **Sachez, Miss Granger, que mon tableau est un peu partout dans le château donc je sais tout … ou presque. Désolé pour la question indiscrète, les autres tableaux me harcelaient pour savoir !**

**- Mais ce n'est rien.**

Et elle continua à lui parler pendant un petit moment.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'éveillait dans sa chambre. Il était tôt et avait du récurer les chaudrons de Rogue puis aller faire la tournée seul. Dans un mouvement de tête, il regarda dans le lit d'en face mais il était toujours vide. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer à sa journée de cours. Les vacances démarraient samedi et le bal était le vendredi soir.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain environ une demi-heure plus tard et trouva le panier rempli ainsi qu'un mot au dessus. Il ouvrit le panier et fut particulièrement surpris d'y trouver de quoi déjeuner. Croyant à un piège, il lut la lettre. Dès les premières lignes, il comprit qui lui avait offert son déjeuner et il en était très surpris.

L'écriture de la personne était fine et très belle. L'écriture d'Hermione.

**_« Drago,_**

**_Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir. Je t'ai laissé tomber alors que je devais faire ma tournée avec toi. Sincèrement désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai rapporté de quoi déjeuner. J'étais fatiguée. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._**

**_Hermione_ **»

Ce mot était un peu court mais il fit sourire le Préfet-en-Chef. Il mangea en vitesse, partit se brosser les dents et décida de chercher après Hermione.

Il chercha d'abord à la tour d'astronomie, puis dans tout Poudlard.

Au moment où il arriva au début des marches principales, il entendit deux voix. Dont celle d'Hermione. Il descendit encore un peu plus les escaliers et vit la future maman assise sur les marches en train de parler avec Dumbledore … à 6h30 du matin !

Il les rejoint et salua le directeur.

- **Ha, Mr Malefoy.**

**- Bonjour, Mr le directeur. Hermione.**

**- Salut Drago.**

**- Dites-moi, Professeur … Les murs ont des oreilles …**

**- Oui,** **Mr Malefoy.** Dit Dumbledore avec un regard amusé.

-** Tout en sachant que c'est un piètre mensonge, ca ne peut être qu'un tableau qui ai divulgué notre responsabilité.**

**- En effet.**

**- Un tableau capable d'aller dans le bureau de la directrice …**

**- Oui.**

**- Etant donné que seul les tableaux de directeurs défunts sont dans le bureau de la directrice, j'en ai déduit que c'était forcément un directeur.**

**- Exact.**

**- Et vu vos propos en début d'année, ca ne peut être que vous.**

**- Exact, Mr Malefoy . J'ai entendu votre petite conversation à vous et Miss Granger. Donc j'ai été rapporté à Minerva tout ce que j'ai entendu.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Dites-moi, Mr Malefoy , j'ai une question qui me turlupine .**

**- Posez la.**

**- Hé bien, je me demandais si vous connaissiez l'identité de la personne qui a mis Miss Granger enceinte.**

Un grand silence s'installa durant lequel Hermione était devenue rouge d'embarras tandis que Drago avait changé de couleur. Le regard amusé de l'ancien directeur passa de l'un à l'autre.

**- Hé bien, professeur …**

**- Pas besoin de réponse, mon garçon … Votre réaction ainsi que celle de Miss Granger a été assez éloquente.**

**- Bon, heu professeur … Ca a été un vrai plaisir de parler avec vous …** dit Hermione

-** Mais il faut qu'on aille prendre des nouvelles de Pansy.** Compléta Drago

-** Je comprends tout à fait.** Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Au revoir professeur.**

**- Au revoir, jeunes gens.**

Et les deux Préfets-en-chefs tournèrent les talons pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Les joues d'Hermione avaient toujours cette teinte rouge tandis que Drago avait pâli.

Ils se regardèrent un court instant et continuèrent leur route.

Vendredi en fin d'après midi. Les deux Préfets-en-chef avaient bossé d'arrache-pied pour que la Grande Salle soit prête et veillèrent à ce qu'aucun fantôme ne s'approche de la salle à moins de 100 mètres. Le thème était bien évidement Noël.

Les filles se préparaient mais contrairement à avant, elles étaient 4 à se préparer dans la Salle de bain commune de Drago & Hermione.

Elles s'étaient mise d'accord sur qui porterai quoi.

Hermione portait une magnifique robe de mère noël avec un bonnet rouge et vert. Ginny, quant à elle, était une petite lutine tout de vert vêtue. Luna portait une jolie robe rouge avec des rubans verts. A ses oreilles, elle portait des boules de Noël que l'on accrochait au sapin. Pansy était vêtue d'une robe verte et rouge avec un bonnet. Elles se préparèrent à descendre dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione y allait avec Drago, Pansy avec Blaise, Ginny et Luna avaient été accostés par deux élèves de Poufsouffles.

Drago portait un costume Blanc et une cravate rouge. Blaise était déguisé en père Noel. Les deux Poufsouffles attendaient avec les deux autres garçons l'arrivée des filles.

Pansy avait été rétablie plus vite que prévue et l'infirmière ne vit aucune objection à la laisser sortir.

Les filles qui avaient blessé Pansy étaient aussi sorties mais n'avaient trouvé comme compagnons de danse que Crabbe, Goyle et Théodore Nott.

Quand les filles décidèrent de faire leur entrée, les garçons étaient stupéfaits. Bien qu'il leur avait fallu presque quatre heures de préparation et qu'elle avait cinq minutes de retard, tout cela en valait la peine. Elles descendirent les escaliers et s'approchèrent de leur cavalier respectif. Pleins de garçons regardaient les filles avec insistance et leur cavalière faisait tout pour récupérer leur attention, mais ce fut difficile.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et les deux homologues durent ouvrir le bal.

La première musique était un Slow. Ils dansèrent un petit moment en ayant tout les regards braqués sur eux, puis les professeurs démarrèrent eux-aussi à danser.

Quelques minutes et deux musiques plus tard, tous les couples dansaient.

Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago qui la faisait danser. Elle regardait les couples. Blaise et Pansy s'échangeaient des regards amoureux tandis que Ginny et Luna dansaient mais on voyait bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Un peu plus loin, elle vit Harry et Ron qui lançaient des regards furibonds aux deux filles mais des regards emplis de haine envers leurs deux cavaliers. Hermione esquissa un sourire quand son regard croisa celui de Ginny puis désigna Harry et Ron d'un regard.

La rouquine lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

Puis Hermione se cambra légèrement, ce que sentit Drago.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?** Chuchota-il dans son oreille.

**- Millicent et son gang sont là.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et imagine qu'elles veuillent faire du mal encore une fois à Pansy !**

**- Ne t'en fais pas … Tant que Blaise est là, elles ne tenteront rien.**

Hermione enleva sa tête de son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

- **T'es sur ?**

**- Absolument certain.**

Et ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione fatigue un peu.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent de danser tandis que les garçons allaient chercher des boissons.

Elles riaient aux éclats quand Harry et Ron arrivaient.

**- Alors, vous nous avez déjà remplacés ?** Demanda Ron.

**- Vous aussi, il me semble.** Dit Ginny

-** T'as pas honte de tromper Harry ?**

**- T'as pas honte de tromper Luna avec cette … Greluche !**

**- Vous vous amusez bien, j'espère ?**

**- On ne peut mieux.**

Hermione se leva, jeta un regard noir à Ron puis partit en laissant les deux filles et les deux garçons régler leur compte. Pansy la suivit et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Millicent voulut approcher Pansy mais elle avait une peur bleue d'Hermione depuis l'épisode du lac. Donc elle ne tenta rien mais lançait des regards noirs aux deux amies.

Elles suivaient de loin l'échange entre les deux futures mamans et les deux futurs pères. Elles ne manquèrent rien jusqu'à ce que Drago et Blaise viennent auprès d'elles :

-** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Blaise.

-** Crise de Jalousie d'Harry et Ron.** Dit Hermione.

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que Ginny et Luna ont dansé avec des autres garçons qu'eux.**

**- Ils sont stupides.** Dit Drago.

**- Sur ce point, je te l'accorde.** Dit Hermione.

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont jaloux alors qu'ils les ont quittés quand ils ont appris qu'elles étaient enceintes !** S'exclama Pansy.

-** Exactement. **Dit Blaise.

Hermione suivait l'échange de très près et les deux couples sortirent de la Grande Salle, tous en colère.

-** Je sens que ca va chauffer …**

**- Tu crois que ça va dégénérer ?**

**- Il y'a de très fortes chances.**

**- Je pense qu'ils sont très stupides de provoquer des filles enceintes. Nous savons à quel point elles peuvent faire des ravages.** Dit Drago en regardant Hermione qui fuyait son regard.

**- Bah quoi ! Elles l'avaient cherchée ! Chercha à se justifier cette dernière**

**- Bien sur.**

Hermione dansa encore deux danses avec Drago puis étant très fatiguée, elle décida d'aller dormir. Ce n'est pas de tout repos que de porter un enfant jusqu'à la vie !

Elle passa la Grande Porte et allait se diriger vers l'escalier principal quand elle vit quelque chose qui la fit sourire.

Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Ron et Luna s'étaient endormis tout deux appuyés à un arbre.

Elle regarda encore quelques instants ce charmant « tableau » puis partit dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, elle devrait retourner chez ses parents pendant une semaine puis direction la Maison des Weasley.

Elle arriva devant le tableau, prononça le mot de passe et alla directement se lover dans les draps rouges et or qui l'attendaient depuis un moment.


	22. Les Choses Se Gâtent

Après deux semaines de vacances, Hermione et sa bande de Joyeux lurons étaient de retour à Poudlard . Hermione avait passé une semaine magnifique chez ses parents.

Elle leur avait dit qu'elle attendait un enfant et ses parents l'avaient super bien pris.

Ils lui avaient même demandé si elle avait choisit un prénom. Ils l'avaient surprotégée pendant une semaine au point qu'elle ne devait plus faire aucune tache ménagère et ne devait plus lire, mais cette dernière chose la soulait. Ses parents lui avaient offert des livres et des bijoux.

Elle dû dire au revoir à ses parents car elle se rendit chez Ginny.

L'ambiance au Terrier était un peu plus joyeuse qu'auparavant à Poudlard.

Harry et Ron avaient fait la paix avec Hermione mais continuaient à la cuisiner pour savoir qui était le père. Mais Hermione, en bonne fille têtue, ne lâcha aucune information sur lui. Elle était aussi surveillée et eut la bonne surprise d'apprendre que Luna & Ginny aussi étaient ultraprotégées par leurs parents.

Madame Weasley l'avait mal prit au départ mais avait finalement accepté le fait que sa fille allait être mère et que son Ronnie chéri allait devenir un père.

Mais elle eut un choc quand Hermione lui dit aussi. Elle avait ouvert les yeux comme des soucoupes volantes mais n'avait pu prononcer un mot.

Les filles avaient passés leurs vacances à parler entre filles, à tricoter et à demander des conseils à Madame Weasley sur comment élever un enfant.

Bref de bonnes vacances.

Elle parcourait à présent le parc. Son ventre s'était arrondit et elle n'avait presque plus de nausées matinales. Elle devra bientôt racheter de nouvelles robes pour Poudlard.

Toutes les filles enceintes de Poudlard entamaient leur deuxième mois et demi.

Les couples Ron/Luna et Harry/Ginny étaient reformés et étaient plus solide que jamais.

Hermione rentra dans sa salle commune pour y déposer ses affaires et s'installa tranquillement sur son lit. Elle tourna la tête et barra des jours sur son calendrier magique. Dimanche 5 Janvier. Elle était censée accoucher en juillet.

Elle se releva de son lit en Baldaquin et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle tourna la poignet et sortit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'elle rentra dans une personne : Drago. Elle était sur lui qui était à terre. Sa main s'était involontairement posée sur son torse .Elle ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Le tableau se rouvrit et le couple Pansy/Blaise était entré. Ils s'étaient figés en voyant le spectacle.

**- On dérange ?** Demanda Pansy.

**- Non, Hum … Je voulais juste sortir de la pièce et … Drago était de l'autre côté de la porte …**

**- Oui … Exactement.** Dit Drago.

- **Bien.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?** Demanda Hermione, pour reprendre contenance car elle venait de se relever, les joues rouges.

-** Nous sommes venus vous demander comment se sont passés vos vacances ?**

**- Extra**. Dit Hermione.

Drago ne répondit pas mais lança un regard éloquent. Hermione se sentit soudain de trop et annonça :

**- Il faut que j'aille voir Ginny et Luna. A plus tard.**

**- A plus tard, Mione.**

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les trois autres derrière elle.

Une fois la porte fermée, Blaise dit :

**- Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas pour savoir si tes vacances se sont bien passés qu'on est ici.**

**- Je le sais.**

**- Alors, tu as vu le maître ?**

**- Oui, Pansy.**

**- Et ?**

**- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision …**

**- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui peut encore te faire douter ?** Demanda Pansy.

**- Moi, je le sais …** Dit Blaise d'une voix traînante.

-** C'est-à-dire ?** questionna Drago.

**- Drago, ca crève les yeux …**

**- Stop, je ne veux pas en savoir plus de vos magouilles.**

**- Mais Drago …**

**- Stop !**

Il s'était levé et il sortit comme en colère. Il s'était rendu sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie. Il était furieux, mais pas contre eux.

Contre lui-même et contre cette chose qui le changeait trop à son goût. Il ne voulait pas la nommer, de peur qu'elle ne l'attaque encore plus profondément.

Il avait cette … Chose affreuse sur le bras pour le rappeler à l'ordre et lui rappeler qui il est. Un Malefoy. Coincé par un nom qu'Auparavant il arborait fièrement, mais qui le répugnait à présent.

Il réfléchissait et avait pris une décision. La décision.

Hermione était dans le parc en train de profiter des derniers flocons de vacances avant le lendemain. Un peu de repos pour eux deux. Elle et ce bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. Il n'était pas encore là mais elle l'aimait déjà énormément.

Le froid arriva et elle se décida enfin à rentrer au château.

Il restait une petite demi-heure avant d'aller manger donc elle se décida à aller enfiler des vêtements plus chauds à cause du froid. Elle monta dans sa tour et se changea.

Elle alla manger puis fit sa tournée et directement au lit.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que sa tranquillité allait être mise à rude épreuve.

Le lendemain, elle se leva et se rendit directement à la Salle de Bain, se prépara et sa journée commença.

Elle se rendit au cours de Botanique de bonne humeur en compagnie de Pansy mais ce qu'elle vit dans le couloir la tua.

Elle vit Drago embrasser une Serpentarde pas tout à fait inconnue. Millicent Bulstrode.

Son sang se glaça et elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant qu'ils l'avaient vu.

Elle vient se poster avec tout les Gryffondors et Pansy qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Millicent lui lançait un regard hostile auquel elle répondit sans aucun mal.

- **Alors la Sang-De-Bourbe, la vue t'a plu ?**

**- Si elle m'a plu ? Tu te fiche de moi ?! T'as de la chance que j'ai rendue mes tripes tout à l'heure, sinon ça aurait été toi qui m'aurais servis de toilettes.**

**- La Sang-De-Bourbe est dégoutée. Mais au fond, c'est qu'une s***** qui s'est faite engrosser par n'importe quel c**.**

**- Change tout de suite de langage avec moi sinon il n'y aura deux possibilités !**

**- Lesquelles ? Tu vas aller pleurer vers les Griffy ?**

**- Non.**

Hermione s'était approchée de Millicent et elles se défiaient du regard.

-** Je suis Préfète-en-chef. J'ai le droit de t'enlever des points ou …**

**- Ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que tu m'intimides ?**

**- Je ne le crois pas, Millicent. C'est une certitude.**

**- Laisse-moi rire …**

**- Non, je tiens à mes tympans et ton rire de Hyène, je l'ai assez entendu comme ca.**

**- Toi, fais gaffe sinon …**

**- Sinon quoi ?**

**- Ton môme pourrait en pâtir.**

**- Waouh ! Quel courage ! Tu n'es pas une Serpentarde pour Rien.**

**- Retire ce que tu viens de dire !**

**- Hors de question.**

Les élèves suivaient l'échange entre les deux filles. La tension était très palpable. Les regards noirs. A cet instant, ces deux filles se haïssaient et leur regards étaient tels qu'ils auraient fait fuir même le plus courageux des Hommes. Hermione lui faisait passer toute sa haine et les yeux de Millicent lui lançaient des éclairs qu'elle lui rendait volontiers.

-** Il pourrait bien t'arriver des bricoles.** Menaça Millicent.

-** Tu seras capable de venir seule cette fois ou tu auras besoin des tes deux greluches pour te tenir la main ?**

**- Me parle pas comme ça.**

**- Oh, une vraie terreur des bacs à sable.**

Millicent avait levé la main et s'apprêtait à gifler Hermione mais cette dernière lui prit le poignet et lui murmura :

- **N'essaies même pas à moins que tu aies envie de te retrouver à nouveau à l'infirmerie par ma faute.**

Elle lui lâcha le poignet et des garçons vinrent les séparer, de peur que ca continue comme cela. Drago avait assisté à l'échange sans dire un mot. Le regard qu'Hermione lui avait lancé voulait tout dire. Les hostilités sont ouvertes à nouveau.

Ils entrèrent en cours dans un grand silence et travaillèrent.

La journée se passa dans la tension et la froideur entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

Le soir arriva et Hermione dût retourner à sa tour pour faire ses devoirs. Elle les fit puis alla faire son tour avec Malefoy . Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

Ils passèrent par les couloirs sans un mot d'échangé. Puis ils croisèrent Peeves :

« _**Hermy se laissera pas faire**_

_**Ils l'ont mise sur les nerfs.**_

_**C'est pas bon de l'énerver**_

_**On sait que ca va mal se passer**_

_**Hermy est à Gryffondor**_

_**Elle se battra jusqu'à la mort.**_ »

- **Merci, Peeves**. dit simplement Hermione

Ce dernier repartit aussi sec. Hermione sentait le regard de Drago sur elle qu'elle décida d'ignorer. Ils finirent leur tournée puis à peine après que le tableau se referma, Hermione se retourna froidement vers Drago et lui dit sèchement :

-** Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?**

**- Calme-toi !**

**- Tais-toi !**

**- Me parles pas comme ça !** S'énerva Drago .

**- Je te parlerai comme je veux !**

**- Tu sais qui je suis ? Tu sais ce que tu représentes par rapport à moi !**

**- Oui, je le sais. Tu es un sale prétentieux qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge et qui est incapable d'assumer d'avoir collé une fille en cloque !**

**- Change de ton tout de suite !**

**- Hors de question !**

**- Tout de suite !**

**- NON.**

Ils étaient très proches et Hermione était toujours aussi en colère. Elle était fatiguée mais ne montrerait aucun signe de faiblesse envers lui. Il lui bloquait le passage.

- **Laisse-moi passer.** Tenta Hermione du ton le plus calme qu'elle ait pu trouver.

**- Non.**

Elle tenta de le bousculer mais il ne bougeait pas. Soudain, il alla à la salle de bain et avant de refermer la porte, il entendit :

**- Surtout, amuse toi bien avec cette s***** !**

Elle était rentrée dans la chambre et s'était allongée toute habillée sur son lit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans une nuit méritée de sommeil. 

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_En relisant ça, je me suis rendue compte que je rendais Hermione très vulgaire. Désolée :/ _  
_J'espère néanmoins que ça ne gâchera en rien votre lecture ! _

_A très vite :D _

_Myinahla _


	23. L'Idée de Peeves

Depuis presque un mois, Hermione et Drago se lançaient des piques au grand dam des professeurs car ils ne se gênaient pas pour le faire en plein milieu des cours.

Pansy, Blaise, Ginny et Luna en avait marre de les voir se chiffonner pour un rien.

Les disputes se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et l'attitude de Drago ne faisait rien pour arrêter ce massacre de paroles.

Mais leur dernière dispute en date qui était survenu en potion, alors que Drago ne faisait rien du tout en laissant à Hermione le soin de tout faire alors qu'il se permettait de critiquer ce qu'elle faisait , avait été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Les professeurs s'étaient réunis pour une réunion exceptionnelle étant donné que jamais encore ils n'avaient eu affaire à de tels débordements de la part de Prefets-en-Chef.

-** Minerva, croyez vous bon de les laisser ensemble ?** demanda Flitwick

**- Moi aussi, j'ai des doutes, Minerva.** Dit Chourave.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans lequel la directrice entendit des bribes : « Inadmissible » « Stupide Guerre des clans » …

Quand elle en eu assez, elle se leva et le brouhaha se stoppa aussitôt.

-** Il est Hors de question que je les fasse démissionner !**

**- Mais Minerva, réfléchissez …**

**- C'est tout réfléchi, Severus.**

Et un brouhaha recommença pour le plus grand malheur de la directrice.

Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête quand une voix sortie de nulle part intervint.

**- J'ai bien une petite idée à vous soumettre …**

**- Parles, Peeves.**

**- Alors je vous propose de …**

Il leur expliqua son plan. Un plan ingénieux durent-ils avouer.

**- Bien Peeves, tu as notre feu-vert. Mais attention, il doit marcher à tout prix.**

**- Bien, Madame**.

Et il retraversa le mur avec son eternel sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Le soir de cette fameuse réunion, les Prefets-en-chef durent faire leur tour. Le pire, c'est que comme Hermione était enceinte, Drago devait rester avec elle pour leur plus grand malheur commun.

Chaque tournée se faisait soit dans le plus grand silence, soit sous les injures et les noms d'oiseaux. Cette tournée était spéciale mais ils l'ignoraient encore.

Ils venaient de faire le septième étage dans le silence le plus complet, à part pour enlever des points aux élèves qui traînent en dehors de leur Salle commune à cette heure.

Ils arrivaient au huitième étage quand ils entendirent un immense vacarme provenant d'une salle vide.

Ils sursautèrent et se rendirent directement vers la salle en question. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, murmurèrent un Lumos et virent une salle sans-dessus-dessous.

Ils dégagèrent quelques meubles quand ils entendirent un rire sonore venant du lustre.

Drago leva la tête tandis qu'Hermione n'en eu pas besoin.

- **Peeves, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** demanda Hermione.

- **Devine.** Répondit Drago.

- **Toi, tais-toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné !**

**- Tu me parle mieux que ça, la Sang-de-Bourbe !**

**- Je préfère être une sang-de-bourbe qu'une fouine, c'est moins con !**

**- Retire ce que tu viens de dire.**

**- Tu rêves mon pote.**

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient pour la énième fois de la journée, Peeves sortit de la pièce et on entendit un cliquetis de serrure qui se referme. Mais les deux ennemis ne l'avaient pas entendu.

- **Espèce de sale petite …**

**- Tais-toi !**

**- Je déteste être en ta compagnie !** Dit Drago d'un ton hargneux.

- **Crois bien que c'est réciproque. Ecoute, si tu ne veux plus être en ma compagnie, aide moi à ranger cette pièce puis après, tu seras libre de partir.**

**- Très bien.**

**- Très bien.**

Et ils remirent les meubles en place.

Quand ils eurent finis, Drago tourna la serrure mais rien ne se passa. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il murmura « Alohamora » qui resta vain.

Hermione derrière lui commença à paniquer.

-** Pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvre pas ?** paniqua-t-elle.

-** Reste calme, elle va bien s'ouvrir.**

**- Comment veux-tu rester calme alors que tu es enfermé dans une pièce. Sans personne dans les alentours pour te sauver !**

**- Stop. Il ne reste qu'une chose à faire alors …**

**- Attendre ?**

**- Exactement.**

Un long silence fit son apparition. Hermione s'était assise sur une table tandis que Drago tentait tout ce qu'il connaissait pour ouvrir la porte.

- **Laisse tomber, ca ne s'ouvrira pas.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça Granger.**

**- Si elle devait s'ouvrir, elle se serait déjà ouverte vu la quantité de sort que tu lui as lancé.**

**- Tu mens.**

**- Bien sur que non !**

**- Si !**

**- Non ! Comment oses-tu douter de mes paroles !**

**- J'en doutes, avec une Gryffondor, on ne sait jamais dans quoi on s'entraine.**

**- Avec une fouine imbue d'elle-même non plus.**

**- Avec une fille tombée en cloque d'on-ne-sait-qui, on ne sait jamais rien.**

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça aussitôt. Elle se releva, se dirigea vers son Homologue et même s'il faisait au minimum une tête de plus qu'elle, elle le gifla.

Ce geste, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et il la reçut très méchamment.

Hermione ajouta avant de retourner dans son coin de la salle :

**- Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles que tu mets dans ton lit à longueur de temps. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et voila ! Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça.**

Il regarda dans la direction d'Hermione et vit qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos.

Il tenta de s'excuser mais c'était comme si il parlait au mur. Aucune réaction d'Hermione dont les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, elle en eu marre et lui dit :

**- J'en veux pas de tes excuses. Je sais très bien qu'une fois sortis d'ici, tu retourneras avec l'autre machin et que tu ne penses pas tes excuses.**

**- Tu te trompes.**

**- Ha oui ? Prouve-le.**

**- Comment ?**

**- A la sortie. Prouve le que tu penses tes excuses.**

**- D'accord.**

**- D'accord.**

Hermione lui retourna le dos et le temps passa comme ça. Dans un grand silence que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait briser.

Pendant ce temps, Peeves , la directrice , Pansy , Blaise , Ginny , Luna , Ron et Harry suivaient l'échange entre les deux élèves .

**- Ils sont exaspérants.** Soupira la directrice.

**- Bravo Mione ! Il l'a bien méritée, celle là !** Rit Pansy comme si elle suivait un combat de boxe.

-** Il a été trop loin, je la comprends !** compatit Luna

- **C'est vrai qu'Hermione n'est pas comme ça. Mais bon, on ne sait pas qui est le père …**

Les filles échangèrent un regard et Harry se stoppa net.

- **Vous savez qui est le père ?!** S'exclama Ron.** Et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit !**

**- Bien sur que non !** Dit Pansy.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tel qu'on vous connait, vous en auriez fait un drame …** Dit Luna.

**- Et puis, c'est à elle de vous le dire, pas à nous.** Se défendit Ginny.

-** Exact.** Dit Blaise.

**- Et toi aussi t'es au courant ?**

**- De qui est le père ? Non, mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche.**

**- Comment ça, tu t'en fiche ?!** S'énerva à son tour Harry.

**- Oui, Hermione est une fille stable, elle irait pas coucher à droite et à gauche, ça coule de source.**

**- Hum … Ouai … T'as pas tort … Désolés.**

**- Y'a pas de mal.**

Et ils continuèrent à suivre les deux élèves comme on suit une téléréalité comme « Secret Story ».

Les deux Préfets-en-chef, quant à eux, ne parlaient plus. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les respirations régulières des deux élèves ainsi que leurs battements de cœur. Ils ne dormaient pas, c'était une certitude.

Drago prit la parole :

- **Tu en es à combien de temps de grossesse ?**

**- J'en suis à trois mois et demi.**

**- Il doit naître quand ?**

**- Fin Juillet début Août, si tout va bien.**

**- Comment ça, si tout va bien ?**

Hermione se tourna vers lui et répondit :

-** Les bébés sortent parfois avant leur terme.**

**- Oh, d'accord.**

**- C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.**

**- Tu as réfléchis à des prénoms ?**

**- Pas encore. On n'est qu'en Février et quand je saurais si c'est un garçon ou une fille, je choisirais des prénoms.**

**- Oui … Pas trop dure, la grossesse ?**

**- Ca va, le bébé est calme en ce moment. C'est reposant.**

**- Ca va alors.**

**- Tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerai bien être au ministère ou attrapeur professionnel et toi ?**

**- Elever l'enfant. Trouver mon Ame-Sœur. Me marier et avoir d'autres enfants avec.**

**- Pas mal déjà comme projet.** Rit-il.

-** Oui, un bon début.** Sourit-elle.

Dans l'autre pièce, ils suivaient toute la conversation.

-** Ha bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient endormis.** Dit Blaise

-** Quand même pas !**

**- Bah on ne sait jamais, hein !**

**- Oui, surtout Hermione et le bébé.** Dit Ginny qui bâillait.

-** Toi, tu devrais aller coucher.** Proposa Harry.

-** Et que je rate ça ? Hors de question, je reste.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Mais le mieux, c'est qu'ils se parlent et qu'ils rient.**

**- Ca c'est sur.**

**- Ca peut être un bon début.**

**- Début de quoi ?** Les interrompit Ron.

**- D'un couple, réfléchis !**

**- En couple, Hermy & la fouine ! Et puis quoi encore !** Se fâcha Ron.

-** Mais t'es bigleux, Weasley ! Ils se tournent autour depuis le début de l'année !**

**- N'importe quoi et puis, il est en couple avec Millicent.**

**- Jm'en occupe de cette …** Dit Pansy.

-** On sait.** Rit Luna

**- Tu crois qu'ils resteront dans cette pièce toute la nuit ?** Demanda Ginny

**- Ya des chances …** soupira Harry.

-** Non, ne sous-estimons pas les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école.** Dit la directrice qui prit enfin part à la discussion.

**- Jte parie 2 gallions qu'ils sortiront avant la fin de la nuit.** Dit Blaise

**- Jte parie 2 gallions qu'ils ne sortiront pas avant demain matin.** Dit Harry

-** Ca marche.**

Et ils se serrèrent la main pour montrer leur accord sur le pari. Les autres riaient face à ce drôle de pari.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef étaient enfermés dans cette pièce depuis maintenant trois heures. Drago et Hermione étaient toujours chacun à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Etant donné qu'on était en hiver, Hermione grelottait un peu dans son sommeil.

Drago lui, ne dormait pas. Il écoutait Hermione grelottait puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et il fit apparaitre une longue couverture blanche très épaisse qu'il posa délicatement sur la future maman. Elle ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés et murmura un « **Merci** ».

Elle allait se rendormir quand dans un geste que rien ne laissait prévoir, elle se redressa.

Elle murmura **« Eurêka** ». Drago la suivait puis elle le fit rester derrière elle et murmura une formule initelligible du Serpentard.

Dans un boucan du diable, la porte explosa. Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leur dortoir pour aller dormir dans un lit confortable et bien au chaud. Ils posèrent leur tête sur l'oreiller et partirent directement dans le monde des rêves.

Dans le bureau de la directrice, ils avaient tous suivis les dernières actions.

Les filles poussèrent un « **Oh** » d'attendrissement quand Drago avait fait apparaître la couverture tandis que Blaise disait à Ron : «** Tu vois !** », mais Ron et son incroyable mauvaise foi, « **C'est juste parce qu'il voulait dormir en paix sans l'entendre grelotter** ».

Ils applaudirent quand Hermione avait fait exploser la porte sous le regard effaré de la directrice qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle réussisse aussi vite.

Blaise tendit la main alors qu'Harry glissait deux gallions pour avoir perdu son pari.

Mais le plus bizarre était que les deux élèves se souriaient.

Décidément, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises.


	24. Drôle de Journée de Saint Valentin

Le lendemain était un très beau jour. La Saint Valentin. La fête des amoureux.

Hermione se réveilla dans son lit ce matin là et regarda le calendrier. Son regard s'agrandit puis s'assombrit à la vue de cette journée.

Encore une journée en célibataire. Même si elle n'était pas seule. Cette petite chose dans son ventre lui rappelait, ce qui lui rendit un sourire.

Elle se leva, alla directement dans la salle de bain puis se prépara. On était Samedi.

La Préfète-en-chef se décida à descendre avec les autres pour déjeuner.

Ils avaient le regard qui pétillaient ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle leur lança un regard d'incompréhension quand elle vit un mot sur sa table. Elle le prit et le lut.

Elle eut des rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur son visage. Elle regarda Drago qui lui souriait discrètement tandis que Millicent faisait tout pour attirer son attention.

Le mot disait : «**_ Bonne St Valentin en espérant que toi & le bébé allez bien. DM_** »

Elle sourit et elle croisa le regard curieux des « Surveillants » qui les regardaient tout les deux en souriant.

Quelques instants plus tard, une demi-douzaine de cupidons qui portaient un énorme sac remplis de lettres et/ou de chocolats.

Chacun en reçut une. Même Hermione en reçut une.

« **_Tu es rayonnante comme le soleil._**

**_Dont chaque rayon illumine mon cœur._**

**_Tu es comme une rose._**

**_Sous les piques, on découvre une fleur fragile._**

**_Ta grossesse te rend magnifique_**

**_C'est peut être pour ca que je t'aime. Anonyme_** »

Hermione touchait son ventre et se leva pour se rendre dans le parc.

Elle aimait le calme du parc le samedi matin. Il faisait doux pour un jour d'hiver.

Elle regardait le lac qui n'était plus vraiment gelé. Le soleil reflétait sur le lac et dans le fond, on pouvait apercevoir les sirènes bouger sous l'eau. Elles faisaient des vagues.

L'une d'elles remonta à la surface et s'appuya sur le rebord en observant Hermione.

Cette dernière était sereine avec ses mains sur son ventre et regardait la sirène qui fit une sorte de grimace qui ressemblait à un sourire. Elle imita Hermione comme si elle comprenait ce que cette dernière ressentait.

Soudain, une très petite sirène vint à ses côtés. Le regard d'Hermione passait simultanément de la grande à la petite sirène. La plus grande devait être la mère de la plus petite. Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Elle le voulait, cet enfant. Maintenant, elle en était sure.

Elles se regardèrent pendant de longs instants jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un apparaisse de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Un garçon. Blaise.

La sirène était comme attendrie. Hermione, en le voyant voulu se relever mais on la stoppa d'une main. Il s'installa à côté de la future maman tandis que la sirène les regardait toujours, comme si elle était intéressée par leur comportement.

- **Cette sirène t'apprécie, sois en sure.**

**- Mais, qu'est ce que j'ai de spécial ?** Questionna Hermione.

-** Je l'ignore, mais elle t'aime bien.**

**- Moi aussi, je l'aime bien.**

**- Je pense qu'elle le sait aussi.** Sourit-il.

-** Si tu le dis, je te crois.**

**- Tu sais, les sirènes sont spéciales dans leur comportement. Tout comme les humains.**

**- Viens en au fait, Blaise.**

**- On en a marre de vos disputes à toi et à Dray.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et donne-lui une chance. C'est tout ce que je te demande.**

**- Bien.**

**- Tu rentres ?** Demanda Pansy qui venait d'arriver.

- **Non, je vais rester encore un peu.**

**- D'accord.**

Ils repartirent tout deux, laissant Hermione et la sirène ensemble.

**- Tu crois que j'ai eu tort ?**

La sirène secoua la tête de haut en bas.

**- Je ne sais pas … Je suis perdue.**

Elle se prit la tête entre ses bras mais la sirène posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose.

**- Oui, « Dray » est le père du bébé.**

Elle hocha la tête et essaya de parler mais son langage était inaudible des humains.

Alors elle la regarda l'air de dire : **« Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! »**.

Hermione se releva et dit :

- **Tu as raison. Merci.**

La sirène et Hermione se sourirent puis l'une partit en direction du château tandis que l'autre retourna dans les profondeurs du lac.

La future maman se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le château, ouvrit la porte mais elle vit Millicent qui voulut embrasser Drago mais celui-ci tourna la tête en la voyant.

Hermione lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit tandis que Millicent lui lançait un regard noir. Elle lui sourit aussi. Rien ne pouvait assombrir sa journée, dès à présent.

Drago la rattrapa et lui dit :

-** Ce soir, il y'aura un bal. Ca te dit de venir avec moi ?**

**- Hum … Pourquoi pas...**

Elle faisait semblant de réfléchir puis elle sourit :

-** D'accord.**

**- Rendez vous à 20h en bas. Cette fois-ci, c'est MacGo qui a préparé le bal.**

**- A ce soir alors.**

**- A ce soir.**

Hermione continua son chemin. Sa journée était très bien. Mais maintenant, elle devait aller à l'infirmerie. Une visite de routine. Juste pour savoir si le bébé allait bien.

Elle arriva dans l'infirmerie et s'installa sur un lit tandis que l'infirmière s'approchait d'elle. Elle mit une potion transparente sur le ventre de la future maman et elle dit au bout d'un moment.

- **Le bébé va très bien. Il est normalement formé et dans deux mois et demi, nous saurons quel est son sexe.**

**- D'accord. Merci.**

**- Au revoir, Miss Granger.**

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie avec une main sur le ventre.

Elle retourna voir la sirène qui ne revint pas à la surface. C'était dommage mais c'était comme ca. Hermione décida alors de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les sirènes. Au bout d'un moment et de recherches infructueuses, elle sortit enfin de la bibliothèque et mangea un bout.

Le reste de la journée, elle le passa sur le toit puis alla se préparer pour le bal de la St Valentin.

Hermione, pour la première fois, se prépara seule. Elle n'avait pas vu ses amies depuis le début de la journée.

Elle revêtit une superbe robe de soirée bleu-marine qui était très échancrée au niveau du décolleté et avait des petits détails comme des fleurs sous la poitrine. La robe tombait jusqu'à ses pieds mais lui allait superbement bien, et cachait un peu ses escarpins de la même couleur que la robe. Elle passa un peu de temps à se coiffer et parvint à se lisser les cheveux et à se faire une petite mèche sur le côté puis se prépara à retrouver Drago.

Elle avait à peine descendu quelques petites marches que Drago pointa le bout de son nez. Il était élégant dans son smoking noir et sa chemise blanche entrouverte. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son crâne.

Bref, il était à tomber.

Il vit Hermione descendre, il eut un moment de bug. Elle était simplement magnifique.

Ils descendirent avec les autres. Les garçons n'étaient vraiment pas originaux. Leur éternel smoking noir ou blanc pour Harry avec une chemise soit blanche soit rouge.

Ginny portait une jolie robe toute simple de couleur mauve, transparente par endroit. Pansy portait une robe bustier bleu clair et Luna portait une magnifique robe rose avec quelques décorations façon Luna (des Minis-angelots magiques étaient brodés dessus). Elles étaient sublimes dans leurs robes.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle sublimement décorée. Des pétales de roses étaient étalées sur le sol, il y'avait même une mare dans la Grande Salle où était habituellement la table des professeurs. Dans la mare, on pouvait y voir des sirènes dont la sirène du parc. Hermione la reconnut aussitôt.

Des chaises étaient alignées comme si ils allaient voir un spectacle avec ces dernières.

Le fameux groupe s'installa sur les chaises avant.

Le spectacle commença quelques minutes plus tard. Les sirènes sortirent presque entièrement de l'eau et tendait la main à certaines filles. La sirène de la veille tendait sa main à Hermione qui questionnait la directrice qui hocha la tête. Les garçons avaient un regard paniqué à l'idée qu'elles lui fassent du mal. Hermione avait confiance.

Elle s'approcha du bord avec quelques autres filles choisies par les autres sirènes.

Un tourbillon se fit tandis qu'Hermione était aspirée sous l'eau.

On entendait des cris d'horreur dans la salle. Le tourbillon fut puissant.

Soudain, plus rien. Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Puis un grand jet se fit, Hermione était de retour dans ce jet. Elle était comme assise dessus.

Le plus étrange était que sa tenue n'était pas mouillée. Et ses cheveux avaient changé.

Ils étaient ondulés et la couleur de ses cheveux se faisait plus claire. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux dès à présent.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé, même pas Hermione elle-même.

Malgré le grand malaise présent dans la salle, la musique (She's Like The Wind : Patrick Swayze ) démarra . Les sièges disparurent et tous se mirent à danser.

Hermione et Drago dansaient, sous l'œil complice de toute la bande sauf d'Harry & Ron qui avaient un regard incrédule sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir. Milicent , au loin , leur lançait un regard noir . Le seul qu'elle ai en stock.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Hermione ne pouvaient quitter ceux de Drago . Elle était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux tandis que le regard de Drago passait de ses yeux à ses lèvres.

Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement quand … La chanson se finit.

Il y'eu des cris indignés de la part de Pansy, Ginny et Luna alors que Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule du grand Serpentard en riant. Il soupira puis dansèrent encore une ou deux danses. [Mario : Let Me Love You] [Daniel Bedingfield : If You're Not The One]

Ils étaient épuisés donc ils décidèrent de s'asseoir quelques instants. Hermione était heureuse et ca se voyait sur son visage. Les sirènes poussaient les cupidons à lancer des flèches sur tel ou tel couples ce qui était particulièrement amusant étant donné que les gens dansaient, alors ils rataient leur cible et se faisaient passer un savon par les beautés aquatiques. Drago partit chercher à boire et Hermione se rapprocha des sirènes. Ces dernières la regardaient d'un air curieux et la future maman leur fit juste un bisou sur la joue et repartit. Elles étaient contentes.

Quelques danses plus tard, Hermione décida d'aller prendre l'air puis alla dans le parc.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard. Blaise et Pansy s'amusaient comme des fous, Ginny et Luna dansaient un slow avec leur cavalier respectif. Seul Drago manquait à l'appel. Mais ou pouvait-il bien être ?

Hermione le chercha partout. Quand elle le trouva, elle aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir retrouvé.


	25. Deception

La jeune Préfète-en-Chef entendit des bruits suspects provenant de derrière une statue du château. Poussée par sa curiosité, elle contourna la statue et fut frappée par ce qu'elle vit. Elle vit son cavalier à moitié déshabillé par une Millicent qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Ca acheva de dégouter Hermione qui partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle courut le plus vite possible et alla à son Havre de paix.

Ses larmes lui brûlaient les joues et si elle avait prêté plus attention à ses battements de cœur, elle se serait rendue compte que ce dernier était brisé.

Brisé par qui ? Cette fouine … Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui !

Elle le savait. Le petit oiseau s'est brûlé les ailes à trop jouer avec le feu.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Jamais.

Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé … Même Viktor elle ne l'avait pas vraiment aimé. Un simple béguin. Mais lui la faisait tellement souffrir.

Elle était à présent déconnectée de la réalité. La douleur la rendait sourde.

Après avoir été aveugle à cause de l'amour qu'elle portait à Drago, la voila sourde de douleur à cause de ce dernier. Il allait lui faire perdre la tête.

Elle sentait à peine la fraicheur qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle s'endormit, le visage toujours baigné de larmes.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain toujours au même endroit, mais un petit attroupement était autour d'elle. Une fois sa vue rétablie, elle vit Pansy, Luna et Ginny qui était penchées sur elle pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours en vie.

**- Mione !** S'exclama Ginny.

**- Mione, on est désolée … C'est un salop …**

**- Si tu savais …** Dit Hermione d'une voix rauque.

**- Hermione … Tu es brûlante !** S'exclama Luna.

**- Direction l'infirmerie ma petite.** Dit la voix de la sagesse (Pansy)

Elles vérifièrent qu'Hermione savait marcher et comme elle ne marchait pas droit, Luna et Ginny lui servirent de béquilles et elles prirent toutes la route direction l'infirmerie.

Pansy, elle, fusillait du regard chaque personne qui osait s'approcher de trop près du quatuor. Or, comme on le sait, il ne faut pas contrarier une femme enceinte.

Elles passèrent les portes de l'infirmerie et l'infirmière arriva directement vers elle.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Chagrin d'amour noyé au clair de Lune.** Dit Luna en récupérant son air rêveur.

- **Traduction ?**

**- Bah, Hermione a croisé le garçon dont elle est amoureuse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une partie de jambes en l'air avec une autre.** Expliqua Pansy.

-** C'est plus direct. C'est sur.**

**- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de ce type.** Protesta Hermione.

**- Non, bien sur. Alors expliques-nous pourquoi tu as des traces de larmes sur les joues ?** demanda Ginny.

-** Je me suis faite mal.**

**- Ou ça ?** S'inquiéta l'infirmière.

-** A la tête.**

**- Ca, c'est parce que tu as trop pleuré, Mione.** Dit Luna.

**- …**

**- Ton silence est éloquent.** déclara Pansy.

Hermione fit une tête boudeuse, en sachant qu'elle ne trouverait aucun argument pour contrer. Pansy fit un sourire en coin puis se décala en laissant l'infirmière examiner Hermione.

Pomfresh referma le rideau en laissant les trois autres femmes enceintes patienter dehors. Hermione, de là ou elle était entendait la conversation qui venait de commencer :

**- Vous l'avez retrouvée ?** dit une première voix

-** Elle va bien ?** demanda une deuxième voix.

-** On l'a retrouvé mais on ne sait pas encore si elle va bien.**

**- Argh, ce s****, je vais aller le …**

**- Non, tu ne vas pas y toucher. Capish !** Ordonna Ginny.

-** Pourquoi pas ?** Demanda la première voix.

**- J'ai mes raisons.** Déclara Ginny.

-** Mais …**

**- Stop, plus de questions Ron !**

**- Elle a raison, Ron.**

**- Merci de ton soutien, Harry.**

Elle n'entendit plus rien car une douleur la parcourut. L'infirmière s'arrêta aussitôt alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient très rapidement.

Des gens couraient. Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés mais elle n'entendait que des chuchotements. Elle ne discernait aucun mot de la conversation.

La douleur était repartie aussi vite que quand elle était arrivée.

-** Intéressant.**

**- Qu'est ce qui est intéressant, Madame ?**

**- Le fait que vous ne soyez pas malade alors que vous avez passé la nuit à la belle étoile.**

**- Elle m'avait parue plutôt moche, la nuit, pour dire vrai.**

**- Je m'en doute.**

**- Mais c'est pas un chagrin d'amour, hein !** Se défendit Hermione.

**- Mais qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? moi ou votre conscience ?**

Madame Pomfresh n'obtint aucune réponse et elle quitta la pièce, laissant une Hermione pensive. Puis elle revint avec un papier qu'elle déposa près du lit.

L'infirmière sourit soudainement. Elle regardait Hermione d'une drôle de façon.

Cette dernière reporta son regard sur l'infirmière.

**- La chose qui vous a sauvé se trouve dans votre ventre.** Conclut-elle.

-** Mon bébé ?**

**- Oui, votre bébé vous aime. C'est son amour qui vous a réchauffé toute la nuit.**

**- Vous en êtes sure ?**

**- Absolument certaine.**

La future maman posa ses mains sur son ventre. Alors comme ça, cette petite chose lui a sauvé la vie. Elle eut un magnifique sourire.

Le rideau fut à nouveau détiré et la bande se pressa autour d'Hermione.

Ils lui tinrent compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione puisse sortir. Elle alla directement dans sa salle commune. Elle y vit la personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revoir. Drago.

**- Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Comment tu veux que je me sente ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question ?**

**- Pourquoi tu poses des questions stupides ?**

**- Elle n'est pas stupide.**

**- Si, elle l'est.**

**- Stop. Je voulais te dire … au sujet de Millicent**

**- Vous êtes ensemble, c'est génial ! Je m'en fiche, Malefoy. Deux salopards ensemble. Qui se ressemble s'assemble.**

**- Tu te trompes … Je ne …**

**- Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai aucune envie d'en savoir plus sur ta relation avec elle.**

**- Mais …**

**- Bonne nuit.**

Elle monta dans la chambre, se mit dans son lit et s'endormit. Drago était resté en plant dans la salle commune, abasourdie.

**- Mais il est quatre heures de l'après midi !**

Il sortit faire un tour quand il fut attrapé par le bras et plaqué contre un mur.

Il regarda dans les yeux son agresseur. Blaise.

**- Tu te rends compte de tes actes ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Arrête de jouer aux aveugles.**

**- Explique-toi, Blaise.**

**- Tu invites Hermione au bal de la St Valentin. Tu danses avec elle. Vous êtes à deux doigts de vous embrasser. Et plus tard dans la soirée, on te retrouve avec Millicent en train de vous rouler des galoches. Il y'a quelque chose de pas logique, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- …**

**- REPOND BON SANG !**

**- Tu veux que je réponde quoi, hein !**

**- Tu as ta réponse dans ta question.**

**- Tu sais quoi, Dray ? Non ? Bah tu me dégoutes.**

Et Blaise repartit aussi sec, laissant Drago en pleine réflexion.

Décidément, ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas.

Le Serpentard se sentait perdu. Totalement perdu.

Et en plus, il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Drago se laissa glisser le long du mur.

S'ils savaient …

* * *

_Nous sommes dans un monde magique, donc tout est possible ^^_  
_Vous avez atteint la moitié de cette fiction ! :D _  
_Vos avis sont les bienvenus :D_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Myinahla _


	26. Menaces

Hermione se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Même si ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle les avait surpris, elle se sentait toujours aussi stupide.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance ? Il l'avait dupée.

C'est stupide mais vrai. Elle regarda dans le lit d'en face et il n'y était pas.

Surement avec l'autre sale …

Elle sortit de la chambre, se doucha et se prépara. Samedi matin. Elle devait donc aller en cours. Il n'était que six heures moins dix du matin.

Elle prépara alors ses affaires de cours deux heures d'avance.

Elle en était à 5 mois de grossesse et le bébé semblait dormir dans son ventre.

Pour le distraire, elle se décida de chercher un livre. Elle regarda dans la bibliothèque personnelle des Préfets-en-chef. Elle regarda tous les livres et cita quelques titres :

- **« Beedle le Barde » … T'en dis quoi bébé ?**

Il n'eut pas de réaction donc elle continua.

**- « Orgueil et Préjugés », « Roméo & Juliette », « Le bossu de Notre Dame » … Il y'a une machination là ! Ce ne sont que des amours impossibles …**

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit quelqu'un qui était juste derrière elle et qui prit un livre sur l'étagère du dessus. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se demander qui c'était, elle l'avait reconnu à son parfum. Lui. Depuis trois semaines, il tentait de s'excuser mais rien n'y faisait .Hermione était très têtue. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis.

**- Tu devrais lire « Orgueil & Préjugés », c'est très vrai.**

**- Toi, ton orgueil et tes préjugés, fichez moi la paix.**

**- Hermione …**

**- Malefoy, laisse-moi tranquille.**

**- Attends...**

Il lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux quand Millicent entra dans la salle Commune. Elle les regarda tout les deux. Drago la lâcha et alla avec elle. Hermione était troublée, mais elle décida de prendre un livre et le feuilleta.

Drago était avec Millicent, mais le silence était lourd. Il en avait marre d'elle.

**- Va y. Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas.**

**- C'est toi, figure toi !**

**- Moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?**

**- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec la Sang-De-Bourbe !**

**- Je ne te suis pas là !**

**- Fait pas semblant, je t'ai vu !**

**- Mais tu as vu quoi ?**

**- Toi et elle … Tu lui tenais le bras et vous vous regardiez dans les yeux.**

**- Depuis quand c'est un crime ?**

**- Ne joue pas à ca avec moi, Drago.**

**- Arrête de te faire des films.**

Le ton était monté entre les deux Serpentards . Les prunelles de Drago étaient devenues orageuses. Millicent lui faisait une crise de jalousie.

- Arrête tes crises de jalousie, Millicent, tu sais très bien pourquoi on est ensemble. Les mariages arrangés n'ont jamais rendu heureux et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne t'aime pas et tu le sais.

-** Bien sur que je le sais. J'aurai peut-être ton corps, mais ton cœur est ailleurs et je le sais.**

**- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !**

**- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**

**- Millicent. STOP !**

**- Alors j'ai tapé dans le mille, hein. Tu l'aimes, elle !**

**- Faut arrêter le rhum dès le matin, ca le fait pas.**

**- Drago, écoute…**

**- Non, toi écoute moi. On va devoir se marier, d'accord, passe encore. Mais tes crises de jalousie stupides, tu les gardes pour toi ! C'est clair ?**

**- Oui …**

**- Répète.**

**- Oui, Drago.**

**- Bien.**

Ils continuèrent leur tour, mais toujours dans le froid.

Une fois leur tour fini, Drago retourna dans sa tour et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

Hermione était partie faire un tour. Elle était sereine et se promenait tranquillement au bord du lac. Elle regardait l'eau quand une furie s'approcha d'elle et le prit méchamment par le bras.

**- Millicent … Quel non plaisir de te voir.**

**- Arrête ton char, Sang-De-Bourbe.**

**- Bon, la Bourge, t'accouche !**

**- Reste loin de Drago.**

**- Attends, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ? Mais tu deviens cinglée, ma parole.**

**- …**

**- Non, rectification, tu l'étais déjà.**

**- Verra bien qui rira le dernier.**

**- Fiche le camp, tu pollues mon air.**

**- Oui, je vais aller me désinfecter. Je t'ai à l'œil.**

**- C'est ça.**

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Hermione continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Une sirène sortit la tête de l'eau.

**- Tu as tout entendu ?** lui demanda Hermione.

- (Elle hocha la tête)

-** Cette fille devient cinglée.**

- (Elle hocha à nouveau la tête en se rapprochant du bord).

**- Enfin bref, je suis venue ici trouver la tranquillité et je trouve une furie.**

- (La sirène haussa les épaules).

-** Je dois être maudite.**

Hermione posa son sac au sol duquel dépassaient des livres. La sirène tendit la main, prit un livre et donna un livre spécial à la future maman.

-** Tu veux que je le lise ?**

- (Elle hocha encore une fois de la tête)

**- Bien…Orgueil et préjugé …**

Elle fit une pause tandis que la sirène l'incitait à lui lire ce livre.

-** Vous me faites une machination là.** Rit-elle.

Le regard de la sirène brillait donc Hermione céda. Elle commença à le lire pendant un moment puis arrêta. La sirène devait être une rêveuse. Elle avait l'air absent. Une personne s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Luna.

**- Je t'ai entendue lire pour la sirène.**

**- Oh.**

**- Quand tu le lisais, on aurait dit que tu ressentais ce que tu lisais.**

**- Luna, tu te fais des idées.**

**- Si tu le dis, je vais te croire.**

Elles continuèrent à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps tandis que la sirène les écoutait avec attention. Luna aussi supportait bien sa grossesse. Elle était aussi bombardée de lettres de son père qui s'inquiétait de chaque détail de sa grossesse.

Ses parents lui envoyaient une lettre chaque jour de la semaine pour savoir.

C'est affolant comme ils vous cajolent dans ces cas là.

Harry et Ron continuent à lui demander à longueur de journée de dévoiler le nom du père pour soi-disant aller sympathiser avec. Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de tort.

Hermione mangeait de plus en plus mais ne se plaignait pas de son ventre rebondit.

Elle n'en était pas encore dans sa période « Caprice & envie », ce qui signifiait que le pire était à venir.

Elle se promenait tranquillement puis le vent se leva, alors elle se pressa de rentrer dans Poudlard se mettre au chaud.

La future maman mit un pull au dessus de ses épaules et commença à faire ses devoirs.

Elle restait à côté du feu et travailla pendant plus d'une heure quand elle entendit le tableau s'ouvrir et Drago vint. Il était trempé. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre ou il pleuvait à sceau. Il s'installa à côté du feu avec son homologue tandis qu'Hermione continuait à travailler. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Il la brûlait.

Tout à coup, une sorte de chatouillis lui parcourut le ventre et lui fit lâcher la plume.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le regard de Drago était inquiet.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- Le bébé joue au foot dans mon ventre.**

**- Il joue au quoi ?**

**- C'est un sport Moldue où les footballeurs courent après un ballon et doivent tirer dedans pour marquer un but dans une sorte de carré avec des filets blancs.**

**- Oh … Je peux sentir ?**

Elle hocha la tête et il posa une main sur le ventre d'Hermione. Le bébé réagit et recommença à tirer dans le ventre de sa mère. Un sourire arriva sur les lèvres de Drago qui enleva sa main du ventre d'Hermione. Hermione souriait aussi.

-** Tu en es à combien ?**

**- Cinq mois et demi. A partir du mois prochain, je serai fixée.**

**- C'est cool.**

**- Oui.**

Enfin une conversation calme et civilisée. Mais ils ne savaient pas que leur répit était de courte durée.

Très courte durée.


	27. Chocs En Série

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla en douceur. Elle s'était endormie la veille dans son lit alors qu'elle discutait calmement avec Drago. Elle sortit en silence de la chambre et alla se doucher puis elle se prépara.

Elle descendit déjeuner avec ses amis puis remonta pour chercher ses affaires de cours.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle devait aller en cours. La future maman alla le plus vite possible dans la chambre et vit que Drago dormait encore alors que les cours commençaient dans une petite demi-heure. Elle allait encore devoir le reveiller.

Elle s'approcha de son lit et murmura : «** Drago. Drago** ».

Il grogna de mécontentement et se retourna, mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le bouscula, mais là encore , il ne bougea pas .

Alors Hermione utilisa l'une de ses dernières armes. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et dit :

-** Hermione, laisse-moi dormir.**

**- Non, tu as cours dans une demi-heure.**

**- M'en fiche.**

**- T'es sur ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bon, eh bien, j'ai plus qu'à aller chercher Millicent.**

Il se redressa comme un I sur son lit et dit :

- **T'oserais pas ?**

**- Je vais me gêner.**

La Gryffondor se dirigea vers la porte mais son Homologue fut plus rapide.

Il tint la porte d'une main.

-** Soudain revirement, Drago ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Millicent est ta petite amie & tu ne veux même pas qu'elle vienne te rejoindre dans ton lit.**

**- Non, je ne préfère pas.**

**- Tu es spécial comme mec.**

**- En bien ou en mal ?**

**- A toi de voir.**

Elle essaya de tirer la porte mais le pied de son homologue tenait toujours la porte.

Elle leva son regard vers le sien et essayait de sonder ses pensées.

**- Drago , si tu compte être en retard , c'est Ok pour toi mais laisse moi aller en cours .**

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un cil. Hermione baissa son regard et rosit à la vue de la tenue du Serpentard. Un simple caleçon. Son torse était superbement sculpté à cause des heures de Quidditch et au temps qu'il passait à se muscler.

Elle détourna alors son regard du Serpentard qui affichait alors un sourire. Puis elle se détourna entièrement de lui en passant la porte de la salle de bain.

**- Futé, Drago . Mais pas encore assez pour moi.**

Elle sortit par la salle de bain et repartit. C'est une fois qu'elle arriva devant sa salle de cours qu'elle poussa un cri. Elle avait oublié ses affaires avec tout ça.

Elle soupira puis monta à nouveau tout les escaliers pour se rendre à sa salle commune.

Elle repassa par la salle de bain et poussa la porte. Elle chercha alors ses affaires qu'elle était sure d'avoir laissé sur ses affaires sur son lit.

Elle entendit un rire derrière elle et donc se retourna.

Drago la regardait et dit :

-** Ce n'est pas ça que tu cherchais ?**

Il tenait les livres de cours d'Hermione dans sa main. Entre temps, il avait eu le temps de s'habiller et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Elle le trouvait terriblement sexy … Attendez une minute. Stop. Retour en arrière … Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trouvé sexy … Ca devait être ses hormones.

Le Serpentard la regardait bizarrement et elle s'en rendit compte et rosit encore plus. Ca devait faire un moment qu'elle le regardait. Elle s'approcha alors de lui pour lui prendre les livres mais il recula le livre derrière son dos.

Alors, Hermione décida de se rapprocher de Drago pour mettre ses mains derrière son dos mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire.

Elle dit alors :

- **Si tu ne me le rends pas, je peux t'assurer que je te ferai vivre l'enfer.**

**- De quel style ?**

**- Je te prétrifie.**

**- Bon d'accord …**

Il lui tendit le livre. Elle le prit mais il tira à nouveau le livre vers lui. Hermione se rapprocha de lui alors et il ne lachait toujours pas le livre. Ils étaient très proches et leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement quand le tableau s'ouvrit à nouveau sur la personne qu'ils n'auraient jamais souhaité voir.

Millicent. Le temps resta en suspens. Millicent ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt.

-** Je m'en doutais.**

**- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois.** Dit Drago.

**- Mais oui, c'est ça. Vous n'alliez pas vous embrasser, hein ?**

**- Euh …**

**- J'en ai assez vu.**

Et elle ressortit. Drago était un peu perdu mais le regard d'Hermione lançait des éclairs. Elle sortit à son tour et se rendit en cours.

Le Serpentard arriva avec 5 minutes de retard en cours. Donc moins cinq points pour les Serpentards. Il s'assit à côté de son homologue mais elle ne lui adressa pas un regard. Le cours démarra et un quart d'heure plus tard, elle reçut un mot :

«**_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, sale Sang-De-Bourbe._ **»

Elle se retourna et vit que tout le monde prenait des notes donc, pour trouver qui lui avait envoyé le sien , ca serait un peu plus compliqué …

Les deux heures d'Histoire De La Magie furent enfin terminées, Hermione ramassa ses affaires et sortit le plus vite possible en évitant Drago et Millicent.

Elle se pressa mais au détour d'un couloir, un bras l'attrapa et l'entraina dans un couloir adjacent.

- **Hermione …**

**- Lâche-moi, Drago. Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**- Ecoutes, il faut vraiment que tu saches que …**

**- Je m'en fous … Quand je pense qu'un peu plus, je t'embrassais alors que tu es avec ce caniche.**

**- C'est pas …**

**- Assez, je sais très bien que tu es avec elle. C'est tout. Conversation close.**

Elle allait partir mais Drago ne la laissa pas faire.

-** Drago, on ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas embêter une femme enceinte ?**

**- Non, pas que je saches.**

**- Bah maintenant, tu le sais.**

**- Ecoutes, je sais que tu crois que je sors avec Millicent.**

**- Ce n'est pas le cas peut être ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors tu m'expliqueras c'est quoi les baisers enflammés que tu échanges avec elle ?**

**- Tu es jalouse ?**

Il la regardait avec un regard brillant. Hermione, elle, fuyait son regard.

-** Hum … Je vais être en retard en cours …**

**- Impossible.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu n'as pas cours à cette heure de la journée.**

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

Il s'approcha d'elle encore un peu plus, la forçant à se rapprocher du mur.

-** On a presque tout nos cours en commun, Hermione.**

**- Oh … Je n'y avais pas pensé …**

**- Bref …**

**- Drago, tu sors avec Millicent.**

**- Oui, mais...**

**- Donc, tu m'oublies, Okay ?**

**- Hermione. Je ne l'aime pas.**

**- Explique moi pourquoi tu sors avec alors ?**

**- Je ne peux pas Hermione.**

**- J'ai compris.**

**- Non, tu n'as rien compris … Rien … Je t'assure …**

**- Explique-moi alors.**

**- Je ne peux pas, sinon, je l'aurai déjà fait.**

**- J'ai entendu tout ce que je voulais entendre …**

**- Hermione …**

**- C'est mieux qu'on en reste la.**

**- Mais …**

Il ne put continuer sa tirade car la directrice venait d'arriver.

**- Miss Granger. Suivez-moi. Mr Malefoy, allez dans votre dortoir.**

Ils se séparèrent et Hermione suivit la professeur de Métamorphose. Elle arriva devant son bureau et prononça le mot de passe. Elles entrèrent et s'installèrent.

**- Miss Granger, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer va vous faire un choc.**

**- Vous savez, j'en ai subi des chocs aujourd'hui, alors …**

Elle lui tendit la Gazette Du Sorcier. Le regard d'Hermione s'embua au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

-** Je suis désolée, Miss Granger.**

La Gryffondor sortit du bureau en courant.


	28. Inquiétude

Hermione pleurait et ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle venait de perdre ses repères. Encore une fois. Elle serrait le journal contre son cœur. Elle refusait d'y croire. Ca ne pouvait être vrai. Juste un cauchemar. Elle pensait qu'elle allait se réveiller.

Elle courait mais ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle soit rentrée dans quelqu'un.

Harry. Elle tremblait et pleurait comme jamais. L'Elu l'interrogeait du regard tandis que Hermione se releva, lâcha le journal et repartit en courant aussi vite qu'une femme enceinte de cinq mois et demi serait capable de courir.

Harry prit le journal et son visage fut frappé d'effroi au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Il partit en vitesse vers la salle commune des Gryffondors en serrant le journal dans ses mains. Il hurla plus qu'il ne dit le mot de passe et le tableau pivota.

Les élèves présents le regardaient bizarrement mais détournèrent leur regard suite à celui que l'Elu leur lançait. Il dit simplement :

-** Ginny , Ron , suivez moi .**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Venez, je vous explique en chemin.**

**- En chemin vers ou ?**

**- La tour des Préfets-en-Chef.**

**- Ron, rends toi immédiatement dans les cachots des Serpentards. Appelle Blaise et Pansy. Nous, on va voir Malefoy.**

**- D'accord.**

Ils se dépêchaient d'arriver devant la tour des Préfets-en-Chef. Ginny appela l'Homologue d'Hermione. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se mit à le menacer :

- **Malefoy , si tu ne montres pas ta face dans les trentes prochaines secondes , tu peux dire adieu à ta belle gueule.**

**- A sa belle gueule ?**

**- Mais moins belle que la tienne, Harry !** S'empressa d'ajouter Ginny.

**- Je préfère ça.**

Pendant leur petite discussion, le tableau s'était ouvert. Le petit couple entra et vinrent faire face à Drago.

-** Tu n'as pas vu Hermione ?**

**- Pas depuis que MacGonagall est venue la chercher en deuxième heure.**

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**- J'étais avec elle en train de parler. Pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ?**

**- Lis et tu comprendras pourquoi je me fais du souci.**

Il tendit le journal un peu chiffonné à Drago . Au fil de sa lecture, le regard de Drago passa par différentes expressions : Son regard était curieux au début puis ses yeux Bleu-acier furent comme un orage et ensuite, Harry crut rêver, il y'avait une once d'inquiétude dans son regard. Le Serpentard devint encore plus blanc que d'habitude au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

A la fin de l'article, le Préfet-en-chef ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

Aucun mot ne put franchir le cap de sa bouche.

A cet instant, un grand Duc blanc s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte. Drago ne connaissait que trop bien ce hibou et cette écriture froide. La lettre était écrite au vert ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du destinataire.

**_« Éloigne-toi d'elle. Ne déshonore pas ton rang pour elle. Si vous continuez à vous voir, elle subira le même sort que ses moldus de parents. »_**

Le Serpentard poussa un grognement de mécontentement et d'un geste rageur, il balança la lettre au feu. L'oiseau prit peur devant la soudaine colère de Drago et s'envola non sans pousser un hululement mécontent.

Ron et Blaise passèrent alors le tableau et s'installèrent à côté de Ginny & Harry.

- **Elle n'est pas avec vous Pansy ?**

**- On ne l'a pas trouvé dans la salle commune des Serpentards ni dans le château.**

**- Etrange.** Commenta Ginny .

- **Pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ?**

**- Lisez ça.** Dit Ginny.

Ils lurent tout deux et la réaction la plus rapide fut celle de Blaise :

- **Mais quelle bande de con !**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Ron.**

**- Mais … Qui les as tués ?** Demanda Blaise.

-** Devine …** Dit Drago, le regard plus orageux que jamais.

-** Les mangemorts ?**

**- Pire.**

Il y'eut un silence lourd tandis que Drago se posta auprès de la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna et son regard reflétait une haine immense et il cracha :

-** C'est ce qui me sert de père qui a fait ça. Ce Salop.**

Ils s'échangèrent tous un regard surpris par rapport à l'attitude de Drago.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas pourquoi ils le regardaient tous comme ça.

- **Maintenant, il y'a encore plus important à régler.**

**- Aller tuer mon père.**

**- Bon d'accord, ça aussi, c'est important …**

**- Mione.**

**- Exact, Harry. Mione a disparue. On doit la retrouver.**

**- Je crois savoir où elle peut être.**

**- Nous te suivons Dray.** Dit Blaise.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef et se dépêchèrent de suivre Drago qui se pressait comme il pouvait. En route, ils croisèrent Luna qui se joignit alors à eux dans leurs recherches.

Ils firent tous les couloirs et Drago passait sa mauvaise humeur sur chaque élève qui osait le regarder de trop près.

Ils fouillèrent les placards à balais et eurent la surprise d'y découvrir Millicent, attachée et bâillonnée. Ils la libérèrent non sans un regard noir et la questionnèrent :

-** Bien que j'ai la plus grande sympathie pour la personne qui a fait ça, qui t'as mis là ?** Demanda Luna.

-** C'est Pansy.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Vengeance.**

**- Tu l'as vue repartir ?**

**- Oui, elle courait avec un mouchoir rouge et or dans la main.**

**- Elle allait vers où ?**

**- Avant de m'enfermer, je l'ai vue partir vers le lac.**

**- Ca me tue de te dire ca … Merci.** Dit Ginny

**- Quoi ? J'ai pas bien compris.**

**- La ferme.** Ragea Harry

Et ils coururent vers le lac, bousculant des personnes au passage.

Une fois à côté du stade de Quidditch où l'équipe de Poufsouffle s'entrainait, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Quand ils tendirent l'oreille, ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

Les deux fois étaient reconnaissables. Hermione et Pansy.

Soudain, des cris étouffés, des bruits de lutte ainsi que des jurons.

Ils étaient immobiles quand soudain, plus un bruit. Le dernier bruit qu'on entendit était celui de quelqu'un qui plongeait dans l'eau.


	29. Reflexion

Ce dernier bruit alarma le petit groupe qui s'approcha le plus rapidement possible du Lac. Ils y trouvèrent une Pansy avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Leur regard passa alors du lac à Pansy. Ginny poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

Le regard de Drago devint encore plus noir qu'avant et ce dernier plongea dans le lac tout habillé à la recherche d'Hermione dans ces profondeurs tièdes à cette époque de l'année.

Blaise s'était penché sur le bord du lac et cherchait après les Préfets-en-chef à travers l'eau d'un bleu profond.

Pansy se débattait tandis que les garçons la ligotaient en se retenant de la gifler de toutes leurs forces. Les filles étaient inquiètes et en larmes.

Le beau blond était encore sous l'eau à la recherche d'Hermione. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose bouger près de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit une sirène.

En regardant de plus près, c'était LA sirène. Celle du bal de la St Valentin.

Elle lui faisait des signes, comme pour lui montrer quelque chose.

Drago commençait à être à court de souffle, mais il suivit la sirène.

Elle le conduisit directement vers le corps d'Hermione et lui tendit. Drago s'approcha de la sirène et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Cette dernière rougit et Drago tint Hermione de son bras droit tandis qu'il se battait pour rester éveillé.

Il n'avait plus de souffle mais il était déterminé.

Déterminé à sortir de ce lac et à la sauver. A les sauver. Il regarda Hermione qui était inconsciente et il nagea aussi rapidement que possible.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine de coup de bras, Drago sortit la tête de l'eau et posa Hermione sur le bord. Il remonta à l'aide de Blaise, prit Hermione dans ses bras et courut vers l'infirmerie. Elle était lourde et lui était fatigué mais il ne la laisserait certainement pas tomber. Il l'avait déjà à peu près fait, il ne le referait pas une deuxième fois. Hors de question. Le petit groupe, quant à lui, suivait tant bien que mal Drago dans sa course vers l'infirmerie. Blaise tenait Pansy mais d'après lui, quelque chose clochait. Il ne se doutait pas encore de ce qui clochait mais il comptait bien le découvrir. Il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie d'un méchant coup de pied et déposa Hermione doucement sur le lit le plus proche. Il se rendit auprès de l'infirmière qui le jaugeait d'un œil mauvais. Elle s'approcha rapidement du lit d'Hermione et lança un sort pour que l'eau sorte des poumons d'Hermione. Elle tira le rideau le temps qu'elle intervienne sur la pauvre Préfète-en-chef.

Les autres arrivèrent aussi mais furent tous mis dehors. Drago était trempé mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Ginny s'approcha de lui et dit :

**- Drago, va te sécher.**

**- Pas besoin.**

**- Tu veux vraiment que Mione se réveille et ait une vision de toi tout trempé ?**

**- C'est peut-être un fantasme.**

Ginny lui colla un méchant coup de poing sur le bras. Il fit une grimace et regarda Ginny qui souriait.

**- D'accord … Je reviens.**

**- Je préfère ça.**

Et il partit. Ginny s'assit sur les marches et fut rapidement rejointe par les autres.

**- Bon, moi, je vais porter Parkinson à MacGo' .** Je reviens. Dit Ron.

**- Je t'accompagne !** S'exclama Luna.

-** A toute à l'heure, les amoureux !** Sourit Ginny .

Et ils partirent. Il ne restait que Ginny , Harry et Blaise .

-** Dray est bizarre en ce moment.** dit Blaise.

**- Mione aussi.** Soupira Harry

**- Je crois savoir pourquoi ils le sont tout les deux.** Dit Ginny d'une voix conspiratrice.

**- Ha bon ? Et pourquoi, d'après toi ?** Dit Blaise.

-** Mais enfin ! Ca crève les yeux !**

**- De quoi tu parles, Gin' ?** Demanda Harry.

**- Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre !**

Les deux garçons s'étaient redressés et regardaient Ginny d'un drôle d'air.

**- Mais c'est impossible ! Il aime Bulstrode …** murmura Harry

- **Et Honnêtement Ginny, tu vois Malefoy avec ce qu'il appelle avec affection « Une Sang-De-Bourbe » ?** Demanda alors Blaise.

**- Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.**

Elle se releva et alla prendre des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie. Les garçons se regardaient. Ginny les faisait passer de surprises en surprises.

Peut-être avait-elle raison, en fin de compte ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais il faillait qu'ils mettent ça au clair.

**- Malefoy est bien avec Bulstrode ?**

**- Il me semble, oui …**

**- Mais alors pourquoi Ginny fait-elle tant de sous-entendu ?**

**- Tu sais Potter, les sang-purs subissent souvent des mariages arrangés.**

**- Tu crois que Malefoy est victime d'un mariage arrangé ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Je croyais que c'était avec Parkinson qu'il devait se marier ?**

**- Hé bien, le mariage arrangé entre eux a été annulé lorsque les parents de Drago ont appris que Pansy attendait un enfant de moi.**

**- Oh …**

**- Tu sais, parfois, c'est mieux de ne pas être un Sang-Pur. Crois-moi.**

**- Je te fais confiance la dessus.**

Un fantôme passa sans aucun bruit entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

-** Depuis quand Malefoy a un comportement spécial ?**

**- Hum … Je ne sais pas exactement. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- J'essaie de faire le rapprochement …**

**- « Potty mène son enquète », un livre de Blaise Zabini. Bientôt dans vos librairies.**

**- Zabini !**

**- Oui, Potty ?**

**- Aide-moi au lieu de faire le clown !**

**- Le quoi ?**

**- Laisse tomber. Alors ?**

**- Hé bien … Je pense qu'il a commencé à être bizarre le jour où je lui ai annoncé que Pansy était enceinte de moi. Il est parti en courant et après, il est resté bizarre.**

**- Oui … Le plus étrange, c'est que Mione a aussi été victime de « La Bêtise de Peeves ».**

**- On sait qui est le père ?**

**- Non … Elle refuse de nous le dire.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Aucune idée.**

**- Moi, je sais .** Intervient une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

**- Comment va Mione ?**

**- Elle … Elle … Elle a très peu de chance de se réveiller.**

**- Oh, Ginny.**

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras, elle s'effondra en larmes.

**- Pansy va payer …**

**- Je ne sais pas … il y'a quelque chose de louche dans cette affaire …**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Pansy n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse d'Hermione.**

**- Pansy n'agissait peut-être pas pour elle-même ?**

**- Elle est brouillée avec tout les Serpentards sauf Dray et Moi. Signala Blaise.**

**- Il dit vrai.**

Drago était revenu. Il se tenait derrière Blaise, appuyé contre la porte de l'infirmerie.

- **Qu'est ce qu'elle a, Ginny ?**

**- Elle …** (elle inspira profondément en maitrisant ses sanglots**) A très peu de chance de s'en sortir.**

**- Et le bébé ?**

**- On n'en sait rien.**

Il avait pali encore plus. Il rentra dans l'infirmerie. Blaise et Harry s'échangèrent un regard. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui. Et ils comptaient le découvrir.


	30. Découverte

Ron et Luna emmenait Pansy dans le bureau de la directrice . Ils marchaient et envoyaient des regards noirs à la Serpentarde . Ils restaient silencieux tandis qu'ils approchaient du bureau de la directrice . Ils s'apprêtaient à prononcer le mot de passe quand ils entendirent un drôle de bruit . Ils se retournèrent et virent Pansy fondre … ou plutôt son visage changer . Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et devinrent châtains . Pansy semblait prendre des kilos à la pelle .

Quelques instants plus tard se tenait ligotée entre eux Millicent Bulstrode .

Le Polynectar avait donc fini de faire effet . Elle leur souriait d'un air mauvais. Le couple se regarda et cet instant d'inattention fit que quand ils se retournèrent , ils eurent la surprise d'être à deux . Seulement à deux .

Sur le coup , Ron et Luna était trop sonné pour agir . Quand ils réagirent , ils remontèrent les escaliers et allèrent rejoindre les autres .

Blaise , Harry et Ginny furent surpris de les voir revenir aussi rapidement . Ils étaient en pleine réflexion mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant les têtes des deux élèves .

Ils étaient éssouflés et Luna avait posé sa main sur son ventre tant elle était essouflée . Ginny la força à s'asseoir .

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Oh la la , si vous saviez ._

_- Bon , dites nous TOUT dans les MOINDRES détails ._

_- D'accord . La fille que vous avez attrapé …_

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

_- C'était pas Pansy ._

_- Arrête de boire , l'hydromel , c'est pas bon pour toi !_

_- T'as de l'Hydromel ?_ Demanda Blaise .

_- Zabini , c'est pas le moment !_ S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron .

_- Continue, Luna ._

_- Pourquoi elle ?_

_- Parce qu'elle a moins de chance d'être influencée par de l'hydromel que toi !_

_- Zabini … C'était une blague !_

_- Oh … Hum … Je le savais , qu'est ce que tu crois !_ Se défendit Blaise .

Ils lui lancèrent tous un regard très convaincu ( ironiquement parlant ) et poussèrent les deux amoureux à continuer .

_- On l'a vu comme on vous voit toi , et toi , et toi !_

_- Mais qu'est ce que ca peut être alors ?_

_- Je ne sais pas exactement . Elle a comme fondu ._

_- Il n'ya qu'une potion qui fasse cet effet là ._ Commença Harry .

_- Laquelle ?_ Demanda Blaise .

_- Ron ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- File dans l'infirmerie et va voir si Mione est réveillée ou pas ._

_- Harry ! T'es c** ou t'es mur ?_

_- Pourquoi tu demandes ca ?_

_- T'as oublié que Mione a presque aucune chance de se reveiller !_

_- Désolé Ginny !_

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de Ginny qui partit en pleurs vers la tour des griffondors , en laissant les autres élèves en plant , l'air hébété . Luna repartit aussi .

Harry et Ron retourna dans l'infirmerie et virent Drago qui tenait la main d'Hermione .

Cette dernière était toujours aussi pâle . Même en étant pale , elle était ravissante .

* _Sa grossesse la rendait sublime_ * , pensa Drago .

Harry s'approcha du corps inerte d'Hermione et prit la main de la jolie griffondor .

_- Malefoy ._

_- Potter . Weasley ._

_- Du nouveau ?_

_- Pas la moindre nouvelle rassurante …_

_- Au moins , si on pouvait savoir le nom du père des enfants …_ Soupira Ron .

_- Pourquoi tu voudrais le savoir ?_ demanda Drago .

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Ron , réfléchi , si Mione ne nous l'a pas dit , c'est qu'il y'a une raison , non ._

_- Ca m'écorche de le dire mais tu n'as pas tort ._

_- Merci , Malefoy ._

_- Le jour où elle nous le dira , Rogue distribuera des bonbons aux élèves de Griffondors ._

Ils échangèrent tout les trois un regard et explosèrent de rire .

Un peu plus loin , l'infirmière observait l'échange . Cette scène apparaissait comme sortie d'un rêve à la Dumbledore . Ce dernier avait un tableau dans toutes les pièces du château . Il observait aussi l'échange :

_- Je rêve … Dit l'infirmière en se frottant les yeux ._

_- Que dites-vous PomPom ?_

_- Le fait qu'ils s'entendent est tout simplement … irréaliste ._

_- Irréaliste , peut être … Mais en ce moment reel ._

_- Que voulez vous dire ?_

_- S'ils arrivent à s'entendre ces trois là , avec aussi Mr Zabini , ils arriveront à faire de grandes choses !_

_- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils arriveront à mettre leur rancœur de coté ?_

_- Bien entendu ._

_- Et pour quel motif ?_

_- Ils ont une chose en commun ._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Vous le découvrirez assez tot , PomPom ._

Une fois leur rire fini , ils se regardèrent bizarrement . Et détournèrent leur regard d'un même mouvement vers la même personne . Hermione . Paisible .

_- Malefoy ?_

_- Oui , Potter ?_

_- Merci ._

_- Pour Quoi ?_

_- Pour avoir sauvé Mione . Avoir plongé et avoir été la récupérer sous l'eau ._

_- C'est rien ._

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ca ? _Demanda Ron

_- Fait quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi tu l'as sauvée ? A tes yeux , ce n'est qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe , non ?_ Dit Ron

_- Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser se noyer !_

_- Tu aurais très bien pu ! se défendit Ron . Je réitère ma question . Pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'avais pas l'intention de finir l'année comme seul prefet-en-chef . Même si ca aurait été marrant , ca ne m'aurait pas plu ._

_- Mais …_

_- Ron ! Arrête un peu s'il te plait ! _se facha Harry .

_- Pourquoi , hein !_

_- Tu me donnes l'impression que tu aurais préféré que Malefoy la laisse se noyer et se tuer ._

_- Mais non , bien sur que non …_

_- Alors tais toi !_

Le silence revint . Un silence lourd . Seul les gémissements des patients des lits voisins troublaient le calme et la faible respiration d'Hermione .

Harry reprit la parole :

_- Malefoy ._

_- Oui ._

_- Pansy et Millicent ont disparu ._

_- Et ?_

_- Et la personne qui a blessé Mione n'était pas Pansy ._

_- C'était qui alors ?_

_- Millicent Bulstrode ._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Bah , en fait , Ron et Luna étaient en train d'apporter Pansy chez la directrice et le visage de celle-ci a fondu ._

_- Oh … Je vois ._

_- Tu n'as pas une idée de ce que peut-être ce qui a fait ça ?_

_- Potter , il n'y a qu'une seule potion capable de faire ca . Et cette potion , Granger l'a déjà préparée ._

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

_- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? _Souria ce dernier .

_- Bon , t'accouches !_ S'impatienta Ron .

_- Elle l'a préparé en deuxième année pour que vous puissiez savoir si j'était oui ou non l'Héritier de Serpentard . C'était du Polynectar ._

Un fantome passa et l'infirmière arriva pour donner sa potion à Hermione . Elle fit sortir les garçons qui reprirent leur discussion dans la Salle Commune des Prefets-En-Chef .

- Comment tu sais ca toi ?

- A ton avis , Weasmoche ! J'ai vu tes cheveux redevenir roux … Et toi Potter …

Il se tourna vers ce dernier :

_- J'ai vu ta cicatrice réapparaitre et je sais que Goyle ne porte pas de lunettes pour la simple raison qu'il ne sait pas lire . En plus , je ne suis même pas sur qu'il sache ou se trouve la bibliothèque ._

_- Et tu n'as rien dit pendant tout ce temps ._

_- Je suis peut-être un serpentard mais je ne suis pas bête ._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- J'attendais un moment pour vous faire chanter avec ._

_- Espèce de sale … _se facha Ron .

_- Attend une seconde , Malefoy . Tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire cette potion dans cette école , pas vrai ._

_- Exact ._

_- C'est une potion extrèmement difficile . Comment une fille comme Millicent a-elle pu faire une potion pareille ._

_- Aucune idée . Mais tu tapes un point sensible , Potter . La seule logique serait qu'elle ait été aidée ._

_- Par qui ?_

_- Ron , réfléchi une seconde … il n'y a qu'une personne capable de l'aider à faire potion ._

_- ROGUE !_

_- Gagné ._

_- Il va falloir aller lui rendre une petite visite . Qu'en pense tu Potter ?_

_- Excellente idée , Malefoy ._

Et ils sortirent dans le but de tirer les vers du nez de leur professeur adoré .

Ils arrivèrent à mi-chemin quand une voix les interpella :

* * *

**R&R Please ! **


	31. La Carte du Maraudeur

_- POTTER !_

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et virent Rogue surgir de sa réserve , l'air supérieur de tout les Mangemorts , mais ses yeux lançaient autant d'éclair que le Ciel Enchanté lors d'un orage . Le professeur préféré de Harry parcourut la distance le séparant de l'étrange trio en quelques enjambées et toisa les deux griffondors de toutes sa hauteur.

_- Professeur Rogue ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !_ Ironisa Harry .

_- Cessez toute tentative d'ironie , sinon direction le bureau de la directrice ._

_- Tout d'abord … Malefoy , que faites-vous ici ?_

_- Je cherche après Millicent & Pansy ._

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Elles ont disparu ._

_- Après avoir poussé Hermione dans le lac et l'avoir faite évanouir ._

_- Désolée pour miss Granger ._

_- Ne jouez pas la comédie avec nous , professeur !_ S'exclama Ron .

_- De quel droit vous me parlez sur ce ton !_

_- Oh , mais ne vous gênez pas ! Enlevez nous des points ._ Continua Ron

_- De toutes façon , c'est ce que vous faites de mieux à part les potions . _Rugit Harry .

_- Nous y voila ! Le sujet des Potions ! J'avais justement quelques chose à vous dire à ce propos. _Dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse .

_- Oui , nous voulions aussi vous en parler …_

_- Vous vouliez vous excuser Potter ?_

_- Nous excuser ? Mais de quoi ?_

_- D'avoir été faucher dans ma reserve personnelle pour la deuxième fois en sept ans !_

_- Déjà , vous n'avez aucune preuve que c'est nous et on vous assure que c'est pas nous ._

_- Bien entendu que si ! En deuxième année , ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez volé un ingrédient essentiel à la préparation du Polynectar ._

_- Il y'a prescription là !_

_- Donc vous avouez avoir piqué dans ma réserve en ayant détourné mon attention ?_

_- Nous n'allons quand même pas avouer pour vos yeux de corbeaux !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Vous m'avez très bien compris ._

_- Bref , nous voulions vous poser deux-trois questions ..._

_- Posez les …_

_- Bien , tout d'abord …_

_- Passes pas par quatres chemins , Weasmoche ! Jvais le faire ._

_- Va y , Malefoy , vu que tu te crois supérieur aux autres …_

_- Si ton intelligence reflète ton compte en banque , ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois pauvre !_

_- Ha Ouai !_

_- Ouai !_

_- Ca suffit vous deux ! Il y'a plus urgent à regler là , non !_ Les calma Harry d'une voix forte .

_- Bien … Professeur , avez vous aidé Millicent à faire du Polynectar ?_

_- Bien entendu que non ._

_- C'est tout ce que nous souhaitions savoir ._

_- Au revoir , Professeur … Au déplaisir _! dit Harry .

Et ils sortirent tout trois du couloir . Ils remontèrent alors dans le Hall et Ron décida d'aller voir sa sœur pour lui remonter le moral , laissant nos deux ennemis ensemble .

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux . Ils réfléchissaient intensément .

Drago se tourna alors vers le portrait de Dumbledore . Ce dernier les regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune . Il avait toujours le même regard pétillant .

_- Malefoy , tu peux répondre à une de mes questions ?_

_- Pose là toujours , on verra …_

_- Tu as vraiment eu l'intention de tuer Dumbledore ?_

Le Serpentard regarda encore quelques instants Harry puis regarda Dumbledore qui le regardait avec un regard bienveillant . A cet instant , il fit un geste qu'aucun Serpentard n'aurait fait auparavent : il baissa la tête .

_- Non , je n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention . Juste le désarmer . Question d'avoir fait la moitié du boulot . Si j'avais su …_

Un fantome passa . Nick Casi-sans-tête . il les regarda un instant puis repassa par le mur opposé . Drago releva la tête et monta les marches , laissant Harry l'air desespéré mais soulagé sur le visage .

Il remonta alors vers son dortoir non sans avoir salué son ancien directeur et regarda sa carte du Maraudeur . Toujours aucune trace des deux Serpentardes .

Il regarda plus attentivement la carte et vit des traces de pas qui allaient jusqu'à l'infirmerie . Drago se rendait au chevet d'Hermione .

Harry sourit à cette vision puis reposa la carte non sans avoir prononcé _« Méfait accomplit »_ et s'endormit .

Deux semaines étaient passées et toujours aucunes nouvelles des deux Serpentardes . En examinant le mouchoir qui a servit à étouffer Hermione , Drago avait déduit qu'il avait été enduit avec une potion empoisonnée qui avait pour effet de s'attaquer directement au poumon de la personne . Mais cette potion n'avait aucun antidote . Elle avait donc été empoisonnée , ce qui fit décupler les larmes intarissables de Ginny et de Luna .

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à espérer pour elle et l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre . Drago passait ses nuits auprès d'elle à lui tenir la main , à remettre une mèche en place et parfois … A pleurer .

Il ressemblait à un zombie et c'était peu dire . Il ne parlait presque plus . Ses yeux étaient comme transparents et pleins de cernes étaient apparues sous ses magnifiques yeux bleu-acier . Certains croyaient qu'il s'inquiétait pour Pansy et Millicent . S'ils savaient à quel point ils étaient loin de la vérité à cet instant .

Harry , lui , était dans son dortoir pour la troisième fois de la journée . Il avait encore prétexté avoir oublié un livre important pour aller vérifier sa carte du maraudeur . Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place .

Sa carte lui indiquait quelque chose auquel il ne croyait plus . Il recracha l'eau qu'il avait en bouche ( pas très sexy , ce mec ) et emporta son livre et la carte et sortit en courant de la salle commune sous les regards courrousés des élèves qu'ils bousculaient malencontreusement .

Il arriva à l'étage des appartements des Prefets-en-chef et il vit Drago qui sortait de sa salle commune .

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la cause des bruits de pas précipités et vit Harry courrir vers lui . Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et montra la carte .

Le Prefet-En-Chef ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt . Harry Balança son livre dans la salle commune de Drago & Hermione et ils partirent en courant là où la carte les emmenaient .

Ils traversèrent deux-trois étages en courant , passèrent la porte du Hall et se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur .

Drago se stoppa net et Harry se tourna vers lui .

_- T'es sur qu'on peut y accéder ?_

_- Bien entendu !_

_- Mais , il est hanté !_

_- Mais non ! Crois moi ._

_- Ouai … Dit Drago d'un air pas rassuré du tout ._

Harry le regarda avec un regard pétillant et dit :

_- Le grand Drago Malefoy aurait-il la trouille ?_

_- J'ai pas la trouille , Potter ._

_- Me voila rassuré !_ Ironisa-il .

Ils s'approchèrent donc et Harry marcha sur la branche qui calma l'arbre et ouvrit le passage . Le serpentard passa en premier suivi de près du griffondor .

Ils grimpèrent des escaliers pas très solides et poussèrent une porte . La porte grinca .

Ce qu'ils y trouvèrent les rendirent joyeux . Tout les deux .

* * *

**Voici le dernier chapitre de la journée ! **

**J'espère que ma surprise vous a plu ^_^**

**Bonne journée ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	32. Pansy

Harry et Drago avaient ouvert la porte . Ils y trouvèrent Pansy en sang . Seule .

Ils se précipitèrent sur elle et Drago la prit dans ses bras tandis que Harry surveillait son pouls et libéra le passage .

Ils ressortirent de la cabane Hurlante et courrurent le plus vite possible à travers le parc . Les élèves du cours de botanique s'étaient retourné et regardaient l'étrange duo qui se pressaient un peu plus loin .

Drago n'avait aucun problème à porter Pansy malgrès ces six mois de grossesses .

Ses années de quidditch et ses heures de musculations avaient portés ses fruits .

Harry était moins musclés que Drago étant donné le temps qu'il avait passé enfermé dans un placard à balais , mais il était plus rapide .

Harry arriva en premier vers la porte du château et la poussa avec une telle force qu'elle claqua contre le mur . Le serpentard suivait Harry puis soudain , MacGonagall sortit de la Grande Salle , visiblement furieuse .

Son regard changea lorsqu'elle a vu Pansy qui était dans les bras de Drago .

_ Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en cours ?_

_- On se promenait et on a entendu un petit cri provenant du Saule Cogneur …_ Mentit Harry .

_- Oui , et on est allé voir et on y a découvert Pansy ._

_- Montez vite à l'infirmerie . Sachez que vous avez fait perdre 10 points à vos maisons pour ne pas être allé en cours mais vous les récupérez pour avoir sauvé Miss Parkinson ._

_- Merci professeur _. Dirent les deux garçons en reprenant leur course poursuite .

Ils utilisèrent des raccourcis et arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes .

Harry et le Prefet-en-Chef poussèrent la porte à coup de pied .

L'infirmière qui s'affairait autour d'Hermione les regarda bizarrement et leur indiqua le lit à côté de celui de la Prefete-en-Chef .

Le regard de Drago s'attarda sur Hermione qui était toujours dans une sorte de coma . Ce regard n'échappa pas à Harry qui n'était plus vraiment surpris du comportement étrange du Serpentard .

Madame Pomfresh les poussa dehors et les garçons s'asseyèrent sur les escaliers en attendant qu'elle ait fini de s'occuper de Pansy .

Les garçons ne parlaient pas , mais on savait qu'ils réfléchissaient intensivement .

D'abord , la question : Est-ce que Pansy va s'en sortir ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence , Harry se tourna vers Drago :

_- Quoi ? _Demanda ce dernier .

_- La carte indiquait deux personnes . Et nous n'avons trouvé que Pansy ._

_- C'est déjà pas mal … Mais c'est étrange ._

_- Jte le fais pas dire …_

_- La personne était donc déjà partie ._

_- Comment as-elle fait pour partir aussi vite ?_

_- Il n'y a pas d'autres entrées ?_

_- Non , aucune . J'ai déjà vérifié ._

Ils continuèrent à émettre des hypothèses quand l'infirmière arriva devant la porte :

_- Vous pouvez venir voir Miss Parkinson ._

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent tout deux vers le lit de Pansy . Elle avait les yeux fermés et un air serein sur le visage . D'après l'infirmière , elle dormait .

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie quelques instants plus tard car il devait parler à la directrice à propos de leur absence aux cours .

Drago était resté auprès de Pansy murmura :

_- J'en connais un qui va être contente … Et une qui va l'être moins quand elle se reveillera . Hermione va croire que c'est toi qui l'a poussée … Même si on sait que c'est pas toi … Elle est dans le coma depuis deux semaines et une journée ._

_- J'espère que vous vous en sortirez toutes les deux ._

Il y'eu un instant de silence ou PomPom venait mettre une potion verte sur les blessures de Pansy . Une fois fini , elle s'éloigna à nouveau .

Le Serpentard reprit la main de Pansy et resta avec elle quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'heure de manger arrive . Il reposa doucement la main de Pansy , regarda Hermione avec un même regard triste . Il était sur le palier et allait pousser la porte quand :

_- Ne pars pas Dray …_

Il se retourna brusquement et vit Pansy qui le regardait en souriant . Il lui rendit son sourire et lui dit :

_- Je vais chercher Blaise , il sera content de te voir ! Si tu savais comme il s'inquiétait ._

_- D'accord mais Dray …_

_- Oui ?_

_- Merci de m'avoir sorti de la ._

_- C'est Potter qui t'as retrouvée sur la carte ._

_- La carte ? Quelle carte ?_

_- C'est trop long à t'expliquer . Je vais chercher Blaise !_

_- Merci ._

Il sortit enfin de l'infirmerie non sans un dernier regard derrière lui et partit en courant . En route , il croisa Harry :

_- Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeux , Malefoy ?_

_- C'est Pansy , elle est reveillée !_

_- C'est génial ._

_- Oui ._

Un silence s'installa entre les deux ennemis .

_- Bon … Hé bien , je te laisse ._

_- Vas prévenir Zabini ._

_- Heu … Comment tu …_

_- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air ._

Ils sourièrent puis partirent chacun de leur cotés . Dumbledore , dans son tableau , avait assisté à la scène . Ses yeux pétillaient comme à son habitude et un sourire était apparu sur son visage : « _Il y'a peut-être de l'espoir_ » . Il s'était murmuré ca à lui-même .

Drago arriva à la salle d'étude . Il fonça sur Blaise qui le regardait bizarrement .

_- Blaise , viens !_

_- Dray , qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?_

_- Suis moi , tu sauras sur place !_

Ils sortirent tout deux sous les regards curieux des autres septièmes années qui travaillaient encore . Blaise ne comprenait pas ce qui motivait son meilleur ami à courir à travers les couloirs de Poudlard . Si Lucius savait ca … Son sang se glaca . Mais il continua à suivre Drago . Ils arrivèrent au détour d'un couloir et se stoppèrent net devant la porte de l'infirmerie .

_- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?_

_- Parce que je veux te laisser entrer seul ._

_- Mais pour y voir quoi ?_

_- Tu verras =)_

_- Dray !_

_- Entre et tais toi !_

_- D'accord …_ Ronchonna Blaise .

_- A tout à l'heure ._ Dit Drago .

Ce dernier tourna les talons tandis que Blaise respirait de plus en plus fort et regardait la porte avec inquiétude . Qu'allait-il découvrir en poussant la porte ? Il l'ignorait .

Son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas emmené ici sans une idée précise . Devait-il vraiment découvrir ce que Dray voulait qu'il découvre ?

Il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir mais il se décida à pousser la porte .

Il tendit la main et ouvrit la porte . Une fois sur le seuil de la porte , son regard se posa immédiatement sur Hermione . Toujours dans le coma . Il s'approcha pour voir le visage de sa voisine quand son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine . Pansy .

Il accourut vers le lit de Pansy . Cette dernière lui fit un sourire . Il s'approcha d'elle ,

Lui prit la main , approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa amoureusement .

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment et ne se stoppèrent que quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle .

Ils se regardèrent , s'embrassèrent et se sourirent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Blaise reparte en cours .

Pendant toute la journée , un sourire avait envahi le visage de Blaise . Sa petite amie qui attendait son enfant avait été retrouvée sauve . Elle était en pleine forme à présent grâce à son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi . Il leur en était reconnaissant .

La fin de la dernière heure de cours fut accueillit avec joie par Blaise qui retourna voir sa petite amie . Il sortit en quatrième vitesse de la salle de métamorphose et monta directement à l'infirmerie . Quand il arriva, il vit Pansy qui pleurait .

Il s'approcha donc d'elle et la prit dans ses bras .

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a , Pansy ?_

_- Her… Her…Hermione …_ Hoqueta-elle , entre deux sanglots .

_- Oh … Tu te demandes ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

_- O … O… Oui …_

_- Je préfère attendre que Dray arrive pour t'expliquer …_

_- Pou… Pourquoi ?_

_- Sa version sera meilleure que la mienne …_

_- Elle … Elle dort ?_

_- C'est plus grave que ca ._

Pansy hoqueta d'horreur et ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés . Les larmes décuplèrent .

_- Mais elle n'est pas morte ._

Pansy soupira mais ses larmes ne tarirent pas . Blaise la tenait dans ses bras .

Il essayait desespérément de la calmer . En vain .

Les seuls bruits qui troublaient le silence étaient les respirations des blessés et des visiteurs . Les sanglots étouffés de Pansy , les paroles rassurantes de Blaise , les bruits de pas de l'infirmière . Les ronflements des tableaux .

Un silence oppréssant qui fut dérangé lorsque la machine qui surveillait l'état de santé Hermione s'emballa …

* * *

**Coucou ! **

**Avant hier était l'avant 1ere d'Harry Potter et Les Reliques de La Mort première partie ! **

**Voila pourquoi vous aurez deux chapitres :D **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myin **


	33. Hermione

La machine qui surveillait l'état de santé d'Hermione s'emballa . Blaise et Pansy sursautèrent tandis que Blaise fut sortit de l'infirmerie en quatrième vitesse .

L'infirmière s'affairait autour d'Hermione et elle tira le rideau autour d'elles deux .

Blaise paniquait quand même . Il se décida d'aller voir les autres .

En route , il croisa Drago qui allait visiblement vers l'infirmerie .

Ce dernier s'arrêta face à la mine de son meilleur ami :

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? C'est Pansy ? Elle est …_

_- Non , c'est pas Pansy … C'est Hermione ._

Drago devient encore plus pale que d'habitude . il parvint à prononcer :

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais ca devait être grave . C'est la machine qui s'est enervée …_

Le serpentard ne répondit pas et partit en courant . Blaise alla alors prévenir les griffondor . Avant , il regarda sa montre . C'était l'heure de manger .

Il se rendit alors dans la Grande Salle et à l'étonnement général , ne se dirigea pas vers sa table . Une fois arrivée à la hauteur du groupe de Griffondor dont certains le regardaient d'un regard noir , il s'arrêta enfin . Quelques Griffondors s'apprêtaient à lui dire une insulte mais ils se heurtèrent au regard dissuasif de Harry et de son gang .

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Zabini ?_ Demanda Harry .

_- C'est Hermione ..._

On entendit un bruit de fourchette qui toucha l'assiette et tous se tournaient vers la cause de bruit . Ginny .

Cette dernière était en dépression depuis plus de deux semaines . Elle ne mangeait presque plus . Dormait très peu . Elle était malheureuse de ce qui était arrivée à sa meilleure amie . Elle s'enfermait toute la journée dans sa chambre pour pleurer et n'avait pas la force d'aller voir sa meilleure amie de peur de la voir encore pire que dans ses souvenirs . Ils étaient tous très perdus .

Ginny se leva et courrut dans sa chambre , en larmes . Elle avait terriblement peur pour Hermione et ca se lisait sur son visage .

Harry était resté assis mais son visage était devenu plus grave . Il se leva et suivit Blaise . Ce dernier le mena vers l'infirmerie dont les portes étaient toujours closes. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et y virent une Hermione livide ainsi qu'une infirmière qui s'affairait autour d'elle . Cette vision fit énormément de mal aux deux garçons . Pansy , dans le lit d'à côté , pleurait .

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent vers elle et Blaise la calma un peu .

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a , Hermione ?_

_- Son cœur … Il s'est arrêté …_

_- Elle est …_

_- Oui …_

Harry pâlit .

_- Tu sais pourquoi Millicent a fait ça ?_

_- C'est Millicent qui lui a fait ca ?_

En disant ca , une lueur de colère traversa son regard . Harry se tourna vers Blaise .

_- Tu ne lui a rien raconté ?_

_- Non …_

_- Bon , je vais le faire alors . Parkinson , accroche toi parce que c'est vraiment moche comme histoire ._

_- Vas y , je suis prête ._

_- Bien , alors c'était il y'a deux semaines …_

Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé sans omettre aucun détail .

Durant le récit , le regard de Pansy passa de la peur à la colère , des larmes remplissaient ses yeux . Son visage changeait souvent de colère .

A la fin du récit , Pansy se tenait la tête dans ses mains et dit :

_- Elle va m'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas commis ._

_- Il faudra lui expliquer ._ Dit calmement Blaise

_- Oui , mais je suis censée l'avoir poussée … Mais elle ne s'est pas laissée faire ?_

_- Non . Elle a été étouffée avec son mouchoir …_

_- Son mouchoir !_

_- Oui … Il a été enduit avec une potion d'étouffement . Elle s'attaque directement aux poumons de la victime ._

Pansy etouffa un sanglot . Son regard était empli de fureur .

_- Tu as prévenu qui que Mione a eu un problème ?_

_- Drago et vous , les griffondors ._

_- Malefoy ?_

_- Oui ._

_- Il a réagit comment ?_

_- Il est partit en courant ._

_- Oh …_

_- Oui ._

_- Bon , les amoureux , je vous laisse tranquille ._

_- Bonne nuit , Potter ._

_- Bonne nuit à vous deux ._

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie en laissant les deux amoureux ensemble .

Drago était sur le toit . Leur havre de paix . Mais maintenant le sien .

Il avait peur mais il ne le montrait pas . Dans sa tête , la voix de Lucius résonnait :

_« Les sentiments sont réservés aux faibles . _» . Son père . Ce monstre .

Il les haissait , lui et son Maitre .

Ce maitre , il le haissait . Autant que la marque en forme de serpent présente sur son bras droit .

Ce tatouage qui lui rappelait sa cruelle éducation . Il lui rappelait l'éducation des Sang-Purs . Celle dont il avait hérité . Et un profond dégout pour son nom de Famille .

C'est tout ce que son Père et Son Maitre lui avait inculqué par la force .

Toutes ses années d'admirations pour cet affreux mangemort qu'on l'avait obligé à appeler « Papa » s'étaient terminées quand il a osé toucher à Sa famille à elle .

Elle . Il y pensait toute la journée .

Elle a balayé ses idéaux . Elle l'a changé .

Elle . Un petit bout de femme avec un sacré caractère . Un soir qui a changé sa vie à jamais .

Une chose est sure : sa vie avait changé . Grâce ou à cause d'elle ? Il ne le savait pas .

Il aimait son rire , ses sourires , son parfum . Son sale caractère . Ses accès de colères . Ses pulsions de femme enceinte .

Elle attendait un enfant . Et pas de n'importe qui . De Lui .

Il était perdu .

Le temps passait et la nuit était tombée et le vent s'était levé , le berçant d'une douce ironie . Mais il s'en fichait complètement . Une larme coula le long de son visage .

Cette année avait totalement changé sa vie . Pour toujours .

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps , il s'autorisa à pleurer . Toutes les larmes contenues depuis longtemps dévalèrent ses joues pour mourir au coin de ses lèvres .

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui . Ses pas se rapprochaient de lui et une personne s'asseya à côté de lui .

Il tourna la tête et fut surpris de découvrir son pire ennemi . Potter . L'Elu .

Son regard était vide . Totalement vide . Puis ce dernier tourna la tête vers Drago .

Le silence s'installa un instant jusqu'à ce que :

_- Tu es au courant pour Hermione ?_

_- Au courant qu'elle a eu un problème oui …_

_- Mais c'est pas tout …_

_- Comment ca ?_

_- Hermione est morte ._

Harry avait laché cette phrase d'une traite , sans reprendre son souffle . Les larmes se multipliaient le long de ses joues .

On ne se rend compte qu'on aime une personne que quand elle nous a quitté .

* * *

**Hey les Gens ! **

**Je tiens à préciser haut et fort : _LA FICTION N'EST PAS FINIE ! _**

**La suite arrivera vite ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	34. Surprises

Le silence suite à l'annonce de la mort d'Hermione était douloureux . Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre . Puis Harry brisa le silence .

_- Tu l'aimais , hein ?_

Drago tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard à celui du griffondor . Il semblait sincère .

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ._

Cette phrase , il ne l'avait pas pensée . Son cœur l'avait dite pour lui .

_- Comment tu savais que …_ Demanda Drago .

_- A ton attitude envers elle ._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Arrête , Malefoy . Tu l'aimes et ca crève les yeux ! Tu ne la regardais pas , tu la dévorais des yeux . Ce qui a achevé de me le prouver , c'est le fait que tu ai plongé dans le lac pour aller la récuperer au fond de l'eau . Tu as couru tellement vite pour l'emmener dans l'infirmerie …_

Le silence arriva à nouveau . Les deux garçons se regardaient .

_- Oh …_

_- Tu as été très discret , Drago ._

_- Pas assez pour toi ._

_- Exact ._

_- Comment as-tu …_

_- Je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureux ._

Drago retourna son attention sur le soir qui était tombé sur le lac . Les sirènes regardaient le ciel .

Le serpentard cherchait une étoile en plus dans le ciel . Son étoile .

Celle qui brillerait le plus . Mais il ne l'a pas trouvé .

Une voix le fit redescendre sur Terre .

_- C'est étrange quand même ._ Commença Harry .

_- De quoi ?_

_- Que toi , Le Grand Drago Malefoy tombe amoureux de la petite « Sang De Bourbe » Hermione Granger . Comme le feu et la glace ._

_- Deux extrèmes , hein . Pourtant , en amour , rien n'est impossible ._

_- Exact ._

_- Je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Pose la toujours ._

_- A quoi as-tu pensé en premier quand tu as su que j'étais amoureux d'Hermione ?_

Harry marqua un silence puis finalement prononca :

_- Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore ._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je dois t'avouer qu'une autre personne s'en ai rendue compte avant moi ._

_- Qui ?_

_- Ginny ._

_- ?_

_- Crois moi , les filles comprennent plus vite que nous ._

Un faible sourire arriva sur les lèvres de Drago .

_- Elle a longtemps fait de gros sous-entendu . Mais je n'ai vraiment compris ce qu'elle racontait quand je t'ai vu plonger ._ Dit Harry .

_- Oh …_

_- Rentre , Drago . Tu vas prendre froid ._

_- Je m'en fiche maintenant ._

_- Tu dois pas dire ca parce qu'elle est partie ._

_- Tu ne te rend pas bien compte !_

_- Explique moi ._

_- Je ne lui ai même pas montré que je l'aimais . Je ne pourrais pas le faire .Jamais ._

_- Rien que par tes larmes , tu lui montres ._

_- Je ne lui ai jamais dit . Je ne lui ai même pas montré .Et ca me bouffe ._

_- Tu peux peut-être lui dire ._

_- Quoi , maintenant ?_

_- Oui . Viens ._

Et ils partirent tout les deux en direction de l'infirmerie .

Quand ils arrivèrent , l'infirmerie allait fermer mais ils arrivèrent à temps .

L'infirmière les laissa entrer et les deux se précipitèrent sur le lit d'Hermione . Elle n'avait plus de machine . aucune respiration . Aucun geste .

Juste cette image qui brisa le cœur de Drago . Il ne le montrait pas directement , mais il souffrait . Ca se ressentait . Il posa sa main sur le visage livide d'Hermione et murmura un « _Je t'aime_ » audible seulement d'Harry et de lui-même .

Ces paroles chamboulèrent un peu Harry . Entendre son ennemi dire «_ je t'aime_ » à sa meilleure amie qui était décédée , ca le retournait de l'interieur . Il en aurait rigolé si la situation n'était pas aussi triste et dramatique .

Drago releva la tête et partit en courant de l'infirmerie . Harry murmura un « _Au revoir , Mione . Merci pour tout_ » et il tourna lui aussi les talons.

Il le savait . Harry devrait apprendre à Ginny et à Ron que Mione les as quittés . Encore une tache difficile dans la journée .

C'est en trainant les pieds qu'il arriva dans sa salle commune . Une fois après que le tableau ait pivoté sur la salle Commune encore illuminé et tout les 7emes années de Griffondors qui attendaient d'en savoir plus sur la santé d'Hermione , Harry s'éffondra.

Ils comprirent instantanément ce qui s'était passé . Les filles fondirent en larmes tandis que les garçons essayaient de les reconforter tant bien que mal .

La douleur des Griffondors était intense .

La directrice se déplaca jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors et fut étonnée de voir une telle tristesse de la part des courageux Griffondors .

Harry la vit et vint lui parler :

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- C'est Hermione ._

_- Elle est guérie ?_

_- Elle est morte ._

La directrice le regarda comme si elle ne le croyais pas . Puis elle partit , comme pour s'enfermer dans son bureau pour eviter de pleurer en public .

Ron pleurait et ne s'en cachait pas . Ginny était effondrée sur le sol . Harry fondit sur elle pour la redresser et la prendre dans ses bras .

Harry savait que c'était pour elle et pour Drago que c'était le plus difficile . Elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie .

Au bout d'un moment , tous montèrent se coucher après cette soirée très riche en émotion .

Mais trois ne dormirent pas ou très peu . Harry , Ron et Ginny tournaient en rond dans leur lit . Les deux garçons ne devaient pas se laisser abattre car le lendemain , ils avaient un entrainement de Quidditch . Ginny , elle , allait encore déprimer .

Pleurer la perte de sa meilleure amie .

Mais au fond d'elle , elle avait encore de l'espoir . Juste que ca soit une erreur . Il lui fallait la voir . Elle était une de ses personnes qui ne croit que ce qu'elle voit . Et là , ca lui était tout bonnement inadmissible .

Harry la força à retourner coucher pour le bébé . Elle le fit car quand il voulait , il pouvait être très persuasif .

Drago , quand à lui , ne dormit pas du tout . Il était comme détruit . Il venait de recevoir une lettre de son paternel :

_« Drago ,_

_La Sang-De-Bourbe est morte . C'est parfait pour les affaires du maitre . Reviens parmis nous . Le maitre te pardonnerai ton infidélité ._

_Ton père »_

Cette lettre , il voulait la bruler . L'effacer de sa mémoire .

En début d'année , il aurait répondu présent sans aucune hésitation .

Mais elle a changé la donne . Maintenant , il doute .

Le Prefet-en-Chef passa la nuit à reflechir au bon choix à prendre .

Le lendemain matin , Ginny se leva et mangea un tout petit peu .

L'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe chez les griffondors et chez le Serpentard . Luna n'était pas encore au courant .

Ron la mit au courant après le déjeuner et elle fondit en larmes . Avec Ginny , elles décidèrent d'aller lui dire un dernier au revoir . Elles montèrent toutes les deux à l'infirmerie et entrèrent doucement . L'infirmière les laissa entrer . Elle aussi était abbatue . Pansy se rhabillait car dès aujourd'hui , elle était autorisée à sortir .

Elles allèrent toutes autour d'Hermione et pleurèrent ensemble .

Drago , lui , était encore plus pâle que d'habitude . Il sortit de la salle commune dans l'idée d'aller prendre l'air . L'air du château l'étouffait .

Il avait une décision très importante à prendre et il préférait la faire le plus loin possible de cette lettre . Cette lettre lui empoisonnait l'existance .

Il prenait l'air et sans le vouloir , ses pas le menèrent au lac. Là où son existence a changé dans le mauvais sens . Sa vie a tourné au cauchemard .

Il s'approcha sans s'en rendre compte du lac et une sirène tira sa tête de l'eau .

Elle le regardait comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait .

« _Non , elle ne le peux pas_ » pensa-il . Il resta là un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un le rejoindre . Il ne se retourna pas . C'était Blaise .

_- Je suis désolé , Dray ._

_- Je sais …_

_- Tu sais , je sais que tu l'aimais …_

_- Ha oui ?_

_- Bien sur . Mais il n'y a que moi ._

_- Non … Potter , Weasley Fille le savent ._

_- Comment tu sais ca ?_

_- Potter est venu me retrouver hier soir . Il m'a parlé ._

_- Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés ?_

_- Non ._

_- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?_

_- D'Hermione ._

_- Oh …_

Drago regarda un caniche passer . Il se figea sur place . Blaise s'approcha de son meilleur ami puis regarda dans sa direction . Un caniche , en plein Poudlard ?

Impossible ! A moins que …

_- Oh mon Dieu ._ Dit Blaise .

Le Prefet-en-Chef sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura une formule .

Le caniche se changea en une personne . Millicent .

Une lueur de colère traversa son regard . De la colère et de la Haine .

Il s'approchait d'elle tandis qu'elle reculait . Effrayée .

Les filles pleuraient à l'infirmerie . Ginny n'en voulait absolument pas à Pansy étant donné qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la mort d'Hermione .

Elles étaient à côté du lit d'Hermione où cette dernière était livide . Elles ne voulaient pas laisser leur amie partir dans le monde des morts .

L'infirmière arriva pour mettre le drap sur son visage . Les filles lui firent un baiser sur la joue et se reculèrent un peu , les larmes traversant leurs visages .

Cependant , elles arrêtèrent de couler lorsque un truc très bizarre se passa . Le corps d'Hermione fut secouée d'un spasme violent . Son dos se courba et se reposa au bout de cinq secondes . Ce fut comme si elle cherchait son souffle . Son cœur était reparti . Comme par magie .

* * *

**Bonjour ! **

**Un chapitre aujourd'hui . Je suis désolée si je néglige un peu de poster ma fiction ici ... Je n"ai pas vraiment le temps pour ca ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	35. Réveil Miracle & Menaces

Son cœur était reparti . Les filles écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise . Même PomPom était très étonnée . Hermione dormait un peu . Ses battements de cœur étaient réguliers , ce qui rendit le sourire aux filles qui hurlèrent de joie , alertant ainsi toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir .

La directrice entra dans l'infirmerie et regarda d'un air hébété les filles qui se sautaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre .

En voyant la directrice , elles se calmèrent et montrèrent Hermione du doigt .

Sa respiration était régulière et elle se tourna sur le côté . La directrice se tint au lit voisin en croyant qu'elle allait tomber . L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle répétait : « C'est incroyable … » .

Dès que cette dernière ait retrouvé ses esprits , elle eu un sourire et dit :

Il faut aller prevenir les autres professeurs de ce miracle .

Et elle sortit de la pièce , la larme à l'œil . Ginny et Pansy se regardaient et Pansy partit prévenir les garçons pour Hermione . Il ne restait que Ginny qui ne tenait plus vraiment sur ses jambes et s'asseya sur le lit d'Hermione . Cette dernière était paisible . Un sourire balaya le visage de la rouquine . Le premier sourire depuis deux semaines .

Drago menaçait Millicent de sa baguette .

_- Dray , ca fait un bail ._

_- La ferme , Millicent ._

_- Comment ose-tu parler comme ca à ta future femme ?_

_- Ma future femme ? Jamais , tu m'entend !_

_- Tu ne te rappelles pas que ton père et le mien ont arrangé ca …_

_- Mon père et ton père sont des connards . Je les hais presque autant que toi ._

_- A cause de la Sang-De-Bourbe . Qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi , hein ?_

_- Tout , Millicent . Tout ._

_- Elle est laide et elle aime les livres . Pas toi ._

_- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Toi , le caniche sans-cœur ._

_- Retire ca !_

_- Hors de question !_

_- Tu as insulté ton père . Comment penses-tu qu'il réagira ?_

_- Tu sais quoi , j'en ai rien à faire . Mais vous avez des points communs tout les deux ._

_- Lesquels , je te prie ?_

_- Tout deux des assassins , des mangemorts ._

_- Toi aussi , t'en ai un ._

_- Oh non Millicent . C'est là où tu te trompe . Je n'ai tué personne ._

_- Et le vieux Fou alors ?_

_- C'est pas moi qui l'ai tué . La seule mauvaise chose que j'ai fait , c'est d'avoir écouté mon abruti de père ._

_- Allons mon chéri ._

_- Ne m'approche pas , espèce de trainée . Tu l'as tuée ._

_- Elle ne méritait pas de vivre . Elle te détournait du droit chemin ._

_- C'est quoi pour toi , le droit chemin ? Le chemin de Ton maître ?_

_- Exactement ._

_- Sale conne ._

Des curieux s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux et suivaient la dispute comme on suivait un match de quidditch .

Millicent était en position de faiblesse . Elle n'avait plus sa baguette et Drago la pointait avec la sienne . Elle était un peu effrayée en voyant l'orage dans les yeux de son « Fiancé Forcé » . Soudain , elle eu un rire nerveux :

_- Quelle ironie ! Drago Malefoy amoureux d'une Sang-De-Bourbe qu'il a méprisé pendant sept ans . Un Malefoy ne peut aimer ._

_- Jvais te prouver le contraire en la vengeant ._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui lança un Expelliarmus . Elle fut ejectée dans un arbre .

_- Pourquoi tu as fait ca ?_

_- Parce que tu es à moi . Tu m'es promis ._

_- Millicent , je ne me marierai jamais avec toi ._

_- Oh que si !_

_- Non ! En plus , tu attends un enfant de l'un des plus grands crétins que Poudlard n'ait jamais abrité . Crabbe ._

-_ Attendais , Drago . Attendais_ . Dit-elle entre deux sanglots .

_- Comment ça ?_

Elle montra son ventre sur lequel une profonde cicatrice était imprimé à vie .

_- Le maitre me l'a enlevé … Il m'a pris mon bébé ._

Drago avait le regard vide . Il pensait à son bébé . Etait-il vivant ou mort avec sa mère . Il l'ignorait , ce qui rendit son regard encore plus orageux .

_- Tu vas aller rejoindre ton bébé , espèce de trainée ._

Il leva sa baguette sur elle .

Ginny s'était assoupie à côté de sa meilleure amie . Quand elle se reveilla , sa meilleure amie lui faisait un sourire . Elle lui rendit . Pendant qu'elle dormait , Hermione jouait avec une mèche des cheveux roux de la jeune Weasley .

_- Mione , tu m'as tellement manqué ._

_- Toi aussi ._

Elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre .

_- Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Très bien et toi ?_

_- Beaucoup mieux ._

_- Ginevra Weasley , vous avez d'affreuses cernes en dessous de vos yeux !_

_- C'est tout le temps que j'ai passé à pleurer pour vous , Hermione Jane Granger ._

_- Maintenant que je suis de retour , tu vas pouvoir te reposer , hein !_

_- Avant de me reposer , on a quelque chose à tirer au clair ._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Pansy ._

_- Elle a tenté de me tuer …_

_- C'était pas elle !_

_- Explique toi !_

_- C'était Millicent . Tu connais le Polynectar , je présume . Elle s'en est servie après avoir enlevé la vraie Pansy ._

_- Mais bien sur ._

_- Si , c'est vrai ! Ron et Luna ont vu la prétendue Pansy fondre et Millicent est apparue puis a disparue ._

_- Oh la garce . Mais qu'est ce qu'elle m'a fait après m'avoir etouffée ?_

_- C'était pas un simple étouffement par un mouchoir . Ton mouchoir était enduit d'une potion qui avait pour effet de s'attaquer directement à tes poumons ._

_- Oh !_

_- Oui . Elle t'a poussé dans le lac . Malefoy n'a pas hésité un instant . Il a plongé et est allé te rechercher au fond du lac ._

_- Il faudra que je lui dise merci quand je le verrais._

_- Simplement merci ?_

Hermione rougit à vue d'œil .

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais ._ Souria Ginny ._ Avoue ._

_- Tu veux que j'avoue quoi ?_

_- Drago Malefoy ne te laisse pas indifférente …_

Elle rougit de plus belle et croisa ses bras au dessus de son ventre rond de femme enceinte .

_- Mais , hum , n'importe quoi !_

_- Arrête , tu peux la faire à tout le monde mais pas à moi . Et puis , tu sais … il est venu très très souvent te voir à l'infirmerie ._

_- Ha oui ?_

_- Tu vois , qu'est ce que je te disais !_

_- Ginny , c'est les hormones qui te font ca ?_

_- Non , quoi que les coups de pieds des jumeaux me font assez mal ._

_- Tu attend des jumeaux ?_

_- Oui , deux futurs petits macho !_

_- On va tout faire pour éviter ca !_ Ria Hermione .

_- Ouaip !_

Et elles rièrent jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière , qui était partie se remettre de ses émotions , revienne faire deux-trois examens à la future maman .

_- Miss Granger , je ne sais par quel miracle vous êtes revenue ._

_- Je n'en sais rien moi-même ._

_- Malgrès tout , je crois que c'est avec une bonne dose de courage que vous avez surmonté ca ._

_- Merci madame ._

_- Bien , faisons ces tests ._

_- Bien . Ginny peut rester ?_

_- Si vous le souhaitez bien sur ._

Elle fit un examen puis au cours du deuxième , elle dit :

_- Tout va bien , vous pourrez sortir bientôt ._

_- C'est quand bientôt ?_

_- Une fois que vous tiendrez sur vos jambes ._

_- Bien , madame ._

PomPom enchaina un troisième examen . Son visage changea de couleur et elle fronça les sourcils . Elle eu un sourire quelques instants plus tard . Puis elle partit .

Drago avait sa baguette pointée sur Millicent et hésitait à la tuer .

Soudain , il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui :

_- Drago , fait pas le con !_

_- Fiche moi la paix , Blaise !_

_- Il a raison , Dray !_

_- Pansy , tais toi , tu veux ._

-_ Malefoy , malgrès que je ne t'apprécie pas du tout , je ne veux pas te voir tuer quelqu'un . _Dit Ron , arrivé en courant .

_- Tu ne la feras pas revivre comme ca ._

_- Si tu la tue , elle n'ira pas à Azkaban comme elle le mérite ._ Dit Pansy .

_- Par contre si tu la tue , c'est toi qui ira ._

_- Nooon …_ Dit Millicent d'une voix tremblante .

_- Tais toi , toi ! _Fulmina Drago alors qu'il reflechissait .

Pansy dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry et Ron puis Harry et Ron partirent en courant , sous le regard interrogatif des élèves présents .

Blaise la regarda bizarrement et elle murmura :

_- …_

_

* * *

_

**Bonsoir ! **

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne :D**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

**Le prochain très bientôt ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	36. Choc Amoureux

Blaise la regarda bizarrement et elle murmura :

_- On va faire une surprise à Dray …_

Harry et Ron courrurent à travers le château pour vérifier les dires et foncèrent dans la porte de l'infirmerie . Un Boum sonore se fit entendre de l'intérieur de l'infirmerie et PomPom alla ouvrir en marmonant : « Encore un bléssé en plus » . Mais elle fut très surprise de voir Harry et Ron par terre , tout les deux .

_- Mr Potter , Mr Weasley , que faites vous donc par terre ?_

_- On venait verifier un truc ._

_- Si le sol est assez propre ? _Dit Ginny qui était arrivé après Madame Pomfresh en riant .

_- C'est vrai que Mione est de retour ?_

_- Viens voir ._ Leur-dit elle dans un clin d'œil .

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'infirmerie et coururent vers le lit d'Hermione malgrès les cris de Madame Pomfresh . Une fois arrivé , ils virent Hermione , les mains jointes sur son ventre et un sourire aux lèvres .

_- Salut les garçons ._

_- MIONE !_ Crièrent-ils ensemble .

Ils la prirent dans leur bras à tel point qu'ils faillirent l'étouffer . Elle toussa et ils la lachèrent instantanément . Elle se dégagea légèrement mais son sourire était toujours fixé sur ces lèvres . Ils parlèrent pendant quelques instants puis l'infirmière lui dit quelque chose qui agrandit son sourire .

Dans le parc de Poudlard , à cet instant précis , Drago hésitait à tuer Millicent .

Il voulait venger Hermione . Ca , il le voulait de tout son cœur . Mais d'un autre côté , il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier . Il réfléchissait énormément et ca se voyait dans ses yeux . Millicent tenta alors de retourner la situation dans son avantage :

_- Elle ne t'aimais pas !_ Dit Millicent

_- Bien sur que si !_ S'exclama Pansy

_- Bien sur que non , souvient toi de toutes ces années ._

_- Ne l'écoutes pas , elle dit n'importe quoi !_

_- Dray , pourquoi vouloir venger une Sang-de-Bourbe ?_

_- Ta G***** , Millicent !_ Hurla Drago , comme fou .

_- Comment peux-tu confirmer tes dires , puisque la seule personne qui le peut est morte ? _Ria Millicent .

_- De ta faute , espère de sale garce !_

Pansy s'approcha dangereusement de Millicent et lui colla une gifle monumentale .

_- Ca , c'est pour mon amie ._

Elle essaya de lui en coller une deuxième mais une main avait entouré son poignet.

Celle de Blaise . Elle recula alors et revint derrière Drago qui avait surveillé l'échange avec incrédulité .

_- Comme quoi tout le monde change …_ Murmura Luna qui assistait aussi .

_- Sauf les pourritures_ Cracha le Prefet-en-Chef en fixant la « tueuse » d'un regard noir .

Cette dernière eu un sursaut violent. Les dernières paroles du Prince des Serpentard l'avaient frappé comme une énorme gifle . Elle détourna son regard de Pansy et le reporta sur Drago mais elle le regretta vite . Son regard l'effrayait à présent .

Il refletait tout ce que le serpentard ressentait . Et c'était pas super à voir .

Sans prévenir , il lui lança un Expelliarmus et elle se retrouva cognée contre l'arbre le plus proche avec force . Les autres derrière poussèrent un « _Oh_ » en chœur comme s'ils regardaient un film .

Elle se tint le dos et toucha l'arrière de son crane . Une chose visqueuse et chaud vint se croiser dans ses cheveux . Son sang . Elle eu une grimace de douleur ce qui ne calma en rien la soif de vengeance de son bourreau . Son regard ne l'avait toujours pas quitté . Toujours aussi froid . Un regard de Malefoy à coup sur .

Elle ne pouvait pas plus reculer mais elle sentait dans son regard et dans ses gestes que sa fin était proche . Il abaissa la baguette à son niveau et dit :

_- C'est le moment de la venger … Ava …_

_- NON ! Fais pas ca Drago !_ Hurla Pansy .

_- Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?_

_- Pour moi _. Ajouta une nouvelle voix .

Cette voix . une voix douce et familière . Très familière . Il aimait cette voix , mais il croyait l'avoir rêvée .Il savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix . C'est la voix de la personne qui lui avait volé son cœur . Son cœur à présent brisé , espérait .

Il se retourna et vit Hermione . Elle le regardait d'un air suppliant .

_- Ne fais pas ca , je t'en supplie ._

_- Elle a voulu te tuer !_

_- Elle y était arrivée , pendant un moment … Mais je suis là ._

_- Peut-être mais elle ne mérite pas d'être en vie ._

_- Je le sais , Drago , mais si tu la tue , tu vas à Azkaban à coup sur ._

Sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion .

_- Je ne veux pas que nos enfants aient un tueur pour père ._

Il y'eu un grand silence durant lequel Drago ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux . Elle avait les larmes aux yeux . Le temps semblait s'être arrêté . Il n'y avait plus que eux deux . Elle et lui . Lui et Elle . Les gens autour ne comptaient plus .

Il brisa le silence .

_- Nos ? Tu veux dire que …_

_- Grand frère protégeait petite sœur ._

Son regard se mit à pétiller . Il avait carrément oublié la présence de Millicent .

Un sourire franc apparut sur ses lèvres . Il se tourna directement vers Hermione et courut vers elle . Il la prit dans ses bras . Elle ressera l'étreinte autour de lui .

Ils étaient heureux , tout les deux . Comme si plus rien ne pourrait les séparer .

Drago recula sa tête et son regard croisa bientôt celui de la griffondor .

Leurs regards pétillaient de bonheur .

L'air ambiant était electrique . Ils semblaient se noyer dans le regard l'un de l'autre .

Doucement , Drago approcha sa tête de celle de la future maman et leur front se rencontrèrent .

Millicent profita de l'inattention générale pour sortir sa baguette qui sauta rapidement de ses mains . Elle- même avait été inattentive . Sa baguette attérit dans les mains d'Harry et Blaise lui lança le sort du saucisson . Elle se retrouva ligotée à l'arbre et elle ne pouvait plus bouger . On avait aussi prit le soin de la bailloner .

Elle était tellement sale qu'on aurait pû croire qu'elle faisait partie de l'arbre .

Les fronts étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et leurs regards ne se quittaient plus .

Il y'avait un immense silence . On entendait les oiseaux chanter , les hiboux voler , les feuilles des arbres mouvaient au rythme du vent . Certaines sirènes avaient été alerté par les cris venant du parc . Elles avaient donc sorti la tête de l'eau et suivaient avec avidité chaques détails de ce qui composait la vie humaine .

Drago brisa ce silence :

_- J'ai eu si peur …_

_- N'y pense plus . Je suis là maintenant et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir ._ Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire .

_- Hermione ?_

_- Oui, Drago ?_

_- Je n'aurais jamais cru te dire ça un jour …_

_- Me dire quoi , Drago ? _Demanda-elle d'une voix douce .

_- Je t'aime , Hermione ._

Tout le monde avait entendu ce que le Prince des Serpentard avait dit à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard . La plupart avait un sourire aux lèvres , les garçons tenaient leur petite amie dans leurs bras . Ils étaient tous comme attendris . Certaines filles regardaient la Griffondor avec colère . Certains Serpentards avaient du dégout dans leur regard , mais il s'en moquait éperdument .

La réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre . Elle eu un sourire encore plus grand , plus éclatant . Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du Grand Blond . Au départ , ce fut un baiser timide qui devint passionné .

Comme s'ils se montraient à quel point ils s'aimaient . Le baiser fut rompu au bout de quelques minutes car ils s'étaient embrassés à perdre haleine .

La jolie griffondor regarda le père de ses enfants et lui murmura :

_- Moi aussi , je t'aime Drago ._

Ils se regardaient tout deux d'un air amoureux . Ils s'aimaient , c'était sur . Le cœur de Drago battait à lui rompre les côtes . Il la souleva pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à nouveau , comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau .

Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du serpentard et répondit de plus belle au baiser .

Elle avait suivit son cœur et elle savait qu'elle ne le regretterai pas .

Elle l'aimait , il l'aimait et c'était le principal .

Soudain , un tonnère de sifflet et d'applaudissement retentit dans le parc . Les Serpentards partirent loin de leur Prince , sauf Pansy et Blaise qui applaudissaient .

Ginny , Harry , Blaise et Pansy lâchèrent un : _" C'est pas trop tot !"_ qui fit rire autour d'eux . Ron était incrédule face à ce qu'il venait de voir , mais content .

Il s'approcha de Drago et lui dit :

_- Je te préviens , si tu la fais souffrir …_

_- Il n'ya pas de risque Weasley _. Dit Drago qui tenait sa petite amie par la main ._Je l'aime trop pour ca ._

Harry s'avança à nouveau et dit :

_- Bravo ._

_- Bravo pour quoi ?_

_- Pour avoir réussi un exploit ._

_- Un exploit ?_

_- Tu as volé le cœur d'Hermione . Tâches d'en prendre soin , Malefoy ._

_- Compte sur moi Potter ._

Ron demanda , encore un peu perdu :

_- Alors c'est toi le père des enfants d'Hermione ?_

_- Exact , Weasley ._

_- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit , Mione ?_

_- Désolée de ne pas être suicidaire !_

Ils rièrent à sa remarque . Le parc respirait la joie de vivre . Hermione était vivante et heureuse . Drago l'était tout autant . Il allait être père dans trois petits mois de la femme qu'il aimait . Que demander de plus ?

* * *

**Le moment tant attendu du 1er baiser est enfin arrivé :D**

**Je vous avais déja assez fait attendre ! **

**Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	37. Amour & Jalousie

Un mois plus tard ,tout le château était au courant de l'histoire des Prefets-en-Chef . Les avis étaient partagés . Certains Griffondors boudaient Hermione parce qu'elle « Fraternisait avec l'ennemi » , d'autres personnes de Griffondor, surtout des filles , l'admiraient car elle avait emprisonné le cœur du Tombeur de l'école .

Mais leur histoire ne laissait personne indifférent . Même les professeurs y mettaient leur grain de sel .

Le professeur qui voyait du plus mauvais œil cette relation n'était autre que le professeur Rogue .

Un soir , après un cour de potion où ce dernier avait eu la joie d'enlever des points à Griffondor pour n'importe quelle raison , allant de la plus stupide comme Ron qui ouvrait son livre trop lentement ou Lavande qui parlait un décibel trop fort , à la plus raisonnable : Neville avait pour la vingtième fois depuis le début du cours mis trop d'armoise pour la potion , risquant à tout moment de la faire exploser .

Les cours de la journée passaient vite mais ses moments préférés n'étaient plus ceux où elle retrouvait ses livres adorés mais les intercours , quand elle retrouvait son Drago et qu'il la prenait dans ses bras . Elle aimait la douce chaleur de ses bras . Le battement de son cœur contre le sien . Ca lui permettait d'affronter le regard hostile de certains de ses camarades et aussi d'avoir la force de suivre même le plus ennuyeux des cours .

Ils étaient heureux tout les deux . Ils s'aimaient et allaient avoir deux enfants . C'était tout simplement inimaginable il y'avait encore quelques mois ! Et pourtant , c'était la réalité .

La sonnerie de la dernière heure de cours retentit . Hermione fut dans les premières à sortir tellement elle avait hate de le retrouver . Elle attendit Drago dans le Hall et quand il daigna enfin se montrer , il était en compagnie de deux Septièmes années : Une Serdaigle brune aux yeux bleus et une blonde aux yeux verts . Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'approcha de l'étrange trio et le sourire des deux filles présentes s'éffaça instantanément . La Griffondor sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule . Soudain , deux colliers et deux laisses apparurent . Ils la regardaient tout trois avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage . Elle se contenta de répondre :

_- Ca , c'est pour les chiennes en chaleur qui s'approchent de MON mec ._

Elle appuya lourdement le mot « _Mon_ » et leur lança un regard noir . Les filles , dégoutées , s'en allèrent . Drago souriait devant l'expression d'Hermione .

Une fois que les filles avaient disparu de son champs de vision , elle tourna son regard vers le regard moqueur de Drago . Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras . Le serpentard releva la tête de la fille qu'il aimait et fit en sorte à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux .

_- Mais dites moi , Miss Granger , Vous êtes jalouse ?_

_- Pff , n'importe quoi !_ Dit-elle .

_- Alors expliquez moi pourquoi vous avez fait fuir mes amies avec deux colliers pour chien et deux laisses ._

_- Hum …_

Elle voulut détourner son regard du sien mais il l'en empêcha . Un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres , il la fixait toujours droit dans les yeux , ce qui la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient son point faible . Elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait trop longtemps ce regard Bleu-acier . Il la faisait fondre .

C'était une sensation étrange . Etrange mais agréable .

- _Elles te tournaient autour et j'aime pas ca ._ Déclara alors Hermione avec une moue sur le visage .

_- Je confirme , tu es jalouse ma belle ._

Elle rougit encore plus et baissa la tête . Elle était rouge de honte et de gène . Il ne l'avait encore jamais appelée comme ça . Il dut le sentir car il la prit dans ses bras en la soulevant . Elle était peut-être enceinte mais elle était toujours légère pour les bras musclés du beau blond qui était son petit ami . Il lui caressa doucement le visage et lui dit :

_- Les rougeurs sur ton visage ne te rendent que plus belle ._

Elle piqua encore un fard puis murmura :

_- D'accord , j'avoue , je suis jalouse ._

_- Pardon , j'ai pas bien compris ?_

Elle lui lança un regard noir qui ne le fit que plus sourire . Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa . Elle répondit à son baiser encore plus intensément .

Ils se lachèrent au bout d'un petit moment , en sentant les regards lourds sur eux .

Ils se sourièrent . Elle murmura :

_- Dis moi que tu ne te laisseras pas avoir par ces chiennes …_

_- Je te le promet ._

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau . Qu'est ce qu'elle aimait ses lèvres , par Merlin ! Ses lèvres étaient douces et ses baisers sucrés la rendaient folle .

Que lui , juste lui .

Il était heureux . Personne ne pouvait lui enlever ce sentiment si nouveau en lui .

Il l'aimait, elle et pas une autre . Une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti auparavant .

Avant , il se moquait des garçons qui disaient qu'on pouvait se satisfaire d'une seule femme . Maintenant , il avait compris qu'ils avaient raison .

Elle était jalouse , il en avait le cœur net . Mais la jalousie n'était-elle pas une preuve d'amour ? Pour lui , si .

Et ca le rendait encore plus heureux . Ils se lâchèrent et il retourna en cours . Lui avait cours mais pas elle . C'était très rare car c'était toujours l'inverse . Il passa alors une heure à s'ennuyer ferme dans le cours le plus ennuyeux et stupide du monde , j'ai nommé Divination . Il n'écouta pas un seul instant la professeure qui lui promettait un avenir noir . Si elle savait , la malheureuse , à quel point sa matière l'indifférait !

Il n'attendait que la sonnerie magique qui lui disait qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre Hermione . A la table de derrière , Blaise et Pansy l'observaient du coin de l'œil et soupirait . Il ne tenait presque pas sur sa chaise , il regardait toutes les deux secondes l'horloge magique suspendue dans les airs . Blaise se pencha et murmura :

_- Tu vas la revoir Hermione , destresse !_

_- Son cours est nul ._

_- Ne changes pas de sujet , tu veux ?_

_- Le temps passe trop lentement … Tu ne connaitrais pas une formule pour faire avancer le temps ?_

_- Non , Dray . Non ._

Il soupira et continua à fixer l'horloge dans l'espoir que le temps passe plus vite ainsi .Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Pansy qui se pencha du mieux qu'elle pouvait à cause de son ventre :

_- Tu sais , c'est pas en fixant l'horloge que le temps passera plus vite !_

_- Laisse moi le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste ._

_- Tu as réfléchi à la lettre de ton père ?_

Il se redressa sur sa chaise et se retourna pour regarder Pansy .

_- Non , mais je vais le faire devant toi !_

Il prit sa plume et un morceau de parchemin puis écrivit .

_« Cher père ,_

_Devenir Mangemort ? Très peu pour moi ._

_J'ai déjà cette horreur , ca me suffit amplement ._

_Oh , et fais une bonne chose pour changer ._

_Oublie moi ._

_Drago . »_

Il la finit et la glissa dans sa poche . Ses deux amis le regardaient avec éffarement .

Il avait perdu l'esprit ou il voulait simplement rire ?

Drago , quand à lui , était parfaitement conscient de son geste et il savait que le maître ne lui pardonnerai pas et qu'il se vengerait sur sa mère . Avant , il devait avoir une petite conversation avec MacGonagall .

La sonnerie du cours retentit enfin et Drago se releva comme s'il était un ressort .

Il se précipita vers la sortie mais eu le malheur d'apercevoir Hermione avec un autre garçon que lui . Il s'approcha dangereusement du garçon en question : Un septième année de Serdaigle aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus .

_- Eloigne toi de ma copine TOUT DE SUITE !_

Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un centimètre alors le Prefet-en-Chef s'approcha encore plus près du Serdaigle et le fixa de son regard à présent orageux . Le garçon le fixa un instant et recula d'un pas .

_- Je parle à qui je veux ._

_- Oh non , mon pote . Elle est à moi ._

_- Ca doit être un sacré coup , vu comment tu l'as mise en cloque ._

Ca en fut trop . Drago lui envoya son poing dans la figure et le fit tomber .

Peeves qui était dans le couloir avait ouvert les paris .

Les deux garçons étaient à terre en train de se rouler de coups quand enfin Blaise et Harry arrivèrent . Harry retint le Serdaigle tandis que Blaise retenait tant bien que mal le serpentard en furie .

Ensuite , il tenta de le calmer en vain . Drago se tourna vers Hermione qui était partagée , cela se voyait dans ses yeux . Elle s'approcha du serdaigle et le giffla de toutes ses forces . Il chancela et tomba au sol , sous les regards médusés des élèves qui assistaient à la scène .

_- Je suis surement un sacré coup , mais toi , certainement pas !_

Peeves applaudit et siffla Hermione mais se stoppa quand il croisa le regard noir de cette dernière .

Elle sentit deux bras entourer fermement son ventre et une tête se poser sur son épaule .

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Drago . Elle se libéra en douceur puis se tourna vers lui . Il avait les cheveux en bataille et la lèvre coupée . Il avait aussi surement des hématomes mais cela ne le rendait que plus beau à ses yeux .

Il s'était battu pour elle ? Ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour ? Pour elle , si .

Elle l'entraina vers leur salle commune et le força à s'asseoir sur son lit .

Il s'exécuta et Hermione sortit un kit moldu pour la soigner . Il regarda le kit avec méfiance mais il s'adoucit quand il la vit tenter de le rassurer .

_- Tu me fais confiance , hein ?_

_- Bien sur !_

_- Alors tiens moi la main , ca durera que quelques instants ._

Elle prit un coton et l'imbiba d'alcool puis le posa sur quelques plaies . Il grimaça mais ne gémit pas .

Une fois cela finit , elle fit un grand sourire à Drago et lui dit :

_- Alors Mr Malefoy , on est jaloux ?_

_- Extrèmement , Miss Granger ._

Elle remit quelques mèches de Drago en place et l'embrassa avec fougue . Il la regarda intensément et lu une sorte d'envie dans le regard d'Hermione . Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit . Ils s'embrassaient toujours .

_- Tu es prête ?_

_- On ne peut plus ._ Lui murmura sensuellement Hermione .

La nuit qui suivit fut longue et magique pour le couple .

* * *

**Un petit chapitre spécial Jalousie :D**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	38. Début Des Ennuis

Le lendemain , le reveil fut difficile après cette nuit agitée pour le jeune couple .

Hermione ouvrit difficilement un œil quand son réveil sonna . A peine eut-elle esquissé le moindre mouvement que son reveil se retrouva propulsé contre le mur et se fracassa en milles morceaux . Elle tourna la tête et croisa un regard bleu-acier qui la regardait amoureusement . Elle s'approcha et embrassa le propriétaire de ces magnifiques yeux .

Il lui rendit son baiser encore plus passionnément et lui murmura :

_- T'as passé une bonne nuit ?_

_- Merveilleusement bonne . Et toi ?_

_- Absolument magique , ma belle ._

Elle rougit un peu et voulut se lever . Drago protesta et Hermione lui répondit :

_- C'est pas le tout de s'amuser , il faut assumer maintenant !_

_- Crois moi , tu assumes déjà !_ dit-il en rigolant .

Elle lui pinca la langue que ce dernier s'empressa d'attraper avec sa bouche .

Hermione rompit le baiser et partit en direction de la salle de bain , laissant à Drago le soin d'ouvrir les rideaux . Elle se lava et passa une crème pour soigner les vergetures puis s'habilla d'une longue tunique en cache-coeur pour les femmes enceintes et sa jupe d'écolière un peu agrandie .

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain , elle eut la surprise de voir son chéri qui s'était réendormi . Elle le regarda un long moment . Il avait l'air d'un ange endormi . Un ange déchu . La couverture cachait tout juste son intimité laissant entrevoir le torse musclé et magnifiquement sculpté du joueur de Quidditch . Il avait des muscles à en faire fondre toutes les filles ,et il le savait . Il s'en servait avant … Et peut être encore maintenant … Elle eut une bouffée d'angoisse & de colère en l'imaginant dans les bras d'une de ces greluches dont Poudlard regorgeait . Elle arrêta son « mattage » et grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes . Elle s'approcha de son chéri comme un animal de sa proie . Une fois au dessus du Serpentard , elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

- Drago . Drago …

Elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas . Alors elle utilisa une ruse :

_- Flute , il s'est rendormi . Tant pis , je vais devoir aller voir le Serdaigle plutot pas mal d'hier pour qu'il puisse m'aider , puisque mon chéri dort …_

Drago se redressa droit comme un I , son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la future maman . Il semblait furieux .

_- Le serdaigle plutôt pas mal hein ! Attend un peu que je lui refasse le portrait, après il sera pas mal du tout !_

_- Ah , tu ne dormais pas Dray ?_ Dit-elle en souriant .

_- Comment oses-tu penser à un autre que moi , hein !_

_- Tu es de plus en plus jaloux chaque jour ._

_- Y'a de quoi non ? Ma petite amie est magnifique et avec tout les mecs bourrés d'hormones …_

_- Sauf que tu sembles oublier des petits détails , mon cher ._

_- Lesquels ?_

_- Je t'aime toi et pas un autre . Et j'attend deux enfants de toi depuis six mois et demi ._

_- Oui , c'est vrai ._

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la future maman et elle se releva . Il la détailla et dit :

_- Tu es superbe … Ca te dit pas de rater une matinée de cours pour rester avec moi ? _Demanda-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus sur les lèvres .

_- C'est tentant mais non . Désolée mon amour ._

Il se leva et alla s'habiller en vitesse . Hermione l'attendit dans la salle commune et quand il arriva , elle lui dit :

_- Vas te changer !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que toutes les filles font te sauter dessus comme ca …Et moi , je ne te résisterai pas ._

_- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ?_

Ils se fixèrent du même regard . Drago prit la main d'Hermione et ils sortirent ensemble pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle . Une fois à l'entrée de la Salle , ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre leur table respective , un immense sourire avait envahi leur visages .

Hermione rayonnait . Ses amis l'avaient remarqué . Elle était enfin heureuse et elle le méritait .

Ce que tous ne savaient pas , c'est qu'un simple geste va changer la donne et peut-être briser son bonheur à jamais …

**_Quelque part ailleurs :_**

_- Comment a-t-il osé nous faire ça !_ Siffla une voix , furieuse .

_- Calme toi , allons … _Essaya de l'apaiser une deuxième voix .

_- Apparement , perdre cette Sang-De-Bourbe lui a fait perdre la tête !_

_- Surement …_

_- Il a une tâche à accomplir et …_

_- Il le sait . Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une couverture !_

_- Arrête , Narcissa ! On sait très bien qu'il se défile . Et tu sais aussi que si il se défile , ça nous retombera dessus !_

_- Je le sais et je le regrette …_

L'homme fit volte face et regarda la dénommée Narcissa d'un mauvais regard .

_- Tu mens ! Tu espérais qu'il quitte le Seigneur ! Je le sais !_

_- Je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui !_

_- Le meilleur . Ca n'existe pas ._

Sur ces paroles , il giffla violement Narcissa qui s'éffondra sur le tapis à cause de la violence du geste . Oui , elle l'esperait de tout son cœur .

Pour elle , son fils avait le cœur brisé . Ca fait partie des choses qu'une femme ressent .

Elle avait ressentit de la souffrance dans la dernière lettre d'injure à ses parents .

Non , ce n'était pas la première mais ce ne serait surement pas la dernière non plus .

Elle était au sol mais n'osait pas regarder l'Homme ou la chose qui lui servait de Mari .

Il la fixait avec un regard méprisant .

Il cracha :

_- Il faut que j'ai une conversation avec lui . IMMEDIATEMENT !_ Tonna-il .

Il s'approcha de la cheminé et se positionna dans cette dernière . Il lança une poudre qui fit passer les flammes à un vert flamboyant l'espace de quelques secondes . Il murmura « Cheminée de Poudlard . » et il disparut .

Drago avait décidé de passer plus de temps avec Hermione comme pour rattraper le temps passé . Comme c'était samedi et qu'il faisait particulièrement beau , ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer près du lac . Drago s'appuya contre l'arbre le plus proche du lac et Hermione s'installa confortablement entre ses jambes de telle sorte que son dos touchait le ventre du Serpentard . Il posa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme et lui caressait le ventre . Un moment d'intimité pure .

Ils étaient en train d'observer le balai nautique des sirènes dans le lac . De temps en temps , une curieuse sortait sa tête de l'eau et les fixait d'un air envieux .

_- C'est vrai que ces deux là s'étaient trouvés . Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour , ca crevait les yeux ._

Seulement , une chose vint gacher ce moment de calme et de tranquilité . Blaise arriva à toute blinde en criant quelque chose d'incompréhensible étant donné qu'il était essouflé .

_- Dray … Hermione … Je …_

_- Attend , respire mon gars ._

Il mis une main sur ses côtes et respira le plus profondément possible pour se calmer puis dit :

_- Y'a eu un problème …_

_- Quel problème ?_

_- Suivez moi !_

Ils se relevèrent et suivirent Blaise jusqu'au château . Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent au couloir menant à leur salle commune . Sur leurs visages , on lisait de l'incompréhension . Ils ne parvinrent plus à s'approcher de plus près car une horde d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés devant le tableau et au bout de quelques instants de bousculade , seul Blaise avait atteint l'entrée .

Les élèves formaient un regroupement serrés d'élèves qui parlaient à voix haute , mais aucun ne bougeait pour laisser passer le couple .

Drago tenta de le dissoudre à coup de sortilège … En vain .

_- Excusez nous …_

Mais personne ne voulait se bouger .

_- DEGAGEZ !_

Le hurlement d'Hermione lui valut des regards surpris et la dissolution du groupe d'élèves qui leur barraient le passage . Drago était impressionné et dit :

_- Note à moi-même : Ne jamais mettre en colère une femme enceinte ._

La griffondor souria à la remarque mais son sourire se figea quand elle vit l'état du tableau . Il avait été coupé de tel sorte que le haut du tableau pendait lamentablement et laissait entrevoir une petite partie de la Salle Commune des Prefets-en-Chef .

Ils entrèrent et ne virent que des affaires retournées , des livres arrachés , des vases brisés sur le sol . Un capharnaüm indescriptible . Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Drago et Hermione toucha à peine la poignet quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée .

La fenêtre était grande ouverte et la pièce sans-dessus-dessous .

Un simple mot écrit à l'encre rouge sang attaché à l'aide d'un poignard enfoncé dans la porte leur glaça le sang :

_« TU REGRETTERAS VITE TON CHOIX »_

_

* * *

_

**Bonjour ! **

**Si tout va bien , toute la fiction sera postée pour le jour de l'an ^^ **

**J'espère que la fin vous plaira ^^ **

**Bonnes fêtes à tous & toutes ! **

**Bisouxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	39. Découverte Déplaisante

On lisait de l'incompréhension dans le regard d'Hermione tandis que Drago devint plus pale que d'habitude . Oui , il avait envoyé la lettre et maintenant , il craignait pour sa mère . Elle devait être avec ce Monstre communément appelé Père . Ce salop qu'il a honte à présent d'appeler son géniteur . Il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui comprit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas .

Le Serpentard se rua vers la sortie , laissant à sa petite amie le soin de ranger le bazar occasionné par le Mangemort .

Il alla directement dans le bureau du directeur avec lequel il eut une sérieuse discussion.

Pendant ce temps , Hermione regardait avec désolation les ravages provoqués par la colère du Mangemort . Les personnes faisant parties des tableaux revenaient dans leur cadre originale non sans une once de peur dans le regard .

Elle lança des sorts de reconstructions et les objets brisés reprirent leur forme initiale puis à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation , elle remit les objets à leur place .

_L'homme était sorti par la fenêtre_ pensa-elle .

Le peu de vent du mois de Mai faisait mouver le rideau . Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre et la referma . La nuit n'allait pas tarder à arriver .

Elle s'allongea sur le lit et posa ses mains sur son ventre . Même si elle ne l'avouait pas , elle avait peur . Pas pour elle … Mais pour Drago et le choix dont parlait le mot …

Elle refusait de croire qu'il était un mangemort . Il ne pouvait pas … Surtout elle ne le Voulait pas …

Sinon , ca voudrait dire qu'elle attendait des enfants d'un mangemort . Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et elle prit la décision de lui parler pour en avoir le cœur net . Ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément .

Drago parcourait les couloirs en courant . Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec le directeur . Ils étaient alors allé ensemble jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy où ils y trouvèrent une surprise qui leur glaça le sang .

Le Serpentard se rendait vers sa salle commune . Il dit le mot de passe d'une voix brisée et il pénêtra dans la pièce si accueillante d'habitude qui ne lui inspirait plus rien .

Il regarda dans la chambre d'Hermione mais elle était vide . Il alla alors dans sa chambre où il la vit enfin . Elle dormait à poings fermés .

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et prit sa petite amie dans les bras . Ses mains froides sur les bras d'Hermione eurent pour effet de la reveiller . Elle ouvrit ses yeux timidement puis entoura le torse de Drago de ses bras comme pour l'attirer à elle .

Le regard de Drago était vide .

_- Drago … Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?_

_- Il l'a tué …_

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres . Le serpentard détourna son regard et hurla :

_CET ENFOIRE L'A TUE !_

Il se leva et frappa le mur de son poing droit . Le mur trembla et Hermione recula un peu sous le coup de la surprise . Drago, qui avait toujours son poing droit contre le mur , sentit une présence qui lui caressa son bras puis deux bras enroulés autour de sa taille .

Une tête se nicha dans son cou et il sentit un ventre rond dans son dos .

Il ferma les yeux , se sentant bien dans les bras de la fille qu'il aime .

Au bout d'un moment , il se retourna et vit que Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et il tourna alors son regard vers sa propre main . Il l'avait effrayé .

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et alla s'asseoir sur le lit . Il la suivit des yeux et elle murmura :

_- Promet moi une chose …_

_- Laquelle ?_ S'enquit-il .

_- Ne va pas dans leur camp … Jamais plus ._

Il pivota et s'approcha du lit . Il s'asseya à côté d'elle et lui dit :

_- Je te le promet ._

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Hermione partit chercher une trousse de premiers soins pour éviter qu'il ait à aller à l'infirmerie . Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et soigna en silence la main ensanglantée . Elle lui banda la main puis alla ranger la trousse dans la salle de bain .

Pendant ce temps , Drago enleva sa chemise et s'allongea sur le lit .

Hermione le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et s'allongea à ses côtés mais en mettant une distance , comme si elle avait peur qu'il redevienne violent . Il le comprit vite et lui prit la main avec douceur puis l'attira à lui . Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de cette dernière et il murmura à son oreille :

_- N'ai pas peur , je ne te ferai jamais de mal ._

_- Je l'espère …_ Murmura Hermione .

_- Mais promet moi de ne jamais me laisser tomber ._

_- Je te le promet Drago Lucius Malefoy ._

Ils s'embrassèrent puis ils s'endormirent , lovés l'un contre l'autre , la tête d'Hermione sur le torse de Drago et lui entourant sa taille de ses bras .

Drago fut le premier reveillé le lendemain matin . Il fut réveillé par des chuchottements .

_- Nan mais tu ne compte quand même pas le reveiller ?_ dit la premiere voix .

_- Pourquoi pas ?_ demanda la deuxième voix .

_- On est samedi et il est 10h30 !_

_- Et ?_

_- On est en weekend alors laisse les se reposer un peu !_

_- Non , notre discussion est urgente !_

_- Je le sais mais laisse les !_

_- Si on remet ça , je risque d'oublier !_

_- Mais je te le rappellerai !_ Siffla la première voix , excédée .

_- Et si tu oublies aussi ? Je préfère faire ça de suite !_

_- Blaise , parle moins fort , tu vas les reveiller tout les deux !_

_- C'est trop tard pour ça ..._

Les deux personnes , surprises , se sont retournées et virent Drago qui les regardait fixement . Ils entrèrent et le Serpentard les intima au chuchottement en pointant Hermione du doigt . La deuxième voix commença :

_- Dray ! Bien dormi ?_

_- Aussi bien dormi qu'une personne qui a perdu une personne importante à ses yeux , Pansy …_

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent , gênés . Puis Drago continua :

_- Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça ._

_- Exact , Dray ._ Dit Blaise .

_- Blaise voulait…_

Pansy fut stoppée par le regard noir de Blaise .

_- On voulait te parler …_

_- C'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire non ?_

_- Dray ! De choses plus sérieuses …_ dit Pansy , indignée .

_- Je m'en doutais un peu ._ Soupira Drago .

_- As-tu reellement envoyé la lettre ?_ demanda Blaise .

_- Oui , bien sur_

_- Tu es fou !_

_- J'avais mes raisons …_

_- Comme ?_

_- Blaise , réagit !_ Dit Pansy , légèrement énervée du manque de reflexion de son petit ami . _Si il ne veut plus être dans les rangs , c'est pour Hermione et pour les enfants !_

_- Oh … _Dit Blaise .

Drago suivait l'échange du couple avec amusement . Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui .

_- Tu ne comptes pas revenir , hein ?_ Demanda Blaise .

_- Non … vous devriez faire pareil !_

_- Tu as surement raison … Mais nous n'avons pas encore été … Tatoués ._

_- Chuuut !_

_- Ne me dit pas qu'Hermione ne sait pas que tu es tatoué ?_

_- Bah … Non ._ Dit Drago , un peu penaud .

_- Tu comptes lui dire un jour ?_

_- Oui … Un jour ou l'autre !_

_- DRAGO !_ S'exclama Pansy .

_- Bah quoi ?_ demanda Blaise .

_- Ha les garçons !_ Soupira Pansy .

Les garçons se regardèrent et Drago sentit quelque chose bouger . Il regarda la forme allongée à côté et lui et vit deux yeux chocolats le regarder , encore un peu endormis .

Son regard se mit à pétiller et il se pencha pour l'embrasser .

Le regard d'Hermione se mit à pétiller et elle se tourna vers l'autre couple présent .

_- Salut vous deux ! Asseyez vous tout les deux !_

Ils s'intallèrent tout deux sur le lit , à côté du petit couple . Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Drago se torde de douleur . Son bras se mit à saigner à l'endroit du tatouage caché par un sort .

Hermione garda son sang froid mais trouva bizarre que son bras saigne tout seul .

Elle dit un simple :

_- Finite Incantatem ._

Le sang n'arrêta pas de couler mais ses pires craintes furent confirmées …

* * *

** Bonjour les gens ! :D**

**Je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui & le reste ( soit 10 chapitres ) demain ^^ **

**Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	40. Retrouvailles & Envie Etrange

**_Chambre des Prefets-En-Chef , Poudlard :_**

Hermione était terrifiée et des larmes ravageaient son visage . Il lui avait caché . C'est comme un mensonge à ses yeux . Il l'a trahi . Elle était mal .

Elle saisit alors une longue bande et entreprit de soigner un drago brûlant de fièvre .

Elle ordonna à Blaise de courrir chercher l'infirmière tandis qu'elle donnait des directives à Pansy pour qu'elle l'aide . Cette dernière était paniquée à l'idée de savoir ce qui arrivait . Hermione se posait des questions mais ne dit rien …

La Griffondor appliquait avec douceur chacune des compresses mais le sang continuait à couler . Hermione paniquait tandis que Pansy changea de couleur … La griffondor eu tout juste le temps de faire apparaitre un matelas au sol que Pansy tomba dans les pommes .

Hermione dut alors se débrouiller seule jusqu'à ce que Blaise arrive éssouflé avec l'infirmière .L'infirmière eut l'air catastrophé mais elle décida qu'il fallait l'emmener d'urgence à Ste Mangouste . Hermione s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps .

**_Quelque part ailleurs :_**

_- Nous avons réussi , Maitre ._

_- Bien . Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous … Mais vous m'avez déçus ._

_- Co… Comment ça ?_ Demanda une voix tremblante .

_- Cela n'a pas été assez vite …_

_- Mai…Maitre …_

_- Non . Agenouille toi , Lucius ._

_- S'il vous plait , maître …_

Le soi-disant maître tendit sa baguette alors que Lucius s'agenouilla . Sa marque se mouva sur son bras puis il poussa un cri car un trait rouge , comme ancré dans sa chair , apparut et il se mit à saigner abondament .

Lucius s'écarta et se replaca parmis les autres mangemorts .

Le Maître reprit la parole :

_- Il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure …_

_**Poudlard , Deux semaines plus tard .**_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Drago avait été envoyé à Ste Mangouste .

Hermione était détruite , mais elle survivait grâce aux coups de pieds des deux enfants présents dans son ventre et à son entourage .

Aujourd'hui , Drago était censé revenir , ce qui stressait la future maman au plus haut point . Elle redoutait de le revoir , surtout après s'être rendue compte qu'il lui avait caché la vérité pendant tout ce temps . Pour faire passer le temps , elle avait décidé de se mettre à tricoter des petites chaussettes et des petits habits pour ses enfants .

Deux heures plus tard , Drago passa le tableau de la Salle Commune des Prefets en Chef . Il trouva une Hermione grimpée sur un escabeau en train d'accrocher les habits qu'elle avait tricoté au plafond . Elle descendit doucement de son escabeau et fut accueillie par deux bras musclés qui l'empêchèrent de tomber . Elle se retourna et son regard croisa le regard qui la faisait fondre . Elle voulu s'éloigner mais il ne la lacha pas .

_- Qu'est ce que tu faisais grimper là-haut ?_

_- Je ne sais pas , j'en avais envie …_

_- T'en a souvent des envies comme ca ?_

_-Oui . Hier soir , je me suis levée à vingt trois heures pour manger un gateau et … Hum …_

_- Et ?_

_- Je ne suis pas sure que le reste te plaira …_

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Va voir dans ta chambre …_

Il lui lança un regard curieux et se décida d'aller voir sa chambre . Quelques instants plus tard , il revint , l'air légèrement furieux avec un objet en main .

_- C'est quoi CA ?_

_- Oh … Hum … C'est … Euh …_

_- J'attend ._

_- Bah , c'est un petit cupidon ._

_- Et qu'est ce qu'un mini cupidon faisait dans ma chambre ? Et aussi , que fait-il avec une bouteille de Ketchup dans la main ?_

_- Il … a refait la déco …_

_- Excuse moi , j'ai pas entendu ?_

_- Il a refait la déco !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'en avais marre du vert !_

_- Je pourrais dire la même chose du rouge !_

_- Et moi , je pourrais dire la même chose de ton mensonge !_

_- Mon mensonge !_

_- Exactement ! Pourquoi tu m'as caché ta marque ?_

_- Je … Euh …_

Drago était un peu perdu et ignorait que répondre sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

Elle l'avait perçé à jour , mais que lui dire au juste ? Qu'il s'en voulait ?

_- Je n'ai pas voulu te paniquer …_

_- Et tu me l'aurais appris quand ?Quand on aurait été marié et qu'on aurait nos deux enfants plus des autres ?_

_- Tu vois un avenir avec moi ?_

_- Bien entendu espèce d'idiot !_

Il s'approcha tel un félin de sa proie , emprisonna sa lionne de ses puissants bras et un sourire apparu sur son visage :

_- Je l'espérait bien ainsi ._

Il l'embrassa et dit :

_- Excuse moi . Je ne te cacherai plus rien . Promis ._

_- T'as plutôt interet !_

Il grimpa sur l'escabeau et retira les chaussons du plafond . Hermione s'asseya tranquillement sur le fauteuil le plus large . Elle en était à 7 mois et demi maintenant et elle ne pouvait vraiment plus cacher sa grossesse . Mieux encore , cette grossesse la rendait radieuse ce qui rendait Drago encore plus possessif et jaloux .

Ils étaient Le couple le plus improbable de Poudlard , mais c'était ce qui rendait leur histoire encore plus belle . Drago ne laissait presque jamais Hermione toute seule , allant jusqu'à la porter pour se rendre quelque part . Parfois , cela amusait la jolie griffondor , mais le plus souvent , elle répondait un : « _Je ne suis pas malade , je suis enceinte !_ » plein d'humeur . Ils se chamaillaient comme un vieux couple , étant donné leur fort caractère respectif , mais finissaient toujours par se réconcilier .

20 Mai : Hermione et Drago se reveillèrent en douceur ce matin … Ou presque . Une fois que le réveil eu fini encastré dans le mur comme les cinquantes autres , Hermione ralait et Drago se faisait pardonner en lui préparant son petit déjeuner . Pendant ce temps , Hermione allait se doucher tranquillement .

Ils se rendaient ensemble en cours mais aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale … Sauf qu'ils l'ignoraient encore …

17h , la fin des cours . Un moment de pur joie pour les élèves de Poudlard qui allaient se reposer ou de malheur pour certains qui allaient devoir plancher sur un devoir long comme le bras à rendre pour le lendemain .

Hermione , soulagée , sortit de cours avec un sourire aux lèvres . Elle traversa le Grand Hall pour rejoindre Drago quand un BOUM sonore se fit entendre , faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans le château .

Un nuage de fumée épais troubla la vue des Sorciers & Fantomes présents dans l'Ecole .

Quand le nuage fut dissipé , tous eurent la surprise de voir …

* * *

**A demain pour la suite & fin de cette fiction ! **

**Je posterai la Fiction suite plus tard !**

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	41. Première Attaque

Tous eurent la surprise de voir Millicent arriver à travers le nuage noir de fumée .

L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux . Hermione et Drago échangèrent alors un regard et comprirent .

Millicent avançait d'un pas assuré vers le petit couple . Elle était habillée comme une vraie mangemorte et avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres même si son regard était froid . A travers la fumée , on pouvait clairement distinguer des ombres … Beaucoup de petites ombres . Hermione fit un pas en avant et fut donc face à face avec Millicent .

Son ventre rond l'empêchait de s'approcher plus près de son ennemi , mais son regard refletait une certaine colère . Une fureur qui eut vite un clone dans le regard de la Serpentarde déchue . Il y'eut un silence lourd , seulement brisé par les respirations régulières des personnes présentes dans le Hall d'entrée .

Hermione entama la discussion :

_- Millicent … Quel déplaisir de te revoir ._

_- De Même , Sang-De-Bourbe ._

_- J'espère que tu ne vas pas bien ?_

_- Tu tapes dans le mille , Granger ._

_- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas bien ? Tu devrais être ravie , tu as retrouvé ton Maître et tu es une mangemorte ._

_- J'ai toutes les raisons d'être heureuse mais je ne suis pas heureuse si Toi , tu l'es ._

_- Tu m'en voie ravie , Millicent ._

_- Sale ordure …_

_- Chut … Ne dis pas de bêtise … Si j'étais une ordure, je serai mangemorte . Or , je ne le suis pas ._ Dit Hermione , imperturbable .

Millicent commençait à se sentir ridicule et vit que pendant ce charmant petit intermède, Blaise et Pansy étaient arrivés et étaient en train de rire . De se moquer de la Serpentarde . Elle se sentait tourner au ridicule et elle savait qu'elle devait agir .

Elle lutta pendant quelques instants du regard avec Hermione puis elle détourna le regard et poussa un grand sifflement . Il y'eu un mouvement de foule . Le sol trembla et une armée de petites choses avança . Hermione prépara sa baguette , prête à saisir chacune des possibilités qui s'offraient à elle . Les petites choses étaient des gnomes . Mais ces gnomes avaient quelque chose de spécial : Ils avaient une sorte de torche enflammée avec du feu magique . Ils savaient pertinement que ce feu là ne s'éteint pas avec de l'eau mais avec un sortilège spécial qu'Hermione avouait ne pas connaitre . De la Magie Noire . La Griffondor frissona de stupeur tandis que les bêtes étaient sur le point de lancer une des torches .

Au bout d'un moment , les gnomes s'immobilisèrent en un mouvement uniforme . Tout les élèves présents étaient sur la défensive , ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre .

Puis , dans un mouvement que rien ne permis de prévoir , des dizaines de gnomes arrivèrent par les escaliers , encerclant alors le petit groupe . Ils se resserrèrent puis Millicent , qui était devant le groupe , sortit sa baguette . Une lueur bleue jaillit de la baguette et les gnomes se transformèrent dans un nuage de poussière en … des Mangemorts . Des jets multicolores jaillirent de toutes les baguettes provenant des deux camps et des personnes arrivèrent , alertés par le vacarme occasionné par les sorts ricochant sur les murs . Les élèves arrivaient par dizaines mais les élèves de la 1ere à la 5eme années ne purent se battre .

Hermione se battait contre Millicent qui éssayait de viser le ventre de la Griffondor mais cette dernière ne se laissait pas faire . Elles se battaient comme des Lionnes .

Ron , lui , étaient en proie avec Goyle père tandis que Harry s'occupait de Crabbe père .

Luna , quand à elle , se battait avec une femme assez petite et trapue . Ginny , elle , était aux griffes de deux mangemortes dont l'une des deux était à terre grâce au sortilège de chauve-furie de Ginny . Drago , quand à lui , se battait contre son propre père . Les sorts fusaient de n'importe où et le sang commençait à couler des deux côtés . Hermione avait la lèvre fendue , Drago était blessé au flanc droit tandis que Lucius s'était coupé la main . Millicent ,elle , boitait à cause du sort de torsion .

Soudain , un grand hibou noir apparut et les combats se stoppèrent . Tous étaient essouflés . L'animal fendit l'air puis s'apprêta à attaquer Hermione , alors Drago s'interposa entre les deux et il fut griffé méchament sur le bras gauche .

En un instant , Fumseck s'attaquait au hibou Noir avec férocité . Millicent profita d'un instant d'inattention pour lancer un sortilège sur Ginny . Cette dernière s'éffondra dans un bain de sang . Hermione voulut aller vers elle , mais Millicent l'en empêcha . Elle lui lança un sort qu'Hermione reçut en plein dans les poumons mais elle ne s'éffondra pas , à la plus grande surprise de son adversaire .

Les combats reprirent et le nombre de victimes s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les sorts s'intensifiaient et devenaient de plus en plus dangereux .

Les injures fusaient ainsi que les noms d'oiseaux . Le sol de Poudlard était jonché de corps stupéfixés , de sang , de cadavres et certaines fenêtres avaient explosés sous certains sortilèges ratés . Millicent et Hermione lancèrent un sortilège chacunes mais les deux sorts se recontrèrent puis partirent en direction du lustre qui se trouvait juste au dessus de Drago. Le lustre se balança dangereusement puis Hermione hurla :

_- Drago attention !_

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se décaler et reçut le lustre sur le crane . Des éclats de verres volèrent dans les yeux de Malefoy Père , qui lui crevèrent les yeux . Hermione ne se soucia plus de Millicent et partit le plus rapidement que sa condition lui permettait vers l'être que son cœur aimait . Elle tomba sur ses genoux qui saignèrent car elle tromba sur des bouts de verres . Elle souffrait mais elle s'en fichait . Drago n'avait pas réouvert ses yeux . Du sang coulait de l'arrière de son crâne . Hermione se mit à pleurer puis elle se retourna vers le rire glacial qui retentit . Millicent riait d'avoir fait du mal .

_- La douleur que tu ressens n'est rien à côté de celle que je ressens , Granger …_

_- Tu te trompe lourdement ._

_- Je ne pense pas ._

_- Pour ressentir de la douleur , il faut avoir un cœur . Hors , tu n'en as pas ._

La voix d'Hermione était froide , cassante .

_- Tu as raison , je n'en ai pas … Je n'en ai plus ._

_- Tu n'as pas choisi le bon camp , Millicent . Tu as choisi la facilité ._

_- Il n'y a pas deux camps distincts . Tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir . Il y'a des nuances . Tu ne sembles pas les avoir vues , sale Sang-De-Bourbe !_ Persifla Millicent .

_- Tu te trompes . Comme d'habitude ._

_- Tu ne mérites pas de vivre dans la joie alors que je souffre . Tu paieras , crois moi !_

L'Hibou Noir , profondément blessé par un Fumseck en furie vint prendre la main de millicent et la souleva dans les airs . Cette dernière agita sa baguette et Toutes la troupe de mangemorts disparut . Le Hibou Noir sortit par la fenêtre et Fumseck vint se poser sur le bras de Harry , ce dernier étant ensanglanté , les larmes du phénix fermèrent la blessure en quelques secondes . Hermione était encore à genoux et poussait de toutes ses forces le Lustre brisé du crane de Drago . Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps . Harry s'approcha d'Hermione après avoir emmené Ginny à l'infirmerie . Hermione se releva et porta à bout de bras Drago à cause de son ventre . Harry la regarda surpris.

Comme quoi l'amour donne des forces inconnues . Mais le plus surprenant reste à venir …

* * *

**Bonjour ! **

**Comme promis , les dix chapitres seront postés . **

**En contrepartie , je veux Une review par chapitre , s'il vous plait ! **

**Pour que je puisse avoir votre avis sur chacun d'entre eux . **

**Merci d'avance ! **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	42. Douleurs Variées

Ron arriva et aida Hermione à porter Drago . Hermione lui fit un sourire à travers les larmes qui coulaient abondament . Ils partirent ensemble vers l'infirmerie où il trouvèrent une directrice affolée :

_- Que s'est il passé ? Miss Granger , vous allez bien ?_

_- Je…_ sa voix s'éteignit .

_- Elle est inquiète , professeur . Je vais répondre à sa place , _dit Pansy

_- Faites donc !_

_- Hé bien , nous sortions de cours quand la porte d'Entrée a explosé et a laissé entrer des Gnomes dirigés par Millicent ._

_- Des Gnomes ?_

_- En fait , c'est compliqué ! Ce n'était pas des vrais gnomes , c'était des Mangemorts transformés en gnomes ._

_- Si ca se trouve , on a déjà enlevé des mangemorts de nos jardins …_ Dit Luna , Pensive .

_- Merci , Luna … Tu nous aide vraiment là ._

_- Oh , mais de rien . C'est un plaisir . Dit cette dernière de sa voix rêveuse ._

_- Que leur est-il arrivé ?_

_- Ils ont disparus au bout d'un long combat …_

_- Je reviens juste du ministère … Oh Par Merlin !_

_- Drago s'est pris le lustre à cause des sortilèges d'Hermione et de Millicent qui ont ricochés l'un contre l'autre . Ginny a subi un sort de magie noir et les autres sont soit stupéfixés , soit blessé superficiellement ._

La directrice s'asseya sur la chaise la plus proche . Elle n'était pourtant partie que deux petites heures . Elle a été prévenue par le tableau de Dumbledore qui était aussi présent dans la salle de réunion du Ministère .

La directrice repartit après avoir pris des nouvelles de ses élèves vers le Hall d'Entrée . Elle dut s'asseoir sur les marches en voyant un tel état de désolation dans le hall . Le lustre autrefois si luxuriant était brisé au sol . Du sang s'étalait sur le sol autrefois si propre . Les vitres étaient explosées , la porte du Hall était à présent inexistante . Les grands Sabliers étaient brisés et les petits grains de sable trempaient à présent dans le sang des victimes et des blessés .

Les portes semblaient avoir été eventrées . Seul le tableau de Dumbledore était à peu près intact . Le cadre était abîmé et de travers mais c'était de loin le tableau le moins touché . C'était un véritable désastre .

Minerva MacGonagall se prit la tête entre les mains mais une voix lui dit :

_- Quelle jolie décoration , Minerva !_

_- Albus ! Oh … Vous savez …_

_- Minerva , vous n'y êtes pour rien . C'est censé se passer et ça se passe ._

_- Mais Albus , vous rendez vous vraiment compte ! Dans quelques temps , Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom va revenir et va tenter de tuer Potter !_

_- C'est ainsi qu'il faut que cela se passe , Minerva . L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ._

_- Mais c'est tellement …_

_- Injuste ?_ La coupa le tableau . _Exactement _. _Mais ayez foi en Mr Potter . Il est le seul à avoir toutes les cartes en main ._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Il a des armes insoupçonnées de Tom ._

_- Vous pensez qu'il a une chance de s'en sortir ?_

_- Oui , Minerva , je le pense ._

_- Mais Albus , imaginez que le Lord arrive et tue Harry … Qu'adviendra-il de nous tous ? De toutes ces jeunes filles enceintes qui en sont presque à leur terme !_

_- Ne paniquez pas , Minerva . Ce garçon est déjà passé plusieurs fois entre les mailles du filet . Il réussira encore et encore ._

_- Imaginez vous seulement que ce garçon perde sa chance insolente … Il suffit d'une fois et vous le savez pertinement , Albus ._

_- Seul le temps nous le dira …_

Hermione tenait la main de Drago , toujours dans un état critique à l'infirmerie . Il n'eut par chance aucune mort , seulement énormément de blessés . Hermione elle-même était blessée mais refusait de quitter Drago . Elle voulait le voir rouvrir ses yeux . La fixer de ses magnifiques yeux bleu acier , lui sourire …

Au lieu de cela , il était livide , dans un lit blanc d'infirmerie . Hermione avait peur . Pour Lui . Sans lui , elle n'était rien . Une ombre . Il ne se reveillait pas .

Hermione avait aussi peur pour Ginny . Elle avait reçu un très méchant sortilège de magie noire . Madame Pomfresh était en train de lui lancer toutes sortes de sort possible et imaginable sur le corps inanimé de Ginny . Harry tenait la main de Ginny et pleurait en silence . Les blessés les plus legers purent sortir de l'infirmerie tandis que l'infirmière avait besoin d'aide pour soigner les autres . Hermione se proposa et aida donc à soigner les élèves à coups de baguette magique et à l'aide de technique moldue .

Hermione insista pour soigner elle-même Drago . Elle lui banda le crâne et s'empêchait de pleurer . Elle soigna aussi la plaie à l'épaule de Harry , celle que Fumseck n'avait pas soignée . Harry se laissa faire sans résistance . Il n'en avait plus la force . Ron était aussi très pale . Il était ouvert à l'arcade droite et avait de multiples contusions .

Hermione passa une demi-heure à recoudre parfaitement son arcade .

Le commentaire de Ron fut :

_- Tu ferais une bonne couturière ! Tu vas remplacer Mme Guipure ._

L'infirmerie se vidait petit à petit . Il était à présent vingt trois heures et trente quatre minutes . Il ne restait que Harry et Hermione en visiteurs .

L'infirmière arriva et dit :

_- Allez les jeunes , je ferme l'infirmerie ._

_- S'il vous plait , Mme Pomfresh , laissez nous rester !_

_- Je ne peux pas ._

_- S'il vous plait , S'il vous plait , S'il vous plait …_ Supplia Hermione .

L'infirmière soupira et appela la directrice . Elle ne savait pas quoi faire . Quelques instants plus tard , la directrice fit son apparition .

_- Minerva , aidez moi ._

_- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?_

_- Miss Granger et Mr Potter ne veulent pas quitter l'infirmerie ._

_- Vous en avez discuté avec elle ?_

_- Oui ._

_- Oh … il va falloir en référer à plus haut que Moi ._

La directrice s'avança du tableau de Dumbledore qui avait suivi l'échange depuis le début et ce dernier lui dit :

_- Laissez les dormir ici ._

_- Mais Pourquoi , Albus ?_

_- Ils sont inquiets . De plus , il serait fort peu judicieux de réveiller Miss Granger . Cela pourrait être mauvais pour les enfants et pour la mère ._

Ils se retournèrent vers Hermione qui s'était allongée à côté de Drago et qui dormait en lui tenant la main .

_- De plus , continua Dumbledore , ils ont été séparés par la vie . Tenez vous à être l'une des personnes qui séparent ces deux cœurs amoureux ?_

_- Non , bien sur que non …_

_- Alors l'affaire est réglée ._

_- Vous savez Albus , Si un jour on m'avait dit que Miss Granger aimerait Mr Malefoy et qu'en plus elle attendait des enfants de lui , j'aurai fait interner cette personne à Ste Mangouste ._ Souria L'infirmière .

_- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas la seule , PomPom …_ Soupira la directrice .

Dumbledore se contentait de sourire face à ce « tableau » qui choquerait plusieurs décennies de Griffondors et de Serpentards , ainsi que tous les sang-purs du monde de la magie . Ils ne l'avaient pas choisi . Cela s'est « imposé » à eux .

Ils s'aimaient , de la plus belle et romantique façon qu'il soit . Un amour sans artifice .

Et là , inconsciemment , elle était en train de lui prouver son amour . Elle veillait sur lui .

Et l'ancien directeur lui-même suivait cette relation que l'on aurait cru impossible jusqu'alors .

Tout à coup , le regard du directeur passa sur Ginny et Harry . Ces deux là se tournaient autour depuis un long moment . Ils s'étaient trouvés , enfin . Le seul détail qui choqua le directeur fut le sang qui se mit à tacher les draps . Harry aussi s'en rendit compte .

Il crut au départ qu'il s'agissait de son sang mais non , c'était celui de Ginny .

Harry se redressa et courrut voir l'infirmière qui était dans son petit appartement annexé à l'infirmerie . Il ne frappa pas à la porte , il cassa la porte involontairement .

L'infirmière sortit , fachée mais quand elle vit la mine paniquée de Harry , elle regarda Ginny . Cette dernière perdait du sang . Enormément de sang .

_- Oh mon dieu … Elle accouche !_ S'exclama l'infirmière .

Hermione fut réveillée par le cri de madame Pomfresh regarda à Ginny et ouvrit grand les yeux . Cette dernière transpirait et tout à coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle poussa un cri de douleur . Elle accouchait . Hermione se leva en douceur et alla aider .

L'infirmière décida de la faire accoucher à la manière moldue et Hermione partit chercher des compresses d'eau et une grande serviette . Ginny n'en était qu'à sept mois et demi . Les bébés seraient prématurés !

Ginny inspira profondément une fois puis poussa . Elle faisait passer sa douleur sur la main de Harry . Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne broncha pas .

Cela dura environ trois heures . Trois heures de souffrance pour Ginny et Harry qui , à la fin de ce laps de temps avait la main cassé , et d'impatience pour Hermione .

Au bout de trois heures , un cri rententit . Le premier bébé venait de venir au monde . Ginny sourit un instant puis son sourire se transforma en grimace . Le deuxième bébé arrivait aussi ! Ginny hurla de douleur tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à nouveau à la main meurtrie de Harry . Le bébé ne se pressait pas , cette fois encore . Alors l'infirmière sortit sa baguette et pointa le ventre de Ginny . Cette dernière poussa un nouveau hurlement tandis que le bébé pointait son nez .

Le deuxième cri soulagea Ginny mais elle continuait à saigner . L'infirmière comprit aussitôt .

_- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?_ Demanda Harry .

_- Cela signifie qu'elle a perdu un bébé ._

_- Elle attendait trois enfants ?_

_- Apparement . Je suis désolée ._

_- Pourquoi … ?_ Sanglota Ginny .

_- Le sortilège de Magie Noire a été directement pointé dans la tête du troisième bébé ._

Ginny fondit en larmes tandis que le regard de Harry devint noir de colère . Il était déterminé à en venir à bout de ce Lord Voldemort de pacotille . Il lui fera payer .

Avec beaucoup de chance , il venait d'être papa de deux adorables garçons .

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux . Elle avait mal pour ses amis .

L'infirmière fit apparaitre deux couveuses magiques et déposa les bébés dedans .

_- Merci Ginny _. Murmura Harry .

_- Pourquoi Merci _? Demanda Ginny , en larmes .

_- Pour m'avoir donné deux magnifiques garçons ._

Ils s'embrassèrent et Ginny vit que Harry était heureux mais furieux pour cet autre bébé . Par curiosité , l'Elu demanda :

_- Quel était le sexe du bébé ?_

_- C'était une petite fille …_

Ginny fondit encore plus en larmes . On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter . Hermione la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer .

Hermione passa le reste de la nuit à calmer la maman alors que Harry surveillait les deux garçons . Il les aimait déjà .

* * *

**Hé voila , un accouchement :D**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu ^^ ! **

**Plus que 8 chapitres !**

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	43. Deux Semaines Plus Tard

Après avoir contemplé ses fils , ces fiertés, il se retourna vers Hermione qui avait calmé Ginny qui à présent dormait profondément . Harry suivit le regard de sa meilleure amie . Il se reportait directement sur Drago .

_- Il va se reveiller ._ Dit-il , comme en réponse à une question muette .

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Oui . J'en suis sur ._

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux . Hermione posa une main sur le front de Drago avec douceur . Ginny , quand à elle , venait d'ouvrir les yeux . Elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard se posa sur les bébés .

_- Mes bébés …_ Murmura elle .

Harry se retourna , surpris puis adressa un sourire à la mère de ses enfants .

Son regard croisa le regard épuisé de Ginny mais il y'avait une lueur en plus : la joie d'être maman et une autre lueur … Du chagrin … Le chagrin d'avoir perdu un bébé si près du but . Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un énorme calin tandis qu'elle pleurait dans ses bras . Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à l'arrivée de la directrice dans l'infirmerie .

Le claquement de la porte mit fin à leur étreinte . MacGonagall s'approchait d'eux dans sa démarche féline due à son Animagus . Elle dit :

_- Tout d'abord , félicitations à vous deux !_

_- Merci , Professeur ._ Dit Ginny .

_- De plus , vous aurez un problème pour élever vos enfants … Vous , Mr Potter partirai tandis que vous , Miss Weasley entrerai dans votre septième année à Poudlard ._

_- Nous en sommes conscients ._

_- Donc , nous allons prévoir un aménagement spécial pour que vous puissiez garder vos enfants même pendant vos cours . C'est-à-dire que vous aurez un Elfe nourrice à votre disposition pendant la journée et vous pourrez l'appeler quand bon vous semble ._

_- Merci , Professeur ._

_- Quand à vous , Mr Potter , vous aurez l'autorisation spéciale de venir voir vos enfants le weekend ._

_- Merci beaucoup professeur ._

_- Bien , je vous laisse . J'ai des affaires à régler ._

_- Au revoir professeur !_

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie .

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Drago était dans le coma . Deux semaines qu'Hermione passait ses journées à l'infirmerie , que ses résultats scolaires étaient en baisse , deux semaines qu'elle n'espérait qu'une chose : Qu'il se reveille .

Elle mangeait pour les bébés , allait en cours normalement mais ca se voyait que le cœur n'y était plus . Son cœur était resté avec lui .

Chaque jour , elle passait avant les cours pour soigner Drago elle-même . Elle lui tenait la main . Et passait les nuits à l'infirmerie . Une simple attente , une attente insoutenable . Insupportable .

17h . La fin de ses cours . La jolie griffondor se pressait pour se rendre à l'infirmerie . L'infirmière ne s'en étonnait même plus . Au contraire .

Un tableau suivait avec attention ce qui se passait . Dumbledore regardait Hermione s'affairer autour de Drago . Même enceinte de 7 mois et demi , elle se déplaçait comme si elle n'était pas enceinte . Elle remettait de temps en temps une mèche en place .

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à nouveau , laissant passer Ginny . Elle vient prendre des nouvelles de ses fils . Ginny tire le rideau sur elle et sur ses bébés , puis ouvre son chemisier , dégrafe son soutient gorge et donne le sein à ses fils , chacun leur tour , en leur caressant le peu de cheveux qu'ils avaient déjà . Des cheveux Noirs . Des yeux Verts . Les portraits de leur père . Seul des petites taches de rousseur se rapportaient à leur mère . Adorable . Le seul mot qui pouvait se rapporter à eux .

Elle les contempla quelques minutes puis les remit dans leur couveuse magique , détira le rideau et s'approcha d'Hermione :

_- Tu ferais une excellente infirmière Mione ._

Hermione se retourna en sursautant , essuyant ses larmes pour éviter que Ginny les voient . Mais ce fut en vain . Ginny s'approcha et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras .

_- Hermione Jane Granger …_

_- J'ai … J'ai si peur Ginny … _Sanglota Cette dernière .

_- Il se reveillera et il sera un père adorable . Vous formerez un couple du tonnerre et tout ira bien !_

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Je ne crois pas , j'en suis sure !_ Dit Ginny avec un grand sourire .

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione . Elles se serrèrent à nouveau dans leur bras et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit , laissant passer un Harry passablement essouflé , les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et la cravate de travers .

_- Tu as couru mon chéri ?_ Ria gentiment Ginny .

_- Bah … oui ._ Dit Harry , Penaud .

_- Je vous laisse les amoureux , j'ai un malade qui m'attend ._

_- Bye Mione et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ._

_- Pas de problème ._

Le couple sortit de l'infirmerie , enlacés . Hermione s'occupa encore des heures entières de Drago puis alla voir les Elfes pour avoir à manger , comme chaque soirs depuis deux semaines . Elle remontait juste après et aux alentours des vingt-trois heures , elle s'allongea à côté de Drago et s'endormit .

Cependant , cette nuit allait être différente des nuits qui se suivaient depuis deux semaines .

Un œil qui s'ouvre . Puis un deuxième . Un petit cri de douleur . Un mouvement de tête .

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés . La même depuis deux semaines . Une lueur de lune éclairait ce joli visage . Celui de la femme de sa vie . Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et la serra encore plus près de lui .

Il se réendormit , bercé par les battements de cœur de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde .

Le lendemain , Hermione se reveilla comme tout les jours . Sauf qu'elle sentit deux bras enlacés autour de sa taille . Un parfum singulier . Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux croisèrent deux yeux bleu-acier . Son cœur rata un battement . Il était enfin réveillée .

Elle frôla la crise d'hystérie et se rapprocha encore plus de lui , posant ses lèvres sur les siennes . Le baiser n'en finissait plus . Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle . Au bout d'une petite minute , Hermione dit :

_- Je suis désolée … Pour le lustre ._

_- Ne t'en fais pas , c'est pas grave ._

_- Si , ça l'est !_

_- Embrasse moi encore une fois et tu seras toute pardonnée ._

_- A vos ordres , capitaine ._

_- On dit commandant !_

Elle sourit comme elle n'avait pas sourit depuis deux semaines et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait . Il y répondit avec joie . Cela leur avait manqué .

Ginny entra dans l'infirmerie avec Harry et un sourire illumina leur visages .

- Dragoooooooo ! Hurla Ginny qui courrait pour lui sauter dessus .

- Ginny , calme !

Ginny avait sauté sur le pauvre Drago . Celui-ci dit :

- Tu es plus mince qu'avant le combat …

- Normal , je suis maman ! Sourit Ginny .

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu . Je suis maman .

Un sourire illumina son visage .

- Alors ?

- Viens voir . L'invita Ginny .

Hermione lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le rideau tiré . Harry les invita à passer et Drago s'arrêta sous le choc . Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux . Les bébés avaient les yeux ouverts et les regardaient . Harry enlaça Ginny et Ginny dit :

_- Voici Albus et James ._

_- Deux Potter , quel horreur !_ Plaisanta Drago .

_- Je crois que je vais être obligée de te rappeler que ma meilleure amie attend deux petits Malefoy . Alors … Voila . _Dit Ginny .

_- Deux petits potter …_ continua Ginny , après un silence mais sa voix se brisa .

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Drago , alarmé .

_- On a perdu notre petite fille …_

Ginny fondit en larme . Hermione la prit dans ses bras , consolant sa meilleure amie .

_- Chut , Ginny , ne t'en fais pas , on la vengera …_

_- Promis , Hermione ?_

_- Sur ma vie ._

Hermione serra encore plus Ginny dans ses bras , les larmes lui montant aux yeux .

L'infirmière arriva et vit le drole de tableau devant ses yeux . Hermione tenait Ginny dans ses bras , Harry et Drago se tenaient en retrait même si la tristesse se lisaient autant dans les yeux des deux garçons .

Harry prit la parole :

_- Il fait que je te parle , Malefoy ._

_- Ca marche , Potter . Je te suis ._

Et ils sortirent tout deux de l'infirmerie pour quelques instants .

Pendant ce temps , l'infirmière parlait avec les filles des bébés .

Au bout de quelques minutes , les garçons revinrent , l'air déterminé .

_- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?_

_- Ca , ma belle , tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite ._

_- Mais …_

_- Ginny , les garçons font toujours des mystères . Crois moi , parfois il vaut mieux ne pas chercher plus loin ._

_- Tu as raison Mione ._

Ils s'occupèrent un peu des garçons puis l'infirmière demanda à Drago de retourner dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse mieux l'osculter .

Elle en conclua qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain dans la journée .

Hermione , Harry et Ginny retournèrent en cours . Pendant la journée , Hermione parut plus joyeuse que jamais . Elle rayonnait , attirant les regards curieux et furieux des autres filles .

La vie , à ses yeux , n'avait jamais été aussi belle que ce jour là .

* * *

**Encore un :P **

**N'oubliez pas ma petite review , s'il vous plait ! **

**Merci d'avance !**

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	44. Nouvelles Obligations

Quand Drago sortit de l'infirmerie , Hermione récupéra toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur . Mais bientôt , un élément vient lui enlever une partie de ce bonheur .

_- LES FUTURES MAMANS SONT PRIEES DE SE RENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT DANS LA GRANDE SALLE !_

Entendre ça en plein cours de Potion , sous le sourire goguenard du prof , c'est pas la joie ! Hermione sortit donc de la salle accompagnée de Pansy et elles se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous où des filles enceintes , certes moins nombreuses mais toujours aussi bavardes , attendaient patiemment que les portes s'ouvrent et que leur curiosité soit assouvie .

Pansy et Hermione parlaient des prénoms des bébés quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin .

Toutes entrèrent en même temps , et s'installèrent sur les sièges confortables qui étaient apparus comme par magie . L'infirmière et MacGonagall attendirent le silence puis Madame Pomfresh prit la parole :

_- Bien . Maintenant , vous en êtes à sept mois et demi de grossesse . Vos ventres s'arrondissent et à partir de la semaine prochaine , il y'aura du changement …_

_- C'est-à-dire ?_ Demanda une voix lointaine .

_- C'est-à-dire que vous devrez , pour le bien de votre ou vos enfants …_

Elle marqua une pause alors que toute la salle était accrochée à ses lèvres , attendant la suite avec impatience . Au bout d'un moment , elle reprit :

_- Vous devrez rester allongé toute la journée . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous avons tout arrangé avec vos professeurs ._

_- Effectivement ,_ continua le Professeur MacGonagall _, vous aurez une sorte d'ordinateur qui vous permettra de faire vos devoirs & les rendre à distance ._

_- Qu'est ce que c'est un Orénator ?_

_- Un ORDINATEUR ! C'est un objet moldu qui permet de faire des tas de choses à distance , comme parler via MSN , Savoir plus de choses …_

_- Haaa , comme le félétone ?_

_- Non , ce n'est pas comme le téléphone , Pansy ._ Dit Hermione

_- Mais … Et pour manger ?_

_- Un elfe de maison vous apportera vos repas quotidiens ._

_- Un Elfe de maison … Mais …. _Commença Hermione .

_- Ecoute , Hermione , c'est ça où tu ne manges plus . Et je dois te dire que si tu ne manges pas , tes bébés vont en pâtir ._

Hermione soupira , résignée . Pansy souria alors de sa victoire . La directrice continua alors :

_- Vos compagnons respectifs auront un bracelet qui s'illuminera à chaque fois que vous bougerez de votre lit et ne s'éteindra que quand vous retrouverez la chaleur tiède de vos lits . Chaque semaine , l'infirmière passera vous rendre une petite visite pour s'assurer de l'avancée de vos grossesses . Je ne vous retiens plus ._

Les filles sortirent dans un brouhaha impressionant et retournèrent dans leur cours respectifs en maugréant pour certaines et en souriant pour d'autres . Hermione arriva au moment de la fin du cours de Potion et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le bracelet au poignet de Drago déjà allumé . Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres puis posa une de ses mains sur le ventre de sa petite amie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_- Fais ca pour les bébés , je t'en supplie ._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- De rester allongée …_

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

_- J'ai un sixième sens …_

Hermione le regarda avec un air suspicieux puis il avoua :

_- En réalité , Rogue nous en a parlé . Alors , tu le feras ?_

_- Bien sur , comment tu veux que je résiste au regard que tu me lances depuis cinq minutes ?_

_- Je ne sais pas …_

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de retourner en cours chacun de leur côté .

La journée se passa vite , et bientôt , Hermione dut aller s'allonger à cause de l'obligation de la directrice . Drago , pour l'aider , resta avec elle tout le temps qu'il put .

Le weekend passa très rapidement , au flot des annonces de La Gazette Du Sorcier qui annonçait les nouvelles morts suspectes chez les moldues mais parfaitement claires chez les sorciers : Les œuvres du Mage Noir . Cela n'arrangeait rien au fait que Hermione ne supportait pas d'être inactive . Les sautes d'humeurs de cette dernière exaspérait Drago au plus haut point .

Lors de l'un des rares moments de tranquilité de Drago , il alla se mettre près de l'arbre du lac , là où tant de souvenirs étaient ancrés .

Non loin de lui , Harry se tenait la tête entre les mains .

Drago se déplaça et vint le voir :

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potter ?_

_- Oh , c'est toi !_ Dit Harry en relevant la tête .

_- Tu sais que t'as vraiment mauvaise mine … Déjà que d'Habitude , c'est pas brillant mais là …_

_- Merci de ton non-compliment Malefoy , ca ne me touche pas du tout ._

_- Bref . C'est que j'ai pas toute la nuit …_

_- C'est les garçons … Ils arrêtent pas de pleurer . Je ne ferme plus l'œil de la nuit !_

_- Oh …_

_- Tu verras , quand ca sera ton tour !_

_- Je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment …_

_- Tu as bien raison pour une fois ._

_- Nan , c'est pas pour une fois , c'est tout le temps ._

_- Tu ne changeras jamais !_

_- C'est pour ca qu'on m'aime !_

Harry regarda Drago bizarrement puis explosa de rire . Leur rire fut interrompu par Blaise qui arriva avec une drôle de tête :

_- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_

_- Bah c'est Pansy …_

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

_- Elle pête un cable et elle pleure tout le temps ._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas d'être seule ._

_- Je crois que j'ai une idée … _Dit Drago .

_- Raconte , Dray ._

_- Hermione ne supporte pas d'être allongée et je crois qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal …_

_- Oui , je crois … Parce que si ça continue , avec ton bracelet , on pourra te repérer en pleine nuit à l'autre bout du château …_

_- Je crois aussi ._

Ils partirent tout les trois dans un fou-rire incontrôlable et franc . Puis vint l'heure de rentrer au château . Cependant quelque chose arriva et qui ne devait pas arriver …

Du côté d'Hermione , elle avait passé une demi-heure allongée et elle n'en pouvait plus . Elle décida alors de rendre une petite visite à Ginny car elle voulait voir les deux petits monstres . Elle entra dans la salle commune sans se soucier des regards curieux des autres . Elle monta l'escalier qui menait aux chambres et alla voir Ginny .

Quand elle entra , elle vit Ginny qui s'était assoupie avec les deux garçons dans ses bras dans un Rockin' Chair . Les deux garçons étaient sur le point de tomber , alors Hermione lui prit des mains et les porta jusqu'à leur lit . L'un des deux se laissa faire tandis que le deuxième ne voulait pas lacher Hermione .

Au bout de cinq minutes d'essais vains pour détacher l'enfant de son poignet , elle s'asseya sur le lit avec le bout-de-chou et lui chantonna une chanson comme on le fait à son enfant .

Lorsque Ginny se reveilla , elle entendit une voix familière qui fredonnait . Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione qui tenait Albus dans ses bras .

_- Il est très calin comme petit garçon ..._

Hermione sursauta et regarda sa meilleure amie qui souriait . Le bébé s'était endormi dans les bras de la future maman . L'image était attendrissante . Hermione avait la tête d'une fille prise en faute par sa mère en train de faire quelque chose de mal .

_- Désolée , je … Heu … je voulais voir comment ça fait de tenir un enfant dans ses bras ._

_- Je te comprend !_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Bien sur ! Sauf que moi , je m'entrainais avec une peluche ._

Elle rièrent quand le bébé commença à remuer et pleura . Hermione le berça doucement avant que Ginny n'eut le temps de réagir . Le bébé ouvrit les yeux pour mieux les refermer quelques instants plus tard , puis Hermione le recoucha et vit Ginny qui la regardait avec les yeux qui brillaient .

_- Tu sais Mione , on avait réfléchit avec Harry … Et …_

Ginny tourna la tête et palit à vu d'œil . Hermione regarda dans la même direction tandis que Ginny partit en courant en interdisant à sa meilleure amie de quitter la chambre . Elle courrut dans l'escalier du Hall et arriva dans le Hall ou elle vit Drago , Harry et Blaise avec des plaies , les vêtements déchirés . La scène aurait pu être sensuelle si elle n'avait pas été si grave . Harry murmura alors pendant que Ginny l'étranglait presque tellement elle le serrait contre elle :

_- Nous avons un sacré problème …_

_

* * *

_

**Si ma mémoire est bonne , l'un des plus longs chapitres que j'ai écris va pas tarder ! :D**

**J'espère que ca vous plait ! :D**

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	45. L'Armée Anti-Voldemort

Harry échangea un regard avec les autres garçons puis dit d'une voix étranglée :

_- Ginny …_

_- Oui , mon chéri ?_

_- Tu m'étrangles …_

_- Oh désolée !_

Elle retira ses bras du coup du survivant . Drago regarda partout et Ginny répondit à sa question muette .

_- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hermione , elle était avec les jumeaux ._

_- Elle ne tiens pas en place , hein ?_

_- Vraiment pas ._

_- Va la rejoindre ... Ca se voit , tu n'attends que ca ! Rigola Blaise ._

Drago s'avança en courant dans les escaliers et se stoppa net .

_- Comment tu sais ca toi ?_

_- Mon intuition et aussi le fait que tu regardes toutes les deux secondes le haut des escaliers ._

_- Oh ._

_- FIIILE !_ Le poussa Ginny .

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois , laissant les autres en plant . Il courrut à travers les couloirs et arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle commune des griffondors avant de se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait pas le Mot De Passe de leur salle commune . Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand le portrait s'ouvrit , laissant passer une Hermione avec un ventre très rebondit et deux petits garçons à moitié endormi . Drago poussa un soupir et Hermione souria . Ils s'embrassèrent puis entendirent un « _Hum Hum_ » et un «_ Pas devant les enfants_ » de la part de Harry et Blaise . Ginny , quand à elle , était morte de rire face à l'expression indignée qui était peinte sur le visage de Drago . Ils s'éloignèrent et Harry voulut reprendre les deux garçons des bras de Hermione mais les mains de Albus ne voulurent pas lacher Hermione et ce dernier s'était endormi . Il soupira alors et dit :

_- Je sens que Albus n'est pas près de la lacher ._

_- Je te plains , Hermione _. Compatit Blaise .

_- Tu verras , quand Pansy accouchera … _Commença Ginny .

_- Au fait , en parlant de ca … Ou est elle ?_

_- Elle est dans son lit … Tu sais , là où Hermione est censée être aussi _. Dit Blaise en lançant un regard plein de reproche à Hermione .

_- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur de rester allongée sans rien faire de notre journée ._

_- Ma chérie , commença Drago , pourrais-tu faire un effort ? Pour les bébés et pour moi …_

Hermione le regarda l'air curieux et il s'empressa de rajouter de la manière la plus naturelle possible :

_- C'est juste que j'aimerai ne pas ressembler à une lampe vivante , surtout dans les cours de Rogue , okay ?_

_-Je ferai mon possible …_

_- Tant mieux ._

Ils rièrent encore un peu puis une explosion eut lieu . Chacun se rendit alors vers le Hall où les professeurs étaient déjà rassemblés et ils virent alors une vitre brisée et une épaisse fumée verte . Ils dûrent se couvrir la bouche et le nez à l'aide d'un mouchoir .

Une fois la fumée disparue à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège lancé par Flitwick , On vit alors une beuglante en plein milieu du Hall . Celle-ci s'ouvrit seule et une voix sortit de la lettre :

_ « Harry Potter … Rends toi et il ne sera fait aucun mal à tes amis …_

_La guerre approche et nous savons tout deux que tu n'as aucune chance face à moi ._

_Saches que ce n'est qu'un avertissement . Si tu ne te rends pas , alors toi et tes amis en subirez les conséquences … »_

Un rire suraigue se fit entendre . Un rire de démon . Bellatrix . Certains eurent un frisson et d'autres avaient les yeux grands ouverts , comme si ils s'attendaient à voir d'où provenait la voix . La Lettre se tordit en un S vert et un serpent sortit les crocs puis disparu dans un nuage de fumée noir .

Le silence s'installa alors dans le Hall . Chacun retenait son souffle , s'attendant à une quelconque réaction de l'Elu . Ce dernier était comme tétanisé . Même s'il faut avouer qu'il s'y attendait , il l'aurait préféré dans d'autres circonstances … Sa meilleure amie enceinte de son pire ennemi jusqu'au dent ne pourrait surement pas lutter . Et il était hors de question de la laisser risquer ne serait ce qu'une seconde la vie de ses enfants .

Il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure puis au bout d'un moment , il tourna les talons et se fraya un chemin parmis la foule pour enfin disparaitre de la vue des comparses .

Les autres échangèrent un regard surpris et se tournèrent vers MacGonagall qui ordonna :

_- Tous dans la Grande Salle . IMMEDIATEMENT !_

Les élèves se précipitèrent alors vers les grandes portes de la toute aussi grande Salle.

Les tables avaient disparues et de longues rangées de bancs étaient apparues.

Le Ciel Magique était nuageux , laissant prévoir un orage qui n'aurait pas du tarder .

Les professeurs occupaient un grand rang à l'opposé des élèves, pour leur faire face.

La directrice se leva en premier , la tête haute mais son regard triste en disait long sur la véritable nature de ses sentiments à cet instant précis .

_- La situation est grave. Très grave. Comme vous avez pu l'entendre, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom menace d'attaquer._

_Pour cela , nous avons besoin de vous . Les élèves à partir de la cinquième année pourront participer s'ils le désirent . Les élèves en dessous de la cinquième année nous aideront aussi à leur façon . Ceux qui ne se sentent pas assez courageux pour cela quitteront Poudlard dans les plus brefs délais et reviendront après la Grande Bataille . Nous créerons un emploi du temps adaptés qui comportera essentiellement des cours de Sortilèges et de Defense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Tout cela prendra place dès demain . Les prefets en chef distribueront leur nouvel emploi du temps à chacun . Mais aussi , les femmes enceintes ne pourront participer à ce mouvement anti-vous-savez-qui ._

Il y'eu une vague de protestation assez bruyante . Même Hermione râlait . Ginny , quand à elle , pouvait participer et en était heureuse . Un grand mouvement d'enthousiasme parcourut la salle . Les élèves évacuèrent la pièce et retournèrent à leurs occupations . L'accès au parc était interdit dès à présent . Les cours de la journée avaient été supprimés et les professeurs se réunissaient alors pour s'organiser .

Hermione était furieuse d'être ainsi écartée de l'organisation anti-Voldemort .

Elle qui avait toujours été dans les attaques anti-Voldemort , la voila écartée de la plus importante . Sa meilleure amie faisait son possible pour la calmer mais plus elle essayait , moins elle y arrivait . Alors , elle lui demanda de garder ses enfants . Hermione se stoppa net et la jaugea quelques instants avant d'accepter avec un sourire . Elles se déplacèrent alors jusqu'à la chambre des jumeaux et Hermione fut accueillie par Albus qui tendait ses petits bras vers elle . Elle eut un sourire tendre et prit le bébé dans ses bras sous l'œil attendri de Ginny . Elles s'occupèrent des bébés ensemble .

Un peu plus loin , dans le château , Harry Potter se creusait les méninges . Il ne voulait absolument pas que ses amis meurent . Il le savait qu'il était destiné à combattre le Lord , mais espérait secrètement que ca soit le plus tard possible . Il était au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie et regardait les nuages . Quelque part , le Mage Noir était en train de prévoir un plan . Un plan qui , tel qu'il pouvait l'imaginer , serait sanglant . Il cherchait un peu de courage quand la porte grinça .

Il sursauta et se retourna pour y voir Drago . Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et s'asseya à ses côtés .

_- Tu sais , je pense que tu as tes chances contre Tu-Sais-Qui ._

_- Tu le penses vraiment ou tu blagues ?_

_- Je le pense . C'est un Ex-Mangemort repenti qui te le dit ._

Un silence s'installa et Harry lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres .

_- Tu vas combattre de quel côté ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore . Je suis encore tiraillé par mon père du côté noir . Mais je suis tenu de ton côté grace à Hermione ._

_- J'espère que tu sauras faire le bon choix ._

_- Je l'espère aussi ._

_- Haaa , bah vous voila vous deux !_ Charria une voix .

Ils se retournèrent et virent Blaise , à l'entrebaillement de la porte . Il rejoint alors le groupe composé de deux meilleurs ennemis .

_- Les filles sont mortes d'inquiétude …_

_- On arrive ._

_- Comment va Pansy ?_ Demanda Drago .

_- Oh , elle va bien . Mais elle aimerait avoir de la compagnie ._

_- On va déplacer le lit d'Hermione pour qu'elles puissent être ensemble _. Dit Drago .

_- Vaut mieux déplacer celui de Pansy dans la salle commune des prefets_ . Suggéra Blaise .

_- T'as pas tort ._

_- Et puis , comme ca , Ginny n'aura pas à visiter deux pièces différentes pour les trouver !_ Dit Harry .

_- C'est tout vu . On va déplacer les lits ._ conclua Drago .

_- D'accord . Au boulot ._

Ils redescendirent et bougèrent les lits . Il était tard et vite les filles furent ravies d'être ensemble . Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur quand vint le moment de dormir . La lune était arrivée et les jumeaux dormaient dans la même chambre que les filles . Les leçons étaient efficaces et les élèves faisaient des progrès énormes en très peu de temps . Seul Neville avait toujours autant de difficulté . Les jumeaux étaient gardés par leur tata préférée . Les professeurs étaient fiers du travail effectué depuis maintenant trois semaines . Des jeunes filles avaient accouché entre temps et assistaient donc à tous les cours . Hermione s'était fait une raison mais s'entrainait en cachette des autres, devant les bébés qui applaudissaient de leur mignonne petites mains .

Une nuit du début du mois de Juin, le château était calme mais les alentours ne l'étaient pas.

Une bruyante détonnation retentit dans Pré-Au-Lard et des maisons brûlaient.

La détonation se fit entendre jusqu'à Poudlard où le tableau de Dumbledore était encore éveillé. Il se déplaca alors et alla prévenir la directrice.

Cette dernière se leva en quatrième vitesse et alla prévenir les professeurs en leur disant simplement :

_- C'est l'heure._

_

* * *

_

**Le chapitre tant attendu arrive ! **

**Petite review please :D**

**Je veux vos avis pour m'améliorer :D**

**Merci**

**Myinahla **


	46. La Bataille Finale

Un boucan sans précédent se faisait entendre dans Poudlard. Les élèves courraient dans tout les sens. Certains se pressaient pour pouvoir monter dans les calèches. Du côté de l'Elu, il se préparait. Avec Ginny, ils s'étaient arrangés. Ils laisseraient les jumeaux aux futures mamans pendant qu'ils se battraient. Tous se préparaient. Blaise et Drago embrassèrent leur petite amie peut être pour la dernière fois. Ils partirent alors, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quel camp ils devraient être. Des bruits de pas pressés se faisaient entendre dans le couloir et Charlie Weasley apparut dans leur champ de vision.

Il regarda bizarrement les deux serpentards qui ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

_- Harry ! Ils sont à Pré-au-Lard … Il arrive !_

_- D'accord, merci Charlie._ Dit Harry, crispé.

Il se tourna vers Drago et Blaise qui étaient tout aussi crispés que lui. Ils échangèrent un regard puis partirent à l'étage du dessous. Mais avant tout, Charlie prit Harry à part.

_- Pourquoi tu traines avec Malefoy et Zabini ?_

_- Ils sont différents de ce qu'on pensait._

_- D'accord pour Zabini … Mais Malefoy ?_

_- Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

_- Au fait, Harry … Félicitations pour les jumeaux._

_- Merci Charlie._

_- En route !_

Ils rejoignirent alors les deux autres qui attendaient. Ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle où tous les professeurs étaient présents ainsi que tous les élèves de Griffondor sauf les femmes enceintes et les élèves qui étaient dans toutes les années sauf les 1ere, 2eme ,3eme et 4eme années. Les Serpentards étaient presques tous aux abonnés absents sauf Blaise et Drago. Les autres maisons avaient réunis quelques courageux . Les professeurs expliquaient alors les règles et l'organisation :

_- Bien … Nous avons besoin de vous tous . Merci d'être resté . Organisons nous ._

_- Oui . Je prend le toit ._ Dit Mr Weasley . _Avec quelques élèves ._

Certains élèves suivirent alors le père de Ginny . Les professeurs se répartirent les étages , même si le cœur de la bataille se ferait dans le Hall . Ils respirèrent un peu puis se lancèrent dans l'inconnu . Quelques instants plus tard , un Boum retentit . L'heure était venue .

Les portes explosèrent et des mangemorts à la pelle arrivèrent . Ils avaient tous un masque , pour proteger leur identité .

Millicent était en tête de la file . Elle regarda autour d'elle avec un air de satisfaction intense .

_- Tiens , la Sang-De-Bourbe n'est pas là ? Ca se voit …_

_- Tiens , t'es là ? Ca se voit aussi ._

_- Potter ._

_- Bulstrode ._

_- Tu peux encore renoncer tant qu'il en est temps , Potter ._

_- Plutôt mourir ._

_- Parfait . De toute manière , c'est ce qui t'attend ._

_- A ta place , je n'en serai pas si sûre …_

_- Elle se rapprocha alors de Ginny ._

_- Voyez vous ca . Dumby n'a réussi à réunir que les Sang-de-Bourbe et les traites à leur sang ._

_- Voyez vous ça , Voldy n'a réussi à reunir que les imbéciles et leur famille …_ Répliqua Ginny , du tac au tac .

_- Weasley … Tiens … Tu as dégonflé … Des victimes en plus ._

_- Les seules victimes ce soir seront dans votre camp ._

Elles se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Mr Zabini et Mr Malefoy coupèrent alors le silence .

_- Drago , Blaise … Venez donc messieurs ._

_- Hors de question ._ Cracha Drago .

_- Pardon ?_ Demanda poliment mais froidement Lucius Malefoy .

_- Vous avez parfaitement entendu , père ._

_- Blaise , viens ici de suite ._

_- Certainement pas , père ._

_- Avez-vous choisi votre camp ?_

Drago qui faisait face à son père au milieu du Hall recula et prit place près de Harry dont le regard exprimait une gratitude immense . Blaise les rejoint alors quelques instants plus tard . Les pères n'eurent aucune expression visible sur leur visage même si on se doutait qu'ils fulminaient . La bataille fut lancée par un sortilège lancée par Millicent , croyant pouvoir profiter de l'inattention générale pour tuer Ginny . Mais Ginny la surveillait et contra le sort avec une facilité déconcertante le sortilège qui atteignit la statue . Les sortilèges valsaient et le décor souffrait . Les vitres venaient d'exploser en faisant passer deux mangemorts par ces dernières . Drago , lui , était aux prises avec son père tandis que Harry se battait contre Bellatrix .

_- Le Maître sera furieux ._ Siffla Lucius .

-_ Ca me fait une belle jambe ._ Dit Drago , un air glacial sur le visage .

_- Tu sais ce que je risque au moins ?_

_- Je m'en fiche complètement ._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est pas tes oignons ._

_- Drago , tu dois du respect à ton père ._

_- Mon père ? Pour moi , il est mort et enterré depuis que maman est morte ._

_- Ta mère était faible . On doit éliminer les faibles ._

_- Elle n'était pas faible . Elle n'avait pas la même vision des choses que toi !_

_- Tais toi ou je te déshérite !_

_- Déshérite moi , te gênes pas ! De toute manière , ton argent est couvert de sang … Je veux ne plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ._

_- Très bien , je n'ai pas d'autres choix . AVADA …_

_- Stupefix !_

Lucius tomba à la renverse tandis que Drago lui , combattait déjà contre Macnair . Harry saignait mais de manière moins abondante que son adversaire du moment : Millicent . Blaise venait de jeter un doloris sur son père qui à présent se tordait de douleur . Il avait beaucoup de petites coupures à cause de la vitre explosée . Soudain , l'adversaire de Neville qui était toujours cagoulé fit le signe de croix et ce dernier tomba raide .

A l'étage du dessus , les élèves se battaient avec acharnement . Les mangemorts étaient ligotés comme des saucissons et certains étaient enfermés dans une armoire anti-transplanage d'où ils ne pouvaient s'échapper . De nombreux cadavres gisaient dans une mare de sang .

Au deuxième étage , Mimi avait été d'un grand secours . Elle avait ouvert les robinets de ses toilettes et de nombreux mangemorts sont tombés à cause de l'eau , lâchant leur baguette et permettant ainsi aux élèves d'avoir le dessus .

Aux étages supérieurs , des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard et Peeves bloquait l'avancée des Mangemorts dans Poudlard . Peeves chantait à tue-tête :

_« Voldy n'est qu'un vieux Ouistiti_

_Peeves le sait bien …_

_Voldy est un moins que rien »_

Ce qui avait pour don de détourner l'attention des mangemorts et nombres d'entre eux périrent à cause de leur inattention . A chaque nouvel arrivant , Peeves trouvait une nouvelle chanson , prônant la victoire de Harry :

_« Potty est le meilleur_

_Lui , il a un cœur_

_Il va aller flanquer_

_Une bonne raclée_

_A Voldy_

_Qui ira nourrir les ptites souris ! »_

Il avait une sorte de Haut Parleur et hurlait ses chansons dans tout Poudlard , pour le plus grand déplaisir des mangemorts .

Il était aux alentours de trois heures du matin et les troupes de l'Armée Anti-Voldy faiblissaient à vue d'œil . Les mangemorts prenaient le dessus et bon nombre des élèves s'étaient retrouvés stupefixés , blessés ou morts . L'infirmerie improvisée dans un Placard à Balai agrandit ne cessait de voir défiler des gens . C'était un carnage . Les élèves comme les mangemorts étaient sans pitié .

MacGonagall venait de tomber dans les griffes des mangemorts et était salement amochée . Chourave était blessée tandis que Flitwick avait l'arcade ouverte mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier .

Tout en haut , dans un tour de Poudlard , Hermione , Pansy et Luna tournaient en rond . Elles étaient mortes d'inquiétude . Soudain , par la fenêtre , Hermione vit Voldemort arriver . Presque simultanément , une flaque d'eau arriva au sol . Pansy venait de perdre les eaux . Un mouvement de panique secoua la pièce et Hermione calculait à toute vitesse le temps qu'il faudrait pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie . Le délai était trop court ! Alors , avec l'aide de Luna , Hermione tenta de jouer le rôle de Sage-Femme même si Luna , en bonne rêveuse , n'était pas d'une grande aide .

_- Pansy , ca va , tu tiendras le choc ?_

_- Je l'espère !_ Grimaca Pansy .

_- Luna , prend la main de Pansy ._ Ordonna Hermione .

_- D'accord ._

Elle s'executa .

_- Bien . Alors , à trois , tu pousses très fort . Okay ? Un … Deux … Trois !_

Pansy poussa un hurlement atroce de douleur . Il aurait pu ressembler au cri de douleur de Blaise dont l'épaule était à présent déboitée . La main de Luna était fortement serrée dans celle de Pansy et cette dernière la serrait tellement qu'on entendit les phalanges de Luna craquer .

_- T'es prête ? Un … Deux … Trois !_

Pansy repoussa un hurlement qui fut , cette fois ci accompagné de celui de Luna .

Une heure plus tard :

_- Allez Pansy , je vois la tête ! C'est la dernière poussée ._

_- Je ne sais pas si …_

_- Tu vas y arriver , Pansy ! On a confiance en toi !_ Dit Hermione pour l'encourager .

Pansy était en nage , elle tremblait . Elle était épuisée et cela se voyait . Hermione ne l'avait pas laissée tomber depuis le début et elle lui en était reconnaissante .

Hermione la regarda alors jusqu'à ce que Pansy hoche la tête et que le décompte se fit encore entendre . Un Hurlement … Des encouragements … Des pleurs de bébés .

Pansy se laissa retomber sur son lit , en nage , exténuée mais avec un sourire .

Voldemort était arrivé .Les bruits de bataille cessèrent et tous se retournèrent vers Lui . Les Mangemorts s'étaient inclinés et le Lord subissait des regards meurtriers des personnes présentes . Caché sous son masque de froideur , il leva le sort Stupefix de ses mangemorts alors qu'on évacuait le plus vite possible les blessés . Lucius Malefoy se redressa d'une vitesse et il fut à genoux deux secondes plus tard après s'être rendu compte que son Maître était là . Son regard posé sur son fils exprimait de la colère . Le Lord prit la parole :

_- Potter . Tiens , tu as deux nouvelles personnes qui ont rejoint ta cause ._

_- Deux idiots . Ils ont rejoint ta cause perdu . Rejoint mon camp et aucun mal ne leur sera fait ._

_- Jamais ._

_- Drago … Blaise , vous allez subir les conséquences de votre trahison ._

Le Lord leva sa baguette et Lanca deux puissants Doloris qui ricochèrent contre un bouclier invisible pour finalement finir leur course sur Zabini & Malefoy pères , qui se tordirent de douleurs pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Voldemort stoppe le sort .

_- Qui a osé faire ça ?_ Demanda Voldemort , Furieux .

_- Je l'ai fait _. Intervint un tableau .

_- Dumbledore ._

_- Tom ._

_- Mais tu n'as pas pu faire ca étant donné que tu es mort ._

_- Brillante déduction , Tom . Effectivement , j'ai été aidé ._

_- Par qui ?_

_- L'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard _. Dit-il , calmement avec le regard amusé .

Le Lord se tourna vers Parkinson père et lui ordonna de trouver qui est cette élève .

_- Granger . Une vulgaire Sang-De-Bourbe , maître . _S'inclina Millicent .

_- Millicent , Crabbe , Goyle , Nott … Trouvez la !_

_- Oh , on se calme Papy !_

_- Qui a dit ca ?_ Rugit Tom .

_- Au dessus de toi , gros balourd !_

Il leva la tête et vit un fantôme inconnu au bataillon . Il avait des Dreadlocks et portait un bonnet au couleur de la Jamaïque . Tous furent surpris de l'apparition des fantômes .

_- Ca gaze , mon frère ?_ Demanda le fantôme jamaïcain .

_- T'es qui toi ?_ demanda dedaigneusement Malefoy Père .

_- T'as pas besoin de le savoir mon frère ._

_- Tu parles mieux que ca au Seigneur des Ténèbres ._

_- Qu'il soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou le Père Noel , pour moi , ca ne fait aucune différence ._

_- Attrapez le !_

_- Mais Maître …_

_- Faites ce que je vous dis ._

Des sortilèges furent lancés alors que le fantôme , qui était transpercé des sortilèges , continuait à fumer tranquillement .

_- Hé , tranquille mon frère _.Dit il puis en s'adressant à Harry _: Tape m'en cinq mon frère ._

_- C'est qui ce clown ?_ s'insurgea Voldemort .

_- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?Non, bien sûr que non … Alors laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire , Tom ._

_Il y'a plus de trente ans déjà , je conduisais tranquillement le Magicobus … Jusqu'à ce que tu montes dedans et que tu tues toutes les personnes présentes . Moi y compris ._

_- Vous êtes le fantôme du crâne parlant du Magicobus ?_ Demanda Harry .

_- Exactement jeune Homme . Maintenant …_

Il fut coupé par une voix et des bruits de pas dans l'escalier . Millicent était la seule du petit groupe envoyé à revenir . Bredouille .

_- Où est Granger ?_

_- Nous n'en savons rien , maître ! Tout ce que nous savons , c'est que ni elle ni ses amies ne sont dans la Tour des Prefets ._

_- Cherchez les et ramenez les moi … Toutes ._

_- Mais , Maître , nous avons une remarque interessante à vous faire …_

_- Dis moi , Millicent ._

_- Il y'avait du sang par terre ._

_- Quelqu'un est passé avant nous !_ Tonna le Lord .

_- Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Les fantômes et les Elfes sont de leur côtés ._

_- Précise ._

_- Hé bien , le deuxième étage est innondé et les étages supérieurs sont presque inaccessibles ._

Voldemort sembla réfléchir . Il claqua des doigts et les batailles reprirent . Drago , Blaise , Ron et Harry n'étaient pas rassurés . Où pouvaient-elles être passées avec les jumeaux ?

Les bagarres avaient reprises de plus belles et l'aide apportée par les fantômes , Peeves et les Elfes de Maison n'était pas négligeable . Après de multiples combats , le Lord tenta un Avada Kedavra qui fut vain grâce à Ginny qui était sortie de l'infirmerie grâce aux soins de Madame Pomfresh qui s'était surpassée sur le coup . Ils étaient ravis de se retrouver mais ne pouvait se le montrer car les Mangemorts n'attendaient qu'un instant d'inattention et ça en été fini d'eux . Harry se battait à présent contre Voldemort , et avait un peu de mal … Ginny , elle , était contre Bellatrix . Ron , quand à lui , bataillait contre mr Parkinson et les deux Serpentards contre leur propres pères libérés de leur sortilèges par leur Maître . Ce qu'ils ignoraient , c'est qu'à l'étage supérieur , quelque chose se tramait aussi .

_- Luna , tu restes là avec Pansy et les jumeaux ._

_- Tu vas où Hermione ?_ Demanda Pansy

_- Je ne supporte pas de ne pas participer … Il faut que j'y aille ._ Repondit Hermione

_- T'es sure de toi ?_

_- Oui , Pansy ._

_- Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis ?_

_- Hélas non ._

_- Prend soi de toi et d'eux ._

_- Promis ._

_- Oh … Dis à Blaise que je l'aime ._

_- Aucun problème ma petite ._

Hermione se tourna vers les jumeaux et leur fit chacun un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la Salle sur Demande . Luna avait entendu des bruits de pas , alors elles avaient emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et s'étaient réfugiées dans la Salle sur Demande , trois étages en dessous après avoir demandé à Peeves de leur frayer un chemin . Hermione s'engouffra alors dans le couloir du quatrième étage et croisa Millicent .

_- Tiens Granger ._

_- Bulstrode ._

_- Tu ne devrais pas sortir … C'est dangereux pour toi , le coin ._

_- Ca t'arrange bien , hein ._

_- Je t'avoue que oui ._

_- Bon , c'est vrai que tu me déranges , mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire ._

_- Très bien … Va t'en ._

_- C'est ce que je fais là ._

Hermione commença à avancer quand un sortilège qui voulut l'atteindre se heurta à son sortilège informulé . Elle fit volte face et lança une série de sortilège compliqué .

Les deux filles se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre . Au départ, les sortilèges étaient bénins mais au fur et à mesure , c'était un combat entre deux tigresses s'annoncaient . Les sortilèges étaient de plus en plus dangereux .

-_ Cracbadaboum _! Siffla Hermione .

Les vêtement de Millicent se déchirèrent alors que celle-ci lançait un sectusempra qui ne l'atteignit jamais . Elles ne prononcaient presque plus les sorts et les seuls bruits qu'on entendait alors étaient des bruits de pas et des objets heurtés par les sorts qui se brisaient . Sans s'en rendre compte , elles étaient arrivés au deuxième étage tout en continuant de se battre . Bientôt , elles étaient tellement proches qu'elle cessèrent de se battre avec les baguettes . Millicent tenta de la frapper au ventre mais se prit un gifle monumentale à la place . Elles luttèrent et saignèrent toutes les deux . Jusqu'à ce que …

_- Elle est là !_

_- Stupefix !_

Hermione s'abaissa et Millicent se prit le sortilège de plein fouet . Crabbe et Goyle eurent l'air stupide . Hermione sortit sa baguette et les souleva tout les deux à l'aide du sort de lévitation puis les accrocha aux lustres .

_- Peeves , fais en ce que tu veux ._

_- A vos ordres !_

Peeves s'amusa comme un petit fou avec les deux Serpentards les plus stupides de leur génération . Hermione quand à elle , prit Millicent en pointant sa baguette sous sa gorge et avança jusqu'au Hall sans danger . Juste deux , trois mangemorts un peu trop ébêtés pour l'avoir remarqué . Elle arriva en haut des Grands Escaliers et à son arrivée , tout les combats cessèrent . Le Lord la regardait avec un air agacé face au sourire d'Hermione . Elle tenait Millicent qu'elle lança à travers les Escaliers .

_- C'est ca , votre élite ? Laissez moi rire !_

_- Miss Granger ._

_- Tom Jedusor ou Lord Voldemort ._

_- En personne ._

_- Quelle équipe de bras cassé !_

_- Laissez moi me la faire , maître !_ Implora Bellatrix avec un regard aliéné .

_- Attend quelques instants , Bella ._

_- Miss Granger , vous n'avez pas croisé Mr Crabbe & Mr Goyle Juniors ?_

_- Bien sur que si . là , ils doivent attendre qu'on les détache des lustres …_

_- Tout les deux ?_

_- Exactement ._

_- Sale Vermine ._

_- Quel Honneur ._

Les Anti-Voldemort souriaient de l'affront qu'Hermione faisait à Tom . Mais le plus amusé était sans nul doute Dumbledore .

_- Au fait , tant que j'y pense … Je vous ai fait une surprise ._ Continua Hermione .

_- Hermione …_

_- Harry , fais moi confiance . Bien , je vous ai ramener une salade de Petits Pois ._

_- Quel Honorable attention ! _Ironisa Lucius Malefoy .

_- Mais nous n'avons pas faim , Hermione ._

Hermione s'approcha de Harry et lui dit :

_- C'est pas pour manger … Un conseil … A trois , vous vous jetez le sort de lévitation à tous les anti Mangemorts … Compris ?_

_- Mais Pourquoi ?_

_- Fais moi un peu confiance ._

_- D'accord ._

Voldemort voulu s'approcher alors Hermione se rapprocha aussi . Elle fit semblant de lui tendre le plat rempli de petit pois mais fit tomber le plus innocemment possible le pot .

_- Ha , vous êtes sotte … Nous n'aurons plus à manger ._

_- Qui a dit que c'était pour manger ?_

Les mangemorts regardèrent alors à leur pied et virent des centaines de petites bêtes remuer .

_- Maintenant !_ Hurla Hermione .

Elle voulu se faire léviter mais Malefoy Père l'en empêcha . Drago s'interposa et dit :

_- Lâche la !_

_- Oh , mais que vois-je ? Ne te serais tu pas enamouraché d'une Sang-De-Bourbe ?_

_- Tu fais honte à la famille ._

_- Je ne peux pas faire pire Honte à ma famille que toi ._

_- Oh que si mon garçon , nous les Malefoy , nous tenons à l'Honneur ._

_- Mais tu sais , ca fait un moment que tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille ._

_- Pourtant , je suis ta seule famille ._

_- Tu te trompe lourdement ._

_- Elle ne peut pas être ta seule famille ._

_- Pas elle toutes seule . Eux ._

_- Eux ? _Demanda Lucius , incrédule .

_- Elle et mes enfants ._

_- Donc c'est toi le responsable de ce ventre rond . Je me doutais bien qu'elle était une trainée ._

Hermione s'abaissa du mieux qu'elle pu et lui administra une gifle monumentale .

_- Et maintenant . Adieu père . AVADA KEDAVRA ._

Le sortilège le toucha de plein fouet . Hermione se retourna vers Drago qui allait se prendre un sortilège de la part de Bellatrix mais elle la tua en un tour de baguette . Ginny échangea un regard avec Ron , Blaise , Drago , Hermione et Harry et ils firent tomber un énorme lustre sur Voldemort . Naguini était le dernier Horcruxe et Harry le transperça avec un long poignard . Voldemort tenta alors de se débarasser du lustre , mais c'est sans compter sur l'arrivée fracassante de Peeves avec ses magnifiques chansons :

_« Voldy ressemble à une chauve souris ._

_On dirait qu'il est tombé de son lit quand il était petit . »_

_- Peeves !_ Se fâcha Voldemort .

_« Lui qui n'aimait pas les petits pois Il préfère peut être les haricots_

_En tout cas , il va se faire bouffer par les asticots . »_

Peeves tournait autour de Voldemort quand Harry comprit que c'était maintenant ou jamais . Il leva sa baguette et murmura :

_- Adieu Tom … AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Le Lord lança exactement le même sort mais les Héros lancèrent tous un sort pour destabiliser le Lord qui marcha . Voldemort Mourut .

Il y'eut un long silence pour vérifier qu'il est mort et après un long moment , il y'eut une explosion de joie et tous les mangemorts furent stupefixés et envoyés à Azkaban .

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme pour la première fois .

Hermione se recula au bout d'un moment et s'approcha de Blaise en tenant par la main Drago .

_- Où est Pansy ?_

_- Dans la Salle sur demande . Et je dois t'annoncer une grande nouvelle ._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Tu es l'heureux papa d'une petite fille ._

Blaise parut sous le choc . Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage .

_- C'est … C'est vrai ?_

_- Une magnifique petite métisse avec quelques cheveux noirs sur le crâne . Félicitations , Blaise ._

_- Oh mon dieu !_

Il partit en courant à la recherche de Pansy et du bébé . Il était fou de joie . Harry , Ginny , et Drago se rassemblèrent en plein Hall . Tout allait bien quand ...

* * *

**Le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'ici vient d'être posté !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Ma petite review , please ! **

**Thanks ! **

**Myinahla **


	47. Après La Pluie, Le Beau Temps

Tout allait bien quand une grande flaque d'eau apparu sur le sol . Tous regardèrent le plafond et dirent :

_- Arf , le ciel magique en fait des siennes …_ Soupira Ron .

_- C'est pas le ciel magique … C'est moi ._ Dit Hermione .

_- Oh mon dieu ! Elle vient de perdre les Eaux !_

_- Vite , emmenez là à l'infirmerie !_ Paniqua Ginny .

_- Ca va aller ma chérie ?_ Demanda Drago , anxieux .

_- Je … Aïe !_

Une contraction venait de la traverser . Elle posa une main sur son ventre mais le pire dans tout ca , c'est qu'elle allait accoucher maintenant , au milieu du Hall . Harry revint avec sur les talons l'infirmière qui avait amené un bracard magique pour transporter Hermione .

_- Mon dieu , les contractions sont vraiment proches …_

_- Vous croyez ?_ Dit méchament Hermione .

_- N'écoutez pas son ton , elle a mal ._

_- Crois Moi , tu n'aimerais pas être à ma place , Drago …_ Continua Hermione avec un regard Noir .

L'infirmière partit chercher des compresses et des serviettes . Drago lui prit la main .

_- C'est pas normal qu'ils arrivent si tôt ._

_- C'est ce qu'on appelle des bébés prématurés , Dray ._

_- Ron , fonce prévenir les autres qu'Hermione est en train d'accoucher !_

_- Tout de suite !_

Ron partit de l'infirmerie en courant et bouscula des gens au passage qui le regardèrent d'un air moqueur . Mais il semblait s'en moquer , bien trop concentré sur sa mission .

Pendant ce temps , à l'infirmerie , Hermione serrait fort la main de Drago qui tentait de l'apaiser . Ginny et Harry étaient là aussi . Luna , elle , s'était assoupie .

Ginny parla à voix basse à Harry puis s'approcha des deux autres :

_- Vous avez réfléchi à des prénoms ?_

_- Oh … Oui ._ Dit Drago .

_- Vous avez réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente ?_

_- Non , on a négocié ._ Souria Drago .

_- Je m'en doutais un peu …_ Ria Harry .

La jolie Griffondor tenta de sourire mais elle fit une grimace en sentant une nouvelle contraction . Merlin qu'elle détestait ces contractions ! Elle soupira et l'infirmière arriva alors en même temps que les autres qui faillirent arracher la porte de l'infirmerie improvisée . Pansy était arrivée avec sa petite fille et Blaise tandis que Ron tenait les jumeaux . Ginny en prit un dans ses bras tandis que Harry prenait le deuxième .

_- Ha non , ca va pas être possible …_

_- De quoi parlez vous , Madame Pomfresh ?_

_- Il y'a trop de monde pour que je fasse mon travail correctement . Seul le père est admis . les autres … DEHORS !_

Elle les mis à la porte non sans de nombreuses protestations mais Pansy du rester tandis qu'on s'occupait de son bébé . Hermione et Drago étaient caché par un rideau .

Drago lui tenait la main et lui disait des mots doux tout en retirant , de temps en temps , une mèche barrant le visage de la future maman .

_- Allez , ma belle , tu vas y arriver ._

_- Dray …_

_- Chut , je suis là . Allez , tu vas nous faire deux adorables petits bouts de choux , d'accord ?_

_- D'accord , mais reste avec moi , s'il te plait ._

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber ._

Ils s'embrassèrent puis Hermione eut une nouvelle contraction . Elle cria de douleur tandis que l'infirmière lui dit alors :

_- Poussez !_

Elle s'exécuta en hurlant . La main de Drago craqua mais celui-ci ne semblait pas en souffrir . Le dos de la Griffondor se décolla du lit tant elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait .

Au bout d'une heure , elle eut enfin la joie d'entendre :

_- Une dernière Fois , le premier bébé montre sa tête . Un … Deux … trois … Inspirez profondément … POUSSEZ !_

Elle hurla de douleur tandis qu'un cri se fit entendre . Le premier bébé était né . Hermione se reposa un peu et souria :

_- Félicitations … Votre fils est né ._

Un petit bébé d'environ 46 cm venait de venir au monde . Il avait tout de son père : Le même visage d'ange … Mais le détail qu'il tenait de sa mère était la petite touffe châtain. Il ouvrit les yeux . Des yeux Bleu-acier . Ceux de son père .

Hermione eut un nouveau hoquet de douleur alors que le deuxième bébé avait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez .

_- C'est reparti pour un tour … Souffla Hermione avant de hurler de douleur ._

Pendant encore une demi-heure , Hermione souffra pendant que son fils était dans une couveuse magique . Elle poussa de toutes ses forces une dernière fois avant de tomber sur son lit , en nage . Elle n'en pouvait plus .

_- Et voila votre petite fille , Miss Granger ._

Un faible cri se fit entendre . Ce qui était inquiétant . L'infirmière donna une petite claque au petit bébé qui cria un peu plus fort . Elle fut elle aussi mise dans la couveuse .

Elle était petite , blonde à première vue . Le visage de sa mère . Les yeux de son père .

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte , laissant entrer les personnes qui attendait impatiement dans le Hall . Tous rentrèrent et vinrent voir les nouveaux parents . Avant qu'ils n'entrent , Drago s'était approché de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui avait murmuré .

_- Merci …_

_- Merci de quoi ?_

_- D'avoir changé ma vie . D'avoir fait de moi un homme meilleur et maintenant … un papa heureux et comblé ._

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'embrassait déjà tendrement . Les autrès arrivèrent et virent cette image …

_- On dérange ? Demanda Harry ._

_- Oui _. Répondit du tac-au-tac Drago .

_- Où sont les bébés ?_

_- Là bas ._ Dit Hermione en pointant du doigt la couveuse .

Ils s'approchèrent alors de la couveuse et dirent :

_- Bravo … Ce sont deux petites merveilles ._

_- Merci . Au fait … Comment avez-vous appelé votre fille , Blaise ?_ demanda Drago.

_- Melina ._

_- Quel beau prénom ._

_- N'est ce pas !_

Ils rièrent tous tandis qu'Hermione commençait à s'endormir .

L'infirmière intervint alors :

_- Je crois qu'il va falloir laisser la jeune maman se reposer ._

_- Vous avez raison . On repassera ._

_- Sage initiative ._

_- Salut les jeunes !_ Salut Ginny .

-_ Salut La vieille _. Ria Hermione .

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie . Drago voulut rejoindre le groupe .

_- Attend …_

_- Oui , Mione ?_

_- Reste avec moi ._

_- D'accord , ma belle ._

Il s'allongea à côté d'Hermione et cette dernière s'endormit quelques instants plus tard .

Drago , quand à lui , était au anges . Il aimait et était aimé de son ancienne ennemie qui est à présent la mère de son fils et de sa fille . Ses deux fiertés .

Il s'endormit en quelques instants et se reveilla quelques heures plus tard , à l'Aube tandis qu'il tourna son regard vers Hermione qui semblait encore endormie . Il regard aussi les faux-jumeaux et ces derniers bougeaient . Il s'approcha d'eux et les regarda . La petite fille tendait ses bras vers son père alors que son fils le regardait .

Drago prit alors sa petite fille dans ses bras et se mit à lui parler .

_- Que tu es jolie … Tu vas être comme ta maman . La plus belle de toute ._

Il entendit des bruits de pas et deux bras frêles encerclèrent sa taille .

_- C'est que tu serais un papa Poule ._

_- Moi … Mais non …_

_- On ne me la fait pas à moi ._

_- Bon d'accord ._

_- Retourne te coucher Dray . Tu es blessé en plus ._

_- A qui la faute ?_

La main de Drago était couverte de bleu . Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et laissaient entrevoir un torse musclé , mais blessé aussi .

_- Hum … Je vais aller me changer , je crois ._

_- Va y . Je les surveille ._

_- D'accord ma belle ._

Il quitta l'infirmerie non sans avoir volé un baiser à Hermione .

Elle regarda ses bébés et leur dit :

_- Bonjour mes chéris ._

Elle s'occupa d'eux et les prit tout les deux jusqu'à son lit . Elle les allongea à côté d'elle et les recouvrit d'une couverture protectrice pour prévenir parfois qu'elle s'endormirait , ils retourneraient par magie dans leur lit .

Scorpius Drago Malefoy est né le 16 juin 1998 à 2h06 .

Rose Narcissa Malefoy est née le 16 juin 1998 à 2h45 .

Ce jour là , Voldemort a été terrassé et deux anges sont nés .

* * *

**Les voila enfin arrivés ! :D**

**J'espère que ca vous a plu ^^ **

**La suite arrive :p **


	48. Le Stress des Exams

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Voldemort avait été terrassé . Deux semaines que toutes les vies ont été bouleversées . Deux semaines que Drago et Hermione étaient des parents poules et heureux de l'être . Deux semaines de pur bonheur .

Mais le brusque retour à la réalité est arrivé .

Aujourd'hui , les élèves passaient leurs examens . Les BUSES et les ASPICS étaient les deux plus importants examens . Ils devaient passer les examens dans toutes les matières mais ce qu'ils ignoraient , c'était une surprise qui leur était reservée :

_- Vous n'aurez pas à passer les ASPICS et les BUSES en Defense Contre Les Forces Du Mal . Nous vous avons vu combattre et nous avons décidé de vous mettre des notes passant de Passable à Optimal . Annonca alors la directrice , avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres ._

Les élèves applaudirent et tous se mirent au travail . L'épreuve écrite se déroulait en quelques heures puis le lendemain , c'était l'épreuve de pratique . Hermione était une véritable pelotte de nerf et avait presque toujours son nez dans ses livres , avec ses enfants sur les genoux pendant que Drago était à son entrainement de quidditch .

Rose et Scorpius aimaient embêter leur mère en tournant les pages , ce qui la mettait dans un état de panique avancée jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve la page exacte .

Hermione reposa les bébés ensemble dans leur landeau et ceux-ci s'endormirent .

Elle replongea dans ses revisions jusqu'à ce que deux mains lui cachent la vue . Elle voulut protester mais elle ne pu pas car ses lèvres furent emprisonnées . Elle cessa alors toute protestation pour se laisser border par le moment . Le contact de leurs lèvres se stoppa et elle pu enfin laisser libre court à son indignation :

_- Drago … Il faut que je révise …_

_- Quoi , encore !_

_- Oui ._

_- Hermione . Tu es l'élève la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard . Tu a lu au moins une fois chacun des livres de la bibliothèque et tu sais beaucoup plus de choses sur la magie qu'un sorcier à l'age adulte . Si tu continues , ta tête va exploser . Va te reposer , Hermione ._

_- Mais …_

_- Allez , File !_

_- Mais …_

_- Pas de protestation , Miss Granger . Allez , va te reposer . Tu le mérites amplement ._

_- Alors je peux te faire confiance , avec les enfants et tout ?_

_- Oui ._

_- T'es sur de pouvoir t'en sortir ?_

_- Hermione …_ La voix de Drago devint plus menacante .

_- D'accord , d'accord . Si tu as un problème , appelle moi ._

_- Compte là-dessus ._

Hermione n'entendit pas l'ironie dans la voix du père de ses enfants et alla faire un tour dans Poudlard . Très souvent , elle , Pansy et Ginny allaient rendre visite à la pauvre Luna qui n'avait pas encore accouché . Elles parlaient de tout et de rien , riant comme des folles et agissaient comme des filles de leur age … Une personne extérieure n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'elles étaient toutes devenues des mères de famille . Cependant , aujourd'hui , c'était une autre paire de manche . Elles révisaient toutes ensemble et les filles qui n'avaient pas encore accouché allaient passer l'épreuve de pratique pendant l'été . Les baguettes sorties , Hermione aidaient les filles pour les révisions . Les sortilèges volaient et tout allait bien . L'Armée de Dumbledore avait vraiment beaucoup aidé Ginny à progresser et cette dernière était ravie .

Hermione repartit tard le soir et poussa le tableau doucement , à tel point que Drago ne l'avait pas entendu . Quel spectacle attendrissant se tenait sous ses yeux !

Le Roi des Serpentards , ex-cœur de pierre , la personne la plus froide qu'on faisait sur cette planète à l'exception de Voldemort , cette même personne qui l'insultait il y'a encore un an avait bien changé . Non seulement il était passé du bon côté de la force , mais en plus il avait mis enceinte sa meilleure ennemie et sortait à présent avec elle . Mais le plus beau était devant les yeux d'Hermione .

Elle voyait Drago de dos mais il parlait avec les deux bébés charmés par les paroles de leur père qui leur expliquait quelque chose de banal . Rose se tenait sur la jambe droite de son père tandis que la jambe gauche était occupée par Scorpius . Les deux écoutaient parler leur père et ce dernier semblait heureux avec les deux bouts de choux sur ses genoux . Hermione marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de se faire entendre , et par précaution , lança même un sortilège d'assourdissement à ses chaussures .

La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue était son ombre.

Rose fut la première à s'en rendre compte et à tendre ses bras vers sa mère . Drago regarda alors dans sa direction et souria à Hermione . Hermione s'approcha alors de Drago et l'embrassa avec douceur . Puis elle se recula et dit :

_- Oh , c'est dommage … Il n'y a plus de place sur les genoux de papa pour maman …_

Drago souria alors qu'il tendait Scorpius à sa mère qui avait déjà Rose dans les bras mais qui le prit quand même . Il prit la jeune femme par la taille et l'installa sur ses genoux .

Drago avait la jolie Griffondor sur le genoux qui avait elle-même Rose et Scorpius sur les siens . Un beau portrait de Famille qui ne fut interrompu que par :

_- Oops , je crois qu'on dérange …_

_- Ouai , bien pensé Pansy . Viens , on les laisse …_

_- Sortons discretement ._ Dit Pansy qui pensait qu'ils ne les avaient pas entendu .

Ils voulurent ressortir mais un sortilège exécuté par Hermione les en empêcha .

_- Vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout . Restez ._

_- D'accord _. Dit Pansy avec un sourire .

Elle tenait la petite Melina dans ses bras . Hermione tendit Rose à Drago car celle-ci réclamait son père .

_- Waouh . Y'a pas à dire , ta fille sera une fille à papa ._

_- Oh … On verra ca dans quelques années …_

_- Oui , dans quelques années , quand elle aura un petit ami …_

Drago s'était raidit à l'entente de cette phrase . Il blemit légèrement ce qui laissait prévoir le pire .

_- Il est pas question qu'un gamin torturé par ses hormones ose poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard sur elle ._

_- Même un mec comme toi ?_

_- Surtout un mec comme moi ._

Blaise , sans le savoir , avait touché la corde sensible . La Roi des Serpentards tenait jalousement sa fille contre lui . Cette dernière s'était endormie , bercée par les battements du cœur de son père . Scorpius , lui , s'amusait avec les cheveux ondulés de sa mère . Il prenait une mèche et la sentait , puis en prenait une autre jusqu'à ce que Hermione réagisse et lui fasse apparaitre sa peluche .

La soirée avanca tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'à 21h , Blaise , Pansy et Melina repartirent pour permettre à la petite famille d'être en famille avant le stress imminent du lendemain .

Le stress . Hermione connaissait très bien cet état . Mais là , elle était au bord de l'hystérie . Au point qu'elle du laisser Drago s'occuper des enfants car elle avait failli s'ébouillanter avec le lait pour les biberons . Le Serpentard était lui très calme . Un calme héréditaire chez les Malefoy . Il donna leur biberon aux deux enfants tandis qu'Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer . Une fois qu'elle pensa être calmée et que Drago eut confié les jumeaux (Rose et Scorpius ) à l'Elfe de Maison chargé de la sécurité des bébés , elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais fut happée par Drago qui lui dit :

_- T'es sure de vouloir sortir comme ca ?_

Elle suivit le regard de Drago et vit qu'elle était très mal habillée et que sa chemise était à moitié boutonnée et sa jupe à l'envers .

-_ Oh non !_ Gémit Hermione .

_- Reste calme .. Tiens , je t'aide , remet ta jupe à l'endroit pendant que je reboutonne ta chemise ._

Elle s'executa sans broncher et même pas une minute après , elle était enfin prête .

Elle se tourna alors vers le Prince des Serpentards et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en lui disant :

- Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi !

- Je sais , je me le demande aussi .

Hermione lui donna un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule avec un sourire . Elle regarda l'heure et dit :

- On se grouille , on a plus que dix minutes pour aller à la Grande Salle .

Ils descendirent le plus vite possible et durent se séparer car ils passaient avec leur maison . Leur couple avait fait des vagues et même maintenant , les élèves les regardaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée dans le regard . Tous s'étaient habitués à les voir ensemble . De loin , elle entendit quelqu'un appeler Drago . Elle lança un regard d'encouragement sous les regards de Pansy et Blaise ainsi que de Harry et Ron qui tentaient vainement de déstresser leur amie . Elle était comme une pile électrique . Elle ne paniquait pas que pour elle , mais aussi pour Drago . Dans sa tête , les questions fusaient . Elle ne vit pas sortir Drago quand son tour vint . Elle entra dans la salle d'un pas hésitant . Elle prit une profonde inspiration et avança .

La personne qui lui faisait passer l'examen , un vieux monsieur avec une moustache à la Zorro et des rides immenses sur le front . Il était assis sur sa chaise qui semblait trop grande pour lui et il lisait ses notes à travers ses énormes lunettes à travers desquelles on voyait de fins yeux marrons . Il couina de sa petite voix :

_- Miss Hermione Jane Granger , née le 16 septembre 1980 à Paris . Exact ?_

_- Tout à fait , Monsieur ._

_- Petite vérification de routine ,_ précisa-il avec un sourire _. Bon … Commençons , voulez vous ?_

Cette question n'en était pas vraiment une étant donné qu'elle était obligée de passer l'examen . Elle fixa son esprit sur un point , ne se laissant plus dévorer par ses doutes et passa ses examens . Elle était toute tremblante en sortant de sa salle d'examen . Elle poussa la porte de la Grande Salle . Elle vit alors l'homme qu'elle aimait l'attendre en bas des marches . Elle le rejoignit très rapidement et lui demanda d'une voix anxieuse :

_- Tu t'en es sorti ?_

_- Je pense … Et toi ?_

_- Je pense ._

Elle souria et son regard pétilla de malice . Il captura ses lèvres et ils remontèrent vers leur salle commune main dans la main , défiant qui que ce soit de les juger .

Maintenant , son stress s'était envolé et elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : Les résultats .

* * *

**Registre leger pour ce chapitre :D**

**La suite arrive :D**

**Myinahla **


	49. Le Bal de Promo

Les jours passèrent et aujourd'hui était un jour spécial . Des rangés de banc s'alignaient à travers la Grande Salle . Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes , Parents , amis , proches , s'agglutinaient pour montrer à quel point ils sont fiers de la promotion 1998 de Poudlard . Juste une magnifique journée ensoleillée . Les élèves nerveux étaient présents et heureux d'être enfin arrivé là où ils en sont . Il y'a cependant une pointe de Nostalgie chez tous .

Les oiseaux allaient devoir quitter le nid pour prendre leur envol . Certains avaient déjà bien commencé avec l'arrivée de bébés qui ont tout chamboulé . Tous étaient vêtus de leur robe de sorcier avec les insignes de leur maison respectives . Certains parents furent surpris de voir un Serpentard et une Griffondor ensemble parmis une petite bande composée de Serpentards , Griffondor et Poufsouffle . Certains regardaient le couple Drago/Hermione de travers , car ils n'avaient toujours pas pardonné aux Malefoy ce qu'ils ont pu faire dans le passé . D'autres regardaient Hermione d'un regard hautain , comme si elle trahissait son camp en sortant avec . Cette dernière rayonnait au bras de Drago . Hermione était la Major de sa promotion avec douze Optimal sur douze matière . Drago , était deuxième . Onze Optimal et un Effort Exceptionnel en Divination . Son éternel mauvaise foi avait pris le dessus .

_- Pff , la vieille folle ne m'a pas mis Optimal parce que je suis casé et que j'ai toujours refusé ses avances ._

_- Cause toujours , Drago Lucius Malefoy _. Ria Hermione .

Elle s'avança alors vers la tribune d'Honneur , car tout major de sa promotion se devait de faire un discours . Elle inspira un bon coup et regarda les personnes assises devant elle . Une foule . Insipide . Pendue aux lèvres d'Hermione avant même que cette dernière n'ai ouvert la bouche . Elle parla enfin :

_- Bien … Bonjour à tous . Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici , je présume ? Bien … On avance. Aujourd'hui , vous allez assister à l'achèvement de sept années d'études à l'école Poudlard pour nous tous . Sept ans … Pffiou … Comme c'est passé vite !_

Il y'eut des éclats de rire dans la salle . Son regard se promenait et croisa ainsi celui de Drago qui avait les jumeaux sur les genoux et les tenait bien fort contre lui . Il l'encouragea d'un sourire à poursuivre .

_- Sept ans , dans une vie de futur centenaires , ce n'est pas beaucoup , me direz vous . Mais ces sept ans ont changé nos vies à tout jamais . Dans ce château , nous en avons connu des choses . Entre ces murs , nous avons connu nos plus belles joies , nos plus grandes peines , des moments de bonheur absolu mais aussi de belle crises de jalousie ,avec la naissance de nouvelles amitiés que l'on aurait cru impossible , des nouvelles rivalités , sans oublier nos premiers amours , nos premières disputes en amoureux , et croyez moi , pour certaines … Valez mieux ne pas être là …_

La salle ria à nouveau à cette remarque tandis que Hermione montrait une vidéo derrière elle pour appuyer ses arguments . Pour les disputes , on voyait Ginny qui disputait Harry car il s'était trop approché de Cho pendant un match . Les objets volaient à travers la pièce et un d'entre eux manqua de pas grand-chose le crâne de Ron . Les rires décuplèrent et les interessés rougirent violement en trouvant soudain un interet incroyable pour leur chaussures .

_- Bien des choses ont changé en sept ans . Les bagarres habituelles entre Serpentards et Griffondors …_

La vidéo passait à présent les moments inoubliables des joutes verbales entre Serpentards et Griffondors , autant en cours que dans les couloirs et même en plein match de Quidditch .

_- … Mythiques , à présent . Il y'a les cours avec des professeurs plus ou moins impartiaux …_

La vidéo magique montrait à présent Rogue qui enlevait des points à Griffondor pour des broutilles . Et on voyait MacGonagall , donner des points .

_- Des professeurs plus ou moins enthousiastes …_

La vidéo montrait à présent Le professeur Binns avec toute la classe d'endormie . Il y'avait aussi le cours de Lupin , en 3eme année ou tous était éfficaces .

_- Des visites chez le directeurs très fréquentes pour certains d'entre nous …_

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Harry et Ron .

_- Nous avons tellement de raison de ne pas oublier ces sept années . L'anéantissement de Lord Voldemort , même si beaucoup y ont laissé leur vie ._

Un long silence suivit cette parole . Elle reprit au bout d'un moment .

_- Maintenant que nous en sommes débarassés , nous pouvons enfin vivre notre vie en paix . Nous ne representons pas n'importe laquelle des promotions de Poudlard . Nous représentons celle qui a vu renaître et mourir Lord Voldemort . Celle qui a connu les bassesses de ce Lord à travers nos années entre ces murs . Lors de notre 1ere année à travers le Professeur Quirrell , en deuxième année avec son journal et son Basilic , en troisième année à cause de la présence du traitre Peter Pettigrew , en quatrième année lors du tournoi des trois sorciers , en cinquième année en chair et en os , ainsi qu'en sixième avec l'odieux assassinat de Dumbledore et septième année , la dernière année . A tout jamais ._

Les images des combats , sorties de nulle part , apparurent alors . Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago tandis que tous l'applaudissaient . Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne et n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait . Drago était un ange avec elle . Comme si il tentait de se rattraper après ses années d'insultes et d'humiliations . Tous reçurent un diplôme et durent se préparer pour la fête du soir .

Les valises étaient en train de se faire toutes seules pendant que leurs propriétaires se préparaient . Les jumeaux étaient avec Hermione et étaient sagement allongé sur le grand lit aux couleurs Vert et rouge . Hermione arriva dans sa magnifique robe au ton sombre , le turquoise était la couleur prédominante avec un large décolleté en V et un effet arc-en-ciel sombre au niveau du ventre , leur demanda :

_- Alors ? Maman est jolie ?_

Etant trop jeunes ( 5 semaines ) pour parler , ils sourièrent en remuant tout les deux . Hermione leur rendit leur sourire . Elle les borda et ils s'endormirent bien sagement . L'Elfe chargé de les surveiller était arrivée . La jeune maman verifia à nouveau sa coupe et si elle ne s'était pas trompée de chaussures . Elle entendit trois coups porté et ouvrit à Pansy et Ginny . Elles étaient sublimes . Pansy , qui portait une magnifique robe rose pale qui laissait une legère traine derrière elle ,s'était attaché ses magnifiques cheveux noirs dans un chignon parfait , mais avec deux mèches ondulées qui dépassaient pour recadrer son visage . Sa robe épousait parfaitement son corps . Ginny , quand à elle , avait opté pour une magnifique robe blanche à allure exotique qui était reliée dans le cou de la jeune fille et des talons compensés blancs . Elles étaient sublimes .

_- On y va les filles ?_

_- C'est parti _! Répondirent Ginny et Hermione en chœur

Elles rièrent et descendirent les escaliers . Blaise dans son élegant costard classique à nœud papillon noir , Harry portant un costard blanc et une chemise bleue roi Drago qui portait un magnifique costard noir à rayure droite grise , une cravate grise foncée et Ron , habillé Elégamment d'un costard noir et blanc , classique eurent le regard qui pétilla en les regardant descendre . Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_- Tu es magnifique ma chérie ._

Elle l'embrassa tendrement . C'était sa façon de le complimenter . Ils partirent en direction de la salle magnifiquement bien décorée . Les couleurs des quatres maisons étaient affichés fièrement . La salle était décorée de photos sorcières où l'on voyait tout ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant ces sept années dans le château . La musique était présente et les clans étaient dissous . Tout le monde parlait à tout le monde … Ou presque . Des vieilles querelles étaient toujours belle-et-bien présentes .

La soirée se déroulait très très bien . Ils se rappelaient leur bon souvenir tandis que les fou-rires fusaient .

_- Quand je repense qu'Hermione nous cachait l'identité du père de son bébé , même si maintenant on sait qu'il y'en a deux …_

_- Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait si vous l'aviez su ?_

_- Hum … Je pense que j'aurai d'abord songé à te casser la gueule et après à Discuter …_

_- Ron !_

_- Désolée Mione mais c'est vrai !_

Ils rièrent à nouveau . Soudain, un Elfe arriva , affolé en disant :

_- Monsieur Ronald Weasley … Monsieur !_

_- Que se passe-il ?_

_- Miss Lovegood vient de perdre les eaux , elle est à l'infirmerie !_

_- Oh Par Merlin !_

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie . Ils coururent comme des cinglés et arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie . Avant d'entrer , ils regardèrent autour d'eux . Une personne manquait à l'appel . Hermione .

_- Ou est Hermione ?_ Demanda Pansy .

_- Elle était derrière nous , il n'y a même pas quelques instants ._

_- Bon . Entrez , je vais la chercher_ . Décida Drago .

Ils l'écoutèrent et se rendirent dans l'infirmerie . Le Prince des Serpentards , quand à lui partit à la recherche de la mère de ses enfants . Il fit le tour de Poudlard en passant par le parc et tout les endroits où elle était susceptible d'être . Il interrogea chaque personne qu'il croisa , même Peeves qui lui répondit qu'il l'avait vu partir vers leur salle commune. Il courut à travers les couloirs comme si sa vie en dépendait . Il passa enfin vers la Salle Commune des Prefets et ouvrit le portrait .N'entendant rien , il eut un mauvais présentiment . Il se dirigea vers la chambre commune au couple et vit une simple petite enveloppe de l'écriture d'Hermione .

Son Cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine quand il se décida à ouvrir la lettre d'une main tremblante .

* * *

**Avant dernier chapitre . **

**Accrochez vous , voila le final ! **

**J'espère que ca vous plait toujours **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Myinahla **


	50. Epilogue

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui portait l'odeur d'Hermione . Il vit sa belle écriture penchée . Le papier était humide et des petites taches parcourait la lettre de part et d'autre . Il lut :

_« Drago , mon amour._

_Je dois partir ._

_Même si cela me fait souffrir ._

_Ne me demande pas où je vais , je ne te le dirai pas ._

_La seule chose que je veux , c'est que tu ne me recherches pas ._

_Refais ta vie . Je ne t'en blâmerai pas ._

_Vis ta vie comme elle était avant , sans moi ._

_Et s'il te plait … Ne cherche pas à me retrouver ._

_Je t'aime ._

_Hermione . »_

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine . Cela devait être une blague . Il chercha partout dans l'appartement jusqu'à aller voir dans la pièce des bébés .

Tel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'un des deux landeaux avait disparu .

Il s'approcha et vit un petit collier au cou de sa fille .

Drago la prit dans ses bras , ne voulant pas y croire . La petite fille se mit à pleurer . Les larmes menaçaient de jaillir des yeux bleu-acier du beau blond .

Décidement , il ne pouvait pas y croire …

Il retourna tout l'appartement et ne trouva plus aucune affaire d'Hermione . Juste des photos de lui et d'elle , amoureux . Une photo d'eux quatre subsistaient .

Il relut la lettre une deuxième , puis une troisième fois avant de s'aperçevoir d'une chose : Hermione avait pleuré en l'écrivant .

Drago entendit un petit bruit … Son cœur venait de se briser . Une colère sourde menaçait d'exploser au grand jour . Il était , pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, fou de chagrin . A tel point qu'il n'entendit pas une personne arriver :

_- C'est une fille _! Annonça fièrement Ginny .

Ils avancèrent joyeusement mais leur sourire s'éffacèrent quand ils virent la tête de Drago . Harry , Pansy , Blaise et Ginny étaient présents.

_- Dray … Que se passe-il ?_

Drago tendit la lettre à Pansy qui la passa aux autres . Pansy s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras , avec beaucoup de tendresse . Drago restait froid mais à l'interieur , il était vide . Ne ressentant plus aucune émotion , il pensa à se tuer . Mais il les avait , eux.

_- Elle est partie …_ Murmura Drago .

Merlin sait comme ca lui en coûtait de l'admettre . Pour la première fois de leur vie , tous virent une larme couler de l'œil . Une seule et unique larme .

Elle glissa le long de sa joue pour mourir au coin de sa lèvre .

_- Drago … Nous serons toujours là , pour toi , et pour elle ._ Dit son ancien pire ennemi devenu son ami .

_- Harry a raison , nous sommes là et nous le resterons ._

Il devait trouver la force de continuer de vivre . Pour eux . Mais encore plus pour ce bébé qui n'avait rien demandé et qui , à présent , se retrouvait sans mère .

Il devait continuer de vivre Pour Elle . Ils serrèrent tous Drago dans leur bras ainsi que la petite fille . Tout deux étaient orphelins de la même personne . Hermione .

Le lendemain , la joie et la Nostalgie avaient envahi le cœur des septième années de Poudlard . Les valises déjà prêtes , certains refont le tour de Poudlard , pour la dernière fois . Peeves a réservé une belle surprise à tous les partants .

Alors que tous montaient dans les calèches , un magnifique feu d'artifice se fit voir .

Tous le regardaient avec emerveillement . Sauf Drago .

Il était ailleurs depuis la veille . Dans son monde où sa mère est encore vivante . Ou Hermione et Scorpius sont toujours là et ils sont toujours aussi amoureux .

Mais ce n'est pas la réalité . En une année , Drago a appris qu'il avait un cœur . Il l'a laissé parlé et finalement , ce dernier s'est brisé . Sans explications .

Tous se promirent de se revoir et les couples s'embrassaient. La douleur s'empara du cœur de Drago qui partit seul , avec sa fille à present dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard .

L'oiseau a pris son envol , sans ideaux et avec un cœur en morceaux ...

**_THE END . _**

* * *

**Hé bien voila . La fiction touche à sa fin . **

**J'ai commencé d'écrire une suite à cette fiction , qui s'appelle : _" 5 Ans Plus Tard ou Le Destin d'Hermione " . _**

**Je la posterai très vite !**

**Merci aux personnes qui ont lu & reviewé , mais aussi à ceux qui vont lire & reviewer cette fiction .**

**J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire . J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et pas trop déçue ... **

**Joyeux réveillon et bonne année à tous ! **

**A très bientôt ! **

**Myinahla **


End file.
